The Vampire Diaries Imagines
by lacedinvervain
Summary: These are imagines mostly regarding Damon, Klaus, Kai and Kol. However, if you want some regarding other characters, let me know! Even if it's girl/girl or boy/boy. Please let me know if there's any imagine in particular you'd love to see! Also, a lot of them are going to have smut. ;)
1. Damon - Alcohol Police

You and Damon have been friends for a while now. You didn't want to admit it to yourself but you had the _biggest_ crush on him. However, since he was always around Elena, you assumed he was into her. In fact, he was always mean and moody around you. For weeks now you would have awkward encounters with him where you two would be left alone, and he would do that thing with his eyes that you loved so much. Unfortunately, you didn't have the guts to tell him about your feeling due to fear of rejection.

"Okay Elena, I'll be there." You said through the phone as you got inside your car. Elena just called you to let you know there was an urgent meeting at the boarding house regarding Katherine.

As you walked into Damon and Stefan's home, you noticed you were the first one to arrive among your group of friends. Spotting Damon across the living room, you held in the sudden urge to smile. You didn't want to make it known that you were happy you guys were alone, even if it was for a few brief moments.

"Want a drink?" Damon asked, smirking as he held up a glass of bourbon. He had been drinking all morning. The sudden return of Katherine had been incredibly rough on him and all he could do to wipe off all his confusion was drink.

Walking towards him, you shook your head to say no. "God Damon.. What is that? Your fifth or sixth drink this morning?" You let out a sigh of frustration as you stared at him with soft eyes. You cared about him, more than you wanted to. You didn't want him pining over some girl that was never worth his time to begin with. "How drunk can you even be? Your shirt isn't buttoned properly." You let out a small giggle and pointed towards his shirt.

"My apologies, I didn't know you were the alcohol police," Damon said sarcastically as he tried unbuttoning his shirt but failed miserably. Looking down at you, he asked, "Care to help me Y/N?"

To joke around with him, you let out a sigh of annoyance. "Ugh Damon, what would you do without me?" You focused your shaky hands on his shirt and began unbuttoning it. God, he was perfect. He didn't have a single scar on his torso and all you wanted to do was run your hands all over him.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He asked huskily as he put his hands on your hips, bringing you closer to him. He leaned in slowly, his eyes full of lust and hunger. "You know.. If you wanted to see me naked, you could have asked a long time ago." He whispered, your lips only inches apart.

You bit your lip, your fingers involuntarily brushing against his perfect skin. He shivered, feeling your touch and gripped you harder. You were so close to his lips, you could smell the bourbon. Would it be terrible taking advantage of a drunk vampire?

Damon brought up a hand to cup your chin and he rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip. "Don't bite it, there's other useful things that mouth of yours could do.." He mumbled, leaning down as if he was about to kiss you.

Before he could kiss you, you pulled away and frowned. "No Damon, you're drunk. I'm not going to do this with you when you're in love with someone else." Your eyes looked at the ground as you said this, you didn't have the strength to look him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Y/N? Are you talking about Katherine?" He asked, putting a finger under your chin and lifting your face up so he could search for the answers in your eyes. You nodded, unable to look away. He was mesmerizing and you couldn't help feeling butterflies with the way he kept looking at you. "I don't have feelings for her anymore. I got over that bitch the second I walked into town again.. Actually, it was around the same time I met you."

You scoffed, not believing a single word he was saying. "Damon, you're always mean to me. You act like you don't even want me around at all." You pushed his hand away and turned around. You didn't want to look at him anymore – you couldn't.

"Because you're a God damn distraction Y/N! It takes every single fiber of my body not to rip off your jugular and suck you dry." He reached out for you again, this time, he wrapped his arms around you from the back. He trailed his nose up and down your neck. "You smell so fucking good.. I just want a little taste.." He whispered, trailing kisses down the side of your neck.

You whimpered, you knew you should be scared but you weren't. You were turned on and all you wanted was to feel his lips over every single inch of your body. You didn't just want him, you _needed_ him. "Damon- Don't-" You moaned, feeling him suck on your weak spot. You felt the heat between your legs- fuck you were wet.

Abruptly, Damon turned you around and crashed his lips to yours. His hands fisted in your hair as his mouth hungrily kissed you back. You didn't push him away, you wanted this as much as he did. You felt his tongue brush against your lip, begging for access. You granted it, parting your lips ever so slightly as your arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His tongue slipped in your mouth, exploring every single corner as his hands cupped your ass, squeezing it hard.

"Da-mon-" You moaned out as he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around him so perfectly. He set you down on the table, his groin rubbing against yours. He let out a growl, feeling you rub yourself just as hard against him. You kissed down his chin, down to his neck, and bit down on his skin, which earned a moan from him.

As you both continued kissing, you heard an awkward cough behind you and stopped. Damon rested his forehead against yours, both of you were breathing heavily. "I totally called it! I knew you two were hooking up!" A chirpy Caroline yelled, her hands clapping together.


	2. Damon - You Need To Forget

Gripping the steering wheel, you stared absentmindedly into the road ahead as you drove towards the Salvatore boarding house. You needed to speak with Damon immediately. You were sick and tired of him dodging your calls and your texts ever since the Mikaelsons were in town. It was like every time you two were left alone for even a split second, Damon found an excuse to always leave. Of course, he had a right to worry about your safety because of the originals in town but that didn't mean he should continuously ignore you. After all, you _were_ his girlfriend. You just didn't understand how things got so awkward between you two.

As you parked your car in the driveway, you repeated the speech you were going to tell him over and over again in your head. You were going to demand he tell you what was wrong. You wanted him to stop acting strange around you.

"Damon?" You said out loud as you walked inside the house. You knew for a fact Stefan was with Elena so he wouldn't be much of a bother at the moment. Finally, Damon and you could have some alone time together without him bringing up his countless excuses.

"What are you doing here, Y/N?" He asked, appearing in front of you in a split second. Your breathing hitched up, your heart beating faster and faster. He still had this effect on you even after months of dating.

"I'm your girlfriend, Damon. Do I need a reason to see you?" You put your hands on your hips, your gaze refusing to leave his. You weren't going to go soft on him, not this time. "What is it with you? Why haven't you been returning any of my calls?" Your voice unintentionally cracked at the end. Damn it, you needed to put up a better front than this.

Damon walked towards his alcohol stash and started pouring himself a drink. Typical, you thought to yourself. "I've been busy." He said, taking a large sip from his glass. "Maybe you shouldn't be so clingy. You keep mixing me up with one of those jocks from your high school." He smirked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

You tried to mask the hurt you felt. You knew he was taking a dig at the large age gap between you two, and you weren't going to let him treat you this way. "Drop the asshole act, I've seen it all Damon. Tell me what's really wrong." You let out a huge breath you had been holding, and prepared yourself for the worse.

"Nothing Y/N. I'm just bored of you. You're a bit too immature for my taste." He sat down on the couch, looking straight ahead into the fireplace. You felt like he was trying way too hard not to look you in the eyes.

"Oh? So it's a surprise that you're about fifteen times my age?" You scoffed, digging your nails into the palm of your hands. "You didn't mind my age when you were fucking me." You spat out completely appalled. What the hell was wrong with him?

Damon shook his head as he chuckled. "You naïve little girl. See, that's the thing." In one swift moment, he was in front of you. "I only used you for the sex." He looked you up and down cockily. "Pity you weren't that hard to get." He whispered the last part making sure it was loud enough for you to hear.

Using all the force you could muster up, you slapped the side of his face. Your hand stung from how hard you hit him – it most likely caused you more harm than him. "You can stop trying to do whatever it is that you're doing to push me away Damon." You inched your face closer to him to make sure he saw how his words were affecting you. "You care about me and there's nothing you can tell yourself to stop." You said quietly.

Damon threw his glass of alcohol against the fireplace, making you jump in surprise. "I don't fucking care about you. I don't fucking care about anyone." He spat.

"That's where you're wrong." Your voice was solemn. You knew something was wrong with him. This wasn't the Damon you knew and loved. He was doing this because of ulterior motives. You took Damon's hand in yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please just tell me how I can fix this." You softly asked, pain seeping through your voice.

He used his vampire speed to have you pinned between him and the wall, his hands holding your arms tightly against your sides. His breathing was ragged, his eyes were erratic, and you knew he could hear your pulse going crazier by the second. "You can't fucking fix this, don't you get it?" He shouted, his eyes turning a shade darker. "You can't care for me when there's so many people that want me dead. I don't want you in the crossfire." He yelled out exasperated.

It started making sense in your head. He thought he was putting your life in danger by being with you. For once, Damon was actually terrified of losing you. "Are you talking about Klaus? I.. I'm not scared of him. We can face him together!" You said, trying to reason with him. "You're all that I have Damon.." You let the words slip out of your mouth, not caring about how stupid it made you look. Hell, it made you look even _more_ like a child that was trying to hold onto their parent.

Damon rested his forehead against yours. Without you even feeling it, he ripped off the bracelet of vervain you had around your wrist. The very same bracelet he had given you a while ago. "I can't be selfish with you Y/N.. It's not safe for you to be with me right now, and that's why you need to forget." You felt Damon's mesmerizing eyes stare deeply into yours. You just couldn't look away no matter how hard you tried. "Forget we ever dated, forget you ever loved me, and remember how much you hate me." Damon commanded as the memory of the last couple of months vanished from your mind.


	3. Damon - I'll Give Everything Up

"Do you see any wrinkles on my face?" You asked your mom, probing at your skin. You observed yourself closely, huffing and puffing as you did so. You walked towards your mom's bed, pointing towards your forehead. "Isn't this a wrinkle?" You asked panicking as she laughed. You didn't find anything funny at all. _You were having a midlife crisis._

Damon, your boyfriend, was a vampire, which meant he could never age. He was going to forever stay twenty-five. On the other hand, you were human. You were getting older by the day, which freaked you out because you didn't want to look older than him. You were twenty-three years old and you wanted to stay like that forever alongside your perfect man.

"Your skin is perfect Y/N – you got that from me." Your mom caressed your cheek, flashing a proud smile at you. If only she knew you were freaking out because you were dating an immortal. In her eyes, Damon was just a regular guy that swept you off your feet. She had no idea you were roaming around the streets of Mystic Falls with the creatures that only existed in fairy tales.

You shook your head at your mom, walked back to the mirror, and obsessively continued staring at your complexion. Damon refused to turn you, _the bastard_. He wanted you to live your life to the fullest. In his defense, he thought being a vampire was being condemned to hell, which is why he didn't wish that upon anyone.

"My future son-in-law is calling." You mother said mockingly, holding up the phone high and dangling it like it was a piece of candy. Your mom surprisingly put his bad boy looks aside and accepted him. In fact, it didn't take her anytime at all to fall for him just as hard as you did. Damon could be quite charming when he wanted to be. Of course, he had hundreds of years of practice.

You quickly sprinted towards your phone, laughing at your moms attempts of trying to keep it away from you. She was such a child at times – that's one of the traits you really inherited from her. "Hello, Mrs. Salvatore speaking," You cooed into the phone, motioning your mom to leave the room. Putting Damon on speaker was never a good idea – what if he began talking about werewolves and witches?

You could hear Damon smiling through the phone. God it's only been a couple of hours and you missed him already – you were _in love_ with him. "I like the sound of that." He hummed the classic wedding tune, making you giggle in return. "Would Mrs. Salvatore care to join me for a movie night?" Damon asked.

"Of course, baby, see you in ten." You responded, quickly grabbing your keys and heading out the door.

Damon and you had been dating for years now. You two met while you were a student at Mystic Falls High School. He caught your eye right away when you spotted him alongside the new kid at the time – Stefan Salvatore. Most girls wanted Stefan because he was the perfect knight in shining armor, however, bad boys were your thing. You had an instant connection with Damon when you disagreed with most of the decisions angelic Elena had. She was your friend, but sometimes, she was a pain in the ass with the whole martyr act.

It didn't take long for you and Damon to start your intimate relationship. When Damon wanted something – he took it without giving a fuck. In fact, he was your first real boyfriend. You two spent almost every single day together. If you weren't wrapped in each other's arms, it was because your parents demanded your presence at home. However, you still tried spending most nights bundled up in his silky sheets.

"Damon?" You called out as you walked into the house. You made your way towards the bar and poured yourself a drink. Your love for alcohol started as you two began dating. Before Damon – you never even touched this stuff.

Within a short second, Damon appeared out of thin air. He wrapped his arms around you from the back and leaned into your ear. "I missed you, baby." He murmured into your ear, softly pressing kisses along your neck.

You turned around his arms, your face never being able to hide how happy you were to see him. You've been dating for years yet it was still like you two were in the honeymoon phase. "I missed you too." You placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Damon pulled you against his body, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you granted quickly. He rubbed his tongue against yours, eliciting a moan from you both. Before things could get heated, he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. "I have to leave town for a bit." He stated, his thumb running along your swollen lower lip. You face fell – you knew you were about to despise what he was about to say. "There's some trouble Stefan and I have to solve in New Orleans. It's dangerous for you to be there." He said matter-of-factly.

"You mean it's dangerous for a human to be there." Damon nodded, which earned a displeased exhale from you. How did he not see the pattern that kept forming in your relationship? Every time there was something dangerous going on, he always kept you in the dark because he didn't want to hurt you. "Well then – the solution is simple. You need to turn me, Damon." You half-smiled, knowing it was about to start the same repeated argument you two have been having for weeks now.

Damon shook his head and let go of you. He poured himself a drink as he carefully thought of how to form the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. "You know I can't do that." He took a long sip of his drink and put the glass back down. "Please don't start something you won't be able to finish." He whispered the last part more to himself than he did to you.

You glared at him, chugged your glass, and set it down beside his a little too harshly. "Oh no – lets finish it now, Damon. You're the one that doesn't want to turn me." You sounded whinier than you intended to be, but you couldn't help it. You needed him to understand where you were coming from. "Do you not want to be with me forever? Am I just a fling or something?" You were passed the point of being sad – now you were just furious with him.

"Fling?" He repeated, yelling right back at you. He threw his arms in the air and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You're the opposite of that, don't be fucking stupid." He spat, looking you coldly in the eyes.

"Well you sure know how to make me feel important." You replied back just as coldly, crossing your arms in front of your chest. "I want to be with you forever, Damon, don't you get that?" You asked, your voice cracking towards the end. You didn't have it in you to put up another fight. You two were immensely happy together, but this was the only problem that kept rising up every week. You were getting older by the second, and well, Damon wasn't.

"And I want you to live your life." Damon gaped at you like there was something you just didn't seem to understand, that he did. "You have your whole fucking life to live Y/N." He walked up to you, cupping your face in his hands. "You need to get married… Have two or three kids. You need to raise dogs with someone!" He shouted into your face, trying to make you acknowledge facts that you didn't even think of.

You let the tears slip down your cheeks and shook your head, placing your hands above his. "I can give that all up…" You mumbled. "I can give up everything to be with you Damon." You said confidently.

Damon shook his head and let go of you. He took another sip of his bourbon in annoyance. "And what about your parents? You're willing to give them up?" He spat, knowing very well he hit your weak spot.

You balled your hands into fists and looked down at the floor. You didn't even stop to think what would happen to your mom and dad. God – you were the most selfish daughter on the planet. "I.. I don't know." You admitted, digging your nails into your palm. "They're going to have a funeral for me and eventually move on, Damon." You looked up at him, hoping he'd still comply to your request. You just wanted to be with him forever. Of course, you loved your parents, but right now you're just causing them more harm than good by being in a relationship with a vampire.

In one quick instant, Damon grabbed you by the throat and had you pinned up against the wall. He bit into his wrist and held it against your mouth, forcing you to drink his blood. You shrieked, trying to push him off you with every single ounce of strength you had, but blood was just engulfing you. You had no choice but to swallow.

"I'll just break your neck now then Y/N." His eyes were ten shades darker than you had remembered, and the veins on his face were standing out. You hit his chest with your fists, trying to get him off you. You didn't have your last day with your parents yet – you weren't given the chance to say goodbye. Your vision was blurred with your tears as you sobbed loudly.

"See, Y/N. You're not ready." Damon sighed, getting off you. He was trying to prove his point in the best way he knew how – by scaring you.

Your choked out the remainder of his blood on the floor. Your clothes were stained and you were a freaking mess. You clutched onto your neck as you fell against the wall. Maybe he was right.


	4. Damon - Pick Me

You've had the _biggest_ crush on Damon Salvatore since the beginning of the school year. Although he was completely out of your league, it didn't hurt to fantasize about him every waking moment. All your friends, including Stefan, knew you liked him. However, he was completely oblivious to your feelings.

"I walked in on Andie and Damon this morning." Elena said with nothing but disgust in her tone. You also made a disgusted face, trying to hide your obvious jealousy. Damon was with his new lady of the month every single day. She was basically living at his place. _Lucky girl._

"I wonder if vampires need to get tested for STD's and STI's." Caroline said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She put a reassuring arm around your shoulder, trying to make you feel better. Usually, she would be the one to make careless remarks but ever since she turned into a vampire, she was a pretty good best friend.

"Someone should get Damon tested." Bonnie chipped in, giving your hand a tight squeeze. You thought it was pathetic that everyone knew how much you liked him except for him. You couldn't exactly tell him either – everyone despised him and loved Stefan even though he was MIA with Klaus lately.

You sighed and leaned back against the classroom desk, you didn't want to bury in your Damon sorrows – you needed to get over him already. No matter how sexy he was. "Any news on Stefan?" You asked Elena, hoping she knew where he was. She spent the last couple of weeks following every single trail the sheriff gave her. Unfortunately, they all lead to nothing.

"No…" She started off with, running a hand through her hair. "But I'm not giving up on him. He wouldn't have given up on any of us." She explained, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince us. The old Stefan wouldn't have given up on us, that's for sure, but what about the new one? _The ripper Stefan._

"You should give up on him. He's a lost case." An abrupt voice said, making you all gaze up at the source. Damon was leaning against the classroom doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked so fucking sexy dressed in all black with his button-down shirt. If only you could see what was underneath…

Elena scoffed and got up from her seat, startling us all. "Screw you Damon. Just because you gave up on him doesn't mean we need to." She aggressively spat, taking a dig at him. She walked out the door with Caroline and Bonnie right behind her. You got up as well and started collecting your things.

"Learned anything interesting in class today?" Damon asked as he stood in front of you. He leaned over your desk and picked up one of the books you were reading in class. "Wuthering Heights is one of my favorites." He said, flipping through the pages.

You tried prying the book away from his fingers but he kept holding it over your head. He knew you were too short to reach. "Give it to me!" You demanded, getting up on the tip of your toes. You were the shortest among the girls and he made sure you never forgot it.

"Beg me." He lips slowly curved into a seductive grin – he was trying to test you. You realized how close you both were and you knew Damon noticed it as well, which made him slowly learn down. If he inched just a bit more, your lips were going to touch.

"Are you coming Y/N?" Elena asked annoyingly, standing at the entrance of the classroom. You turned around to see that Damon was nowhere near you anymore – he was beside the blackboard, acting like you two weren't just about to share an intimate moment.

"Coming." You said, hitching your backpack over your shoulders and following her out. Damon was different with you when you two were alone but those moments were rare since he was always preoccupied with his little to go blood bag, in other words, Andie.

Finally, the rest of the day went on normally. You decided to skip last period, it was gym anyway. There was nothing that class could teach you that you didn't obviously know already. As you walked towards your car in the parking lot, you noticed a familiar face. "Stefan?" You whispered shockingly, not knowing if he was real or not. You hadn't seen him in weeks and this was the last place where you thought he would be.

"Nice to see you Y/N." His smile wasn't that genuine, in fact, something seemed different about him. He seemed less friendly. "Care to go for a ride?" He suggestively asked, holding the door of his car open.

You shook your head, knowing this whole situation felt wrong. He would normally go see Elena or Damon – he had nothing to do with you. You two were only friends because he was dating one of your closest friends. "I... I should go. My parents are waiting for me at home." You muttered, hoping this wouldn't start something.

In an instant, Stefan was in front of you, holding both your shoulders steadily. He stared intently into your eyes, you couldn't even look away even if you wanted to. "You're going to do exactly as I say and get into the car with me." He demanded, his lips forming a dangerous smile.

You nodded and did exactly as he said.

/

After a couple of hours, you woke up feeling dazed and confused. You stood up and noticed your surroundings. You were standing on a ledge in what seemed to be a broadcasting station. You noticed Andie was also standing on a ledge opposite of you. You wanted to climb down so badly but you couldn't – your gut was telling you that you had no choice but to stay on the edge. You glanced down at the bottom and saw Stefan and Damon.

"Damon… I ca-can't move." You whispered, closing your eyes. You were afraid of heights and this situation didn't make it much better. You were trembling and your heart was racing. On the other ledge, Andie also seemed to be paralyzed. You heard a chuckle erupting from Stefan from a distance.

"I told you to stop fucking looking for me Damon." Stefan spat with no sense of remorse. He glanced at you and Andie, pleased with his little game. You had no idea what the fuck was going on, you just wanted to get down already.

"Let them go brother. This is between us." Damon tried hiding the fear in his tone but Stefan could see right through it. He wasn't that convincing when he didn't have a single card to play.

"How are you feeling up there Y/N?" Stefan asked, already knowing the answer. _He was enjoying this a bit too much._

You opened your eyes and looked down at Stefan, trying to plead with him. "Please let me go Stefan… Whatever you're about to do, you're going to regret it." You weren't entirely sure what he was up to but you could tell it wasn't something good.

"You all need to stop trying to save me." He shouted menacingly. "Damon, did you know Y/N is in love with you?" He laughed sarcastically and continued, ignoring your silent pleas. "And the worst part is, all of us know it except you, brother. You're always the last one to find everything out." He said like it was some inside joke between them.

You wanted to die at that very second. How could Stefan, the nicest person you have ever come across, air your dirty laundry out like that. Whoever this person was, he was not the sweet and caring guy you had gotten to know over the last year. This man was a monster.

Damon balled his fists and stayed put. He knew there wasn't much he could do without pissing Stefan off. "Let the girls go Stef. We can go home and pull out the old picture albums over a cup of coffee and even discuss old times." Damon tried making light of the situation but it wasn't working too well.

Stefan shook his head – he wasn't going to budge. "Andie, Y/N, I want you both to jump at the count of three." He started, giving Damon a head start. "It's up to you who you're going to save brother. Is it going to be your girlfriend or the girl you've secretly been belonging?" He grinned viciously and started his countdown.

You could feel your legs moving towards the empty air. You wanted to stop but you couldn't. You prepared yourself for impact, a single tear slipping down your face. As Stefan counted down to the last second, you stepped over the ledge and prepared to die. You were surprised when you felt a strong pair of arms catch you. You opened your eyes to see Damon, staring down at you, with Stefan nowhere to be found. In the corner, you could see Andie's lifeless body on the floor.

Damon continued holding onto you for what felt like ages. You both scanned each other's eyes, each of you trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. "You didn't save her." You said bluntly, your fingers still scrunching up Damon's shirt in your tiny little hands. You felt like he was going to drop you if you let go.

Damon took a deep breath. "Because Andie wasn't permanent. You are." He mumbled, making you more confused than ever. He noticed you didn't understand and continued. "Stefan might have been fucked up tonight but he was right. You are the one I want to be with." He pressed his forehead against yours, making sure you were, in fact, alive. You sensed that even though he was glad you were alive, some deep part of him was sad that Andie was gone. She may have been a blood bag to him but she was a person above all.

"You never acted like I mattered." You whispered, letting go of his shirt. Damon eventually let you down. He pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you. You laid your head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "Why didn't you say something?" You asked, your arms slipping themselves around his torso.

Damon kissed the top of your head. "Because if I showed how much I cared about you – you would have ended up like Andie." He said as if it was obvious. "From now on, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you day and night Y/N. I'm not letting you out of my God damn sight." He uttered, making you repeat what he had just said repeatedly in your head.

You wanted to be happy, and you were glad he picked you but you were still pretty upset over Andie being dead. You were jealous of her and Damon but you never wished such a cruel fate for her.


	5. Damon - Fraternizing With The Enemy

You were having lunch at the Mystic Grill with Kai Parker, the current most hated person in town. You didn't understand why everyone disliked him, he was amazingly fun to have around for a sociopath. While you two were chowing down on fries and having a good laugh, your phone kept buzzing.

"Your boyfriend?" Kai asked with a mouth full of fries, pointing towards your phone.

You shook your head and threw a fry at him. "You know I don't have one." You mumbled, taking your phone in your hand. You scrolled through it, rolling your eyes at the dozens of text messages from your best friend, Damon. He was feeling lonely and requested your company.

 _Come over._

 _Where are you?_

 _You're always glued to your phone so stop ignoring me._

 _If you don't come now I'm going to hunt you down._

You were smiling at the messages. He was pretty clingy at times. Damon was your best friend, your drinking buddy, the person you went to for everything and nothing. If it weren't for him, you most likely would have skipped town by now with all the madness that kept happening. "It's just Damon." You stated, chewing on a bit of lettuce. You settled your phone back down.

Kai quickly grabbed your phone, ignoring your protests. He scrolled down your lock screen, his face fully expressive. "Ooh! He's going to hunt you down." He cooed, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You threw an olive at him, which he easily caught with his mouth due to his quick reflexes. "I thought you said you weren't dating anyone." He teasingly said as he began taking selfies of himself on your phone. He was such a child at times.

"I'm not." You replied sternly, toying with the rest of the food on your plate. "He's my best friend. Plus, he's like obsessed with Elena." You said in your defense. Even if you had feelings for Damon, it didn't matter. It would never be reciprocated.

Kai scoffed, making you glare at him. "He seems to be more obsessed with you." His eyes were fixated towards something, making you turn in your seat. Damon was a few feet away, looking at you two with a mixture of disgust and confusion. You knew it was a bad idea to be seen hanging out alone with Kai, especially when you two looked like were having a good time. No one wanted you guys to be friends. You sighed, realizing Damon was making his way towards you two.

"Here comes the jealous boyfriend." Kai whispered discreetly as he made himself comfortable on his seat. He _loved_ teenage drama. Being in the prison world for so long made him miss normal human interactions.

"Y/N." Damon solemnly said, clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice not masking how truly annoyed he was.

You glanced at him briefly before returning your gaze back on Kai's. You didn't like looking at Damon when he was mad, you didn't want to give into whatever he wanted from you. "I'm eating with a friend. What does it look like I'm doing?" You sarcastically answered back.

Damon was taken back by your answer. He didn't like how you were making him look stupid in front of another man. He had old fashion pride after all. "It looks like you're whoring yourself out to the enemy." He bluntly replied, shaking his head at you in disapproval.

Your gripped your fork so hard, you wanted to shove it inside his damn neck. Why can't he just give you a break? You weren't doing anything wrong, you could hang out with whomever you wanted. "And you said he wasn't your boyfriend…" Kai made a whistling noise, trying to ease the tension between you both.

Damon glared at him and took hold of your arm, pulling you to his side. "My apologies but Y/N is going to have to cut this lunch short." He dragged you of the diner by your arm, almost making you wince in pain.

As you got close to his car, you managed to get out of his tight grip. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" You yelled out at Damon, slapping him across the face.

Damon held his cheek and looked at you in shock. "I don't want you to ever see Kai again." He commanded, his tone completely dry.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and stood up straight like a five-year-old that got refused ice cream. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Damon. You don't own me." You spat.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to decide how to form his words. You knew he was about to lose his cool with how agitated he was becoming. "The hell I don't Y/N." He put a finger under your chin and forced you to look at him. He seemed so pissed and… Jealous? Why would he even be jealous?

You chewed your lower lip and saw him glancing at it. You never realized how gorgeous Damon was up close. His eyes were mesmerizing, his lips so full and perfect. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend." You whispered.

Damon dropped his hand back to his side as his jaw tensed. He turned around, his back now facing you. "Maybe I am." He muttered under his breath, barely making you hear it.

Your eyes widened. "Why would you be jealous? You know you're my only best friend. It's not like I'm going to invite Kai over to my place so we can do each other's nails." You reached a tentative hand towards him, placing it on his broad shoulder.

In a quick instant, Damon grabbed hold of your arms and pinned you against his car. "Don't even think of inviting another man in your house." He hissed, his nose flaring. You could see his eyes begin to darken, the fine veins under them popping out menacingly.

You knew you were supposed to be scared but something about him being this close made you feel something else instead – a wetness between your legs. "Wh-why are you acting like this Damon?" You asked softly, knowing it was best not to piss him off while he was in this state.

Damon rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes for what felt like minute, even though it was just a few short seconds. "Because Y/N. You're mine." He flat out said. Your heart exploded in response.

You didn't even know what to say next. Damon was obsessed with Elena – he was your _best friend_. Sure, you two were extremely close, but not freakishly close to the point where he didn't want you having any other close friends. He was never the type to be possessive over his friends, only his girlfriend.

He sensed your confusion and continued. "I don't know how to express myself." He admitted, caressing the side of your face with the back of his hand. "I've fallen in love with you the minute you walked into our lives Y/N. Your laugh, how you get annoyed at the smallest things, and the fact that you want to leave this town but you won't ever admit it." He stopped, the veins under his eyes retracting. He looked so helpless, like he was trying to reason with a child. You almost felt bad for him for keeping this a secret for so long.

"Why didn't you say anything?" You murmured, the butterflies in your stomach acting up. You didn't know if you liked him or not. Up until now, he was your best friend. The person you could turn to for anything. You never thought in a million years he could like you.

"Because you always assumed I loved Elena and it was easier that way." He sighed. "I didn't want you to get dragged into this mess. I can't put you in danger." He explained, placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You understood what he was saying but it just didn't seem to make any sense. You were always in danger regardless. You and Matt were the only humans left in your group of friends. "I do-don't know what to say Damon." You were never at a loss of words but this was just too much for you to handle.

Damon nodded in response and cupped your face in his hands. "I know this is a lot to process but please just give us a chance. I can make you happy Y/N." He gazed into your eyes, forcing you to look at him. He was so close, your heart was beating faster and faster.

You smiled at him tentatively. "Okay, I'll tr-" Your words were cut short from the impact of his mouth against yours. You were taken back at first but quickly synced your lips with his, your body perfectly molding with his. Damon pushed you up against the car and fisted his hands in your hair, kissing you harder if it were even possible. You wrapped your arms around his torso, granting his tongue access to your parted lips.

"I've wanted this for so long." He whispered in between kisses, his smile beaming.

You giggled and noticed Kai standing behind you both. He was making fake kissing noises, teasing you two. _Damn bastard._


	6. Damon - You're Not Alone

**Warning: The story involves suicide.**

 _Dear diary, every day I feel more and more alone. Elena has Damon. Bonnie has Enzo. Caroline has Stefan. Who do I have? No one. I feel so disconnected from everyone all the time. I'm tired of feeling like I don't belong. I'm sick of walking around and pretending like everything is okay in my life. I've gotten so used to plastering on a fake smile on my face that no one has even noticed all the acting I've been doing for months. Is this how pointless life is supposed to be like? Is there a purpose to anything?_

You clutched your diary to your chest, your head falling backwards against the cold wall. You decided to skip your "happy" pill that morning. In fact, you didn't take any of the medications that week that your psychiatrist prescribed to you. They diagnosed you with _major depression_.

You couldn't help but be sad all the time, even when you were surrounded by your friends. You felt like they were there but not there in the same time, like they couldn't understand you at all. No matter how hard they tried, they were just never in the same page as you.

This morning was different though, it was your best friend's birthday. _Your dead best friend, Brandon, whom committed suicide._ The very one that you never mentioned to your little group of friends in Mystic Falls. You only moved to this town about three years ago, and when you did, you decided to leave your past behind. Your family made you move here because they knew how badly your best friend's death affected you.

While you were getting ready to go out, your phone started ringing. It was Elena.

"Damon's on his way to pick you up." She stated.

Elena's boyfriend had to pick you up most of time you all hung out – you didn't have your license yet. You had no interest in getting it either, you hated driving.

"I'm almost ready. I'll see you guys soon." You hung up the phone.

As you opened your drawer to get your favorite earrings, you noticed a photograph tucked away neatly in the corner. It was a picture of you and Brandon during your freshman year of high school. Tears began pooling in your eyes as you scrunched up the picture in your palms.

You hated Brandon for abandoning you and leaving you all alone. He was your rock – the only person that made going to a shitty school every day worth it. You understood why he did what he did but you could never forgive him for it. You missed him way too much to even consider it.

You just couldn't take the pain anymore, you needed to stop it somehow. Wiping away your tears, you made your way to the bathroom. You filled up the tub till it was completely full and grabbed a razor blade. You were full on sobbing at this point – you felt nothing. _You were numb._

You wanted to be with Brandon again. You wanted to hear his obnoxious laugh, feel his clammy hands, and see his smile. You wanted to do all the little things you missed out on in the last three years.

Mustering up every ounce of courage you could manage, you laid down in the tub, the water spilling all over your bathroom floor. You slit your wrists, gasping and sobbing at how much it hurt. You stared at the blood filling up your tub till you lost consciousness.

A few moments later, you faintly heard someone yelling and walking through the wet mess on the floor.

"Y/N! What the fuck!" Damon shouted angrily, gripping you by the shoulders and hugging you to his chest. He bit down on his wrist and held it to your mouth.

"N-no pl-please don't…" You managed to whisper softly, trying to make him understand you wanted this.

Damon shoved his wrist forcefully against your mouth and forced you to drink. You had no choice at that moment – you were choking on his blood and had to swallow. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. I'm never going to leave your side." He muttered against your hair while stroking it softly. "I'm so sorry for not noticing something was going on. You're loved Y/N, you're so fucking needed here you don't even know. You matter." He said exasperatedly.

You blinked your eyes open and stared up at him. You never knew Damon cared about anything besides Elena. You stayed quietly in his arms and didn't utter a single word.

 _Damon Salvatore saved your life that day._

***I wrote this because of Chester Bennington's death. His lyrics saved me during high school and will continue saving me every day. If you or someone you know is dealing with depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, any mental disorder at all, please do not take it lightly. Your actions and words affect people more than you think. You are so beautiful and loved. You matter to someone out there. I promise you this.***


	7. Damon - Prison Roomie

You were stuck in the prison world with Damon, the person you least liked on the planet. For the last three months, you both did everything together. You didn't have much choice since he was the only person you could talk to. If it weren't for him, you most likely would have gone crazy by now. You hated everything about him but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Can you hurry up?" Damon shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. He was annoying as hell whenever he wanted to be – which was _all the time_.

You groaned and quickly washed off all the shampoo from your hair. You couldn't even take a shower in peace. As you got out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around your soaked body, a very pissed off Damon walked in. His anger was soon subsided by awkwardness for barging in on you like that. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to knock?!" You shouted angrily, holding the towel tightly around your body.

Damon gawked at you, his eyes trailing up and down your body. He gulped and stared at you for what felt like the longest second before turning away. "So-sorry." He muttered at a loss for word as he walked away. Wow, you didn't know it was possible for him not to reply with a snarky comment.

You ignored that weird moment and quickly changed before heading downstairs. You already knew what was waiting for you by the smell lingering in the air. _Pancakes._

You sat down on the stool in front of Damon and watched him as he made your breakfast. "I'm sick of pancakes." You said while pouting, remembering the taste of McDonalds. If only the prison world had Big Macs.

"Then maybe you should learn how to cook." Damon answered wittily, flipping the pancake.

You glared at him and ran your fingers through your wet hair. "And maybe you shouldn't barge into bathrooms while other people are showering." You said dryly.

Right as you said that, Damon knocked over a glass of water but quickly caught it with his vampire speed. You thought it was strange since he wasn't really the clumsy type.

"Cat got your tongue?" You asked, daring him on. You realized that he was doing everything he possibly could to not look at you. _Weird._ "Hello? Earth to Mr. Jackass Salvatore!" You shouted, waving the newspaper in front of his face.

Damon set the pancakes down on the plate and dropped it in front of your face. "Can you shut the fuck up? I'm tired of hearing your whiny voice." He spat.

You didn't particularly enjoy his either but whether you liked it or not, you were stuck together for eternity. There was nothing you two could do to change your situation. It was like the more time you both spent together, the more annoyed you two got. All you did was bicker every five minutes like two cellmates that were stuck in prison. _The irony._

You stabbed your fork into your pancake and got up abruptly from the stool. "Listen, Salvatore. I'm sick of being with you too but we don't have a fucking choice." You made your way towards him, your finger pointing accusingly at him. "You're not making this any easier by constantly being a negative jerk." You angrily said, your finger digging into his chest.

Damon grabbed hold of your hand and twisted your arm around, pinning them both behind your back. You were now pressed against his chest. "Listen bitch, if I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of eternity with you, the least you can do is be a little more pleasant to your own personal chef." He whispered against your ear, making you shiver at the proximity of him. He always took a jab at how you couldn't cook. You never bothered to learn – you were the type of person that could survive on takeout.

You tried fighting against his grip but failed, he was too strong. You felt him run his nose up and down the side of your neck, his nose flaring in hunger. Damon might have been your personal cook but you were his personal blood bag. Since no one else was around to feed on, he didn't have a choice but to drink from you every now and then. You could tell he was starving now by how hard he was holding onto your arms. If he wanted, he could have snapped them like twigs.

"Drink." You commanded, tilting your head to the side. You felt Damon's grip loosen as he took a step back from you. You brushed your wet hair to the side and prepared yourself from him. Regardless of how much you two despised one another – you two needed each other.

Damon placed his hands on your shoulders and leaned in slowly. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back against him as you felt him pierce his fangs in your neck. He sneaked one hand on your cheek and held your head in place as he drank harshly – making you whimper. Something about this moment seemed so much more intimate than all the other times. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he almost walked in on your naked this morning.

As soon as you started feeling lightheaded you pushed him back. You turned around in his arms and gazed up at him, your eyes apologetically molding into his for the argument earlier. Your finger reached over to the corner of his mouth and tentatively wiped away the small remainder of your blood that was left. Damon quickly gripped your wrist, making you gasp, and pulled you flush against his body.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I wish I barged in on you a few minutes earlier while you were showering." Damon muttered, licking his lips.

Your eyes widened as he still left his arms around your body – not letting you go anywhere. "Why?" You asked quizzically.

Damon scoffed. "You know I can hear you right?" He smirked and leaned his lips against your ear. "I can hear you play with yourself." He whispered, his lips gently grazing your ear.

You blushed ten shades of red, mentally cursing yourself. You were sure with how loud the water was that he wouldn't hear you. It was hard being completely alone for three months without having any sort of physical human contact. _You had needs._

"And do you know what I was doing while your fingers were making you cum?" He asked, grazing his teeth lightly against your earlobe. "I was stroking myself to the thought of you Y/N." He began sucking on your ear, making you moan out.

You tried your hardest not to melt into his arms – fuck he was so hot right now. You didn't know what overcame him but some deep down part of you liked it. You grabbed hold of Damon by his hair and harshly crashed your lips to his – pushing him back against the kitchen counter.

Damon wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back just as hard – his tongue wasting no time entering your mouth.

"Th-this is so wrong…" You mumbled between kisses, feeling his lips trail down your neck. You let out another moan as you felt him suck on your weak spot.

Damon tore open your shirt, exposing your breasts. You blushed as he looked at you hungrily. "Then why does it feel so right?" He asked before sucking on your left nipple while his hand played with your right breast. Damon quickly lifted you up and set you down on the counter, his erection evident through his pants.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him towards you and ripped open his shirt – the buttons scattering everywhere on the floor. You ran your fingers down his chest making his teeth clench. "It doesn't have to mean anything." You said, the lust in both your eyes proved otherwise.

Damon helped you wiggle out of your pants and then, soon after, he slid out of his. You gulped at the sight of him and all his glory. You never thought in a million years you'd be standing naked with Damon freaking Salvatore.

He spread your legs and darted his tongue towards your clit, making you cry out in return. You gripped his hair as he began tongue fucking you into oblivion. _God it felt so fucking amazing._ Damon bit down on your clit lightly, making you scream out his name.

"You taste so sweet Y/N…" He mumbled while circling your clit with his tongue. You couldn't take it anymore – _you needed him now_. After all the pent up sexual frustration from the last three months, you needed to feel his cock plowing inside you.

"Da-Damon…" You managed to moan out before pulling on his hair and forcing his mouth back on yours. "I need you inside me." You said between kisses, stroking his large length with your hand.

Damon smirked through the kiss and gently bit down on your lower lip. "Thought you'd never ask." He said cockily before rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit. You groaned in frustration – the bastard was playing games.

"St-" Before you could say anything, he grabbed hold of your hips and slammed himself hard inside you. Your eyes rolled back inside of your head as you gripped his shoulders – your nails raking down his broad muscles. Your tightened your legs around him and urged him to move. Damon complied and quickened his pace – his head resting against the nap of your neck.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to fuck your tight pussy?" He said between thrusts, making you quiver. "Every time you argued with me all I wanted to do was hold you down and fuck you senseless Y/N." He spat through gritted teeth, groaning as he felt your tightness clench around him.

You softly ran your fingers through his hair and bit your lower lip to keep yourself from screaming too loudly. You hadn't had sex in so long, this felt like heaven. "Less talking, more fucking." You whispered, biting down on Damon's shoulder.

Damon growled and in an instant flipped you around. He bent you against the kitchen counter, one of his hands holding you down while the other one spread your legs apart. He quickly slipped himself inside of you again, making you both moan in unison. "Yes, just like that!" You yelled, the sound of his skin slapping against yours in the air.

He trailed one of his hands down your body and began violently rubbing your clit, making you come apart on his big cock. Damon bit down on your shoulder as he imploded inside you – his hot cum coming out in spurts.

"This doesn't mean anything." He mumbled against your neck before gently placing a kiss on it.

You didn't care, as long as you two could use each other, you were satisfied with your prison roomie.


	8. Damon - Sleepover Madness

You were at Elena's house with Bonnie and Caroline, having the time of your life. You were a new vampire, which made everyone in your group of friends supernatural now. Since Mystic Falls was full of drama back to back, you and the girls decided to have a night off from anything that had to do with supernatural things. Being immortal was fun and all but you missed having some _normal_ in your life.

While you and your friends were laughing over old throwback pictures of yourselves in grade school, your phone kept buzzing.

"Is it Damon again?" Caroline asked, annoyance dripping from her tone.

You nodded, swallowing hard. "He's been really worried since that wolf girl came to town." You muttered, scrolling through his texts.

 _Where are you?_

 _You better get home by ten._

 _You're not sleeping over at Elena's, it's not safe. You're staying over tonight and that's final._

You loved Damon, with every ounce of your existence, but fuck it was hard having your own life when he was always worried about you. Of course, he had a right to be, he was your boyfriend, but lately he's been acting more like your father.

"Jules?" Bonnie questioned, popping a popcorn in her mouth. You nodded once again, turning your phone on silent. You needed some alone time with your girlfriends and you weren't going to let him stand in your way.

"I've never seen Damon like this." Elena chipped in, nudging your shoulder playfully to ease the mood. "He's really shown a different side. Who knew he could even have feelings?" She joked, making you all laugh.

She was right though, Damon has been the most loving and caring boyfriend any girl could have hoped for. As a matter of fact, it's like he became a whole new person since you two became official. At first, you couldn't stand him at all. Now, you couldn't imagine your life without him. He even turned you for your eighteenth birthday so that you two could be together forever.

"I swear he's not that bad." You smiled softly, throwing a popcorn at Elena's head, which she easily caught with her mouth. "When he's around, it's like I can be myself. I don't have to worry about anything because I know he'll love me no matter what." You blushed as your friends awed.

Suddenly, a noise from downstairs made all four of you jump.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out, getting up from the bed. The rest of you followed her, your ears sharply listening in. _Nothing._

You heard a loud thud again, all four of you holding onto each other in fear. You were all creatures of the darkness but at the end of the day, you were girls nonetheless. "We sh-should go check it out." You stuttered.

Caroline pushed you in the front, forcing you outside of Elena's bedroom. "You go in the front, you're the brave one." She smiled reassuringly, her face unable to hide her scared expression.

You rolled your eyes, composing yourself. Slowly, you made your way downstairs, the rest of the girls following behind you. "Who's there?" You yelled out into the void, wishing you had listened to your boyfriend. _If only you slept at his place like a good little girl._

"Boo." A voice whispered in your direction, making the four of your scream and clutch each other's arms.

"Damon, you jerk!" You shouted, hitting his chest repeatedly with your tiny fists.

Damon erupted out into fists of laughter, his arms enveloping you in a tight hug. "Didn't you say over text you could defend yourself?" He cocked his head to the side, eying the curling iron Bonnie had holding out menacingly in her hands. "You got yourself a good ass weapon there, Bonbon." He said sarcastically.

Bonnie glared at him, quickly hiding the curling iron behind her back.

"We're doing fine, thank you very much. You can leave now." You said, returning your serious gaze back to Damon.

He scoffed in return, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not leaving here without you Y/N. I'm going to carry you over my shoulder if I have to." He threatened, his tall figure surpassing yours. You knew he was dead serious, _he was that insane_.

"Damon." You pursed your lips, putting your hands on his chest and pushing him back towards the main entrance. "I'm with two vampires and a witch. Nothing's going to happen to me." You reassured, half-smiling.

He wasn't convinced. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning cold. "Jules got Rose. I'm not letting her get my girlfriend." He said sternly.

You knew right away this was going to start a huge debate, and so did your friends. They quietly made their way back upstairs, knowing very well that coming between you and Damon wasn't a good idea. "I'm not Rose. You can't keep using her against me." You whispered.

Damon took a deep breath, placing his hands on your shoulders, holding you at arm's length. "I'm not trying to use her against you, I'm trying to show you the consequences that can happen if you aren't careful." His eyes softened, trying to make yours comprehend. "I love you Y/N, and I have no idea what I would do with myself if something happened to you." He added. It was so hard arguing with him when he was being this cute, you hated yourself for acting like a bitch.

You knew his intentions were pure but you weren't God damn fragile anymore, _you were a vampire for fuck's sakes_. "I can handle myself Damon, you know that I can." You turned around in his grip, your back facing him. "I'm not letting Jules do anything to me, and especially not to my friends." You answered, stubbornly. You were a sucker when it came to defending everyone, that's why you were roped into every single problem that happened in Mystic Falls.

Damon sighed, wrapping his arms around you from behind. He loved your selfless side, even if it drove him crazy. He rested his chin on your head, you could tell he was trying to soften you up. "It's a full moon tonight." He gently kissed the top of your head. "I'm not leaving here. We can compromise, I'll even take the floor if I have to." You knew he wasn't going to give up, there was no fighting Damon when he wanted something.

You nodded, turning around in his arms. You got up on the tip of your toes and softly pressed your lips to his, your hands wrapping themselves around his neck. "I guess I'll tell the girls my overprotective obsessed boyfriend is crashing our slumber party." You mumbled against his lips, smiling.

"Does this mean Tyler, Stefan, and Jeremy can join?" Caroline yelled from upstairs, not even hiding the fact that she was being nosey this whole time. "We're having a couple's sleepover party!" She yelled excitedly. You could already hear her start to take out the booze in excitement.


	9. Damon - Knight in Shining Whatever

Requested by MarthaBelin

 _Dear diary, I melt every single time he looks at me. Whenever we're apart, I miss him more than words could say. I feel like he likes me too, I see the way he looks at me. But why doesn't Damon make a move? I just feel so stupid whenever I think whatever is between us is one sided. I just wish there was a sure way to know he wanted me as much as I wanted him._

You closed your diary, setting it aside. It was Friday night and you were alone at home and in your thoughts. You couldn't help but wonder what Damon was doing. Usually, you spent Friday nights with him but you decided to test a theory you read online. The wonderful world of the internet told you that if you ignored your crush, and they made the first move to talk to you, then they liked you. So, you decided you were going to sway from your usual routine of always calling Damon and just wait for him to make a move. So far, you didn't have any luck. There were no calls or texts from him.

Sighing, you pressed play on your remote and continued watching Grey's Anatomy. If Damon wasn't going to express his feelings to you then you were going to pretend a hot surgeon from your favorite show was.

While you were deeply into binge watching your show, you heard a loud thud in your kitchen. From your living room, you could hear someone come in through the back door. It couldn't be your parents, they obviously had keys. It wasn't Damon either, he would call you first.

Quietly getting up from the couch, you slowly tip toed towards the hallway to get a glimpse of where the noise was coming from. As you leaned over to take a look, someone covered your mouth with their hand and grabbed you from behind. You kicked and screamed but it was no use, the person even punched you in the face to shut you up. By then, you already felt weak.

"No one's going to hear you little Gracie." A voice whispered in your ear, laughing. The sound was so familiar, it chilled you to the bone.

You peaked one eye open to see another person coming your way. It was Matthew, a guy from your football team. By seeing him, you knew already the man holding you was Trevor, his best friend. Both boys have been harassing you since freshman year. You never once thought they'd do something crazy like this though.

"Please." You choked out, scared they were going to rape you. You always noticed them ogling you during cheerleader practice, you could tell they were having vile thoughts about you.

Both boys just laughed in return, you even felt Trevor kiss you on your neck. You wanted to die, you cursed yourself for not going out with Damon tonight. Somehow, you felt like all of this was your fault. If you weren't hell-bent on trying to get him to like you, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. _You needed to get your shit together, this wasn't the time for self-pity._

Managing whatever bit of courage you could find, you elbowed Trevor hard in the stomach and ran quickly up the stairs at full speed, both boys chasing after you. As soon as you reached the up the stairs, you locked yourself in your bedroom and ignored their taunting laughs behind the door.

Just as you were thinking of every possible way this could end, you heard your cellphone ringing. Your shaky fingers picked it up, wincing at the sudden pain you felt in your eye. You could already feel it bruising. "Da-Damon." You choked out.

Damon scoffed on the other side of the line. "Who told you it was okay not to call me on a Friday night Grace? You know how bored I get by myself." He whined.

You wanted to smile, your heart wanted to erupt into butterflies, but you were in too much pain. "Damon." You repeated, breathlessly. "There are people in my house and they're trying to hurt me." You whispered, your body shaking at the loud pounding sounds you heard coming from the other side of the door. _They were trying to break it down._

You couldn't focus on anything Damon was saying anymore, you were scared. You had a window in your room and you were contemplating jumping from it. You regretted all the times Damon wanted to jokingly feed you his blood in case of any emergency. If you killed yourself, you would have at least lived on as a vampire. Another thing to add to your long list of failures as a human being.

Sliding down to the floor, you hugged your knees to your chest and rocked back and forth. Between the loud thuds and the laughter coming out of Trevor and Matthew, you just didn't know what to do anymore. You couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, the whole house went quiet.

The only sound in the air was your heavy breathing. Your pulse was skyrocketing, you could feel your heart was going to explode out of your chest. You slowly inched towards the door, holding your hand out. Just as you were about to open it, Damon busted it open. His eyes were pitch black, the veins on his face standing out prominently. He had blood dripping out of his mouth and onto his shirt, staining your carpet. _Your parents were going to kill you._ Most importantly, in his hands, he was holding two human hearts.

You both stood there still, staring at each other. Finally, Damon let the hearts fall to the ground, his fangs retracting. He didn't seem scary anymore, in fact, he seemed worried about you. Without giving it another thought, you closed the gap between you two and threw your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Damon wrapped his arms around your waist, breathing in your scent. "If they weren't dead already, I'd kill them again for hurting you." He mumbled into your hair, holding you against him.

You managed to choke out a laugh, your face still hurting from Trevor's hit. "I've never seen you this worried Mr. Salvatore. Careful, you're acting like my knight in shining armor." You whispered, not wanting to let him go.

Damon chuckled and gently rubbed your back. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be your knight in shining whatever." He pulled back, rolling his eyes. "You have some explaining to do Gracie." His serious tone was back on.

You furrowed your brows. "What are you talking about?" You walked towards your bed and sat down, still facing him.

"Why didn't you call me or text me all day? Did I do something wrong?" He seemed so worried, it was actually cute.

You shook your head and bit your lip in embarrassment. This is the last thing you wanted to talk about when there were two corpses laying in your hallway. "I was just having a bad day." You lied.

Damon saw right through it and sat down next to you, his eyes still gazing intently in yours. You hated it when he stared at you like this, it made you feel like he could see right through you. "You're lying. Tell me before I have to force it out of you, Grace." He nudged your shoulder with his. The only time he ever used your full name was when he wasn't playing around.

Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself. "I read online that if you ignore your crush, they'll realize they like you." You blurted out, wanting to bury your head in a sandbox somewhere.

His eyes widened. "You couldn't just stalk me like a normal teenage girl?" He questioned, swallowing. "Instead, you had to get yourself almost killed by two football players." He put an arm around you, bringing you into his chest once again. "I like you silly girl, I've always liked you. I just wanted to take things between us slow." He kissed the top of your head.

You wanted to feel his lips on yours so badly but you didn't want to push it. The last thing you wanted was your first kiss to be with Trevor and Matthew's blood in your mouth. "I like slow… Just not this slow." You flashed him a shy smile.

Damon laughed. "Come on, let's clean all this up. After we're done, I'll take you out on a real date." He said smirking.


	10. Damon - Double Date

Sighing dramatically, you held your necklace up in front of the mirror, showing it off to Damon. It was your most prized possession because it was an anniversary gift from your boyfriend. "A little help please?" You asked him innocently, practically batting your eyelashes.

Damon smirked and nodded, making his way to you. He was dressed in a fancy black tuxedo, matching your elegant black dress. "You know Y/N, you're making this whole situation very difficult." He murmured, clasping the necklace around your neck and placing soft kisses around your shoulder blades.

Your eyes fixed his in the mirror, both of you smiling like teenagers in love. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Salvatore." You threw your head back against his chest, your lips parted as your breathing got heavier. Damon was sucking on your neck as his hands greedily slid down your body, searching for some skin.

"At this rate, we won't even make it through the door to join Stefan and Elena for this evening." He was referring to the awkward double date that you all had planned. It was a terrible idea, but nonetheless, you had to go because seeing Damon happy and getting along with his brother, made you happy in return.

"Can't we be just a tad late? It's going to be boring anyway." You turned around in his grip and wrapped your arms around his neck. You got up on the tip of your toes and softly pressed your lips to his, your tongue slightly gliding over his lower lip. "I bet I can change your mind." You whispered huskily, your finger slowly sliding down his chest.

Damon gulped, his eyes grew darker. He quickly grabbed hold of your hand and brought it against his lips. "I promise it won't be boring. Trust me." He had his mischievous grin on, the one that he always used whenever he had ulterior motives in mind.

You wanted to question him but you didn't have time. A knock on the door interrupted your conversation. "Are you guys coming? We're going to be late for our reservations!" Elena impatiently shouted through the door.

Damon rolled his eyes, making you giggle. "In case you didn't get the memo yet, we're vampires Elena. We can compel ourselves a table." He pecked your forehead one last time before leading you out of your room.

* * *

The dinner wasn't as awkward as you thought it would be. You were surprisingly having a lot of fun. Your relationship with Damon perfectly complimented Stefan's relationship with Elena. Your personality was a lot like Stefan's. On the other hand, you found Elena was a lot outgoing like Damon. In the end, it wasn't so bad after all.

You were excited when it was time for some dessert, it was obviously your favourite part of the meal.

As you saw the waiter bring around the piece of red velvet cake you've been waiting for, your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. However, it wasn't because of the cake. Damon slid his hand under your dress, his fingers were slowly creeping their way up your crotch.

You took a deep breath, your hand stopping his.

"What's wrong Y/N? You look like you've seen a ghost." Stefan said, chuckling.

You shook your head, telling him everything was okay.

"Relax, babe." Damon whispered in your ear, his mischievous smile appearing again. It suddenly clicked in your head that this is what he meant when he said dinner wouldn't be boring.

Deciding to play along, you parted your legs for him, enough for his wandering hand to continue what he was doing. Damon smiled and continued his conversation with Stefan, his facial expression was completely cool while his fingers gently rubbed your throbbing core over your panties.

"So Y/N, are you almost done with school?" Elena asked curiously, taking a bite out of her chocolate cake.

"N-no." You stuttered, feeling Damon push your thong aside as his fingers elegantly rubbed your wet slit. "I mean, no. Not even remotely. I still have to do my masters." You quickly composed yourself as your hips bucked.

You were trying to get his fingers inside you, you were growing more and more impatient by the second. From the corner of your eyes, you could even see Damon smirking.

Finally, Damon slipped two fingers inside you, making you slightly gasp. "Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan asked worriedly, his brows furrowing. Poor boy had no idea his older brother was finger fucking you under the table. _You were more than okay._

You squirmed on your seat as Damon added a third finger, his expression remained the same. "It's just a little bit hot in here or maybe it's just me." You laughed awkwardly and bit your lip as Damon began rubbing your swollen clit with his thumb. _He was driving you insane._

Your breathing was become heavier, it turned you on so much knowing Damon was pleasing you in a room full of people. You couldn't help but wonder if Stefan and Elena could smell your arousal. _Could they?_

Damon felt you were about to reach your peak with how hard you were gripping onto the table, your knuckles were practically white. He began quickening his administrations with his fingers. Three of them pumping in and out of you at a faster speed while his thumb perfectly rubbed your clit in sync.

"Are you liking it here in Mystical Falls so far?" Elena asked.

Just in the nick of time, Damon pressed his thumb against your clit, his fingers curling upwards. You exploded around his fingers, drenching him in your cum. "Yes, yes!" You yelled out, _more like involuntarily moaned out_. You could see Damon smiling smugly, his hand neatly tucked away at his side.

Damon brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked on it, all the while looking at you. "My dessert was delicious, how was yours babe?" He asked cockily.

Stefan and Elena exchanged confused looks, both of them clueless at this point. _Well, that's what you thought anyway._

"Next time Y/N, why don't you include us all in the fun?" Elena whispered in your direction, she seemed incredibly intrigued. "I think the boys wouldn't mind sharing us, would you boys?" She asked the Salvatore brothers.

Damon and Stefan both gulped, their mouths practically hanging open. They both shook their heads. "I think that would be a remarkable idea." Damon said, grinning.

"I really would love to taste your dessert, brother." Stefan said, licking his lower lips as his eyes fixated you. Another pool of wetness formed in your panties as you imagined Damon's younger brother eating you out under the table.

**Soo… I really wanna do a part 2 with a foursome! Let me know what you think xx**


	11. Kai - Cooking Lessons

You and Malachai were living together. He asked you to move in with him recently because he wanted to take the next step in your relationship. Everything was going well, you both even got a small kitten. Most of the time, Kai was the one that did the cooking because unlike you, he was actually good at it. Every time you tried to be romantic and cook something for him, you failed terribly. Cooking was just not your thing. Luckily, you lived with someone that was amazing at it. He was the only reason you didn't live on takeout.

"How is someone like you so good at this?" You asked, a hint of smile on your face as you took a bite out of a carrot stick. You were sitting on the counter, observing his every move. Kai was crazy and dangerous – two of the things that made you fall for him in the first place. No matter how much havoc he caused, you just couldn't stay away from him. Something about him just pulled you in.

"You mean why is a sociopath like me good at cooking?" He grinned, chopping away the vegetables like a he was born to do this. "Whether you're a sociopath or not, you still have to eat Y/N." He laughed, pecking you on the lips. He looked so sexy with his determined face, his apron on, and the way his hands manoeuvred everything perfectly in the kitchen.

"You're just good with knives because you've had a lot of practice torturing people with them." You laughed, taking the nearest bit of sauce you could find and smearing it on the side of his cheek. You hopped off the counter, knowing it he'd want his revenge for doing that. If there was one thing Kai hated, it was being disturbed while he was cooking. You quickly ran towards the other end of the counter and stared at him, waiting for his next move.

Malachai faked a gasp and took off his apron, preparing himself for battle. "You really shouldn't start something you're not going to be able to finish.." He grinned, taking a bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezing it towards you. "This was meant for dessert, not the main course." He said, running towards you.

"Stop- stop!" You said while laughing, taking a spoonful of caramel sauce and flinging it towards him. Malachai ran towards your end of the counter, which just made you two go around in circles. You held your hands up to say you surrender, your laughter was practically impossible to contain my now. Kai ran to your side, his hands quickly working their way towards your sides, and he began tickling you.

"There's no forgiving you now Y/N, you wanted war and you got it," He said between laughing fits. You were both covered in chocolate and caramel sauce, and your kitchen was also a mess. This is what you loved about Kai. No matter how focused he was in a task, he was still so fun to be around. "You've got something there.." Kai said as he dipped down to your level and kissed the side of your mouth. "Mmm.." He wrapped arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, your bodies pressed against each other.

"Does it taste good?" You whispered, licking caramel off the side of his neck. The tension in the room was incredibly thick at this point. That's the thing with moving in with Kai – now you two were horny in every damn square foot of the house. "I bet it would taste good somewhere else.." You said huskily as you pushed Kai against the counter and dropped to your knees.

You slowly unbuckled his belt, wanting to torture him. Your fingers brushed against his erection through his pants, which erupted a small groan from him. You unzipped his pants and they finally dropped to the floor. Fuck he was so big – even through his boxers his erection was standing out proudly. You quickly pulled down his boxers and kissed the tip of his cock. You glided your tongue up and down his shaft, his hand fisting in your hair, urging you to take him on. You took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted some on his cock. Kai watched you intently, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

Finally, you slid his hard length inside your mouth, your eyes never leaving his. "Fuck- fuck- fuck," He kept panting, his hands slowly guiding your head back and forth. You moaned with how good the syrup tasted mixed with a bit of saltiness. You loved pleasing Kai, especially knowing he was a sociopath. Knowing that he could care less about anything yet he was completely weak when it came to you, made you ache for him.

"Baby, I want to be inside you when I come," Kai whispered as he quickly pulled you up and turned you around, bending you over the counter. He kissed your neck, nibbling down to your sweet spot as he quickly pulled down your pants and your underwear in one swift motion. Kai lifted one of your legs against the counter and bent down, his tongue flicking your pussy. "My girl tastes so good" He said as you moaned, feeling his tongue circling your entrance. "Hold onto the counter, I want you hard and fast." He stated, feeling how wet you were with the tip of his cock.

You did as he instructed and gripped the counter, your head leaning back against his chest as you felt him slide his hard cock inside you. "So bi-big.." You moaned out, your pussy stretching out to fit him completely inside. You and Kai only started having sex recently, that's why the pain was still there sometimes. Kai's breathing was ragged. It took him everything to not just let go right then and there. He pulled out all the way and slammed himself back inside just as quickly, making you both moan in unison.

"You're so fucking tight baby, I love fucking your pussy," He said as he pulled out and slammed himself back in repeatedly, earning a whimper from you. Your knuckled were practically white with how hard you were gripping the counter. Kai slapped your ass, making you let out a cry of pain and pleasure. He gripped your hair with one hand, pulled your face back, and bit down hard on your neck as he continued fucking you.

"Plea-please Kai, I can't hold on much longer," You moaned out, your orgasm coming closer and closer with each hard thrust. Kai's fingers reached down your body and began rubbing your clit just as fast as he was sliding in and out of you. You knew Kai was also close with the hot sounds that were coming from him.

"Come with me Y/N, now!" He yelled, one last hard thrust inside you as he pressed down on your swollen clit. You cried out his name as you felt yourself melt into him. There hasn't been one single orgasm with Kai that wasn't earth shattering. You felt his cock jerk inside you, his warm cum spilling deeply inside. Kai kissed your shoulder, both your breathings were still erratic.

Kai finally pulled out and turned you around, both of you grinning at each other like high schoolers. "I'd say this was a successful cooking lesson, wouldn't you?" He asked, pecking your lips softly.


	12. Kai - Halloween

You took a long look at yourself in the mirror, pleased with the results. You were wearing a sexy vampire Halloween costume. Your curves were showing and your cleavage looked amazing. _Kai is going to be pleased_ , you thought to yourself as you smiled. You even had a broom to go with your outfit. You thought it was ironic since your man was part vampire and part witch, which was what your costume was aiming for.

You were invited to a costume party at Elena's dorm. Since you were extremely socially awkward, you were forcing Kai to come with you. He didn't mine though, Halloween was his favorite holiday. There was something about the night of the dead that made the little kid in him come out. You on the other hand, you were happy when he felt _any_ sort of emotion at all. It wasn't easy making a sociopath feel something. It took you two months to form some sort of relationship with him. The only reason why you two got so close was because you had a broken heart from your ex-boyfriend, which happened to be around the time Kai came out of the prison world. He was the only person that didn't walk on eggshells around you, which in turn, made you feel comfortable being around him.

While you were applying your last coat of lipstick on, you heard something in the corridor in front of your bedroom. _Weird, no one was supposed to be home._ You stepped outside of your bedroom, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. "Mom, dad, are you home?" You yelled out in confusion. Your parents were supposed to be out for the whole night, so it was impossible that they would be back early. Not hearing anything else, you tiptoed across the hallway.

You saw something pass you by the corner of your eye and quickly whirled around, throwing your hands out in front of you as defense. "Who's there!" You shouted, already in attack mode. Thanks to Stefan and Alaric, you knew a bit about protecting yourself.

Just as you were about to dart into your room, the lights turned off in the whole house, leaving you in the complete dark. You shrieked and fell to the ground, your heart practically jumping out of your chest. _Relax Y/N_ , you told yourself as you brought your knees up to your chest. You wondered who the hell was screwing with you like this. Was it a vampire? A werewolf? A witch? A ninja turtle _maybe_?

You composed yourself and got off the floor. You ran towards your bedroom and closed the door behind you. "Boo." Said a familiar voice, grabbing your waist from behind and pressing you flush against their body.

You squealed in Kai's arms and hit his chest repeatedly with your tiny little fists. "You scared me you asshole!" Your chest was heaving as Kai held your arms tightly against himself. He grinned down at you and kissed you hard on the lips, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Sorry babe, you know how excited I get during this time of year." He lead you back to your bed easily in the dark and laid you down, climbing on top of you. "You look so fucking sexy in that outfit… I'll give you points for being original." He said sarcastically, kissing down your jawline.

You giggled, running your fingers through his perfect hair. "We're gonna be la-late Kai…" You mumbled while moaning, feeling him suck on your neck while his hands roamed your breasts. He had such a crazy effect on you. Being in a room alone with him was close to impossible. He was _always_ ready to go. That was one of the perks of being immortal – you never got too tired to fuck.

"You mean I don't have time to slip you out of this dress to fuck you fast and hard?" He asked in his husky tone. You shook your head, pecked his lips and pushed him off you. Great, now you had to reapply your lipstick.

"Come on Malachai! We're going to be late!" You tugged his hand, forcing him out of bed, and lead him out your door. In an instant, the lights came back on. Damn it, you were never going to get used to him doing witchy things all the time.

Kai smirked at you, knowing you were impressed with his cheesy little tricks. He took your hand in his and lead you to his car. "Did I mention how irresistible you looked in your outfit?" He eyed you up and down, licking his lower lip as he did.

You giggled as you got inside the car and buckled your seatbelt. "You can have your way with me later, but now we have to focus on socializing." You quickly leaned over and pecked his lips.

"I'll hold you to that." Kai added, wiggling his eyebrows at you. His ability to make everything into a joking or sexual matter was one of the first things that drew you to him. When you got out of your last relationship, everyone was focused on trying _not_ to hurt you. Kai was still an asshole the whole time, basically being _himself_. You liked that he wasn't being fake. Your friends were nice, of course, but they were suffocating you.

In a short couple of minutes, you arrived at Elena's. You took a deep breath before getting out of the car. You felt awkward in social gatherings, which is why you were taking classes from the comfort of your bedroom instead of taking them at University like Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Ready, baby?" Kai asked softly, leaning in close to your ear as he put a reassuring hand on your back and lead you towards the front door. He knew your fear of people. Luckily, you both preferred being alone together anyway.

"Ready as I'll ever be," You muttered, noticing the cheesy Halloween decorations scattered around the entrance of the house.

You both walked in, noticing everyone's ridiculous costumes. You couldn't help but laugh on the inside. _Halloween was the only day of the year where girls could dress like absolute whores and get away with it._

"I think we should get a drink." You yelled into Kai's ear. The music was way too loud for you to handle. Kai nodded and trailed right behind you towards the bar.

"Witches brew, m'lady?" A guy asked while grinning, pointing towards a bowl of red substance that looked like punch. He was dressed like a knight, which explained the way he was talking.

"We can serve ourselves." Kai said in a hostile manner. "Don't you have a round table to get to?" He asked, staring intently into the man's eyes. The man nodded and disappeared off into the crowd.

"You didn't have to compel him." You sighed and poured yourself and Kai a drink. He was always overly jealous, which was surprising for a guy that was meant to be a sociopath.

"I don't like it when other guys talk to you Y/N." Kai took a sip of his drink with one hand and put the other one around your waist, practically making sure you were glued to his side. He just wanted to claim you so that no other guy would dare come next to you.

You rolled your eyes and got out of his grip, walking your way towards the dance floor. "You can't always act like this. It's not normal." Sometimes he made you feel so uncomfortable that you didn't know what to do. You were afraid that he would kill someone for looking at you the wrong way. He was _that type_.

"It's not normal for a guy to be overprotective of his girlfriend?" Kai raised an eyebrow, putting his arms around you as you two started dancing to the beat of the music. He put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him, which made you catch your breath. You couldn't focus on your words when all you wanted to do was kiss him.

"I mean – it's not normal that I feel like you'd murder a guy for looking at me." You turned around and grinded against his body, his hands exploring your sides.

"That's because I will kill any man that looks at what's mine," he whispered into your ear, gripping your hips hard. He bit down on your earlobe and sucked on it slowly. "You better start accepting the fact that I'm always going to be crazy over you because I'm not going anywhere Y/N" He planted a gentle kiss on the side of your neck before turning you around to face him.

You knew there was no point in arguing with him. He was crazy Kai after all. You ignored the silent voice inside your mind that was telling you to be careful and continued dancing the night away with him.


	13. Kai - Picnic

While you were walking towards the park to meet your best friend Kai, you were wondering how it was strange that things you haven't noticed before seemed so different now. Food didn't taste the same anymore, and neither did the rest of your favorites activities. Mostly, they all just seemed so much better since you realized you were in love with Kai, which was expected.

Kai and you have become extremely fond of each other. He was different, and he didn't make you seem like you were an outsider in your little group of friends where practically everyone was a mystical creature. Of course, Kai had his own special abilities that differentiated himself from you as well. However, he was principally known for being psychotic, which is one of the things that made you attracted to him. _You were always into the crazy ones._

"Took you long enough." Kai said grumpily, pulling you down by his side on the grass. You were having a picnic together to celebrate the end of your final exams for your last semester at Mystic Falls High School. You were about to start a new journey in college, and you still had no clue where you were going to go. As much as you loved being in this town, you needed to see what was outside of it. You were craving something normal that didn't include bloodshed on a daily basis. "Did you bring the champagne?" Kai asked, snooping around your picnic basket.

You giggled and swapped his hands away. "Stop being so impatient, Malachai." You smiled at the way he was cringing – he hated it when you used his full name. You took out the bottle of champagne and handed it to him, which he popped open in a matter of seconds. "I trust you brought the food?" You tried hiding the eagerness in your tone. Between you both, he was always the one doing the cooking. You didn't even attempt to try because you royally sucked. In fact, he even tried teaching you a couple of times but they all resulted in you either miscalculating the ingredient portions or leaving the food too long in the oven, which made them burn.

Kai dramatically revealed his basket of goodies, smirking as he noticed your eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "What would you do without me Y/N?" He asked cockily, handing you a plate.

"Most likely starve." You stated, shrugging your shoulders. Kai laughed, making you fall hard for him all over again. _God he had the most cutest laugh._ Everything he did or didn't do was so perfect. The way he talked, his smile, his hair – the way your name rolled off his tongue. You wished at times that you could just tell him how you felt but it was close to impossible. He had no feelings, making it pointless to admit yours.

"Did you apply for schools?" Kai asked between bites, making you come out of your thoughts.

You nodded and swallowed the last bit of food in your mouth. "I sent in an application to NYU and Columbia." You glanced at Kai, realizing his face fell. He quickly hid his look of disappointment and took a sip of his drink.

"I assumed you were going somewhere closer." He explained, his eyes searching for yours. You hated when he stared at you intently, it made you feel naked and vulnerable. "Perhaps the same school as the nuisance you call your friends." He continued, talking about Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They were a year older than you so you didn't graduate in the same time as them. It wasn't that hard to assume you'd go to the same school. However, you wanted to be free of this town, even if it meant giving Kai up. Your relationship wasn't really going anywhere anyway, you needed to move on.

You rolled your eyes at him and jabbed him in the side with your finger. Kai acted fake hurt, making you giggle. "There's nothing here for me, Kai." You placed your empty plate down and laid down on the blanket he placed out on the grass. Putting your hands behind your head, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze blowing on your face. "I want to see the world." You muttered.

You could feel Kai shifting beside you but you didn't bother to open your eyes. You were way too comfortable in your position. "And what about me?" Kai asked, his hot breath on your face. Your eyes darted open – he was only an inch from your face. He was leaning over you, his lips so close to yours you could smell the champagne from his breath. You blushed and continued staring into his eyes. You never noticed how beautiful he was until now. His skin and bone structure were flawless.

"Wh-what do you mean?" You asked, softly biting down on your lower lip. Kai involuntarily reached a hand towards your face and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, making your heart pound faster. He leaned in closer and brushed his thumb over your lower lip, he seemed deep into his own thoughts. "Kai?" You whispered, trying to wake him from his daze.

Kai shut his eyes for a moment and sighed, pulling away from you. You sat upright and brought your knees to your chest, hugging them tightly. You tried murdering every single butterfly that was going crazy in your stomach. "I mean what about us." He expressed like it was obvious. "Are you just planning on leaving me after everything we've been through?" You could hear the hurt in his voice. You didn't think it was possible for him to ever care about something that seemed this meaningless.

"It's not like we're breaking up." You awkwardly laughed and nudged his shoulder with yours. You didn't want him knowing you were tired of pining after a soulless witch slash vampire. You've been in love with him for months and there has been no reciprocation whatsoever on his part. "Besides, you can visit me. Maybe even scope out some fresh New York blood." You tried making light of the situation by joking.

Kai shook his head in disagreement. "I don't want us to just see each other once or twice a year." He confidently said as he turned around and faced you. He put a hand on your knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like… To you know, be more?" You've never seen him at a struggle for words but holy shit, why would he even ask such a thing?

You put your hand on top of his, absentmindedly tracing circles on the back of his hand with your index. "You can't ask me something like that Kai." You took a deep breath and glanced at his reaction, which mirrored your exact feelings of shyness. I guess there's a first time for everything, you thought to yourself. "If only you knew how I really felt." You answered smiling half-heartedly.

"Then tell me." He bluntly demanded, his fingers intertwining with yours. Your heart was racing – it was like your fingers molded perfectly together. "I don't want you hiding things from me Y/N. You're my best fucking friend." He emphasized each word.

"That's the thing Kai. We're _best friends_. Nothing else." You didn't even bother hiding the pain in your voice anymore, now it just came out naturally.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Kai said scoffing, putting a finger under your chin and forcing you to look at him. "You like me." He was seeking validation, which pissed you off. If he knew all this time then why the hell was he always playing dumb? The blood rushed to your cheeks, making you realize it was because he didn't want to hurt you by rejecting you.

You put your hand around his wrist, trying to pry away his hand from your face but it didn't work. Kai was way stronger than you and there was nothing you could do about it. "I don't like you asshole. I'm _in_ love with you." Kai's eyes widened, making you want to bury yourself six feet under. There was no coming back from this – you couldn't take anything back now and it was too late. You screwed yourself over.

Without saying much, Kai leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was soft at first – you were both testing each other's limits and seeing how the other would react. Kai hesitantly put his hands around your waist and pulled you on top of him, making you straddle him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, craving more. You two were in a public park where people were watching and you could care less. _Kai finally kissed you after what felt like years._

After a few seconds, you two broke apart, panting and breathing heavily. "I'm coming to New York with you." He stated, not really giving you a chance to say no. You weren't going to anyway but it would have been nice to at least have a say in the matter. "And from now on, you're my girlfriend." He grinned, pecking your lips once more. You weren't going to protest. Your Kai fantasies were about to finally come true.


	14. Kai - Jealous Freak

You were waiting at the Mystic Grill for Kai, your boyfriend. Even though you were going through college finals, you managed to squeeze some time in between your busy schedule for an actual proper meal. A meal that didn't come out of a takeout box. As you waited and waited, you grew impatient. You decided to at least get something to drink.

"Can I have a coke please." You asked politely to the man at the bar. You thought it was so strange that you couldn't even recognize any of the staff anymore. You smiled to yourself, remembering the old days when Jeremy and Matt used to work there. You thought it was funny how things changed so much.

The bartender grinned at you. "Sure. Anything for a pretty lady." You blushed and hid your face behind your long hair. You hated compliments – you thought they were extremely awkward, especially coming from a stranger.

"Thank you." You said shyly, taking out a five dollar bill. The bartender shook his head and slid it back in your direction.

"It's on the house. I just hope whoever you're waiting for is worth it." He replied, smiling cheekily before returning to another client.

You sipped on your drink and thought of where Kai could possibly be. It's not like he had to go through finals, his time wasn't as precious as yours was. You sighed and decided to text him. Just as you were about to send a sarcastic message, you heard someone clearing their throat behind you.

"Was I interrupting something between you and bartender boy?" He asked annoyingly, cocking his head to the side.

You glared at him and motioned for him to sit down. "You're late." You stated, resting your head on his shoulder. "You're not allowed to be jealous." You could feel the heat radiating off his body. Kai had a terrible habit of getting jealous way too easily.

"And you're not allowed to eye fuck another man when I'm not around." He spat, his hand harshly gripping your thigh. He was trying to claim you.

"You know what?" You asked, grabbing your things and getting up. "I think I've lost my appetite." You made your way towards the exit, you felt him running up to you easily. You weren't going to stick around to watch Kai be a possessive asshole on your one night of relaxation.

As you reached the back alley of the grill, you saw the bartender again. He was making his way towards the garbage with trash bags in his hand. In a blink of an eye, you saw he was being held up by his throat against the wall with Kai shouting at him.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to my girlfriend again!" He yelled, gripping the man's neck harder while he was struggling to gasp for air.

You ran as quickly as you could to his side and tried pushing Kai off him. "Stop please! You're hurting him!" You pleaded, trying to rationalize with him.

Kai laughed, his fangs bearing at the man. "Maybe I should hurt him a bit more…" He sadistically said before burying his face into his neck. You heard the guy yell as loudly as you did, both of you shouting in horror. After a couple of seconds, Kai heard you crying and he stopped in his tracks. He realized what he had done and held the man at arm's length. "You're not going to remember any of this. Go back to your miserable shift and wear a scarf." He demanded, compelling him.

You dropped to the floor in shock. You knew Kai had jealousy issues but you couldn't understand why. You _loved_ him, and he knew that. You've been dating him close to three years now and he lost it every time he saw a man near you. "Wh-why?" You asked softly, looking down at the floor.

Kai kneeled and gripped you by the hair, forcing you to look at him. "Because you're mine Y/N. I shouldn't have to remind you every time." He stared at you coldly, making your body shiver in response. You liked his possessive side but you hated it just as much.

"I know I'm yours Kai!" You yelled, wincing as he pulled you up by your arm and pinned you against the wall, his hot breath on your face. "You don't have to remind me every two damn seconds." You answered, knowing this argument was just going to piss him off.

Kai didn't say anything. Instead, he crashed his lips to yours. You tried resisting him by attempting to shove him away. In return, he grabbed hold of your arms and pinned them above your head. You knew that you didn't have a quarter of the strength he had to push him away so you finally gave in. You kissed him back with enough force to match his, both of you kissing roughly.

You felt his tongue dart inside your mouth, battling yours for dominance. Kai finally let go of your hands and trailed his lips down your neck. You felt him sucking on your pulse point, making you moan out his name. He grabbed one of your breasts through your shirt and tugged on your nipple. You squirmed, ripped open his shirt, and trailed your nails down his naked torso, making him growl in return.

"I want you so fucking bad Y/N." He whispered against your neck before biting down on it. You whimpered and rubbed his hard on through his pants. He knew you wanted him just as much as he wanted you – Kai could smell your arousal from a mile away. In an instant, he turned you around and rubbed his hard cock against your ass.

You followed his movements and rocked back and forth against him, making him groan. Kai lifted your dress and pulled your panties down. His fingers didn't waste any time as they began rubbing your sensitive bud. You threw your head back against his chest, wanting more of him. "You're so wet baby… God you drive me crazy." He said as he slipped two fingers inside of your wet core.

You bit down on your lip to keep yourself from moaning too loud. Kai continued sliding his fingers in and out of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. As soon as he felt you were close to your edge, he pulled his fingers out. You whined at the sudden loss of contact, making him chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." He stated, slipping off his pants and boxers.

Kai spread your legs wider and rubbed the tip of his cock along your wet folds, making you both moan. It was impossible not to be wet for this gorgeous man. "Please Kai!" You yelled out, backing yourself up against his cock. You needed to feel him inside you and he wasn't making it easy on you. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder.

Just as you thought he was going to continue torturing you, you felt him slide his whole length inside of you. Your eyes rolled back inside your head, you forgot how fucking big he was. "Fuck fuck fuck." He panted out, pulling out and slamming himself back in. Kai grabbed hold of your hips and repeated his movements.

You gripped the wall in front of you and met every single one of his thrusts, wanting more each time. You loved having sex with Kai – especially when it was in public. He had a fetish for always wanting to take you by surprise in places where people could easily walk in. And since you were a shy girl, it just made things more interesting between you two.

Kai turned you around and picked you up easily, shoving you against the wall. Normally, you'd be in pain, but with his dick deep inside you, it was hard to focus on anything else. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. "Harder baby, please!" You cried out, sneaking your arms around his neck.

"Tell me you belong to me Y/N." He commanded, not stopping his thrusts.

You moaned, feeling his lips on your neck. The mixture of his thrusts and his kisses were almost enough to make you come. "I'm you-yours Malachai." You whimpered out, feeling his thrusts become more erratic.

"That's right baby, this tight little cunt belongs to me!" He shouted, his fangs biting down on your neck. You yelled out in both pain and pleasure and clenched around his cock. Kai felt you come around him, which didn't make him stop drinking. He loved drinking your blood while fucking you – it was his thing. _Or maybe it was just about any vampire's thing._

As Kai was about to come, he pulled out of you. Your blood was dripping down his chin and his eyes were practically black. "Finish me off with your mouth." He demanded, forcing you down to your knees. You gladly took him in your mouth. "Does your cum taste good?" He asked, bobbing your head up and down. You moaned and looked up at him in response. He enjoyed it when you looked at him intently while sucking him off – it made him even harder, if that was even possible.

As you began deep throating him, Kai fisted his hands in your hair. "I'm clo-close…" He groaned out. Within a couple of seconds, you felt his cock jerk inside of your mouth. You swallowed every single drop of his cum and got up.

"If I ever see you talking to that bartender again, I'm going to fuck you into oblivion on his dead corpse." He stated before kissing you flat on the lips.

 _That better be a promise._


	15. Kai - Can't Trust You

You were waiting for your boyfriend, Kai, in a coffee shop in New York. Kai was everything a perfect boyfriend was supposed to be like. Caring, sweet, and overly loving. He also had his bad traits, which mostly consisted of jealousy, but you knew how to calm him down during those moments. After all, you were the love of his life.

"Missed me?" Someone whispered in your ear, their hands covering your eyes.

A smile lit up on your face as the scent of his cologne filled the air – it was something you could get used to. "Always." You muttered, turning around and softly kissing him on the lips.

Kai sat down next to you and grabbed a menu. He began intently surfing through it. If there was something he was utterly passionate about besides his love for you, it was his love for food.

"Where were you?" You asked curiously, glancing down at your watch and noticing he was about fifteen minutes late. It was unlike him since he was probably the most punctual person you have ever met.

Kai avoided your gaze and hid most of his face with the menu. "Oh, here and there." He whispered in the most charming way possible, hoping you'd drop the subject. Another bad trait about him was the fact that he was always so secretive. When you two first met, a year and a half ago, he just came into your life out of thin air. He barely wanted to discuss where he came from, his family, his background, anything at all really. He was incredibly mysterious, which made him completely attractive in the first place. That and his perfect smile.

While you were taking a sip of your coffee, you noticed a man with dark hair making his way towards your table. Like Kai, he was drop dead gorgeous too.

"Long-time no see, crazy pants." The man said mockingly, taking a seat between you and Kai. He extended his hand out towards you for you to shake. "I'm Damon. I'm guessing you're the sociopath's girlfriend." He smirked.

Your eyes darted between Damon and Kai, not really understanding the awkward vibe that was going on. You noticed from the corner of your eye that Kai's jaw clenched, his knuckles practically turning white with how hard he was gripping the utensils on the table.

Kai quickly grabbed the fork and pinned Damon's hand to the table, making you slightly cry out in shock. You were even more confused by the fact that the stranger before you barely flinched or yelled in pain. "Still not playing nice with people, I see." Damon muttered through gritted teeth as he took the fork out of his hand. "Why does your girl look so stunned?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at you like you were a piece of meat.

You gulped, not knowing what to say or how to react. _What the hell was going on?_ "Who is he?" You stared at Kai, searching for answers.

In return, Kai ignored your question and stared at Damon menacingly. "She doesn't know." He simply said as if Damon was supposed to know right away what he was referring to.

Damon's eyes widened, his lips curving into a snarky smile. "You mean your girlfriend doesn't even know you're a freak?" He turned his gaze back to you and chuckled. "Well, you're in for the lunch of your lifetime, sweetie."

"What do you mean you're a freak?" You didn't understand what was going on. From what you knew, Kai didn't even have any friends. He was with you most of the time.

Kai took in a deep breath and grabbed hold of your hand. His thumb began tracing circles on the back of your hand – something he would only do if he had any bad news to tell you. "This is going to sound crazy… But do you remember when I made those jokes about being a witch?" You nodded your head. "Well, it wasn't a joke. I actually am a witch, a very powerful one if I might add." He smiled crookedly, trying to ease the awkward tension in the air.

You furrowed your eyebrows and stared at him in confusion. Witches didn't exist – they were myths in fairy tales to put kids to sleep at night. "Witches aren't real. You're full of shit." You flat out said.

Damon laughed. "She's feisty. I like her." He took one of the grapes off your plate and popped it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly. "They're actually real and pretty annoying. On the other hand, I'm a vampire." He flashed his fangs at you, the veins under his eyes appearing.

It took every single ounce of strength in your body not to scream or run away. These two guys had to be fucking insane. Kai gripped your hand tightly, making you look at him. "I promise he's not going to hurt you Y/N." He intertwined your fingers together. "Why are you here Damon?" He asked annoyed.

"I need your help and I'm not asking." He took your coffee and drank it. Whoever this guy was, he definitely lacked manners.

Kai scoffed in response. "I'm not doing anything for you. I'm starting over." He smiled sarcastically and held both your hands up for Damon to see. "I've turned over a new leaf."

You could tell Damon didn't like his answer by the way his face quickly turned into a frown. "Did Kai tell you he murdered his whole entire family?" He smirked, knowing he hit the right spot to take a dig at your boyfriend. "He killed every single one of his siblings without even having a care in the world. You're dating a sociopath, girlie." Damon threw one last grape in his mouth before getting up from the table and walking away.

You let go of Kai's hands as your body began shaking. "You... You said you were an only child." You mumbled quizzically, gripping your arms.

Kai put his hand on your shoulder, which you brushed off. "Technically, I am since they're all dead." He joked, trying to make light of the situation. "I didn't want you finding out like this Y/N. Hell, if it was up to me, you wouldn't have found out at all." He sighed and gripped you by the arm, pulling you up.

He dragged you out of the coffee shop as tears began spilling down your cheeks. This is why he was so secretive – he was a serial killer. A crazy psychotic serial killer. Kai lead you inside an alley and held you against the wall at arm's length. "I'm not going to hurt you. Stop worrying." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I actually like being with you, that's why I wanted a fresh start." He explained, as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

You glared at him, your hands balling into fists. "I can't be with you." You blinked, tears slipping down your cheeks. "You're a liar, a killer, and something out of a fucking Grimm's fairy tale book." You managed to choke out between sobs.

Kai reached his hands towards your face and brushed your tears away with his thumbs, making your head turn in fear. He grabbed hold of your chin and forced you to look at him. "You're not breaking up with me over this Y/N. Trust me, you don't want to see me mad." He threatened, a dangerous smile plastered on his face. You have never seen Kai act like this. He was supposed to be caring and loving, not scary and malicious.

You placed your hands on top of his and looked at him with soft eyes. "If you love me at all, you're going to let me go." You whispered, hoping he would understand.

He laughed wickedly and rested his forehead against yours, his eyes boring into you. "Exactly, I can't let you go because of how much I love you." He mumbled against yours lips before quickly pecking them. He didn't notice you flinching. "We're going to start a family together you and me. We're going to be happy, and you're going to forget all about Damon's mishap." He smiled mischievously.

You didn't know who Malachai Parker was anymore. Your only choice was to nod and pretend you weren't fearing for your life.


	16. Kai - Danger Zone

Dating Stefan Salvatore was easy. In fact, some people might say it was _too easy_. He was sweet, overly protective, caring, and always made sure every single one of your needs were met. With him by your side, you never felt like you needed anything else. Stefan always did what you asked without ever questioning it. He was the perfect boyfriend. Unfortunately, Kai, your best friend, did not agree. _He found Stefan too boring._

While you were watching a movie with Kai, your phone rang. It was Stefan.

"You're interrupting a very dramatic scene between Jack and Rose." You said, smiling through the phone. Kai was in the background making disgusting kissy noises to mock you and Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure Kai hasn't killed you yet." No matter how close you and Kai were, Stefan would never trust him around you. He thought that Kai was just putting up a façade to try and get close to you to get something he wanted. However, no one could figure out what that was.

You frowned and punched Kai hard in the shoulder, making him fake wince. "He's not going to hurt me. You don't have to worry, I promise." You reassured.

Stefan didn't have much choice in the matter anyway, he couldn't control who you associated with. "Fine. Just call me if something happens." He sighed deeply and hung up.

You crossed your arms in front of you and curled up in the corner of the couch. You hated having to always defend your friendship with Kai to everyone. Couldn't they just all leave you alone? He was the only person in your life that made it seem like being crazy was perfectly fine. You didn't have to always have everything together when you were with him – you could completely fall apart and he would be fine with it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kai asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

You rolled your eyes at him and continued watching the movie. "Why do you even ask when you can perfectly hear with your vampire witchy magic or whatever?" You asked, annoyed.

Kai chuckled and threw a popcorn at you. "I don't know why you're dating that guy anyway, he's too boring for you." He shrugged his shoulders and faced the movie as well. The Titanic was about to hit rock bottom.

You glared at Kai and sat upright. "You don't know anything about my boyfriend, Malachai." He cringed hearing his full name – something you only used when you were pissed at him.

He set the bowl of popcorn down on the floor and turned to face you. You already knew you two were about to start an argument with the smug expression he had on. "You're right, I don't. But I do know you, and I know that you shouldn't be dating a guy that's the exact replica of a puppy." He spat, nonchalantly.

Your cheeks were burning from rage, you felt like you were going to slap him if he didn't shut up. "Fine. If you know me so well, then what kind of man is worthy of being my boyfriend?" You sarcastically asked.

Kai inched his face closer to yours, his eyes dropping to your lips for a split second before going back up to land on your eyes. "You want someone that drives you crazy." He whispered, licking his lips before continuing. "Someone that keeps you on the edge of your seat. You want to feel passion Y/N. Even a little bit of uncertainty and danger." He said softly, still gazing into your eyes.

You didn't know how fast your heart was beating till you felt your chest heaving. You were at a loss for words – it was as if you didn't know what you wanted till Kai said it out loud. "I… I don't know anyone like that." You said, lying. You abruptly got up from the couch and took the bowl of popcorn in your shaking hands. "We need a refill." You whispered, ignoring the fact that the popcorn bowl was halfway still full.

As you made your way to the kitchen, you dwelled on what he had just said. You never wanted to admit it to yourself but he was right. You did want someone that didn't follow every single thing you said – you needed someone that had a mind of their own. Stefan was perfect, but perfection was _boring_.

"You know I'm right." Kai whispered behind you, standing a little too close.

You whirled around in shock and placed a hand above your heart. "You scared me." You muttered, backing up against the kitchen counter.

Kai smirked and leaned over your body, his face dangerously close to yours as he grabbed a handful of popcorn in his hands. "You left me foodless." He answered innocently, knowing very well he was creating some tension between you two.

You pushed him away and walked towards the fridge. You opened it and pretended to search for a soft drink. Your false pretenses were soon ruined by Kai as he closed the fridge door easily with the snap of his fingers. _Stupid witch._

"Stop it!" You shouted angrily at him.

"Stop acting so fucking weird." He argued back, leaning against the counter.

Taking a deep breath, you walked over to him, your hands balled into fists. "And how do you want me to act Kai?" You asked, venom in your tone.

He brushed your hair behind your ear and leaned forward, his lips gently grazing against your lobe, making you shiver. "I want you to lose control." He said softly, smiling smugly.

You shook your head. "I don't know how…" You admitted, your face falling.

Kai put his finger under your chin, lifting your face and forced you to look at him. "Kiss me." He commanded.

Your eyes widened, not processing what he was asking of you. "I can't kiss you. I have a boyf-" Your words were cut short due to the impact of his lips. Kai's kiss was forceful and dominating – nothing like Stefan's.

As soon as you registered what happened, you pushed him back, and slapped him harshly against his cheek. Kai was stunned for a brief moment before he grabbed you by the hair with one hand and forced his lips back on yours. Again, he was incredibly rough. However, this time, his greedy hands roaming your back weren't going to let you go.

You hesitantly placed your hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. You didn't know what overcame you but it felt so fucking wrong, it was practically right. Kai put his hands on your waist and picked you up easily, setting you down on the counter. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him against your body.

Both of you were breathing heavily while your hands explored each other's upper bodies. "I've been wanting to taste your lips for so long Y/N." He mumbled, kissing down your neck and sucking on every bit of skin his lips could get a hold of.

You let out a long moan as you felt him bite down hard on your flesh. "Kai…" You moaned, your fingers gently massaging his scalp.

Kai groaned against your neck as you grinded yourself against his crotch. You wanted him so badly but the little voice inside your head was telling you this was screwed up. You were dating Stefan, the most perfect man you have ever met, and here you were – dry humping a sociopath.

"I can't do this." You said firmly, trying to push him off you.

Kai sighed deeply before letting go of your waist. He was still dangerously close to your lips. "Then tell me you don't want me as much as I want you." He answered, his eyes boring into yours.

You bit your lip and shook your head. You could tell his heart sank in his chest, just as hard as yours did. "I'm sorry." You mumbled, hopping off the counter.

Guess the Titanic wasn't the only thing that sunk that day.


	17. Kai - Weekend Getaway

You were getting ready to go see your parents for the weekend. Being away at college was fun and all but God, you missed your parents' home cooked meals. Most importantly, you longed for a sense of normalcy. Ever since you found out about the mystical creatures of Mystic Falls, it was hard going to sleep at night without thinking of vampires, werewolves, or even doppelgangers. You had to face reality – your life was far from normal now.

While you were packing your bathing suits, you heard a knock on your door. You sprinted towards the entrance and opened it, a smile erupting on your face. "I wasn't expecting you." You beamed.

Malachai, your best friend, walked in and enveloped you in a bear hug. "I know. I figured you were still into surprises." He chuckled.

While you were away at school, you couldn't see much of him either. No matter how much he begged you to come visit him, you just never found the right time. He was your best friend but also your biggest distraction. Having a crush on him low-key wasn't that easy.

Kai noticed your suitcase on your bed. "Are we going somewhere?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. He took one of your bikini tops and held it up, grinning. "I really like this one. Bring it." He smirked.

You rolled your eyes and took the top out of his hand and put it back in the suitcase. " _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm going to visit my parents." You sat on your bed and patted the space beside you. "If you called in advance you would have known this weekend was reserved for them." You tried putting it in the nicest way.

He fake pouted and took your favorite teddy bear, the one that he gave you for one of your birthdays. "Mr. Winston and I will gladly come with you. Thanks for asking!" He said excitedly.

Shaking your head, you squeezed the bear's nose. "You can't come… What are my parents going to think?" You answered.

He shrugged. "They're going to think their daughter is dating the most handsome boy on the planet." He sarcastically replied.

You tried not to blush but couldn't help it. Thinking of dating Malachai gave you butterflies. He was crazy of course, but gorgeous nonetheless. He made you feel alive, there was never a dull moment with him. He was your sociopathic crush and you couldn't do anything to stop your feelings for him.

"Fine. But you're driving." You smiled innocently.

* * *

Your parents' cottage was situated in front of a beautiful lake. Back when you were little, your family used to go there every single summer. Now that you were older, you all barely had time to spend together.

Once you parked in front of the cottage, Kai whistled, his eyes widening at how huge the place was. "And this is only for you and your parents?" He asked curiously.

You got out of the car and started unloading your bags. "I have a little sister – remember?" You sighed at how bad his memory was. "Please hold back from murdering my family like you did with yours." You teased.

In return, Kai glared at your little comment. "Don't tempt me." He took your bags with ease and carried them up the stairs.

You rang the doorbell, wondering what you were going to tell your parents about your little uninvited guest. You saw your little sister running to the front door. Before even saying anything to you, she looked Kai up and down. "Is this your boyfriend?" She cooed, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kai crouched down and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Kai. Your annoying sisters best friend." He smiled as your sister chuckled. You could already tell they were going to get along.

She took his hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Alex, your annoying best friend's best little sister."

You groaned and ruffled your sister's hair. The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly. Your parents didn't seem to believe Kai was only a friend but they didn't really have a choice. They warmed up to him easily. In fact, your mom was smitten by him. He was a complete gentleman – always asking if he could help around with something. He even managed to impress your father with his extensive hunting knowledge. _Oh, the irony._

After dinner was over, you were helping your mom wash the dishes while Kai was playing with Alex somewhere.

"That boy is crazy about you." Your mom mumbled. She was halfway in her thoughts, smiling to herself.

You shook your head and handed her clean dishes for her to dry. "We're just friends, mom." You wanted to be more with him but he never once made a move. Sure, there were flirty remarks here and there, but nothing else.

Your mom finished drying the dishes and handed you a rag for you to clean your hands with. "A mother always knows." She simply added.

Sighing, you went into the living room. "Want to go out for a walk?" You asked Kai. He was holding up a doll in your sister's direction. You thought it was adorable how well he got along with her. You didn't really expect a man like him to act nice with your family, especially since he murdered his own one in cold blood.

Kai nodded and headed outside with you. You were walking by the lake, it was beautiful at night. Your parents placed little twinkly lights everywhere so that it wasn't completely dark. "Thank you for bringing me." He said, his hands in his pockets.

You shrugged, nudging his shoulder with yours. "I didn't really have a choice." You retorted.

He chuckled in return. "I've missed you a lot, you know?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to face you.

Your fingers began nervously fidgeting with your dress. The lights shining on Kai's face made him look so much more attractive at that moment, it almost hurt. "I know… I've missed you too." You licked your lower lip.

Kai gulped and took out his hands from his pocket. He instinctively grabbed your hands, his fingers intertwining with yours. Your heart was racing – you thought it was going to fall out of your damn chest. _Get it together Y/N._

"I can hear your heart…" He tugged on your hands, pulling you flush against his chest. One of his hands still held onto yours while the other brushed your hair aside from your neck. He dipped his head down and ran his nose along the side of your neck. "Are you nervous?" He whispered against your skin, making you shiver.

You nodded and placed your hand above his chest, steadying him. The last thing you needed was for him to bite into your throat. "Don't tell me you're up for some dessert." You tried lightening the mood.

Kai laughed and rested both his hands on your waist. "I'm always in the mood to taste you." He smirked, as if there was a double meaning.

Blushing, you looked down at his shirt. _Did he know how he made you feel?_

He put his finger under your chin and forced you to look at him. "You know I hate it when you don't look at me while we're talking." He whispered softly, inching his lips close to yours.

Before you knew it, your eyes were closed, your lips were parted, and Kai's soft lips were on yours. He held onto your waist and brought you closer to his body, if that were even possible.

You laced your arms around his neck and got on the tip of your toes. Kai was much taller than you so kissing him for a long time without getting tired was hard. He sensed how uncomfortable you were and placed his hands under your ass, lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your kisses growing more forceful.

Your tongues brushed against each other, eliciting a moan from you. Kai growled in response, his hands squeezing your ass hard. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back, his breathing heavy. "If we don't stop I'm going to end up taking you against a tree Y/N." He panted.

Sighing, you gazed into his eyes and bit your lower lip. "Would that be bad?" You asked guiltily.

Kai chuckled and pecked you once more. "I'm not making love to you for the first time against a tree." He smiled softly and started walking towards the house, still carrying you. "Maybe our fourth or fifth time… After we're done doing it in every single square inch of that big cottage of yours." He said huskily.

 _This weekend was going to be fun._


	18. Kai - Dirty Little Secret

You were in class, talking to Elena and Caroline, two of your best friends. Bonnie was out of town, visiting her mom. It was your last day of school before summer break was going to start and you couldn't be happier. Out of everybody in your class, your group of friends needed a vacation the most. _It was exhausting living a supernatural double life._

"Any plans for the summer?" Elena asked, biting down on a carrot stick.

Caroline shook her head, a huge grin on her face. You all already knew she was going to spend her summer sucking on Tyler's face.

"I'm going to go visit my parents in the Hamptons." You leaned back against your seat, already imagining yourself laying by the pool with a martini in your hand.

Elena and Caroline both rolled their eyes. "Must be nice being rich." They both commented.

The only reason you were in this dump city was because you were causing too much trouble back in New York. So, instead of shipping you off to boarding school, your parents sent you to Mystic Falls to stay with your grandparents about three years ago. They thought it would cleanse your soul. Instead, you met vampires, witches, and werewolves. _Lovely._

"Damon just texted me. He said we need to meet up at the house and talk about the little Kai problem." Elena took a deep breath, her and Caroline started going on a frenzy about how evil Kai was, and how much they hated him.

You tried drowning out everything else that was coming out of their mouths. Kai was your least favorite subject.

"Hello? Earth to Y/N?" Caroline impatiently asked, waving a hand in front of you.

You blinked several times and got up abruptly as the bell rang. "I'll meet up with you girls later." You muttered, hurriedly grabbing your things and making your way out the door. You didn't need to be supernatural to know that both your best friends were talking about how strange your behaviour lately has been. _They were right though._

While you were turning around a corner in the hallway, someone grabbed you by the waist and pushed you up against the wall. "What the hell?" You mumbled, staring at Kai.

He smirked, his hands hungrily groping your sides while his mouth already started working on your neck. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He whispered huskily against your soft skin.

You pushed him back quickly, looking around and noticing people were staring. You grabbed hold of his hand and forcefully lead him inside an empty classroom. "You can't come to my school!" You shouted, closing the door behind you and making sure no one saw you two dart inside. "What if Elena and Caroline see you?" You asked exasperatedly, turning around and facing him.

He was leaning against the teacher's desk, a look of admiration in his eyes. His lips were curved into a sly smirk and his hands were in his pocket. _Screw him for looking so freaking hot when you were angry._

"Who cares?" He asked, reaching you in a few short steps. His arms wrapped themselves around you, his chin resting on the top of your head. "Let me answer that for you, no one does." He chuckled, both his hands loosely resting on your hips.

You leaned into his tall frame and wrapped your arms around his neck. "They care. In fact, they hate you." You released a breath of air you were holding in.

"Ouch. That's harsh." He pulled back slightly, his eyes wandering down to your lips. You already knew all he was thinking about was kissing you. That was the problem, it was hard being serious with Kai when he was a horny teenager. You couldn't blame him though, he was stuck by himself in a prison world for God knows how long. If you were in his shoes, you would have combusted a long time ago.

"They can't know about you Kai, you know that." You leaned your forehead against his, trying to enjoy the last few moments you two had together. You didn't even tell him about the Hamptons yet.

"Tell them Y/N. I don't give a shit about who knows about us, I don't know why you do." His jaw clenched and he stepped away, his back was now facing you. He took a chalk and began writing down nonsense on the board. You knew Malachai like the back of your hand, he was trying to avoid whatever important discussion was about to happen between you two.

"They'll kill you Kai. I don't want anything to happen to you." You muttered softly.

Kai scoffed. "You actually care about what happens to your dirty little secret?" He asked sarcastically.

You hated it when he called himself that but at the end of the day, he did have a point. You couldn't tell anyone about Kai – not even your best friends. Everyone that knew him hated him. How were you going to explain your little fling with the most hated person in Mystic Falls?

You shot him a glare. "Stop joking around, you know I do. More than anything." You argued back.

Kai stopped whatever he was writing, his body going rigid. "Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving for the summer?" He asked quietly. He was listening in on your conversation with Elena and Caroline.

You didn't know the answer to his question. You've wanted to tell him since day one but it was as if the words couldn't leave your mouth. "I… Don't know." You admitted finally.

Kai put the chalk down and took hold of both your hands in his. "I like you Y/N. I like you so much it makes me fucking crazy because I didn't even think it was possible for me to want someone as much as I want you." He took a deep breath, trying to read your expression but failing. You must have looked like an idiot. "I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I want everyone to know you belong to me, including your stupid little friends. Let them come for me, I can handle it." He added fiercely.

Of course you were afraid for his safety, but even more than that, you were scared for your friends. You were worried about the damage he could cause them. Kai was much stronger than them, and he was impulsive half the time. You were surprised he didn't kill them yet. But then again, he was always preoccupied with you.

"I ca-can't be with you." You whispered, instantly regretting it. You wanted to be with him, every single cell in your body yearned for him. However, he was always going to pick power over you. You couldn't have that. "You were just a way to pass the time, nothing more. I'm sorry." You lied.

Kai let go of your hands, letting them fall to your side. He looked hurt, betrayed, and above all, heartbroken. "Don't apologize. I was an idiot to finally care about someone. Now I remember why I stopped giving a fuck to begin with." He closed his eyes and reopened them. This time, his face was blank. "Rest assured, I won't come around anymore. I was being nice to your friends because of you but since we're over, I don't have a reason to care anymore." He smiled. It wasn't the cute smile Kai always had on whenever he was around you. This time, it seemed ruthless and dangerous.

You wanted to say something, anything, but you just stood there with tears in your eyes. You wanted to scream at him and tell him you were falling for him but you didn't know how. You needed to think of your best friends, _you had to put them first_.

He headed towards the door, every single step he made making your heart ache even more. "You better watch your back too Y/N. You're nothing to me anymore." He said bitterly before leaving the room.


	19. Kai - Dirty Little Secret Pt 2

You were laying by the pool in your house in the Hamptons. It was finally summer break, time to relax and put that whole drama with Kai behind you. After the classroom showdown that happened between you two, the first thing you did was go home, pack your bags and leave as quickly as possible. You didn't even bother facing Elena or Caroline – _you had absolutely nothing to say to them._

You've officially been away from Mystic Falls for a little over a month. Your friends did try calling and texting you numerously, but you dodged them every single time to avoid talking to them. You broke up with your boyfriend, or whatever Kai was, because of them. You didn't regret it no matter what but for now, you just needed your space to get over it.

Every night without him has been filled with restless sleep and nightmares. You wanted to forget about him completely but it was so damn hard. You didn't understand when or how a mere fling with him became so serious. You never intended to like him in the first place. In fact, you only started screwing around with him because he reminded you of your old life. The life that you tried leaving back in New York – _the one filled with danger, excitement, and passion_. It was those bad choices that got you sent away from your city in the first place. Ironically, this was the exact same situation you were in again, except this time it involved a stupid boy.

"I can't practice yoga if your phone is going to keep ringing." Your mom muttered angrily, trying to find her Zen or whatever she was seeking from those awkward poses she was doing in front of you.

You looked down at the caller ID, it was Elena. The phone calls from her and Caroline were endless during the first days of summer but then they cooled it down, they sensed you needed your own space. Today, however, she's been calling you nonstop. _Was something wrong?_

You pictured every bad thing that could possibly be wrong back in Mystic Falls but you came up blank. The possibilities were too endless. Deciding to take a leap, you finally picked up at the last ring. "Hello?" You softly asked.

"Y/N!" Elena shouted desperately. "Bonnie's in the hospital!" She yelled, her breathing through the phone was frantic.

You felt like the worst best friend in the world because you didn't even talk to Bonnie since she left to go visit her mom. "What happened?" You asked, your voice full of concern.

"Kai." Elena whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear. As soon as that name left her mouth, you couldn't focus on anything else she was saying anymore. The things that he said in the classroom that day kept ringing in your mind. _I was being nice to your friends because of you but since we're over, I don't have a reason to care anymore._

You saw red. You were going to kill that son of a bitch for putting your best friend in the God damn hospital. You got up from the chair, startling your mom with how abrupt you were.

"Where are you going?" Your mom asked worriedly.

You pursed your lips. "I have to go back home mom. I have some unfinished business." You simply replied.

You had a rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins as you walked up the staircase to Kai's loft. The first thing you did after you got out of the airport was head straight to go see him, which made you realize you two haven't been in contact in weeks.

As you stood in front of his door, your shaky hand reached for the doorknob. The idiot never locked his door.

"Kai! Malachai!" You yelled out into the void, looking around. The place seemed empty and hollow, almost lifeless compared to last time you had seen it. You noticed something from the corner of your eye. _Was it a picture of you two?_ Just as you were about to turn around to take a closer look, you felt the devil himself grab you by the shoulders and push you against the door.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked with a smirk on his face, his eyes dangerously staring at you.

You almost felt distracted by how handsome his face was till you remembered Bonnie was in the hospital, fighting for her life. "You fucking asshole!" You yelled angrily, pushing him back and slapping him hard across the face.

Kai held his cheek, grinning the whole time. _It barely even hurt him._ "Now what did the big bad Kai do this time?" He asked in a bored tone. The bastard was playing with you, he knew exactly what he did wrong to try and get your attention.

You started hitting his chest, your fists hardly making an impact. "You hurt Bonnie! How could you?" You asked, your voice getting louder by the second.

He took hold of your wrists, pinning them above your head. "I told you I would come for your friends Y/N. You don't have the right to walk in here and act like I did something wrong when you were the one that fucking left me." He shot back, his jaw tensing.

Both of you were breathing heavily, you were heated at this point. "This is exactly why I can't be with someone like you. You're a child Malachai, you take your anger and frustration out on other people. I can't ever be with someone like you." You explained, your voice cracking at the end.

"Are you trying to convince me or convince yourself?" He asked softly, his eyes searching for yours.

You shook your head, stepping hard on his foot, making him groan out in pain and let you go. "I hate you Kai. You make me sick." You retorted, looking at him in nothing but disgust.

Kai wasn't pleased with what you had done. You could tell by the deadly stare he was giving you. Before you even had time to process what was going on, you felt his hand wrap around your neck, he was holding you up against the wall. "I told you to watch your back Y/N and you still had the nerve to come here. You stupid girl." He muttered through clenched teeth, his grip on your neck tightening.

You couldn't breathe. You held onto his wrists, your vision going blurrier by the second. You wanted to tell him to go to hell but the air was being sucked out of your lungs. Kai felt your struggle begin to cease and he let you go, making you fall to the floor. You gasped for air, clutching onto your neck. You were sure as hell going to have a nasty hand print on your skin.

"Leave Y/N. I better never see you again." He whispered before turning around and beginning to walk away from you.

You couldn't believe the bastard. One second he was giving you death threats and the next he was sparing your life. "Did I mean no-nothing to you?" You choked out.

Kai stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "You picked them over me. I was willing to change and give up everything for you and you still left me." He turned around, his face showing complete devastation. "I guess what they say is true – the good guys always win." He half-smiled, referring to your friends as the good people, and him as the evil one.

Getting off the floor, you stepped closer to him. Your cheeks were flustered and your eyes were full of tears. You hated yourself for not being able to express your feelings for him. "I was scared okay?" You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment. "I was scared of what you would do to them if something between us ever happened. I was afraid of getting my heart broken by you Kai." You whispered.

He removed your hands from your face, forcing you to look at him. "Why are you scared?" He asked quietly. He was going to make you say it if it was the last thing he was going to do.

"Because I'm falling in love with you." You blurted out, a tear slipping from your eye.

Kai didn't waste any time. In an instant, he closed the gap between you two, this time his lips meeting yours. His hands fisted in your hair, holding your head in place. Both your mouths were moving in sync with each other, trying to make up for lost times.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He expressed, his hands cupping your face. He pulled back from your lips, his eyes gazing lovingly into yours. He was back to his old self again, the Kai that you knew and loved. "Officially. I want everyone to know you belong to me." He clarified, making sure you knew what this would entail.

 _You were going to have to come clean to your friends. Damn it._


	20. Kai - Food Dilemma

_Dear diary, it's been exactly 100 days since Bonnie, Damon, and I have been stuck in the prison world. I miss eating a warm cheese burger from the grill. I can still picture what it's like having melted cheese and bacon in my mouth. Am I being overly dramatic? I can't tell what my feelings are anymore. Lately, all I've experienced is annoyance. Hearing Kai talk or even seeing him anywhere near us makes me want to slit my own neck. Besides my food dilemma, I miss my boyfriend the most. I miss waiting for Matt to finish his shift – I miss his smile, and most of all, I miss having sex._

"Y/N! Food's ready!" Bonnie shouted from downstairs, making you jump. It was as if her little witch senses tingled every time you were about to touch yourself.

Sighing, you placed your diary under your pillow and headed downstairs. The smell of pancakes filled the air, almost making you gag. "Gee, pancakes again. _Joy_." You muttered grumpily, taking a seat at the table in front of Damon.

Damon smiled at you and began digging into his plate of food. "Maybe we would be able to enjoy if we didn't hear you whine every two seconds." He took a mouthful of pancake and began chewing on it.

Bonnie giggled and sat at the head of the table. "He's right you know. You've been grumpier than usual." She commented.

You groaned and stabbed your pancake with your fork. You weren't grumpy – _you were horny_. Too bad the 1994 prison world didn't have a vibrator laying around somewhere.

Kai skipped down the stairs and sat beside you, making you and your friends become deadly silent. "Mmm, pancakes. _My favorite_." He said happily.

You rolled your eyes at him. "You're acting as if there's supposed to be something different on the table." You rested your head on the palm of your hand.

He smirked back at you and took a sip of his orange juice. "Well who knows, maybe one day there might be a cheese burger. Can you already taste the melted cheese and bacon on your tongue, Y/N?" He whispered close to your ear.

Your head shot up, hitting his in the process. You rubbed the side of your temple, wincing in pain. The asshole read your diary. "You little fucker!" You yelled, grabbing your fork and stabbing his hand.

Kai groaned and took the fork out with his other hand. He chuckled, ignoring the sharp pain he felt.

Bonnie and Damon exchanged confused looks, not really following your conversation. "What's going on?" Bonnie quizzically asked.

"Did you know Y/N-" Kai uttered out before you put your hand against his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. You knew right away he was going to divulge the stuff you were writing in your diary.

"Nothing." Your eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. " _Nothing_ is going on. Will you excuse us for just two seconds?" You asked Bonnie and Damon. You didn't give them a chance to answer though, you grabbed hold of Kai by his ear and forced him to get up.

"What the hell?" He yelled, trying to pry his ear away from your grip. You lead him outside, ignoring his pleas.

You walked further from the house and info the forest, where Damon couldn't hear you. "What is wrong with you?" You asked angrily, pushing against his chest.

Kai laughed and held his hands up in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He had his fake little innocent expression on.

Glaring at him, you hit his shoulder, _hard_. "You read my fucking journal! What gives you the right?" You were pissed. You were forced to do every single little thing with this bastard, the only escape you had were the thoughts you wrote down on paper. It aggravated you knowing he knew your most personal thoughts.

Smirking, Kai stepped closer to you, making you back up against a tree. "Are you mad because I know how much you've been craving cock lately?" His eyes were gazing into yours, making you gulp. At that moment, he knew he had you in the palm of his hands.

"I… Shut up Malachai." You began walking away from him but he took hold of your arm and forced you to turn around, pulling you against his body. You gasped, holding onto his shoulders to balance yourself. "What are you doing?" You asked, surprised.

Kai had this look that you haven't seen before. It wasn't evil or sarcastic – _it was lust_. "I've been stuck in this world for years Y/N. I haven't fucked in so long, I forgot what it feels like." His breathing was becoming shallow, his hands slid up your arms, making you shiver at his touch. "I know you need some release and I need it too." His eyes never left yours as he said this.

You felt like your mouth was dry – you didn't know what to say. You parted your lips to speak but nothing came out. The worst part was, you were considering his offer. "I have a boyfriend." You whispered, remembering Matt. _Sweet little Matt._

He brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, making your breath hitch. He cupped your cheeks with his large hands and leaned against you, his thumb softly brushing your lower lip. "He won't have to find out. Say it Y/N – _say you agree_." He begged.

You bit your lower lip – which wasn't a smart thing to do. His eyes darkened even more, if that were even possible. Kai didn't wait for your permission anymore, he forcefully latched his lips onto yours, his hands gripping you by your hair, holding you in place so that his mouth could continue devouring you.

You tried pushing him back, you really did, till you felt his hard on press against your stomach. You couldn't help it anymore, your mouth started kissing him back and your fingers went from trying to get him off to pulling him closer. You lifted Kai's shirt, your nails raking down his abdomen, making him growl.

Kai sucked on your lower lip and bit down on it, making you whimper. He slid your shirt off your head and flung it to the ground, his eyes scanning your upper body. He looked pleased knowing he was staring at an actual woman instead of skimming through magazines at the grocery store. "Pants, off. _Now_." He demanded, his hands working on your bra.

You quickly discarded your jeans along with his shirt, your eyes darting down to his v line. He was so fucking sexy, you were anticipating feeling him inside you. Kai slid off his pants as well, leaving you two in your undergarments.

Kai's mouth went straight to your neck, his lips slowly sucking and kissing every inch of exposed skin. He pushed you back slowly against the tree, his hands sliding down your body. You were panting the whole time, unable to think of anything beside his touch. "Please." You begged, growing impatient. You needed to feel him more.

He chuckled, he loved seeing you so eager. He pressed his palm against your clothed wet core, making you gasp. "You're so wet – even through your sexy panties." He whispered in your ear before trailing his fingers down your underwear and feeling your wet slit.

He slid his fingers up and down your folds, he was toying with you, teasing you. "You've been wanting this since day one, haven't you Y/N?" He asked, gently biting down on your ear lobe.

You bit down on your lower lip, nodding frantically and grinding yourself against his palm. His finger finally gave in and started circling your clit, making you moan out. "More." You demanded, bucking your hips.

Kai obliged and dipped two fingers inside your tight core, making you cry out his name. "You're so fucking tight. How are you going to handle my cock?" He rested his face against the crook of your neck as his fingers pumped in and out of you.

He did have a point – you haven't had sex in so long, you were almost scared of how much he was going to stretch you out. You slid down his boxers, his erection springing free. You licked your lips at the sight before you – _he was freaking huge_. Still grinding against his hand, you spat on the tip of his cock and began pumping him simultaneously while his fingers worked on you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He breathed, his cock twitching in your hands. "You look so sexy, pleasing me while fucking yourself on my fingers." He grinned, his lips finding yours again.

You were close, he could feel it by the way your pussy tightened around his fingers. "Come for me." He commanded, his tongue dominating yours. You did as he asked, your legs almost giving out. If it weren't for him holding you against the tree, you would have fell to the ground.

You braced yourself against him, your breathing ragged. "Don't tell me you're already exhausted from just my fingers." He smirked and slid his hand out of your panties, bringing it to your lips. "Taste yourself." He spoke softly.

You wrapped your hot mouth around his fingers and sucked hard, your tongue licking up your wetness. Kai's eyes widened – he never thought you would. Seeing you suck on his fingers just turned him on even more. He ripped your panties off in an instant and lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist.

He held you against the tree, the tip of his cock poking your entrance. Kai looked down at you, his eyes searching yours to let him know it was okay. You nodded and held onto his shoulders, gently pushing yourself into him, making him groan. "I love watching you eager for this cock." He panted, squeezing your ass.

"Please Kai, please fuck me." You moaned out. He quickly slid himself inside of you, stretching you out completely. Your toes curled, your heels digging into his ass as you felt him pulsating inside of you.

Kai pulled out his whole length before sliding himself back in just as quickly. "I've been imaging fucking your tight cunt ever since the day we met Y/N." He thrusted in and out, his mouth sucking on your neck.

You moaned in response, hearing him talk dirty made you even wetter, if that was even possible. "Watching you walk around like you owned the damn place. I wanted to bend you over the kitchen table and shove my cock so deep inside you." He groaned out, his thrusts growing more frantic.

Your eyes rolled back in your head as you felt him hit your sweet spot. You slid your hand down between you two and began rubbing your swollen clit, seeking your release. You didn't even feel the jolting pain of branches digging into your skin anymore – all you felt was his big cock pumping in and out of you.

Kai's mouth found yours again, his kisses were aggressive. You closed your eyes, your fingers continuously rubbing your clit at a faster speed as his thrusts grew harder and deeper, he was seeking his own release. "Look at me Y/N." He rested his forehead against yours, his tone was so controlling. "I want you to look at me when you come all over my cock." He growled.

That's it – _you couldn't hold it in anymore_. You tightened around his cock, coming undone around him for the second time that day. You screamed out his name, your fingers digging into his shoulders. Kai followed soon after, spurting out his hot semen inside you, his groans muffled by your kisses.

After a minute or two, he let you back down on your feet. You two didn't say anything, in fact, you didn't even exchange a single look. The air around you two was so icy that you wouldn't even be able to tell that he was fucking you into oblivion against a tree merely five minutes ago.

You two quickly got dressed and headed back to the house, still completely silent. You discreetly shut the door behind you and tip toed your way up to the staircase, stopping in your tracks as you heard someone clear their throat.

"Why didn't you let me join the party? Can't handle two cocks at once, Y/N?" Damon asked, making you blush crimson.


	21. Kai - Don't Leave Me

You were sitting around the table with Cami, your friend, and the Mikaelson's. The air was thick and tense – more than usual, which was saying something. You were all trying to figure out how to get rid of the current villain in town, which was Aurora. She was Niklaus's ex-girlfriend, _crazy ex-girlfriend_. She was the epitome of insanity.

"We can't just keep her hidden behind a wall of cement, Klaus." Cami was upset to say the least. Aurora had turned her into a new vampire and she couldn't believe that Klaus didn't want to kill her. You all secretly knew why – it was because he still had something for Aurora.

"I won't grant her an easy and quick death, Camille. I want her to suffer for everything she has taken from this family." He tried reasoning with her, his jaw tensing. You could see right through his lies.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Just rip her heart out and get it over and done with." You noticed Elijah's lips curving up into a small smile from the corner of your eyes, he was definitely your favorite Mikaelson. He was always straight to the point and easy to reason with.

Klaus glared at you, his grip around his glass tightening, his knuckles turning white. "Why are you even here Y/N? Don't you have your own sociopath to worry about?" He was referring to your boyfriend, Malachai.

Kai was crazy too, but lately he's been nothing but good. He's been trying to be the best possible version of himself for you. You told him during your first few months of dating that he wasn't allowed to be as hasty anymore, that he had to choose between you and his coerce lifestyle. In the end, he picked you, of course. In return, Bonnie let him quietly leave Mystic Falls with you instead of locking him up in another dreadful prison world. So, you decided to come to New Orleans with the only close friends you had – the Mikaelson brothers.

"I'm here because you'd be dead without me." You took a napkin in the palm of your hands, scrunching it up under your touch. As you opened your hand again, the napkin was reduced to ashes. You were a witch, a very powerful one at that. You've saved Klaus and Elijah's lives more than you could count.

Klaus took a deep breath, he wasn't in the mood to play.

You zoned them out for the next few minutes as you took out your phone and checked for notifications. _Nothing._ You called and texted Kai multiple times, it wasn't like him not to answer. When you rolled out of his bed this morning, you had specially told him to come join you for breakfast with your friends, you were certain of it. He wasn't one to pass up a diabolical plan that involved getting rid of someone for good, especially since it was the only bit of connection that he had left with his dark side.

"I'm going to go check on her." Cami stated, abruptly getting up from her chair. She went and verified to make sure Aurora was still stuck in her current state every few hours or so. She was paranoid because of what had happened to her, could you really blame her?

Klaus shook his head at her. "You don't have to, love. I made sure she was securely locked away myself." He smirked.

Cami ignored him and followed her gut instinct instead. She was the most hard headed person you had ever met, almost as hard headed as Klaus. Within a few minutes, she was back, her pupils were dilated, her hands shaking as she struggled to breathe.

"What's wrong?" You asked worriedly, getting up from your seat. The rest of the Mikaelson's followed as well, checking her body to make sure everything was okay.

"She's gone." Cami breathed out, exasperatedly. " _Aurora's gone._ " She repeated.

* * *

The next few hours were filled with terror and spells. You and Freya were desperately trying to locate her using both of your magic, but it was of no use. It was like she was cloaked by something.

"Why is my sister and my own best friend freaking useless!" Klaus shouted, flipping over a table. You ignored his temper tantrum and continued your incantation with Freya. You knew he was having it rough so you weren't going to add onto his problems.

"Relax, brother. They're trying their best." Elijah put a tentative hand on Niklaus' shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Kai still hasn't answered you, and he was one of the most powerful witches you had ever met. You needed his help more than ever now so you told the Mikaelson's that you were going to go back to his apartment to get his help.

As you walked through the front door of his loft, a feeling inside your gut told you that this wasn't right. _Something was wrong._

Ignoring it, you walked up the stairs to Kai's bedroom. His door was half-open, you could hear someone giggling from inside – it was a girl's voice _._ You pushed the door open, your eyes watering up at the sight before you. Kai was in bed with a woman, and not just anyone. _Aurora._

Aurora's head shot up as she saw you, her face mischievously staring at you. "Oops. This is my queue to go." She muttered before using her vampire speed to make her exit out of the house.

It clicked in your head that your boyfriend was the one that let the crazy bitch out. In fact, he used his magic to cloak her from the rest of you.

Kai's eyes finally met yours, they were a mix of apologetic and regret. "Y/N." He whispered, getting off the bed. He was in his boxers, his hair still disheveled from his prior activities with the evil monster. He stepped closing to you, making you take a step back.

"I ha-have to tell Klaus. I have to tell him she was here." Your fidgeting hands slid your phone out of your pocket but dropped it to the floor, the screen shattered due to the impact. "Damn it!" You shouted, dropping to your knees and picking it up.

Kai knelt in front of you, his hands grasping yours. You flinched at his touch and immediately retracted your hands. "Don't touch me!" You yelled, getting up and making your way down the stairs. You finally let the tears fall, your vision getting blurred.

He ran after you at a faster speed and closed the front door just as you were about to open it. "We need to talk. Please." He pleaded, turning you around.

You didn't have anything to say to him – you never in a million years thought he would cheat on you. Everything was going so well between you two. You had started a new life together away from all the crap that was in Mystic Falls, you thought you were passed his childish behaviour.

"Why? I just need to know why." You whispered, your eyes gazing up at his.

Kai parted his lips to speak but he was quiet, he didn't know how to explain himself. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, his breathing was ragged. "I've been trying so hard to be good for you – for us. I haven't done something crazy and stupid in so long, I wanted to see if I missed it." His gripped your arms, his figure towering over yours. "You understand that right? You forgive me, right?" He needed reassurance.

You shook your head, the tears streaming down your face as you pushed his hands away. You didn't want to be touched by him, not when the scent of Aurora still lingered in every square inch of this apartment. "So, instead of doing something insane like buying a motorcycle you _cheated_ on your girlfriend?" The words escaped your lips like venom.

Kai's expression fell, he knew instantly how ridiculous he sounded. "I swear to you Y/N. This was a one-time thing, I'm never going to go near her or any other girl ever again." He was trying to win you back but failing miserably.

"Did you ever even love me at all? Or do you know not know what that emotion is either?" You shot back.

Kai frowned in return. "I do love you! How can you even question me?" His tone was laced with shock.

You scoffed sarcastically, your hands balling into fists. "You literally just screwed someone else and you're getting mad at me for doubting you?" You backed away towards the door once again, this time you weren't going to stop him.

Kai quickly grabbed you from behind, his arms wrapping themselves around you. "Don't leave me, please. I need you. I've never needed anyone before I met you." His voice was quivering. _Was he crying?_

Turning around his arms, you mustered up the last bit of strength you had left and slapped him hard across the cheek. "You're dead to me." You muttered before opening the front door.

He tried stopping you once again but you mumbled a small incantation, leaving him unable to move. You ignored his screams and cries and walked towards your car and drove towards the Mikaelson's home. Finding Aurora now was your soul purpose _, you were going to rip the bitch's head off_.


	22. Kai - Don't Leave Me Pt 2

Finding Aurora wasn't as difficult as you thought it would be. She was hiding away at Lucien's, assuming he would keep her protected. _She was wrong._

"I want to do the kill." You told Kol. He was the one that located her with the help of Davina. You two had decided to take care of things, leaving Klaus and the rest of your friends responsible for Lucien.

Kol smiled at you as he pressed the top button in the elevator. "Why are you so hell-bent on killing her now? Not that I don't like it, I think you're quite sexy." He winked at you.

Kol was dating Davina, but he always did have a thing for you. Whenever you two were alone, he made it obvious that if he could have you, he'd do anything in a heartbeat. However, you were with Kai. You didn't even tell anyone that you found Aurora rolled up in his sheets a few hours ago. You knew they'd rip off his head for hurting you. As a matter of fact, you were the only reason why the Mikaelson's tolerated him in the first place.

"I want her gone, Kol. She's hurt Klaus too much, she deserves to pay." You took a deep breath as the elevator made a bell sound, indicating you've arrived on Lucien's floor. "You better keep up with me." You flashed your friend a small smile and wasted no time running into the apartment.

Aurora was practically waiting for you two. She didn't seem scared, in fact, she seemed too cocky. "Missed me already, Y/N?" She asked sarcastically, referring to how you had seen her earlier this morning.

Kol furrowed his browns, not understanding. "What does the crazy bitch mean?" He stared at you, waiting for an answer.

You parted your lips to reply but Aurora beat you to it. "Y/N's mad at me because she found me in bed with her boyfriend. I can see why you like him, he's well endowed." She smirked at you.

Kol's mouth dropped, it wasn't something that he had expected. You didn't let the conversation continue as you threw yourself at her and punched her across the face. Aurora laughed in return and spat out blood. "Is that all you've got? I'm immortal, you dumb wench." She bared her fangs at you and prepared to jump on you. However, Kol got to her first.

He wrapped his hand tightly around her neck, holding her up effortlessly. "How do you want to do this Y/N? You should do the honors." Kol looked back at you, waiting for your permission.

"Your boyfriend tasted so good Y/N, especially when he-" Kol snapped her neck instantly, letting her fall to the floor.

You couldn't help it, you started crying. You didn't want to be weak, especially when you were here to finish her off, but all the emotions you kept pent up came flooding back. You pictured her with Kai. You recalled the way her scent lingered in his apartment and the way he tried defending his actions.

Kol rushed to your side instantly, wrapping his arms around you, and began soothingly rubbing your back. "There, there, darling. I promise it will all be okay." He kissed the top of your head, his fingers running through your soft hair. "Do you want me to rip out his heart and make you a necklace out of it? I'll do it Y/N, I'll do anything to make you happy." He whispered in your ear.

From a distance, you heard Aurora groaning. The bitch had come back to life again. You gathered up all your strength as you noticed an axe that was hanging on Lucien's wall as a decoration piece. With the help of a small incantation, you managed to throw the sharp object in her direction, slicing her head off.

"That's my Y/N – strong and fierce." Kol got up from the floor and held out his hand for you to take.

* * *

Kol and you decided to join the rest of the Mikaelson's later. You both needed a drink to get over this horrible day.

After your fourth round of tequila, you rolled your eyes as your phone rang again. It was Kai.

"Ignore it. Or better yet, let me answer." Kol chugged his beer, smiling smugly.

The cheating asshole called and texted you the whole day, begging for your forgiveness or asking you where you were. Even though your screen cracked back at his apartment, you could still make out what he was saying with the only few words you could read. You glanced down at your phone quickly, reading the texts on your lock screen.

 _You're the love of my life, Y/N. I can't live without you._

 _I'm a fucking idiot, I don't know why I did what I did but I swear it will never happen again._

 _Please baby, just tell me where you are. I'll come get you and we can talk._

You turned your phone off and slipped it back inside your pocket. "I need to get a new phone. My screen's wrecked." You sighed, twirling a cherry stem with your fingers.

"I'll get you a new phone." Kol said, placing his hand on your thigh. "Do you want a new boyfriend? I can get you that too." He was such a flirt, you felt awful for Davina.

Normally, you wouldn't like his advances, but you were drunk and upset over Kai. You needed to get your mind off things, so you didn't push his hand away. Instead, you placed yours on top of his. " _Oh yeah_? Do you know anyone that's over six feet and incredibly sexy?" You licked your lower lip, involuntarily batting your eyelashes at him.

Kol's eyes darkened as his fingers intertwined with yours. He inched his face closer, nodding. "I do know of someone… He's quite dashing." He whispered huskily.

You could tell he wanted to kiss you but he was hesitating. He had Davina to think of, and you had Kai. _Oh well, fuck it._ You grabbed Kol by his shirt, pulling him towards you, and crashed your lips to his. The kiss was rough and urgent. His hands tangled themselves in your hair, and your tongue hungrily explored his mouth. You hated yourself for it, but damn it felt so fucking good to let go. You two were so caught up in your own little world, you didn't even hear the music at the bar stop. Moreover, you didn't notice everyone going completely quiet, just like they were in sleep mode.

"I see it didn't take you long to forget about me." An angry Kai said, locking the front door of the bar.

You pulled apart from Kol, both of you breathing heavily. "What the hell are you doing?" You muttered angrily, whirling around and seeing all the humans paralyzed. Kai had used his magic on them.

"You made me feel so bad for what I did yet here you are, throwing yourself at Kol the first chance you got." Kai scoffed, stepping closer to you two.

Kol got up from his seat, shielding your body from Kai. "Come on mate, don't be sour. You fucked up and she chose me, now run along before things get messy." His fangs were piercing through.

"I'm going to need you to stop interrupting my conversations with my girl, _mate_." Kai used a charm to silence Kol.

You glared at Kai as you stood up from your seat. You tried taking the spell off but you couldn't, he was much stronger than you were. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Malachai, now leave us alone." You spat, throwing a glass at his head.

Kai ducked easily, laughing. "You sure about that? You really want to piss me off when we're in a bar full of innocent people? I thought you were smarter than that." He fake pouted.

You looked around, gulping. _He was right._ "Let these people go, Kai. This is between you and me." You said sternly.

Kai snapped his fingers, instantly making everyone disappear from the bar, including Kol. "Anything for my queen." He reached you in a few short strides, his fingers were underneath your chin, holding your face up. He scrunched his nose, his thumb gently rubbing over your lower lip. "You're stained with his touch now… What should we do about that?" He was talking more to himself than he was to you.

You pushed his hand away immediately in response. "You cheated on me Kai. You don't seem to understand how badly you've hurt me." You whispered.

"Oh, believe me, I think I do. I even had these weird liquid things all over my face. I had to use so many tissues, they're laying all over my floor now." You could barely tell if he was serious or joking.

"You mean… Tears?" You asked.

He nodded.

Kai took your hands in his, forcing you to look at him. You realized now that his eyes were puffy and red. _He wasn't lying._ "I know I screwed up Y/N. I wanted to skin Kol alive for kissing you, so I can't even imagine how you felt seeing me with Aurora." He took a deep breath, trying to ease the foreign emotions he was feeling. "I swear if you give me another chance, I won't take you for granted. I'm so damn in love with you, I'm sorry it took screwing up to realize it." He finished.

You wanted to believe him, you really did, but some deep part of you kept thinking about the feeling of Kol's lips.


	23. Kai - Don't Leave Me Pt 3

You didn't see Kol or Kai in a whole week. You didn't know how to face either of them. Usually after a fight with your boyfriend, you'd go to your best friend Kol. However, you felt that since your little kiss everything was awkward. On the other hand, Kai agreed to give you the space that you longed for. He promised to stay away if you thought about giving him a second chance.

While you were reading a book in your living room, someone rang your doorbell. You quickly marched up to your door and opened it, your eyes widening as you saw Kol leaning against the doorway, a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"You've been ignoring me." He said, his head cocked to the side.

You noticed the people passing by the front of your house and quickly grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him inside. The last thing you needed was to give your neighbors a dramatic show.

"Why are you drunk in the middle of the afternoon?" You asked, trying to take the bottle away from him.

Kol held it above your head, his lips forming a small playful smile. "You haven't answered my question, darling." His breath reeked of vodka and terrible decisions.

"You didn't ask me a question." You got up on the tip of your toes and grabbed the bottle, giving him a disappointed look. "But for your information, I've been busy." You walked into your kitchen and started pouring the remainder of the alcohol down the drain.

"With _him_?" Kol whispered behind you, making you jump at his proximity. You turned around, his arms were on either side of the counter, trapping you in. His lips looked so freaking soft, it was hard not to stare at them.

"No, of course not." You responded firmly.

Kol didn't even try to hide his gloat. "So, you're done with the sociopath?" He asked, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You shivered at his slight touch and shrugged your shoulders. "His name's Kai, and I don't know." You pushed him aside and sat down on one of the chairs in front of your kitchen table.

You wanted to be done with Kai, more than anything, but you feared being alone. You've been in a relationship with him for as long as you could remember, and the thought of being without him was so foreign, _it was scary_. But should you be with a cheater because you're afraid of being lonely?

Kol sighed and walked towards you. His drunk self almost tripped, making him land on his knees in front of you. "Don't be with him anymore Y/N. You deserve someone that fancies you and _only_ you. Someone that you can trust – a man that doesn't have to fall into bed with another girl just to prove a point. You deserve to be happy." He took your hands in his, his eyes never leaving yours.

His words were slurred, but you couldn't help but think that the stuff he said made sense. "I… I don't know how to be alone." You answered.

Kol pressed his lips to your hand, looking up at you. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm alive, darling." His eyes darkened with lust.

Your head was getting clouded with so many thoughts of him and Kai, you just didn't know what to do anymore. You told Kol you needed to be alone and you texted Kai, letting him know you were ready to talk. He showed up at your house quickly without any hesitation.

"I'm glad you messaged me. I missed you so much." Kai said, stepping closer to you and wrapping his arms around your body.

You missed the feeling of his arms – of feeling safe. However, that wasn't how you felt anymore. Being with him suddenly felt so unfamiliar. Pulling away, you smiled at him lightly. "I've missed you too." You said softly.

Kai's smile fell, he knew something was wrong. "Why so I feel like I walked into a funeral?" He joked, scratching the back of his head.

You rolled your eyes at him in response.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were Y/N, before all this." He let out a deep breath.

"You mean, before you cheated on me?" You retorted, chewing on your lower lip nervously.

Kai hesitantly brushed the side of your face with his fingers, gazing at you. "I will never be able to take back what I did, I know that. But what I do know is that I can do whatever I possibly can for as long as I live to make up for it." He sounded so sincere and apologetic, you were almost about to forgive him.

"I can't forget what you did, Kai. I do forgive you though, I don't want there to be any grudges between us." You looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I don't want to be with a cheater, that's something that I'll never do." You added.

Kai's hand dropped to his side, his eyes pooling with tears. "You're leaving me for _him_ , aren't you?" He whispered.

You shook your head, letting him know he had it all wrong. "I don't want to be with anyone for a while. I just want to focus on myself." You explained.

He sighed deeply and looked to the ground. He was trying to come up with arguments but for once, he was out of ideas. "I never wanted to hurt you Y/N, that was never my intention."

You smiled at him softly and took hold of his hand. "I know, Malachai. I believe you." You rubbed the back of his palm with your thumb.

Kai squeezed your hand one last time and turned around, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" You asked, following him.

"There's nothing left for me here… I'm going to go do what I do best. _Stir up some trouble back in Mystic Falls_." He smirked.

You were going to miss him so much more than you wanted to admit to yourself but you knew this was for the best. You deserved to be happy, to be free, and to be with someone that wouldn't cheat on you. You weren't going to settle for anyone that would make you doubt them. No matter how much you loved Kai, you had to love yourself first.


	24. Kai - Crappy Day

You held onto your pillow tightly, letting your tears finally escape from your eyes. You were crying nonstop for what felt like hours, the pillow cover was basically drenched in tears and mucus. You didn't even notice your bedroom door cracking open.

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Kai, your boyfriend, worriedly asked as he rushed to your side. He pulled the blanket off your body and examined every inch of your skin to make sure you were physically okay. "Are you hurt?" He added, his forehead creasing.

You shook your head and laid your face against his chest. "It was just a crappy day." You murmured, holding onto his shirt. Kai soothingly began rubbing your back, making you calm down in return. "I don't think I can handle being a surgeon." You choked out.

Kai tilted your head up, making you look at him. "Tell me everything that happened." He spoke softly.

You proceeded to tell him how your day went as a surgical intern. You loved your job so much, you couldn't picture living without the thrill or the high you got off saving someone's life. However, some days, it was just too much to handle when you had attending's yelling your ear off. Usually, you could easily brush them off, but there was one attending in particular that you couldn't stand. _Jared._

Jared asked you out months ago and he never got over getting rejected. In fact, he made his life's mission to make every day at the hospital hard for you. You tried your best to just ignore him and do your job. You even told yourself that eventually he would get over you, but he was still sour over seeing you every day. He made that especially clear today when he yelled at you in front of everyone, embarrassing you.

"Wait – are you telling me he humiliated you in front of _everyone_?" Kai asked, bewildered.

You nodded your head.

Kai balled his hands into fists, he was fuming. "I'm going to kill the asshole." He muttered through clenched teeth.

You sat upright, facing him, and shook your head. "No. He's my attending, you can't kill him." You half-smiled at the thought, your boyfriend was too cute at times when his go to answer was to kill anything and anyone that caused a problem.

"He hurt my girl – the bastard doesn't deserve to live." Kai placed a soft on your forehead. You could tell he was fighting with his inner demons. It wasn't too long ago that he was still considered as being a sociopath without any feelings.

"Please?" You took a deep breath and placed both your hands on the side of his place, forcing him to look at you.

For a few seconds, Kai just looked into your eyes without blinking. "Fine." He said grumpily. His tone of voice was angry, but his lips were curved into a small sly smile. You were too emotionally strained to question him.

"Thank you." You softly pressed your lips to his, kissing him.

"I'll order us some Chinese. Let me guess – we're going to watch The Notebook tonight on repeat, aren't we?" Kai asked, getting up from the bed.

You grinned and pulled the covers up to your chest. "You're the most amazing boyfriend, you know that?" You yawned, already feeling sleepy from your fifteen-hour shift.

"Remember that tomorrow, and every single day after that." Kai walked out of the room to order food, leaving your tired self alone.

* * *

When you got to work the next morning, you saw that all the hospital staff was huddled together in the staff room. _Was there a meeting that you might have potentially forgotten about?_

"What's going on?" You asked Kelsey, your friend. She was also a surgical intern.

" _Jared's dead_." She said in shock.

Your eyes widened, the air in the room suddenly felt so cold. "How?" You had a feeling you already knew the answer to your question.

"A nurse found him in the operating room, he was cut open… It was like someone performed surgery on him while he was awake." Kelsey tightly wrapped her arms around her body, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Without anyone noticing, you quickly darted out of the room and ran to an on-call room. You dialed Kai's number.

"Good morning, gorgeous." His smug voice said huskily through the phone.

"You killed Jared! After I strictly told you not to!" You didn't want to shout in case anyone could hear you but you couldn't help it, you were upset with him.

"Technically, you said _I_ couldn't kill him. You didn't say anything about me compelling someone to kill him though." Kai chuckled softly.

You didn't know if you should strangle your boyfriend or thank him for getting rid of the one thing that made coming to work feel like hell every day.

"Did you think I'd standby idly while someone hurt you?" Kai asked, bringing you out of your thoughts. "I love you Y/N, I'd commit murder a thousand more times if it meant keeping you happy." He added.

You sighed deeply, realizing that he was just trying to help you in his own little twisted way. "I love you too Kai, so much. But you can't keep killing people."

"Why not?" He asked in a whiney voice.

"Because it's wrong." You tried your hardest not to make it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I can't make any promises – but I guess I can try." He sounded reluctant.

You decided to settle with that answer even though you knew he probably was going to hurt more people down the line for you. You loved him, no matter how dark and twisted he was. You already knew what you were getting yourself into when you got in a relationship with him.


	25. Kai - Personal Hell

When you were little, everyone made it seem like dying was the scariest thing that could ever happen to you. Your family always made you attend funerals of relatives you had never even met. Everyone was sobbing and acting hurt over someone that they haven't even seen or bothered to check in on for who knows how many years. You never understood the concept of how people could be upset over someone dying, so you decided to figure it out by committing murder.

You were highly good at it too, you didn't leave a single trace at the scene of the crime that could lead back to you. For almost three years, everything was going fine. Eventually, the murders you did for research turned to pleasure instead. You got a high off ending someone's life – it made you feel powerful. It was something that you just couldn't get enough of. In the beginning, you did one kill a week that gradually turned into one kill a day. Which in turn, is how your family found out.

They were horrified and ashamed of you. In their words, you had _issues_ that needed to be worked on. So, they decided to send you off to a prison world so that you could think about how wrong your actions were. They didn't say for how long you'd stay there, they just said that they would bring you back the moment that they could look at you without turning away in disgust. _Whatever that meant._

Today, however, was not like any other mundane day at the prison world. Today was your birthday. You decided to reward yourself by picking out all your favorite junk foods from the grocery store. You rolled through the aisles with your cart, picking everything and nothing that was incredibly bad for your health.

"Do I want chips or chocolate? I think I want both." You said out loud to yourself, throwing both items inside your cart. You talked to yourself to keep yourself sane. You had gotten so used to hearing your own voice, you forgot what any other human sounded like.

"Can you stop talking to yourself? It's quite distracting!" A voice shouted from another aisle, making you jump in surprise. You almost knocked down a whole stack of cans with your cart.

Due to being stuck in the prison world by yourself, you almost forgot what fear felt like. Taking a deep breath, you followed the source of the sound. You held up a can of peas, preparing to throw it at the intruder. You expected to see someone terrifying, but instead, it was a boy. He looked like he was around your age.

"What are you going to do? Pea me to death?" He asked, smirking at you.

You looked at the can, and then back at him. You refused to let go of the only weapon you had. "Who the hell are you?" You asked bluntly.

"Me? You're the one that's in my world." He stuffed a chip in his mouth and began chewing on it obnoxiously.

You scoffed and placed your hands on your hips, taking a step closer to him. He didn't look scary at all, in fact, he looked more handsome than you liked to admit. "Listen, you weirdo, my family punished me by condemning me to this place for all the bad crap that I've done. They said nothing about being stuck with a child." You scowled at him.

The boy stood up on his two feet, he was much taller than you had expected. "Child? I'm pretty sure I'm older than you are." He took two long steps towards you, making you back up against the aisle. "Plus, you're the annoying one that talks to herself. I'm pretty sure you're my own personal hell." He added.

You threw the can of peas at him, making him drop his bag of chips to the ground so that he could catch it. "Call me whatever you want, but just stay out of my damn way. It's my birthday and I'm not going to stand here and let some asshole compare me to Satan." You stormed out of the grocery store, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

As you walked into your house, you slammed the door behind you. "The nerve of that asshat." You dropped down on your couch, closed your eyes, and tried to enjoy the last couple of hours you had left of your birthday.

Your calm moment was short lived as you heard the doorknob turning. You turned your head around to see the stranger walk into your home with grocery bags in his hands. He walked straight into the kitchen and began putting the food away in the fridge and the cupboards.

"What are you doing here, weirdo? Did you follow me?" You asked, getting up from the couch.

"My name's Kai so you can stop calling me weirdo." He grinned at you and took out party hats. He put one on himself and walked around the counter, placing one above your head.

You haven't been touched by someone in so long that you flinched back, your eyes widening at the sudden proximity of him. "Relax, I'm not in the prison world for rape." He strapped the hat to your head and walked back behind the counter. "I'm here for murdering my siblings." He had a full-blown smile on his face.

Any normal person would get scared at that revelation, however, you were intrigued. "I understand why you're here… But why are you _here_. In my house – _in my kitchen_." You sat down on the bar stool, squinting your eyes at him as if he were a thief.

"It's your birthday, and no one should be alone on their birthday." Kai took out a large cake from the bag. On the cake, "Happy Birthday Stranger!" was written in red with frosting. "Sorry, I didn't know your name so I improvised." He scratched the back of his head shyly.

You let out a deep breath and slowly put your guards down. "Y/N. Maybe next time you can actually put my name on it." You bit your lower lip.

So, this is the story of how you met Kai Parker. He was obnoxious, loud, and annoying. But slowly, he became your best friend. Technically, he was your only friend but ho was keeping score, _right_? Eventually, he even became your first love. _But that story is for another day_.


	26. Kai - Personal Hell Pt 2

Throughout the next couples of weeks, you've gotten to know Kai a lot better. He was placed in this hell hole because he killed his family. You both still hadn't figured out how it was possible for you two to be stuck together. You just prayed it wasn't because you were secretly related or something, because that would have been extremely _weird_.

Kai was just as crazy as you were, if not even more. He loved adventure, doing things spontaneously, and most importantly, he loved eating chips. _More like obnoxiously chewing on them_. Although he had his little flaws, it was fun to be around someone that was equally as insane as you. You didn't feel alone, like you had to hide yourself from him. You could tell him the scariest parts about yourself and he would sit, listen, and retort back with something just as gruesome. You could proudly say that in the short few weeks that you two had known each other, he had grown to become your best friend.

"I'm getting bored of this town." Kai sat beside you on the couch and put his feet on your legs. By now, he was way too comfortable around you.

"Bored of this town or bored of me?" You eyed him suspiciously, your lips curved into a small smile.

He chuckled in response. "I could never get bored of you, Y/N." You loved the way he pronounced your name way too much. It was as if every time he said it, he did it better than anyone else. "I have an idea." Kai abruptly got up from the couch and held out his hand for you to take.

"Where are we going?" You asked curiously, eying his hand like it was on fire.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked nonchalantly.

He was like the devil, of course you didn't. You were much smarter than that. "Okay." You placed your hand in his and got up, following him outside. He may have been the devil, but he _was_ your only source of entertainment so you had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Kai decided to head for Washington. He said that he had never seen the White House before so that it could be a fun little new adventure you both could try. Honestly, you had never even left Mystic Falls before. So, for you, this whole thing was completely new and exciting nonetheless.

You were planning on sleeping during the car ride but Kai didn't let that happen. He argued that the person riding shotgun should keep the driver awake. However, he was pretty damn awake with all the annoying singing that he was doing the whole time.

"Can you just shut the hell up?" You begged, groaning.

Kai burst out laughing, making you laugh as well. After a couple of seconds, he quieted down. _Now, it was too calm for your liking._

"It's hard to take a nap when I can feel you staring at me." You said with your eyes closed.

"So, you know pretty much everything about me, which is fine. But I feel like I don't know much about you. We've gone through all the basics." He took a deep breath, you felt like he was about to go on a rant. "I know you have a little sister and parents. You had a hamster but you choked it to death when you were five, which should have been a big sign for your parents but hey, we aren't all perfect." He stopped to laugh and continued. "What I'm trying to say is… Why are _you_ here? You never told me." He stopped.

You let out a deep breath, feeling slightly uncomfortable. You knew he had a point. "I killed people." You still had your eyes closed.

"Okay… But so did I. What's the big deal?" He was genuinely curious.

You turned your head in his direction, looking him straight in the eyes. "I killed someone almost every day for the last three years. Your little sibling murder spree doesn't even compare to my body count." You were afraid of his reaction. Sure, he was crazy, but you were worse. You didn't want him to suddenly think less of you. Much to your surprise, Kai didn't even flinch at your revelation. If anything, he smiled. _Widely._

"So, when are we getting married?" He winked at you playfully.

You ignored the explosion you felt in your lady parts and coughed awkwardly. You looked down at the map and saw that you two were getting closer to your direction.

"I'm guessing you've never had a boyfriend." He was blunt.

You stared at him, your eyebrows raised. "Excuse me? I've had plenty of them." You scoffed.

"Name one." Kai said, chuckling.

You stared off into the road, trying your best to come up with a name. "Uh… Brad!" You blurted out. _He was your first victim._

"You're lying." He had his _I Know Everything_ expression on.

Sighing, you leaned back in your seat. "Okay, fine. Whatever, I've never had a boyfriend." You looked out the window, not understanding where this was going.

Kai cleared his throat, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Have you ever had sex?" He asked, awkwardly.

You blushed crimson, suddenly you felt so uneasy between your legs. Now you knew what he was thinking of. He was a man that's been stuck in the prison world for God knows how long. He was craving some physical contact. "We're here!" You yelled happily, thanking the angels that were watching over you two.

You quickly got out of the car and headed inside, not even bothering to wait for him. You needed some fresh air after that awkward car ride. The White House was so much bigger in person. You've only seen it on TV and in photographs, you couldn't believe that you were here.

"It's a pity there's no guards to kill. I bet I'd get so turned on seeing you kill a few people." Kai said, standing behind you.

You backed up against him accidentally, feeling startled. Kai grabbed hold of your hips, steadying you. "You should be more careful." He whispered in your ear, his thumbs lightly grazing your exposed skin.

Inhaling sharply, you turned around in his arms. Kai still had his hands on your hips. You were so close to him, you could see every fine line on his face. You didn't even realize he had blue eyes till now. He wasn't that scary up close, if anything, he was quite handsome.

"Are we going to go explore this place or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm your last meal?" He smirked.

You lightly shoved his shoulder, rolling your eyes. "Come on, Parker. Keep up!" You laughed and ran across the hallway.

The next few hours consisted of you two running around, breaking things, and mocking people in old portraits. The day was full of so much amusement, you two were exhausted so you decided to get to the roof to look at the view. You were standing over the edge, taking in how small everything looked. You never really thought about the world outside of Mystic Falls before, and now you wanted to explore every inch of it with Kai.

"It's beautiful up here." You commented.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Kai murmured, barely loud enough for you to hear.

It was so strange hearing cute words come out of his mouth, you weren't used to it. Turning around, you looked at him sceptically. "Why do I have a feeling you're thinking about pushing me?" You took a step back towards the ledge, taunting him.

Kai grinned and took two steps forward, backing you up even dangerously closer. "Actually, I'm thinking about kissing you first and then pushing you off." He brushed a strand of your hair back behind your ear.

"How romantic." You placed your hands on his chest, steadying yourself. "I thought you liked having me around." You pouted your lips.

Kai shook his head, placing his hands right above yours. He felt so warm. "You have it all wrong Y/N. You don't die if you're killed in the prison world. You just.. Literally come back." He placed a finger under your chin, lifting your face up. "You think I'd gamble with your life?" He had his serious face on.

You shrugged your shoulders. "And what if I don't come back?" You didn't want to worry but you did. You weren't finished wreaking havoc, you still had unfinished business with your family.

Kai lightly brushed your cheeks with his fingers. "Then I'll die a hundred times to bring you back." He said simply.

Nodding, you slowly inched your hands around his neck, pulling him in closer to you. "Okay." You responded.

He eagerly cupped your face with his large hands, his mouth easily finding yours. The kiss was soft, perfect, and everything you imagined your first kiss should be like. Kai was gentle and took his time, his fingers gently brushed down your wavy long hair. In return, your fingers played with the hair in the back of his neck.

And without any warning, Kai suddenly pushed you off the ledge, making your eyes widen. Your heart was pounding in your chest. The fall felt long because of high you were. The worst part is, you thought of his lips more than the painful impact of your body against the cold concrete.


	27. Kai - Personal Hell Pt 3

You believed Kai when he told you that you'd be coming back from the dead. However, some deep part of you still doubted him though. Throughout your painfully long stay in the prison world, you never tried to kill yourself. You thought that if you died, that you would be gone for good. So, you never bothered to try. He was right though, within the next hour, you were back on the ledge. You could barely even remember the excruciating pain you felt when you hit the floor. You both took turns pushing each other off the roof of the White House, it became sort of amusing in your own little twisted day.

For the next couple of days, you two explored different types of pain and pleasure. You poked and prodded at each other with knives, daggers, and basically anything that you found lying around your house. Gambling with death was fun when you two knew nothing harmful could happen. Besides hurting each other, you also started becoming more and more intimate. You didn't define your relationship or anything, there wasn't any need for that. You two were going to be stuck together for the rest of your lives – there wasn't a need for any labels.

While you were lying in bed with your eyes closed, you felt Kai pacing back and forth in the room. "What is it?" You asked groggily.

Kai finally sat down on the couch next to the bed. "Come here." He ordered, his voice hoarse.

You rolled out of bed grumpily and sat on his lap, one leg on each side, straddling him. You brushed your hair out of your face and wrapped your arms around his neck. "You better have a good reason for interrupting a very serious nap session." You pouted.

He chuckled and pecked your lips quickly. "Look at what I found in my dad's safe." He took out a gun from his pocket, holding it up for you to see. He had such an excited expression, like he was a little boy showing off his new toy.

You took the gun from his hand, holding it up in awe. The thing was heavy, ugly, but beautiful in its own way. It was your first time holding a gun, you didn't really know what it was supposed to feel like. "I've never used one of these before. I'm more of a slit-your-neck kind of girl." You giggled and handed the weapon back to him.

Instead of taking it back, Kai took your hands in his, with the gun still in your hand, and brought it up to the middle of his forehead. "Use it on me – I can be your first." He had his wicked smile on.

You tried prying your hands away but he wouldn't let them budge. "I… I don't want to do this." You admitted. You were all for using knives and whatnot, but you didn't want to see a hole in his damn head with his brain oozing out.

Kai let out a small breath of air, his thumbs gently rubbing the back of your hands. "Don't be scared, silly girl. I'm not going anywhere." You could tell he was trying to be strong but he _was_ scared – the beads of sweat on his forehead gave it away.

"Why do you make me do this?" You were curious.

His eyes fell upon yours, making you melt. He looked like he was lost, sad, and searching for something that couldn't be found. "I want to feel something Y/N. This place is making me crazy – I want to feel something other than dullness." His voice was shaking, you knew he was nervous from the gun still pointing at him.

His words stung you more than it should. You thought that he felt something for you, and that it should have been enough. You didn't want to tell him that your heart was shattered though, you refused to be weak. You weren't going to tell him you fell in love with him. So, instead, you pulled the trigger.

You saw red – there was blood everywhere and nowhere all at once. In an instant, you weren't with Kai anymore in the prison world. You were lying on the floor of your old bedroom, with candles all around you in a circle. You still had his blood all over your clothes and your face. The difference is that he wasn't there anymore. Instead, your parents and your sister were around the circle, chanting witchcraft.

"No… No!" You shouted, sobbing. You were back in your old house, which meant you weren't with Kai anymore. "Bring me back!" You demanded, looking down at the blood on your hands. You were trying to keep yourself from going insane.

Your mom and dad looked at you with an expression that was mixed with pity and horror. "You've suffered enough, Y/N. It's time for you to come home and be with your family." Your father broke the spell, the flames went out.

You took a step outside of the circle, taking in your surroundings. Just a couple of minutes ago, you were alone with Kai in this bedroom. Now, you had three people you barely recognized. Your sister grew more than the last time you saw her, you didn't feel a single thing for her. _You just wanted Kai._

"Why did you bring me ba-back?" You asked, wiping a tear off your cheek.

Your mother took a step towards you and put her hand on your shoulder. "We told you that we were going to bring you back when we could look you in the eye again, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around you, engulfing you in a tight hug. "You fell in love with that boy we sent. You proved to us that you have human emotions left, after all." Your mom cried silently into your hair, holding you close.

You wanted to scream. Before meeting Kai, you wanted nothing but to come back to the real world. However, now, you just felt hollow being here. You couldn't recognize anything or anyone, you just needed him to be here with you again. While your mom kept crying, you stared down at your bloody hands, asking yourself if this was all real. _Did Kai even exist?_


	28. Kai - Personal Hell Pt 4

You were officially back for almost six months. You went exactly 182 days without seeing Kai. You tried talking about him to your parents but they refused to say anything. No matter how much you begged, pleaded, and cried, they just didn't care. They said that his parents were friends with yours, and that they planned to bring you back by making you fall in love with him. However, his parents weren't as lenient as yours. They said that they weren't going to give him a second chance. Basically, they were going to leave him to die in the prison world.

Every chance you got, you brought him up. You tried reasoning with your parents by telling them that he made you feel normal and human. They disagreed though, they knew that he was as insane as you were. Eventually, the pain from missing him just made you feel crazy to the point where you doubted he ever existed in the first place. You started thinking that he was a figment of your imagination that you made up to fight against loneliness in the prison world. No matter how much it hurt letting go of his memory, it was the only thing that kept you going.

So, you went back to school. You did everything that you were told, starting by studying for exams, making new friends, and even spending time with your sister. You couldn't recognize the new you. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you tried finding the girl that loved slitting people's necks, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, the reflection of a girl with a fake smiled plastered on her face stared back.

One day, while your family was out, you heard the doorbell ring. You assumed it was the pizza delivery man so you rushed to the door, your credit card at hand. As you flung the door wide open, there was no one standing there. Instead, you had a simple looking box on the ground. You quickly looked around and saw that there was no one. You took the box and headed inside.

You walked towards your kitchen, unwrapping the box on the way. There wasn't a card or any note, which was odd. You opened the box to find a dozen dead roses. You furrowed your brows, not understanding what kind of a sick joke this was. You took the box, with the roses still inside, and threw it in the trash can.

Just as you were about to run upstairs to your room, all the lights suddenly turned off, leaving you in the dark. You thought about using your magic to turn the lights back on but quickly remembered your parents took your powers away. _Fuck._

" _Missed me_?" A sharp voice asked behind you, making you whirl around, feeling startled.

You blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust your eyes to the darkness. "Who's there?" You shouted out into the void.

 _No answer._

You took a deep breath, telling yourself your mind was playing tricks on you. Since you were still getting used to the idea that you were back in the human world, sometimes you were still paranoid when your family left you alone. You closed your eyes, trying to steady your heart rate. You slowly walked to your room, in the dark, and reached for the light switch.

As soon as you turned it on, Kai was in front of you, grinning widely. "You should see your face right now." He took a step closer, his arms stretched out to hug you.

You backed up against the wall, your head was spinning. "You're not real – you're something I made up. I'm going crazy." You gripped your hair and slid down the wall.

Kai's expression quickly went from being amused to incredibly concerned. He took hold of your shoulders, pulling you against his chest. "I'm real Y/N. See, feel my heartbeat." He took hold of your hand, placing it above his chest. "Do you feel that?" He asked.

You convinced yourself for 182 days that he wasn't real, that you were just bat shit crazy and needed to make up something to stay sane. You couldn't believe he was here, how the hell did he even escape? "How is this possible?" You placed your hands on his face, your fingers lightly tracing every single line and frown. God, he was so much more beautiful than you had remembered.

He leaned against your palm and took a deep breath, feeling at ease to be by your side again. "I had help escaping – It's a long story but we don't have much time." He stood up, tugging on your hand and forcing you to get up as well. He led you to your bedroom and with the help of a small incantation, made a suitcase appear on your bed. "We have to go before your parents get here." He sounded rushed.

Your eyes widened – you looked between him and the suitcase. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?" You pried your hands away from him, not fully understanding.

"Come with me Y/N. We can go anywhere." His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Your mouth felt dry as you realized he was asking you to run away with him. "I can't go with you… I have my family, I have friends. I still need to graduate!" You shouted frantically, running your fingers through your hair.

Kai scoffed, taking hold of your arms. "This isn't you and you know it Y/N. They're brainwashing you to be something you're not!" He closed his eyes and within a few seconds, he made a knife appear in the palm of his hand. He hurriedly ripped open his shirt and dragged the knife across his chest, wincing at the pain. "You're my crazy girl, the one that likes hurting people." He bit his lip to mask his discomfort and blood slowly dripped down your floor.

Quickly grabbing the knife, you threw it on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" You couldn't believe he went so far as to slice his chest open to make a point. You looked at the gash on his skin, ignoring the little voice in your head that secretly found pleasure in his pain. "You're crazy." You panted as you took tissues from your drawer and started wiping the blood away.

He grabbed your wrist, stopping you. "Are you really going to stand here and pretend you didn't enjoy watching me do that?" He inched his face close to yours, making you step back against your dresser till you had nowhere to go. You were trapped between him and your table.

"I can't leave my family… They're my people." You admitted.

Kai shook his head as he tilted your chin up. "They sent you away for years. I'm your person, and I'm so fucking sorry for not realizing it when we were back there. I didn't need to hurt myself to feel, you made me feel enough. I'm sorry it took you leaving, for me to face the fact that I'm so deeply in love with you." He was rambling at this point, telling you how much he loved you and how he was an idiot for not telling you sooner.

You could feel your heart breaking, nothing made sense anymore. The right thing to do would be to tell him to leave. You finally had everything going for you – at last, you were the daughter that made your parents proud. Then why did you feel that if he left, then a part of you would be gone with him?

"Your parents are going to be here soon Y/N. If you want me to leave, I'll go. I won't ever come back, no matter how much leaving you is going to kill me." He kissed your forehead softly, you felt his tears on your skin. "But if you do decide to come with me, I promise I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy for as long as I live." He wrapped his arms around you, tightly hugging you to him.

You cried silently into his chest, your hands gripping his shirt. Your cries turned into sobs as you came to terms with your final decision.


	29. Klaus - One Month

You and Klaus just started dating recently. Being with him was so much easier in the beginning than it is now. Before, he always had time for you. That's the thing with Klaus – when he wanted something, he was _determined_ to get it. At first, you didn't like him at all. Especially with the whole Elena drama. In fact, it took him close to a year to win you over. Klaus being Klaus, he refused to give up. He showered you with attention and affection, and made it clear that he wasn't going _anywhere_. Eventually, you gave into him and realized that somewhere deep down, you felt something for him too.

After a couple of weeks into your relationship, it wasn't the same anymore. Klaus was being obsessive again. However, this time, it wasn't with you. Now he was obsessed with making his army of hybrids. For days now, all he was doing was having his little meetings with his family members and werewolves, and then only giving you the attention you needed at night. You hated it – you despised feeling like he was only using you for sex. You wanted more – you _needed_ more. It was time for you to put your foot down and make him realize you didn't like where your relationship was heading.

As you were lying in bed, you heard your phone buzzing. It was a text message from Klaus.

 _You've been on my mind all day, love._

You ignored the butterflies in the pit of your stomach, rolled your eyes, and slammed the phone down your pillow. You decided you were going to ignore him and binge watch Netflix all night. Screw Niklaus – if he wasn't going to give you attention, he could rot with his little minions.

Two hours passed and you were still focusing on Grey's Anatomy. You were on the episode where Derek Shepherd died. Your eyes were puffy from crying so hard, your bed was full of tissues, and your phone kept buzzing repeatedly. You chose to ignore it – you couldn't reply to Klaus while McDreamy was fighting for his life in the background.

Finally, as the episode ended, you decided to read the numerous messages from Klaus.

 _Y/N are you napping again? How can someone need this much sleep?_

Two missed calls from Klaus.

 _I can see you active on Facebook, stop ignoring me. You know I hate being ignored._

Three missed calls from Klaus.

 _What are you, 12?_

Scoffing, you threw the phone across the room. You had every right to be upset with him.

After all, he's barely been around anyway. Why does he suddenly care right now?

You decided you needed to clear your mind so you changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. You needed to blow some steam and jogging was your thing. You left your phone home and headed out, not looking back.

While you were running outside, you didn't realize how dark it had gotten till you couldn't see through the woods as much. Stupid, stupid, stupid, you repeatedly told yourself realizing you didn't take your phone. A flashlight would have been so useful right now.

Crack.

You heard a branch breaking in the distance and whirled your head around, trying to find the source of the sound. It was probably a bunny, you told yourself to calm your nerves. As you walked faster towards the main roads, you saw something pass by the corner of your eye.

"Wh-who's there?" You yelled out into the void, your hands shaking as you quickly grabbed a branch off the ground.

You're such an idiot. You shouldn't be out running in the dark when your town is full of vampires, werewolves, and witches. "I'm friends with really dangerous people! If I was you, I wouldn't hurt me!" You yelled out in the most threatening voice possible. Under the circumstances, it didn't sound threatening at all. You sounded more like a twelve-year-old girl.

You heard a chuckle behind you, "Were you planning on defending yourself with a twig, love?" Klaus whispered in your ear. You turned around, your face inches apart from him. You were so glad it was him and not a warlock or something. Your happiness was short since you remembered you were pissed at him.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you huffed in annoyance. "I can defend myself just fine, thank you." You turned around and started walking again, Klaus following right behind you. "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you busy with your followers?" You mumbled.

"I was busy with other things. You would have known sooner if you weren't acting like a child." Klaus said, his hand grabbing yours.

"I can't do this anymore Niklaus – I can't wait around for you forever." You whispered, holding back the urge to cry. You let go of his hand and stared down at the ground. You wanted to look anywhere but at him. "I miss you – I miss us. I miss the way things used to be." You wiped away a tear from your eye before it could slip down your cheek.

"I know it hasn't been the same lately but please love, give me a chance. Let me prove you wrong" Klaus said, his arms wrapping themselves around you. He kissed the side of your head and ran his fingers through your hair.

Cue the fireworks. You let a couple of tears fall as you wrapped your arms around his torso. No matter how much you despised some traits about him, he was _still_ your Klaus. The Klaus you adored so much, the Klaus that wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you.

Before you could process what was going on, Klaus picked you up bridal style and started running rapidly. You let out a small cry as you reached your destination. "What the hell!" You yelled, getting down and taking in your surroundings. You were in an amusement park. "I hate it when you do that without warning me first!" You said angrily, wondering why he brought you here.

"I know, love. But your stubborn self wouldn't have let me bring you otherwise." He laughed, taking your hand in his as he began walking. "You see, I was busy taking care of some things. I don't mean with my hybrids, I mean I was occupied making sure tonight would be perfect." He grinned at you, leading you towards the Ferris wheel.

"Where is everyone?" You asked, letting him lead you. The park was usually incredibly busy at this time, especially since it was the summer. It should have been packed with your whole high school. "It's like a ghost town." You muttered, getting inside the cart.

"I made sure it would be empty – I wanted it to be just us." Klaus said, nodding towards the person that was in control of the ride.

"You mean.. You compelled everyone to leave?!" You were shocked, realizing that every ride only had the person that was in charge. It was true – there were no towns people.

"I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be perfect for you, Y/N". He smiled gently, took your hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. As the Ferris wheel reached the top, Klaus looked intently into your eyes and finally, all his focus was on you. God you hated how he could make you forgive him with just one look. Screw him for being perfect, sexy, and everything you could have ever wanted. He was annoying with his obsessiveness at times but it was what made you like him in the first place. "It's our one month after all, you didn't forget did you?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

Crap, you forgot. How could you? Usually, it was usually girls that remembered little things like this. "I.. I.. No I didn't. I was testing you to make sure _you_ didn't forget." You smiled nervously, looking away towards the scenery. Everything was so beautiful from up here.

Klaus put his finger under your chin and forced you to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you love, you know that I love staring at those beautiful eyes of yours." You blushed, your cheeks feeling hotter than ever. "I love you Y/N, more than you know. I'd pick you over my army of hybrids any day baby." He slowly leaned in, capturing your lips with his.


	30. Klaus - Substitute Teacher

You tapped your pen against your desk and signed heavily. You closed your eyes and threw your head back against your chair. You couldn't concentrate in class when there was practically a war going on between werewolves and vampires. You were annoyed and you wanted to be anywhere but in school. Sitting for eight hours and listening to someone giving you pointless lectures just wasn't your thing anymore. You looked around the room and looked at all your classmates with a pang of jealousy. If only they _knew_ the things that were lurking in the shadows of Mystic Falls. It was true what people said, _ignorance is bliss_.

Unfortunately, you didn't have the luxury not to worry. You were of course best friends with Elena but you also took a liking to Klaus. He was crazy, obsessive, and couldn't be trusted but fuck, he was sexy to say the least.

You tapped your nails impatiently on your books and wondered where your teacher was. He was fifteen minutes late, which was completely out of the ordinary. The bastard was _always_ on time. You just wanted to go home. You couldn't stand all the rowdiness in class. Why was it so hard to keep a group of seventeen year olds quiet without an authority figure?

Your thoughts were interrupted as you head someone walk into the classroom and shut the door behind them. You looked out at the window, already knowing it was Mr. Tanner.

"Good morning class, I'll be your substitute history teacher for the day." A familiar voice started off with, making you turn your head towards the source. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but you can all call me Klaus." He smiled mischievously at you, refusing to look away. You were stunned and didn't know what to do. You wondered what the fuck kind of game was Klaus playing this time.

You turned away from his gaze, realizing the other students started noticing he was staring at you. Klaus cleared his throat and wrote his name on the board. "I won't be as knowledgeable as your history teacher but I'll definitely try." Klaus smirked, knowing very well he was _better_. After all, he was around before most of the events in history even happened. _The sly bastard._

You ignored the rest of the lecture he gave to the class and zoned out. You listed every single possible reason as to why he could be pretending to be your teacher. Did he have an important message to deliver? It couldn't be, he had your number. You heard the class erupting into laughter and noticed everyone was staring at you. Your cheeks went crimson as you embarrassingly looked at Klaus. "Wh-what?" You asked dumbfounded.

Klaus shook his head, showing his disappointed. "I said Miss Y/N, how many casualties resulted during the Battle of Willow Creek?" He cocked his head to the side, his smug face showing very well that he knew he caught you off-guard. You had no fucking idea what the answer was. You could care less when an _original_ was pretending to be your teacher.

"I don't know… A hundred?" You whispered, which erupted even more giggles from the class. Damn these people. Where was Stefan the history buffer when you needed him?

"Are you always this lost in class Y/N? Or are you just making an extra effort for me?" Klaus said sarcastically, making your cheeks blush again. If you didn't hate him before, you for sure despised him now.

The bell rang, putting your thoughts of how to kill Klaus at rest. You packed your stuff as fast as you could. You just wanted to run out of the school now and not look back. As you were about to head out of the classroom, Klaus stopped you. "May I have a word Miss Y/N?" He asked, leaning against the teacher's desk. You heard a couple of ohh's from your classmate. You rolled your eyes and nodded.

You both just stared at each other in silence and waited for everyone to leave. Klaus walked passed you and closed the door. "What the hell are you doing Klaus?" You asked baffled.

Klaus backed you up against the desk, his body pressing against yours, and kissed you hard on the mouth. You hit his chest, trying to push him off, and bit down hard on his lower lip. He growled as he grabbed your arms and forcefully positioned himself between your legs. "I've been thinking of your hot little mouth all day Y/N" He said as he left wet open mouthed kisses down your neck.

Fuck you hated him. You hated how he could just act like an ass to you one second and then make your knees weak the next. It was like he enjoyed hunting you down – you were like his _prey_. In fact, that was how you both started fucking in the first place. Klaus enjoyed a good chase. He enjoyed every moment he spent running after you like a dog, _ironically_.

You threw your head back, exposing him to more skin that he nibbled on. "You're a di-dick Niklaus," You moaned out as he bit down on your neck. Klaus lifted you up onto the desk and your dress went higher. He reached down between your legs and rubbed you through your panties. Your breathing become heavier by the second.

"You're already so wet for me, love" He smirked, pushing your underwear to the side and sliding a finger inside of your wet entrance. Your hips bucked as you grinded against his palm. You needed _more_. Klaus quickly laid you on your back and slid off your panties. He wasted no time spreading your legs apart and darting his tongue towards your swollen clit. You cried out his name as your hips jerked violently. He kept you in place as he held your hips down and tongue fucked you over and over.

"Do-don't stop!" You yelled out, clutching onto his hair. Your eyes were closed, your lips were parted, and your breathing was quick.

Klaus grinned, feeling proud of himself that he could make you feel this. In some way, he felt like he owned you. He knew he was your first, which made him feel like you were his own little pet. "Tell me what you want Y/N," He started off with, his tongue flicking against your clit once more. "Beg me and I might just give it to you." He pierced his fangs in your thigh, making you scream in both pain and pleasure. Knowing he got off from fucking you _and_ drinking your blood made you want his cock even more.

"Please fuck me!" You said between moans as you watched him drink from you. The fact that he was doing this out in the open where anyone could walk in at any moment turned you on so much more. Some deep part of you wanted a student to walk in on you. Thinking about someone watching you get eaten out by a vampire almost sent you over the edge. "I want you inside me Klaus," You said panting.

In practically vampire speed, Klaus unbuckled his pants, which made them drop to the floor. He grabbed your hips, bringing them to the edge of the desk and slid himself deep inside you. Both of you moaned in unison. You held onto his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as he pulled himself out and slammed himself back in just as fast. "You're so fucking tight," He groaned out, pounding himself into you repeatedly.

You crashed your face to his and kissed him roughly, both your tongues fighting for dominance. Klaus bit down on your lip, making you whimper. Blood from your bruised lip slowly slid down your neck. He sucked the blood off your lip and licked his way down your neck, lapping at every single drop of blood like a starved animal. You were both so close, he could feel it.

"Look at me, Y/N. I want you to look at me when you come." He demanded as he reached down your body and rubbed your clit with his free thumb. He fucked you at a faster speed, his thumb working just as fast. You looked deeply into his eyes as you both moved against each other. Your body perfectly meeting every single hard thrust of his.

With one final hard thrust, you dragged your nails down his shoulders as your pussy came hard around his cock. Klaus held onto you, making sure you wouldn't fall, and crashed his lips to yours as he spilled himself inside of you. Both your moans were muffled by each other's lips.

After a couple of minutes of silence, both of you stopped breathing heavily. "So I take it I'm a better teacher than Mr. Tanner?" He asked grinning cockily.


	31. Klaus - Let Me Go

_Dear diary, I haven't been this afraid since my parents were reading scary bedtime stories to me as a child. Who is he going to hurt next? Is it my mom? Or maybe my sister? He's been forcing me to do everything he asked by threatening to hurt my loved ones. What kind of a monster could do such a thing? I just want everything to end, I want to finally be free of Klaus._

Your diary entry was cut short due to a knock on your window. It was Jace – one of Klaus' minions. You hid your look of terror and tiptoed towards him. You needed to be stronger than this – the more fear you showed, the more Klaus felt powerful. You slid the window open, glancing towards his back where a box was neatly tucked away.

"Klaus demands your presence." He said with his tone full of amusement. He enjoyed this yet he didn't even realize he was a prisoner just like you were. "Everything you need to know is in the box. I trust you know how to read." He threw the box hastily inside, already knowing the contents weren't fragile.

You jumped at his sudden movement and glared at him. "I can-can't leave..." You muttered, staring down at your fuzzy bunny slippers. It was midnight and you were supposed to already be in bed. "My parents are going to notice." You had to say anything to argue.

Jace brushed the back of his finger down your cheek, knowing he made you cringe. "You parents are also going to notice your dead sister laying in a pool of her blood." He chuckled, loving every second he was mocking you. "I'll let Klaus know he'll be expecting you in a few short minutes." He said sternly, dropping his hand to his side. You always felt like Jace wanted you but he couldn't really do anything about it. Thank God because he was a creepy freak.

And just like that, Jace vanished, leaving you alone with the mysterious box.

You took the unfamiliar object and placed it on your bed. It was a big black box with a red bow wrapped around it. You untied the bow, took a deep breath, and lifted the top. Gasping, you took out a red silky dress from the box. The dress seemed a bit too short and slutty for your own taste but it was beautiful. You took out the note that was underneath it.

 _Wear this and nothing else. And when I say nothing else, I mean it. See you soon, love._

You blushed fifty shades of red, matching the beautiful dress. It registered in your brain that he meant you couldn't wear a bra or underwear to go along with your attire. What kind of a sick scheme was he up to this time?

Glancing at your dressing table, your eyes teared up. You were staring at a family portrait where you all seemed so happy an carefree. You could either go and let him do whatever he pleased with you, or you could decide to not go and suffer the consequences. In this case, the outcome could possibly mean death of a loved one.

Without giving it a second thought, you slipped on the dress and made your way to the devil's lair. _You knew there was nothing else you could have done._

You walked into Klaus' house and shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another. You didn't know if you should sit or stay standing. He was nowhere to be found, surprisingly.

After waiting a couple of minutes, you walked over to the fireplace and picked up a picture frame. It was a photo of Klaus and Stefan. They _actually_ looked like they were friends. Klaus kind of even looked attractive if you put his murderous and psychotic personality aside.

"See anything you like?" You heard an all too familiar voice asking. You turned around to find a grinning Klaus leaning against the door with a drink in hand.

You quickly put the picture away with fidgety fingers. "Not really." You whispered as you tried pulling the dress down. The thing was way too short, and of course, it didn't help the fact that you weren't wearing any underwear. "Why did you want me here so late?" You asked, looking at anything but at him.

Klaus gracefully walked over to your side and offered his drink to you. You shook your head – the last thing you needed was to get tipsy with a maniac. "Suit yourself." He said, taking a large sip from his glass. "I was bored and needed some entertainment." He smirked, putting the glass down. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, motioning for you to sit next to him. You shook your head once again which displeased him. "Sit on my lap." He demanded, cocking his head to the side and eying you up and down. "I bet now you wished you sat beside me." He said while licking his lips.

You cursed yourself in your head, calling yourself stupid repeatedly. You inched yourself near him and hesitated before he gripped your arm and pulled you on top of his lap. He bared his fangs, earning a scream from you. "Don't!" You yelled out before he sank his teeth into your neck. You tried pulling back but he firmly held you down.

Even though it only lasted a few short seconds, you felt like he was drinking from you for hours. "God you taste so good Y/N…" He whispered as he retracted his fangs from your neck. Klaus wasn't a messy drinker – he barely had a hint of redness left on his lips. He bit into his wrist and held it against your lips. "Now drink. You need to be strong for the things I have planned for us." He stated, caressing your hair as you drank from him.

Klaus making you drink his blood after he fed from you wasn't that surprising to you. If there was one strange thing about him, it was the fact that he always made sure he healed you after he was done torturing you. You were sure it was because he didn't want anyone finding out about the little agreement you both had. As long as he got to do whatever he wanted with you, he wouldn't lay a finger on your family.

As soon as you felt like you had drunk enough, you pushed his wrist away. Unlike Klaus, you still didn't know how to drink without being getting blood everywhere on yourself. You had the remainder dripping down your chin and onto your dress. Such a beautiful piece of art gone to waste, you thought while still breathing heavily.

"You're so beautiful when you're covered in my blood." Klaus said, pleased with himself. He brushed your hair to the side and began licking off the rest from your neck, making your skin shiver. Klaus ran his fingers down your arms as he began kissing his way up to your chin.

"Pl-please stop Niklaus." You whispered, not knowing how he'd react. He usually hated it when you talked while he was having his way with you. "You've fed and now there's nothing else for me to do here." You looked at him, your eyes pleading for him to let you go.

Klaus chuckled and gripped your ass, pushing you down hard on his groin. How could he get hard from hurting you? "Why do you always pretend you don't want this as much as I do, love?" He brushed his lips closer to your ear, barely grazing your lobe as he continued speaking softly. "I know your wet little pussy wants me." He said seductively as he bit down on your lobe, making your nipples harden. Noticing the effect he had on you, he rubbed his thumbs over your nipple, making you squirm on his lap.

You couldn't ignore the hot feeling between your legs but you didn't want to give in to him. You didn't want to admit to yourself that you were turned on by a sociopath that wanted nothing but to hurt you.

Klaus trailed his fingers down the sides of your body, lifting your dress so that it was barely covering your ass. He slipped a finger down between your legs, feeling your wetness. "See, love. You do want me." He said smirking as he circled a finger around your clit.

You bit down on your lip trying to supress a moan. "You don't even li-like me. Why are you doing this?" You involuntarily grinded against his finger, making him grin at you. He knew you wanted more.

"I don't need to like you to want to fuck you." He stated matter-of-factly, slipping off your dress. You tried covering your body with your arms but it didn't work that well. Klaus chuckled and laid you down on the couch. He kissed down your neck and made his way to your breast. He took hold of your nipple with his mouth and sucked on it, earning a small moan from you. You held onto the couch, digging your nails into the leather material. Klaus continued kissing down your stomach while his hands spread your legs wide. You blushed, embarrassed that he was the first person that was seeing you naked. "You have nothing to be worried about – you're beautiful," he whispered, making you blush harder.

"Are you going to kill me?" You softly asked, trying to close your legs. They didn't even move an inch – stupid vampire strength.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm going to make you come over and over again first." He smiled and darted his tongue towards your clit, circling it slowly. Your hips bucked, your eyes closing in pure pleasure. You've never felt something like this before and God it felt _amazing_. Klaus sensed the pleasure he was bringing you and continued circling your clit with his tongue while one of his fingers made their way into your entrance.

You cried out his name and gripped his hair, your breathing was incredibly heavy. He knew your heart was racing.

Satisfied with the sounds you were making, Klaus continued sliding his finger in and out of you while his tongue worked on your clit. "Pl-please!" You yelled out, not really knowing what you were begging for. It was like something was building up and you didn't know how to release it. You gripped one of your breasts and squeezed your nipple while your other hand remained on his hair, tugging hard at his hair.

Knowing you were close to your peak, Klaus added another finger and curled them upwards inside you. _God you were so fucking tight, it almost hurt._ After he was done sliding his fingers in and out of you, he removed them and grabbed hold of your hips. He glanced at you for a short moment, relishing how beautiful you looked with disheveled hair, your lips parted in pleasure as you cried out his name over and over. Klaus darted his mouth back towards your soaking wet pussy and this time, he slid his tongue inside of you.

Feeling his fingers grip into your thighs, and the pressure of his tongue in and out of you, you gripped onto his hair and bucked your hips, finally reaching your peak.

Klaus licked and sucked every drop of your cum before kissing his way up to your body. He brushed your hair out of your face and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. "And you thought I was only capable of using you as a blood bag." He said with a hint of amusement.


	32. Klaus - Not Ready

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror and examined yourself from the side. You wondered if your stomach got bigger or if it was just your imagination playing tricks on you. Mother nature didn't pay you a visit this month, and you've been overly emotional over the slightest little things. Holding the pregnancy test in the palm of your hands, you gulped. You didn't want to do this by yourself, but the last thing you needed was to tell your friends you might be pregnant with Klaus' baby. _The man that everyone in Mystic Falls hated._ Even though everyone disliked him, they only tolerated him because of you. If the Salvatore brothers found out their best friend was pregnant with the enemy's baby, God knew what they would do.

You walked into the school's bathroom stall and peed on the pregnancy stick. When you were done, you waited impatiently. You prayed for the stick to only have a singular line on it. You couldn't be pregnant – you were only eighteen. You weren't fit to carry a child – especially not Klaus's baby. Would that mean your child would be part hybrid and part human? You took in deep breaths, trying to calm your nerves. After a minute passed, you took a deep breath and looked down at the item that would forever change your fate.

 _You were screwed._

You silently cried in the stall, hating yourself for not using a condom every now and then. Klaus was your first and most of the time when you two had sex, he took you by surprise, which didn't leave much time for either of you to worry about a condom. Ever since you doubted you were pregnant, you started ignoring him. He called you many times, texted you, and even sent you flowers because he thought he did something wrong.

Wiping your tears away, you threw the test into the bin and looked at yourself one last time in the mirror to make sure you were decent. You didn't need your friends finding out just yet.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. You were too focused on worrying about your future. You didn't even think about telling Klaus yet, he was going to freak the fuck out. He was in New Orleans trying to build an army of hybrids.

As you walked towards your house, you noticed there was a car parked by your driveway. It seemed odd because you thought your parents were on a trip in Europe.

"Mom? Dad?" You called out as you entered the front door. You weren't afraid of it not being them since your parents were known for making spontaneous decisions, like buying a new car.

As you closed the door, you felt an all too familiar pair of arms slip around your waist. "You've been ignoring me." Klaus whispered into your ear, his chin resting on your shoulder.

You felt the blood rush from your face. He wasn't supposed to be back for at least a few weeks – you needed that time to figure out your next steps. "Kl-Klaus… You're back early." You turned in his arms, your facial expression giving you out already.

"Have you been crying, love?" He asked, his tone full of concern. Klaus put his finger under your chin and lifted your face, his eyes searching for yours. You tried looking away but he held you in place.

"Please leave." You demanded, your voice practically quivering. You were scared to tell him you were pregnant, he was probably going to kill you and make it look like an accident. Klaus was too preoccupied with himself to even care about raising a child. "You can't be here." You said, your eyes full of tears.

Klaus frowned, he was trying to understand what was wrong. "Did anyone hurt you?" You could already tell he was trying to imagine every single scenario of what could be wrong, except the one where you're pregnant.

You shook your head and pushed him away. You paced back and forth in your living room, a hand running through your long hair. "I don't know how to tell you this." You admitted, tears streaming down your face. "I don't know how it happened but it just did and I'm sca-scared." You were panicked at this point.

In a hurry, Klaus appeared in front of you and held you by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened Y/N. I won't ask again." He unintentionally compelled you.

"I'm pregnant Klaus." You whispered, your hands balling into fists as you kept yourself from full out sobbing. "I'm eighteen and I'm pregnant." You repeated, not fully believing it yourself.

Klaus gasped and let go of you, his eyes falling to your stomach. "Are yo-you sure, love?" He was shocked to say the least.

You nodded your head and continued crying. "I missed my period and took a test at school." You buried your face in your hands, your body was trembling.

Wrapping his arms around you, Klaus kissed the top of your head. "It's going to be okay Y/N. You're pregnant.. With _my_ child." He grinned and picked you up, spinning you. You were bewildered, you thought he would have hated this situation, the last thing you expected was for him to be happy about the news.

"Wait. You're not mad?" You asked dumbfounded, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "I thought you'd be upset." You choked out.

Klaus kissed your forehead and carried you to your bedroom, where he laid you down on your bed. He lifted your shirt, exposing your stomach. "Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic." He placed soft kisses around your stomach, making you giggle. "I'm going to be a father Y/N." He smiled widely, making you realize you haven't seen him this happy in a while.

Seeing Klaus this excited did make you feel a bit better but you realized you were still in school and he was in New Orleans most of the time. How were you going to raise a baby _together_? Seeing the worry on your face, he laid next to you and pulled you on top of him so that your head was rested on his chest. "I know you're worried sweetheart but we can make this work." He pleaded, trying to make you understand his point of view. "I want this child – our child. I want to have more babies with you eventually." He said, staring at you intently. Damn, the butterflies.

"You're not even here most of the time Klaus. My parents are going to kick me out." You smiled seeing Klaus rub little circles around your stomach. You placed your hand above his, both of yours now on your tummy.

"You'll live with me. It's what would have happened after graduation anyway." He smirked and kissed the top of your head. "I'm going to be the best father I can to our little one Y/N, and I know for a fact, you're going to be an extraordinary mother."

And just like that, your worries were erased. You knew that no matter what happened in the future, you would be okay with Klaus by your side. After all, he was the love of your life, just as you were his.


	33. Klaus - Merry Christmas

"A little bit to the left." You urged Klaus, showing him exactly how far he had to go. He was putting the angel on top of your Christmas tree.

You two have been dating for exactly a year now. In fact, your anniversary was going to be tonight at the stroke of midnight, during Christmas.

"I still don't understand why this holiday is a big deal for you." He muttered grumpily, jumping off the tree in an instant. He made his way to your side and rested his hands on your hips, pulling you against his chest.

A smile erupted on your face as you sniffed the air, the smell of gingerbread cookies engulfing you. "How can you not like Christmas?" You felt offended. "The snow, the presents, family time!" You chirped happily, wrapping your arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

Klaus laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not exactly close to my family, love." He tried putting up a strong front but you could see right through him. Since he kept his family daggered for most of their lives, they didn't like him as much as he hoped they would. Most people thought Klaus was a monster to his blood relatives but you knew that deep inside, he really did wish nothing but their well-being.

"Do you think that'll ever change?" You asked softly, resting your cheek against his chest.

He kissed the top of your head. "Not anytime soon." He whispered, a hint of sadness in his tone.

You grabbed Klaus' hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. You weren't going to let him sulk around on your _favorite_ holiday. "Okay, enough with the sadness. It's Christmas Eve and I want you to be happy." You made him sit on a stool near the kitchen counter and took out the cookies from the oven. "Now open." You motioned towards his lips, holding up a gingerbread cookie.

Klaus groaned but complied. He took a quick bite and made a disgusted sound. "They taste horrible, sweetheart!" Laughing, he spat out the rest on a napkin.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and glared at him. "You're an ass." You muttered under your breath, taking a bite of the cookie. _Crap, he was right._

Following Klaus' moves, you spat out the cookie as well. "I may be an ass, but I'm an ass that's always right." He chuckled, enveloping you in his arms. "Besides, I can think of better things to eat…" He whispered in your ear in a devilish tone.

You grinned, already knowing where this was headed. "Mmm, really?" You asked innocently, batting your eyelashes at him.

In a quick moment, Klaus carried you upstairs to your bedroom and laid you down on your bed. You laughed the whole way there, still amazed at how horny he could be even after a year of dating.

"I'll never stop wanting you Y/N." He whispered, kissing down your body as if he read your mind. He undid your blouse and threw it to the side, his hands roaming your thighs under your skirt.

It was as if every single part he touched was on fire. Klaus was the only person that has ever made you feel so alive. You let out a slight moan, feeling him nibble on your inner thigh.

You took off your bra, throwing it to the ground. Klaus slowly kissed up your stomach, teasing you the whole time. He loved feeling you squirm under him. He put his fingers in your mouth, making you suck on them, which you gladly did. He then pushed your panties to the side and darted two fingers inside of you, making you cry out his name.

"God love, you're already so wet." He murmured against your neck, his fingers curling upwards. You clung onto his shirt and spread your legs wider, giving him better access. Klaus inched his teeth closer to your skin and gently bit down on your neck, your blood engulfing him. You ran your fingers through his hair as you felt him drink from you, his fingers still pumping in and out of you while his thumb stroked your swollen clit.

He knew you were close to your edge so he stopped, making you whimper at the loss of contact. "Patience Y/N, I want to be inside you when you cum." He grinned, quickly pecking you before stripping off his clothes.

No matter how many times you had sex with Klaus, you were never going to get used to how perfect he was. It's like he knew how to drive you crazy with every single kiss and touch. He might not have been your first but you were sure as hell glad he was going to be your last.

Klaus softly kissed your lips, his tongue brushing against yours. He spread your legs and rubbed his cock along your wet slit, making you moan out in pure pleasure. You rested your hands on his shoulders, your nails practically digging into his skin, urging him for more. Feeling him push his full length inside of you in one swift thrust, you moaned out loud and gripped him harder, making him groan.

"You're so beautiful…" Klaus mumbled in between thrusts, kissing your neck. You hitched your legs around his waist, taking in him deeper, earning a low growl from him. "I'm not going to be able to control myself, love." He stated, gripping your hips.

You whimpered at the slight pain and met his thrusts. "I want you to lose control." You whispered, gazing at his perfect blue and green eyes. You hand reached down between your bodies and began rubbing your clit, seeking your release.

Klaus got on his knees and lifted your legs up, throwing them over his shoulders. He continued thrusting himself into deeper and faster, his finger rubbing your clit just as fast. You moaned at the sudden switch of pace and gripped both your breasts, your fingers toying with your nipples. "Yes baby, just like that!" You yelled out, your eyes practically rolling inside your head.

The feeling of Klaus' fingers and his quick thrusts sent you over the edge. You roughly gripped the sheets as you rode out your wave. Klaus groaned as he felt your muscles contracting around him, making him cum just as hard inside you.

He laid down beside you and pulled you on top of his body, your head resting against his chest, both of you still heaving. "You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered, kissing the top of your head.

You smiled and drew circles on his torso with your finger. "I try." You answered back dazedly. Klaus reached over towards the side table and pulled out a little box. "Hey, I was comfortable in this position!" You whined, your lips pouting. You pout was soon replaced with a gasp as you saw him slip on a pair of boxers and get down to his knee.

Klaus grinned at you and opened the little box, revealing a perfect diamond ring. "I know we've only been together for a year Y/N but I've been on this Earth for centuries and I've never loved anyone till I met you." He paused, seeing your hands cover your mouth in shock. "I want you to be by my side forever sweetheart, I want us to be a family." He got up and reached for your hand. "I want you to be my wife." He whispered grinning ear to ear as he kissed the back of your hand.

"I.. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" You shouted happily as he slipped the ring in your finger. Klaus wrapped his arms around you and carried you bridal style, spinning you around in circles as you both laughed. You were going to marry the love of your life, there wasn't a single thing that could make this moment better.

Your happiness was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door. Klaus put you down, his face still carrying a wide smile. "Who can it be this late...?" You wondered, glancing at the clock and realizing it was midnight. You quickly slipped on a bathrobe and made your way downstairs with Klaus.

Opening the door, your realized it was Timothy, one of Klaus' minions. In his hands, he was carrying a box with holes in it, which he handed to you right away. "Delivery." He muttered grumpily before disappearing just as fast as he gave you the mysterious box.

You walked back inside and put the box on the floor, gasping as it moved. You lifted the top only to discover a baby husky was inside. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." Klaus said.

You shrieked in happiness and carried the puppy in your arms towards Klaus. "You got me a freaking puppy!" You shouted excitedly, kissing him hard on the mouth as the puppy licked your finger.

"You're going to be my wife Y/N. You need to get used to getting everything you want in life." He said before kissing you back.


	34. Klaus - Second Chances

It was Jo and Alaric's wedding day and you couldn't be any happier for them. After all the recent drama with Kai and Damon and Stefan's mom, you all needed a good milestone that would take the darkness out of your lives.

"Can you help me with this?" You asked Tyler, holding up your favorite necklace as you stood in front of the mirror.

Tyler smiled softly and headed towards you. He took your necklace and began clasping it around your neck. "I'm surprised you still wear this thing." He said trying to hold back his frown – he was referring to the necklace your ex-boyfriend gave you. "If he was here today, he would regret his decision." He threw in an awkward reassuring smile before walking off.

You didn't really know what to say whenever someone mentioned Klaus. How do you let people know it's fine that your boyfriend left and picked an army of hybrids in New Orleans over you? The asshole didn't even bother asking you to come with him. He just up and left one morning, and left a simple note.

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you sweetheart but one day you'll understand._

 _Yours forever, Klaus_

Even the pathetic note stayed permanently plastered in your brain. You took a deep sigh and tried composing yourself. This was Jo and Alaric's day – you weren't going to start crying in the middle of their ecstatic moment.

As you headed down the aisle as Jo's maid of honor, you smiled warmheartedly at everyone. You imagined what it would be like doing the exact same thing but as Klaus's wife. You couldn't help but still wonder about him every day. Everything between you two was so fucking perfect it seemed unreal. You two had been dating for months without a problem till his certain fascination with New Orleans started. No matter how much you didn't want to admit it, you missed him more than anything.

You flashed Elena a reassuring smile during Jo's vows trying to let her know you were fine. She had this weird thing about her where she always knew whatever you were feeling, like a weird freaky best friend connection.

Before you knew it, Jo began bleeding from her stomach. "Wh-what's wrong?!" You shouted, a second before a villainous Kai appeared abruptly behind her. Within a short minute, the happiest day turned into the most brutalist and you blacked out.

* * *

The sound of a machine beeping woke you up. Your eyes were blinked open – you realized you were in a hospital room. You looked down at your hand to find someone was holding onto it tightly while their head was laying on the bed.

"Kl-Klaus?" You called out softly, your mouth was so parched you could barely speak.

Klaus' head immediately shot in your direction as he got up and inched his face close to yours. "Do you have any idea how badly you've scared me, love?" He mumbled, brushing your hair behind your ear.

Just as you were about to speak, you began choking. Klaus quickly got a cup of water and held it to your lips. When it was finally enough, you pushed his hand away.

"What are you doing here?" You asked bitterly, gripping the sheets tightly on both sides.

Klaus scoffed and sat by your side, the back of his fingers gently brushing your cheek. You turned your head, letting him know that touching you was definitely not an option. He smiled at this – he loved it when you tried fighting back. Your feistiness was what caught his attention in the first place. "As soon as Rick's wedding tragically blew up, Tyler gave me a call. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He answered.

You stared ahead and avoided his longing gaze. If you looked into his beautiful blue and green eyes, you knew you'd have no choice but to soften up. "Well, as you can see, I'm completely fine so you can leave now." You angrily answered back, making his smug smile soon disappear.

Before he would find an excuse to stay, an angry Damon and Stefan walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon harshly spat, looking between you and Klaus for answers.

Klaus held his hands up in surrender sarcastically. "Now now Damon, play nice. I'm just here to have a little chat with my _girlfriend_." He emphasized the last word while looking at you.

Stefan grabbed Klaus by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall in vampire speed. "Y/N isn't your girlfriend anymore Klaus, so I suggest you get out of here." He mumbled, his fangs darting out.

In response, Klaus chuckled and just as fast reached inside Stefan's chest, grabbing hold of his heart. "I've been playing nice with you Salvatore brothers but not for long." He smirked and gave Stefan's heart a gentle squeeze, making him groan in pain. "Damon, be a gentleman and keep your brother company outside, will you? I need some time alone with my girl." He said through gritted teeth.

Damon looked confusedly between you and Klaus. He wanted to keep you safe from the hybrid but in the same time, he didn't want his brother to die either.

"Go Damon! I can handle him!" You yelled reassuringly, tears pooling in your eyes. Klaus always threatened people to get what he wanted, it was the only way he knew how to get things done. _Bastard always fought dirty._

Without uttering anything else, Damon and Stefan left you alone with your raging ex lunatic of a boyfriend.

"Why do you always have to do that?" You whispered, your hands balling into fists. You hated the fact that your body hurt so much you could barely get up. You friends didn't heal you with their blood because they knew of your strict _no vampire blood policy_.

"Do what?" Klaus asked with an innocent smile dancing on his lips as he sat by your bed again.

"Torture everyone around me." You said answered bluntly, meeting his gaze. God, he was so handsome, it didn't help your case.

He chuckled and kissed you softly on the forehead. "Come on sweetheart, stop being angry and just forgive me already. You know you can't resist my charms." He gave you his best puppy dog look, which just made you hate him even more.

You crossed your arms over your chest like a stubborn little girl. "No. You fucking left me and didn't bother looking back." You knew you were about to cry with how blurry your vision was getting.

Klaus sighed took both your hands in his, forcing you to look at him. "You really think I'd leave you here all alone? I've had people watch over you every single day while I was gone. Why do you think Tyler has always conveniently been beside you?" He smiled, his cute little dimple appearing.

You didn't want to believe him but you knew it was true. You thought back to every little bad thing that happened since Klaus left and he was right, Tyler was there for you every step of the way. You just thought it was because he had a crush on you or something. "Then why didn't you come back for me? You made me feel like I wasn't enough." You whispered, barely audible for him to hear.

Klaus lifted the covers and slid himself next to you, his arms wrapping themselves around you. You cried into his chest, clutching onto his shirt. You didn't want your heart to break all over again. "I was building a life for us in New Orleans. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for us there before bringing you with me. I didn't want to endanger you." He explained while running his fingers through your hair.

Hitting his chest repeatedly, you continued sobbing. "You should have let me decide what's dangerous or not." You continued hitting him, which only made him laugh in return at your small attempts of trying to hurt him. "Stop laughing!" You shouted angrily as you were about to slap him across the face.

He easily took hold of your wrist before your hand collided with his face, and captured your lips in a kiss. You poured your heart out to him with your lips as your arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Klaus smiled at how eager you were. "Let's go home, sweetheart." He mumbled against your lips.


	35. Klaus - Mommy Material

While you were sleeping soundly, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your body. You smiled in your slumber and turned around. Opening your eyes, you kissed the tip of Klaus' nose. In return, he pulled you flush against his chest, his hands possessively holding you in place. Even while unconscious, he was so greedy, it was cute.

"We're never going to get out of this bed." You mumbled, your fingers tracing patterns on his arms.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Klaus groggily asked, his eyes finally fluttering open. He had the most beautiful pair of eyes you had ever seen. You could, without a doubt, get used to seeing them every morning.

You shook your head and giggled, feeling his hands slide down to your waist. In an instant, he grabbed you and lifted you on top of him, making you straddle him. "I quite enjoy being in bed with you the whole day, love." He smirked and kissed down your collarbone, gently nipping his way down your flesh.

This was what most of your days consisted of – being consumed with Klaus. Ever since you two got back together two months ago, it was nothing but butterflies and rainbows. You even forgot why you two broke up in the first place. It didn't matter anymore. You were his, and he was yours. There was no one else you would rather be wrapped around in sheets with.

"I won't get any work done if you're going to hold me captive here." You moaned out the last part, feeling his hands squeeze your ass. You involuntarily thrust yourself against him, earning a groan from him. You could tell how aroused he was getting by the way his morning wood kept poking you.

"Why work when you could be my queen?" He asked, nuzzling your neck, his thumbs softly rubbing circles on your hips. Klaus always made it clear that he could give you anything you wanted. In fact, he didn't even want you to lift a finger at all. He was so old school, he wanted to be the perfect man that could provide everything for his girl. However, you didn't want that. Being lazy wasn't really your thing, no matter how appealing it sounded.

You ran your fingers through his soft hair, gently massaging his scalp. "Is this what you want? For me to just stay home all day and wait for you to come back?" You asked, sarcasm dripping from your tone.

Klaus laughed and pulled back, his eyes staring intently into yours. "Now we're getting somewhere, love. I'd prefer it if you wore nothing while waiting for me." You could tell he was dead serious.

Deciding to tease him, you gripped his hard length through his boxers. "And maybe I can send you videos of myself while you're out trying to steal Marcel's army." You hummed, your lips gently sucking on his earlobe. "Videos of me playing with myself, showing you just how much I miss you." You whispered, biting down on his lobe.

Klaus' grip on your hips tightened, his eyes turning yellow. He was growing horny and impatient. Just as he was about to flip you over and have his way with you, a knock at the door interrupted you both.

"Niklaus, someone's here to see you." Elijah cleared his throat awkwardly. The activities between you two were going to forever haunt him, if it didn't already.

"Tell them to go away, brother." Klaus replied, groaning. Little Klaus wasn't so happy either, which made you laugh in return.

"You're going to want to deal with this now." Elijah said sternly. You knew right away he meant it. The oldest original wasn't really the joking type.

Sighing, you got off Klaus and started getting dressed. You put on one of Klaus' shirt. You couldn't help it, they looked much better on you than they did on him anyway. Klaus got dressed as well, cursing under his breath the whole time.

"We're renting a hotel tonight." He cupped your face and placed a quick gentle kiss on your forehead. You smiled widely in return, already imagining the sexiest lingerie you were going to wear for him.

While you two made your way downstairs, you had an idea of what was waiting for him. It was most likely Marcel. _You were wrong._

Standing by the doorway was some girl you had never met before. She looked lost, pained even. Like she didn't know what the hell she was doing there. Beside her, Elijah and Rebekah tensed up, their expressions completely uneasy. It was as if you walked into an awkward threesome. As the girl noticed you with Klaus, her eyes widened at your attire. She seemed stunned to see you in his shirt. Even more, she looked upset seeing your hand in his.

You drifted your gaze to Klaus – your brows furrowed. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "What is she doing here?" He spat harshly, his hand involuntarily squeezing yours, hard. You winced and let go of him.

"Hayley has something to tell you, Nik." Rebekah answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Klaus' jaw clenched. "Whatever she has to say doesn't really matter. She can let herself out." He said, turning around. His back was now facing everyone.

Elijah took a deep breath and made his way towards his brother. He placed a gentle hand on Klaus' shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Listen to the girl, Niklaus." He said calmly.

You didn't understand what the fuck was going on. Who was this girl? What did she have to tell _your_ boyfriend? It was as if everyone knew something you didn't, and it pissed you off. The worst part is, it was like everyone forgot you were even standing there looking like an idiot.

"I'm pregnant." Haylay whispered, placing a hand on her stomach. _What did her pregnancy have to do with Klaus? Unless…_ Your mouth dropped.

Klaus drifted his gaze to your face, his expression completely apologetic. "I slept with her when we were broken up, Y/N. It didn't mean anything." He said softly, his hands balling into fists. "It was a one night stand and nothing more." He swallowed hard.

You had tears in your eyes but not from sadness. You were fuming from rage. How could he have the nerve to sleep with someone while you two were broken up for barely a week? "You're disgusting." You mumbled.

"You two are missing the point." Rebekah shouted, her hand rubbing up and down Hayley's arm. "Didn't you hear she's pregnant with your child, Niklaus?" She asked a bit too coldly.

Klaus growled and turned his attention back to them. "The bitch can't be pregnant. I can't make babies, I'm a fucking vampire." He shot back.

"And you're also half werewolf, brother." Elijah answered. _He did have a point._

Using vampire speed, Klaus gripped Hayley by the neck, holding her up against the wall. "You slept with someone else, stop lying!" He yelled in her face. You placed your hands in front of your mouth in horror. You've never seen this side of him, especially not with a pregnant woman.

Elijah and Rebekah quickly grabbed hold of Klaus by his arms, removing him off the poor girl. "I'm not thrilled about this either." Hayley said panting, gripping her throat for air. "I haven't been with anyone else, trust me." She reassured.

You didn't want to hear anymore – _you couldn't_. You ran upstairs as fast as you could and started packing your things. You couldn't believe this. Not only did your boyfriend practically cheat on you, but he also got the girl he cheated with _pregnant_. You two were officially broken up but still. If you slept with someone right after ending things with Klaus, he would have skinned that person alive.

While in the midst of packing, you heard the door fling open. "Y/N, please. Don't make hasty decisions." Klaus pleaded, appearing in front of you. He held you by your shoulders, his guilty eyes trying to reason with you.

You scoffed. "Hasty decisions? You got someone pregnant the _minute_ we broke up Niklaus." You shouted, your blood boiling.

"It was a mistake, she was a bloody mistake. Don't ruin what we have because of something so meaningless." He retorted.

You wanted to scream, to rip out his hair, to make him hurt like he hurt you. "Meaningless? A child is not fucking meaningless Klaus." You pushed him and continued packing your things. "Don't make me look like the bad guy when you're the one that screwed everything up." You added.

Klaus was breathing heavily – he didn't know what he could do or say to make the situation better. He knew better than to push your buttons at the moment.

As soon as you were finished getting your things together, you walked towards the door without glancing in his direction. "You're just going to leave me?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

You took a deep breath and turned your face in his direction. His eyes were red and full of tears. He knew he'd lost you for good. This wasn't the last image you wanted to have of him in your mind but you didn't have a choice. "You betrayed my trust, Klaus." You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying. Everything was so perfect an hour ago, it seemed crazy that things changed in a span of ten minutes.

"You didn't even consider sticking around to help me raise this child." He muttered softly.

You shook your head, letting the tears slip down. "I'm not mommy material. Goodbye Klaus." You hurriedly walked out of that house, ignoring his cries of anger.


	36. Klaus - Big Bad Wolf

You sighed, leaning your head against the window while staring out into the void. You were sitting on the window sill – trying to soak in some sun. You loved watching the sunrise even though it was the only brief happy moment of the day. This was the only way to get any sort of vitamin D since Klaus was holding you captive. He kidnapped you to get under the Salvatore brothers' skin. You were their closest friend so he was using you as leverage.

You haven't been outside in weeks – almost a month and a half. Damon and Stefan had no idea where you were. You knew they were doing their best to save you though, but they were obviously failing. However, you weren't going to lose hope.

"I see someone's enjoying the sunlight." A chirpy Klaus said, entering the room. He didn't even bother knocking, he always did as he pleased.

You closed your eyes and threw your head back against the wall, trying your best to ignore him. The asshole didn't provide any form of entertainment for you. He didn't even let you go outside. _You were basically a prisoner._

"Are you ignoring me, love?" He asked, sitting down in front of you.

You peeked your eyes open, groaning at the sound of his voice. "I'm trying." You muttered coldly. You stood up, your back against him. You were going to claw his eyes out if he didn't stop talking.

"Don't worry Y/N. Soon, you won't be of use to me anymore." He smirked and stood up as well, his frame towering over yours.

You turned around abruptly, your hand coming up to slap him. Just as quickly, he grabbed hold of your wrists, pinning them over his chest. "Don't do anything you'll regret, love." He gazed down at you, licking his lips.

Struggling against his grip was pointless, he was way stronger than you were. _It didn't hurt to try though._ "Let me go." You said through gritted teeth, trying to free yourself. If anything, Klaus pulled you even closer to his body.

He chuckled at your failed attempts. "I was going to surprise you later today but I guess I'll do it now since you're being feisty." He grinned and took hold of your hand, leading you out towards the door.

Not really having a choice, you followed him. "Where are we go-going?" You asked, your voice stuttering. _Was he going to kill you?_

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stated, as if he read your mind. He lead you down the stairs of his huge house, his hand still in yours. You ignored the weird feelings you felt in the pit of your stomach. As you two reached the backyard door, he stopped. "Close your eyes." He commanded.

You shook your head, refusing. He sighed in annoyance and covered your eyes with his hands. "What the hell?" You yelled, trying to pry his hands off your face.

"Don't make me regret doing this, Y/N." He said in his serious tone, making you two walk. You felt the cool morning air hit your face. _God, you missed this feeling so much._ In the distance, you could hear a dog whining. "I haven't enjoyed your company lately with how depressed you've been getting so I decided to do something about it." He removed his hands.

You blinked your eyes open – the first thing you took in was the wide grin he had plastered on. Looking around confused, you gasped as you felt something by your feet. "A puppy?" You shrieked, picking the little dog off the floor and hugging it in your arms.

Klaus nodded, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. "I wanted you to have something to keep you company. I didn't want you to die of boredom since I still need you for my plans." He answered cockily.

Whatever his excuse was, you didn't care. He got you a little furry friend and that's all that mattered. As much as he denied it, he _did_ have a heart. "Why are you so afraid to show you care?" You asked, holding the puppy up for him to caress.

The content expression he had vanished as the words left your mouth. "I'm going out. If you try to escape, I'll find you and break your legs." He threatened, walking back towards the house, leaving you stunned.

* * *

Later that afternoon, you were lying in bed, starving. Usually around this time, one of Klaus' minions would have come with some food. However, Alex was running late.

"Finally!" You yelled, jumping out of bed as you saw him appear. "My grandma walks faster than you do." You said sarcastically, rubbing your belly in hunger.

Alex snickered in frustration, throwing the bag of food in your direction. "I'm not your fucking servant, bitch. I can't wait for Klaus to be done with you so that I can sink my teeth into you." He smiled menacingly.

You rolled your eyes. His threats were nothing compared to Klaus'. Alex couldn't do anything to you anyway since he was taking direct orders from the big bad wolf himself. "You can't touch me." You stuck your tongue out at him, provoking him even more.

In the blink of an eye, Alex had you pinned underneath him on the bed, his hand tightly around your throat. "Maybe I should get a little taste now." He whispered, licking your cheek. You wanted to scream but you couldn't – his grip was too hard. "What do you have to say now?" He added.

You slapped him across the face, making him even angrier. Without a warning, he sunk his teeth into your neck. You cried and pleaded with him, begging him to let you go. Soon, your efforts to push him off were done. You were too weak to fight him off. Feeling him continuously drink from you, you closed your eyes preparing to die.

Instead, you felt his weight being lifted off your body. You opened your eyes to see Klaus, his fangs bearing in Alex's face. "Did I fucking say you can touch her?" He shouted in his face, holding him up by his throat in the air.

Alex struggled to breathe as he held onto Klaus' wrist, trying to free himself.

"The only person that can ever drink from her is me!" He yelled ferociously. Klaus' breathing was ragged, his facial expression completely terrifying. If you weren't too weak already, you would have cowered in the corner.

"Pl-please Klaus." Alex begged, trying to reason with him.

Klaus didn't give him a chance to continue though. Instead, he reached his other hand into Alex's chest and ripped out his heart, letting his limp body fall to the ground. You couldn't believe Klaus killed one of his trusted minion. You didn't expect him to care more about his revenge than he did for Alex. But then again, Klaus _was_ full of surprises.

He rapidly bit on his wrist and made his way to you, holding out his fresh open wound for you to drink from. As much as you didn't want to, you knew you had to. "Why did you save me?" You asked, wiping the remainder of his blood off the corner of your lips.

He took in a deep breath and gently ran his fingers through your hair. "Because you're mine." He said simply.

You looked up at him in confusion, still not understanding.

Klaus slid down next to you on the bed. Normally, you wouldn't have allowed such a thing. Under these circumstances though, you were going to make an exception. "I've grown quite fond of you during the last couple of weeks." He explained, his eyes staring deeply into yours.

You swallowed hard, you felt like you were going to faint. _Was the big bad wolf saying he had a crush on you?_ "You have a really weird way of showing it. Kidnaping a girl isn't exactly a way to woo her, Klaus." You turned your gaze away from his and stared at your fingers, nervously fidgeting with them.

He chuckled and took your hands in his, bringing them up to his lips. "I suck at showing I care but I'm trying, Y/N." Somehow, the feeling of his lips on your skin didn't make you cringe. On the contrary, it gave you warm feelings. "As a matter of fact, I plan on making you fall for me by the time you have to go, love." He was beaming, confidence was radiating off him.

You didn't know what the hell you just got yourself into but fuck it. If making Klaus fall for you was your ticket out of this hell hole then you were going to do whatever it took to succeed.


	37. Klaus - Daddy Issues

You were drinking and dancing at the Salvatore boarding house with your girlfriends. It was a Friday night and you all decided to have a slumber party to catch up on old times. Lately, everyone has been busy with their own lives and boyfriends. Elena was with Damon, Caroline with Stefan, and Bonnie with Enzo. You, on the other hand, were always preoccupied with Klaus. As such, tonight was all about you and your friends. _Well, that's what you thought anyway._

"Do you think the guys are out doing something they're not supposed to be doing?" Caroline asked, dropping down beside you with a bottle of tequila. Her breath reeked of alcohol, but then again, so did yours.

"Who knows… With Damon and Enzo in the same room, Stefan probably has his hands full." Bonnie added, making everyone laugh.

You were jealous that all their boyfriends hung out together and yours couldn't join them. Partly because your man had better things to do, and partly because he was the most hated villain in all of Mystic Falls.

"Too bad Klaus can't put a halt on his evil hybrid army plan for two seconds to join the fun." Elena sarcastically said, adding in her unnecessary two cents. You didn't like it when they talked about your boyfriend, especially when they said something negative about him. You knew every single bad thing he had done but you also knew the _good_. You knew parts of him that the others didn't even know existed.

"Maybe one day Klaus could be… You know, normal." Caroline was struggling to find the words, making you shift uncomfortably in your seat. That's it, that was the last straw.

"Can you guys stop talking badly about him? He's not like that." You argued, taking a chug out of your champagne bottle.

Bonnie pursed her lips, not having anything to say. She knew not to add fuel to the fire. _Smart girl._ Caroline and Elena, however, didn't know when to shut it. "Come on, Y/N. He's killed like a billion people." Elena talked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Caroline nodded her head vigorously, holding up her bottle towards the air, letting Elena knew she agreed. "A billion is stretching it, there's probably more than that." She placed a comforting hand on your knee, trying to reassure you that everything was going to be okay.

You stood up, pacing back and forth in front of them. "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't put my boyfriend down every single chance you got. Elena, you're dating Damon of all people. You lost all permission to talk about Klaus the moment you began sleeping with your ex's asshole of a big brother." You took a chug out of your bottle and continued your rant. "Caroline, don't even get me started. Your boyfriend is called the _Ripper of Monterey_ for a reason." You took a deep breath, staring at Bonnie. She hasn't say anything negative all night – you decided to spare her.

All three girls stared at you, wide-eyed, with their mouths hanging open. You even noticed them swallow hard, knowing you were right. "It's okay you're dating Klaus Y/N… We know you have daddy issues that need to be solved." Caroline whispered.

Bonnie shot her a death stare, she knew Caroline had just crossed the line. Your mouth suddenly felt dry, like you wanted to scream at her and rip her hair out but you couldn't move. You just stood there, in the middle of the room, gaping at the girl that talked about your dead father. _So much for a best friend._

When you regained control of your body, you didn't utter another damn thing. You grabbed your things and headed for the door, ignoring the girls calling out for you. You speed dialed your boyfriend as soon as you got outside.

"Having fun without me, love?" Klaus asked, picking up after one ring.

You managed to choke out a laugh, your breathing still heavy from your little argument with your friends. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, he knew right away from the tone of your voice that something was up.

"Can you pick me up? Please." You asked, standing outside the Salvatore house in the dark.

"On my way. Be there soon." You could already hear him speeding in the background.

While you were waiting for Klaus, Bonnie came out of the house to find you. She looked ashamed for what Caroline and Elena had said.

"I'm sorry for the way they acted, Caroline had no right." Bonnie walked over to you and wrapped her arms around you, hugging you tightly. "We may not see eye to eye with who you're dating but at the end of the day, you're my best friend Y/N. I support you no matter what." She whispered.

You loved this about Bonnie, she was always the one to make you feel like you weren't in the wrong. She was a good best friend, sister even.

As you two heard tires pull up the on the driveway, she held you at arm's length, still smiling at you. "Always be happy Y/N." Her smile was beaming.

Klaus stepped out of the car and walked towards you hurriedly, making sure you were okay head to toe. "I'll be taking over from here little witch." He flashed Bonnie a slight smiling and nodded in her direction, which was his way of thanking her. Out of all your friends, he preferred her the most.

Bonnie nodded back and waved to both of you. She waited till you two drove away to get back inside the house.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened, love?" Klaus asked while driving back to his house. He placed a hand on your thigh, which you gladly took into your hands.

"Caroline and Elena just went on and on about how bad you are for me." You muttered, leaning your head back against the seat and closing your eyes.

Klaus chuckled in response. "But they're right. I _am_ bad for you." He flashed you a smile and brought your hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.

You looked at him and rolled your eyes. He did have a point but you weren't going to admit that to yourself. Not now, not ever. "They don't know you like I do, Klaus. I know that there's some good in you." You retorted.

Klaus' hand on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckle practically turning white. "You need to stop acting like I'm some prince charming or something Y/N." He took a deep breath, releasing his tight hold on the wheel. "I'm never going to change. The good that you speak of is only something I feel when I'm with you. Other than that, I'll kill anyone that comes in my way." He said sternly.

You hated it when he talked like this because he was wrong. You've seen the change in his behaviour, he's been extremely lenient with people. In fact, it was ever since you two started dating. "You don't mean that Klaus. You don't always have to act emotionless to be powerful." You stared out into the road ahead, knowing you opened a big can of worms that was never going to end.

Klaus rubbed circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. "Of course, I do. If I show any weakness at all then people are going to take advantage of me." He smirked. "I'm ensuring we always have everything that life has to offer. I plan on making you my wife one day and when that happens, you're going to rule my kingdom with me." He was referring to his potential army of hybrids.

You didn't know if you wanted that life. You did want to be happy but you didn't want it to include a lifetime of having all his enemies come after you. "And what if I didn't want that life? What if I just wanted it to be us?" You asked softly, your gaze turning back to his face.

His jaw tightened, his smile disappearing. You knew you had struck a nerve. "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." He responded vaguely.

That was like a slap in the face. He had basically just told you that he wouldn't want to be with you if you didn't see eye to eye with his evils plans. _Was it too late to tell Caroline and Elena that they might have been right?_ "Stop the car." You commanded, letting go of his hand.

Klaus put a hand on your shoulder, which you brushed off. "Stop the freaking car." You repeated, this time a little too loudly. He quickly pressed on the brakes on the side of the road. You got out of the car, your heart was pounding.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're crazy!" He shouted, baffled.

"You don't even care about the things I want! You only care about yourself!" You yelled in the middle of the road, throwing your hands up in the air. You were still tipsy from your night with your friends but that was beside the point, you saw things clearly now.

Klaus took a deep breath, trying not to lose control. "You're being dramatic Y/N. You know you matter to me more than the hybrids do." He reassured, putting his hands on your shoulders.

You shook your head, tears pooling in your eyes. "I don't believe you, I can't. My friends were right. _God I'm so stupid_." You turned around in his grip and placed your hand on your forehead, trying to hold in your tears.

He hated seeing you cry – it was his biggest weakness. Klaus took hold of your arm, turning you around, and pulled you against his body. "I love you, silly girl. I'll kill the hybrids if you don't want them. You want to leave for Bali? Let's do it." He kissed the top of your head, his hand fisting in your hair, holding your head in place against his chest. "I'll do anything for you Y/N. As long as I live, I vow that you'll have everything you desire in life." He kissed your tears away.


	38. Klaus - You Make Me Insane

You were hanging out with Rebekah and Freya after what felt like decades. New Orleans had so much drama recently that you three haven't had the time to properly bond ever since Rebekah got her old body back. It was time to celebrate in the best possible way – _by drinking till your livers gave out_.

"So, are you still sleeping with Marcel or what?" You asked, taking a long chug from your beer bottle.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and took a shot of vodka. "I don't know, he's been so distant ever since he joined the Strix." She sighed absentmindedly, you could tell she missed him.

Freya put an arm around her sister, trying to cheer her up in her own little way. "There, there, sister. He doesn't know what he's missing. Us Mikaelson women shouldn't weep over men." She held up a shot of vodka, motioning for you and Rebekah to do the same. The three of you swallowed it quickly, giggling like school children the whole time.

"You're right sister, in our family, it's the men that weep over women." Rebekah winked at you, nudging your shoulder.

You brushed your hair out of your face and turned your back to them. Your fingers caressed a bouquet of flowers that were on the table. "I have no idea what you two are talking about." Your voice was laced with innocence but your lips were curved into a sly smile.

"Look at her, acting like she doesn't know she has Niklaus wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger." Rebekah smirked at you and drank from her glass. "She's definitely meant to be a Mikaelson woman one day, that's for sure." She added, laughing.

Freya nodded in return. "Oh, come on Y/N, why won't you let our brother in your pants? You know you want to!" The oldest Mikaelson was such a sweet soul, it was strange hearing these foul accusations come out of her mouth. Since she was drunk, you were going to let it pass.

Turning around, you took a long sip from your bottle. "I'm not into him. We're friends – _good friends_." You repeated the words as if you were trying to convince yourself instead.

Both Freya and Rebekah rolled their eyes. You could tell they were having a conversation amongst themselves with the way their facial expressions were mimicking each other's in unison.

You were tired and sleepy – you needed to sleep off your drunkenness for tomorrow's shift at work. "It's time for me to head home." You got up and squinted your eyes, you felt like the room was spinning. You promised yourself you wouldn't overdrink yet you did the complete opposite.

Freya got up and worriedly put a hand on your arm, trying to steady you. "Nonsense, you can sleep here." She said.

You shook your head and grabbed your purse, heading for the door, trying your hardest to walk in a straight line. "I'm fine. See?" You asked, turning around and flashing them a smile.

Both sisters looked at each other with worry on their face – they sensed this was a terrible idea. "Are you absolutely positive you want to drive home Y/N? You're like family, sleeping here isn't a big deal. You can even sleep in Niklaus' bed if you want." She winked.

Scrunching your nose, you made a disgusted face. "I'll pass. God knows how long it's been since he's washed his sheets after his recent concubines." You blew them an air kiss and headed towards your car, trying your hardest not to wobble on your way there.

While you were driving towards your house, you were thinking about the things Freya and Rebekah had said. You got teased about having a thing with Klaus ever since you two started being friends, or whatever you two were. You didn't know how to classify your relationship with him. He was mostly an ass to you but he did have his small moments of clarity where you saw a soul in him – those were the moments that made you stick around.

Why was it that everyone could see something between you two, when you couldn't? Even when Kol was alive, he often teased you about your special bond with his brother. You cared about Klaus, but you didn't think you cared enough to want to be in a relationship with him. The man was messy, complicated, and above all, dangerous. _He just wasn't your type._

Regardless, some drunken part of you was wondering where the bastard was. Maybe deep down, you missed him. You decided to dial him while you were driving. As you impatiently waited for him to pick up, your fingers nervously tapped on the steering wheel.

"Hello?" His husky voice asked through the phone.

You didn't think your plan through properly – you had no idea what to respond. Your drunk self wasn't that smart. "I... Uh. Your sisters want me to sleep in your bed." You blurted out, your cheeks heating up.

Klaus softly chuckled through the phone. "Are you drunk? What are you talking about?" He was intrigued.

"Freya and Rebekah think we have something going on between us. I told them we don't, _obviously_. But what do you think? Do we?" Your words were slurred and quick – it barely made any sense.

He paused for a moment before answering, you could tell he had his intense thinking face on. "I think you had a little too much to drink, love." He took a deep breath, he was trying to make light of the situation. "Are you still with my annoying siblings? I'll come get you." He stated.

You accelerated, speeding through the lanes, you just wanted to crash in bed. "No. I'm driving home." You were pissed he completely avoided your question.

"What? You can barely form coherent sentences! Who gave you authorization to drive?" He shouted angrily through the phone.

"I don't need anyone's permission – I'm a big girl. If I'm old enough to buy a dildo, I'm old enough to drive." You argued.

Klaus groaned through the phone, he was passed the point of being mad. "I'm going to kill Rebekah and Freya. Stop your car by the road – I'm coming to get you." He sounded rushed.

"I'm crossing the bridge now. You don't ha-" Your words were cut short as you saw a car coming from the other lane – heading right towards you. You swerved your car, your vehicle crashing into the railings. Soon after, your car dived into the river, with you still in it.

You couldn't think or breathe. You lost consciousness due to the impact within seconds of your car hitting the water.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid Y/N!" You heard someone shouting over you. Your head was pounding, you felt cold. "How can a responsible person like you be so stupid as to drive drunk!" A familiar voice added.

You opened your eyes to see Klaus worriedly standing over you, his wrist was bleeding. You looked down at your damp clothes – everything was wet. You put two and two together, and realized that he had given you his blood to heal you.

"My car! Oh God, how am I going to go to work tomorrow?" You got up and looked over the railing – it was too late; your car was at the bottom of the river by now.

Klaus took hold of your arm, whirling you around to face him. "You nearly died and all you care about is that ridiculous broken down piece of garbage?" He asked incredulously.

You nodded your head, your arms crossed in front of your chest. "Not all of us can compel ourselves a damn limousine wherever we go." You retorted.

He closed his eyes, his jaw tightening. You knew he was about to lose his shit. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? You don't even know what kind of position you put me in!" He yelled.

You winced at his tone. "What are you talking about?" You didn't understand why he was so damn mad.

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to ease his worry. "I contemplated killing my own siblings over you." He spoke so calmly, you wouldn't think he was talking about murder.

You gazed into his eyes – he seemed so caring, you almost felt bad for him. "You still came." You whispered.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you flush against his chest. "Of course, love. Did you think I wouldn't?" His tone sounded hurt. It was crazy how he went from completely being mad one second to being this soft the next.

You hesitantly placed your hands around his torso, he was as wet as you were. He must have dived into the cold water to get you. Somehow, the mere thought of him saving you sent an unfamiliar jolt of emotions through your body.

"You didn't answer my question… The one I asked you on the phone before this happened." You chewed on your lower lip, embarrassed that you were even bringing this up when you nearly died.

Klaus pulled back slightly and cupped your cheeks with his large hands, his eyes staring into yours. "I care about you so much Y/N." He lightly traced your lower lip with his thumb, you even saw him dart his eyes towards your lips before they looked back into your eyes. "You make me insane because of how much I worry about you." He confessed.

Your eyes widened – you never saw this side of him. He cared about you but what did that mean? Was he saying he cared like a sister? Like a girlfriend? You were human, you needed some reassurance and he wasn't making it easier on you. You wanted to pry the answer out of him but you didn't want to push. You were content with what you had – _for now anyway_.

"Okay." You rested your cheek against his chest, both of you listening to each other's deep breathing for a few seconds.

Klaus kissed the top of your head, his hands gently patting your back. "Now let's get you out of these wet clothes, shall we?" He smirked, as if there was a double meaning behind his words.

In return, you ignored the butterflies in the pit of your stomach.


	39. Kol - The Truth

Your phone buzzed as you walked down the street. It was a text message from your boyfriend, Kol.

 _I can't wait to see you._

You smiled to yourself and quickly replied back to him, letting him know you were just a few minutes away from his apartment. You and Kol have been in a relationship for a couple of months now, close to a year. He was the most perfect guy you had ever met. In fact, perfect was an understatement when it came to him. His accent, his body, the smile he had whenever he was around you – there wasn't a single negative thing you could say about him. Some might think he was _too_ perfect to be real.

As the wind blew harder, you clutched your coat against your body, trying to keep yourself warm. You quickened your pace as you realized it was getting darker and darker outside. Walking in the night by yourself creeped you out. Nonetheless, no matter how much you hated walking alone, you still reminisced about the first time Kol and you met. It was actually a night similar to this one, except you were walking back towards your dorm after your last class had finished. Being in University and all, it got dark outside pretty early in the winter time. On your way back one night, a strange man was following you home. He kept cat calling you and trying to provoke you to get your attention. Almost out of thin air, Kol appeared. He got rid of that man with one simple look, which seemed odd at the time since the guy was much bigger than Kol. Oh well, who were you to judge? At least he got rid of him.

You smiled to yourself, remembering every single moment that happened right after that. You recalled the way Kol walked you home, the sly way he asked for your number, and how he walked you home every night after that to make sure you were okay. That's how you two started dating.

Coming back to reality, you stopped dead in your tracks as you heard someone walking behind you. You turned around quickly, only to discover there was no one there. You continued walking faster, telling yourself it was just your imagination.

"Y/N," You head someone mumble faintly out into the darkness. Not bothering to stop, you ran as fast as you could. Not even into a couple of seconds of running, you felt someone grab you by the waist, their hand muffling your screams as you tried fighting them off. The last thing you saw before succumbing to darkness was a pair of yellow eyes.

 **Couple of hours later.**

Your eyes fluttered open and your body ached in parts you didn't even know existed. You wanted to touch the side of your head but then realized you were handcuffed to a bed. God you were in _pain_. You panicked, realizing that someone took you while you were on the way to Kol's house. This was how rape stories happened. You went over every single scenario of organ donation in your head and already started sobbing, knowing you were going to die.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" You yelled out into the void, trying to fight against the handcuffs. "I can give you money, I can give you anything you want!" You said between sobs.

You head a laugh in the distance and braced yourself. You were about to see your kidnapper. What you imagined was nowhere near reality. It was a man in his mid-twenties. His face was like no other – almost like he had no sense of emotions. The worst part was that he was attractive, which confused you even more. You thought kidnappers were fifty-year-old hideous men that needed to resort to rape. This man was nothing near ugly.

"Are you sure you want to give me whatever I want, love?" He walked gracefully towards the side of the bed and sat down. "Are you sure you can afford it? I don't come at a cheap price.." He whispered with a smug face, his finger brushing down the side of your face.

You involuntarily shivered and turned your head to the other side, not wanting him to touch you. "Please let me go!" You said trying to hold in your cries. "M-my organs aren't even viable! I smoke!" You lied but you knew you had to say anything to make this guy let you go. It wasn't like he could cut you open with a scalpel to see the color of your lungs.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're funny." He said in between laughs. "I can see why my brother Kol has a fascination with you." He smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Your eyes widened and your mouth suddenly went dry. Brother? Kol? Your head was spinning. "What do you mean brother? Kol said his brothers and sisters died in an accident." Your breathing was heavy, you were practically hyperventilating. "You're lying.. Who are you?" You asked..

"Well technically – he wasn't wrong." The man smirked, it was like he had his own little inside joke in his head. "You see Y/N, we did die centuries ago… But only to come back as immortals. I'm Klaus, his older brother."

Okay, this guy was definitely crazy. Kol definitely never told you he had a brother because his brother was on fucking _crack_. "If you're actually who you say you are, then why are you doing this to me?" You tugged at the handcuffs, staring at him in despair. "Just let me go – this is between you and your brother."

"I'm trying to send him a message." Klaus said while shaking his head.

"What message?" You asked.

Klaus approached his face towards yours. You couldn't look away even if you wanted to. There was something about his eyes that kept pulling you in. "It's time for Kol to stop pretending to be human." Klaus said only inches apart from your lips.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You had no clue what this psycho was referring to. Was Kol not human? How could that be possible?

"My brother's been with you for nearly a year and he still hasn't told you he's a vampire?" Klaus brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You let out an awkward laugh and looked down. This guy was nuts. "You're joking right?" You asked, looking at him again.

You let out a small cry as Klaus bared his fangs at you. His eyes were yellow again and the veins under his eyes were red and prominent. You wanted to run but you couldn't. You were fucking _chained_ to a vampire's bed.

Just as you thought you were about to die, you heard someone barge in through the doors.

It was Kol. A very pissed off Kol.

Kol ran across the room and threw Klaus against the wall, baring his fangs at him, which only elicited a laugh from Klaus. "Relax brother, I only wanted your little girlfriend to know the truth." Without even trying, he got out of Kol's grip. "I'll be in the foyer if you two need me. Try not to bleed out on my bed Y/N, " Klaus said as he walked away from the scene and closed the doors behind him.

Kol came to your side and broke off your cuffs. You were hesitating between running or crying. If you ran, he would just catch up to you easily. Plus, your kidnapper was right behind the door. If you cried, you would just look plain stupid.

"Y/N.. I can explain." Kol started out with, his eyes searching yours for forgiveness. He seemed torn between being apologetic and being angry.

You brought your legs up to your chest, hugging them tightly. "I ju-just want to go home." You said staring at the wall.

Kol tried wrapping his arms around you and you pushed him off, making you fall off the bed. "Don't fucking touch me! You're.. You're a vampire!" You yelled, trying to look for anything around the room that could hurt him. Alas, there was nothing.

Surprisingly, Kol just looked at you with sadness in his eyes. "This is why I didn't tell you Y/N.. I knew you'd react this way. I wanted you to get to know me first." He walked towards you, which just made you back up further against the wall.

"So a year isn't enough to tell me the truth?" Your vision was blurry from the tears that were accumulating. "Just kill me.. Please just kill me." You demanded, looking up at him. You couldn't believe the beautiful man standing in front of you wasn't the same person you met a year ago. He wasn't even _alive_. Weren't vampires fictional creatures from books? You didn't even know what to believe anymore.

"I'm not going to hurt you Y/N. Please believe me.. I love you." Kol whispered, his fingers caressing the side of your face. You flinched feeling his touch, which made him hate himself even more. "I'm not going to force you to stay with me." Kol stated, placing a gentle kiss on top of your forehead. He dropped his hand to his side. "You have the option to leave." He sighed, looking deeply into your eyes. "But if you do, you won't ever be able to find me again." He walked towards the doors and pushed them open. "I won't stop you. You're free to do as you wish." He added.

A small deep part of you wanted to stay no matter how much every single fiber of your body was telling you to run away from this crazy mess. You walked towards the door, your heart aching. You felt like someone just dropped a ton of bricks on you. "Th-thank you Kol." You chocked out a sob and looked at him one final time. You were taking in every single feature of his. His eyes, his nose, every fine line on his face. He was _still_ so perfect. He didn't say anything else.

You turned around and walked towards the front door, not looking back. You could feel his stare burning through your core.


	40. Kol - Till Death Do Us Part

You were in the kitchen, slicing vegetables. You were preparing your boyfriend's lunch for work tomorrow. Brandon was amazing – he was sweet, nice, and caring, but he often bored you to death. You two have been dating close to a year now. It took you months on end to warm up to him, but you had to eventually move on from your last boyfriend, Kol.

Kol was murdered by his older brother Klaus without any remorse. He was the love of your life. However, this is what Kol would have wanted for you – he would have _needed_ for you to move on and live a somewhat normal life, which you were doing with boring ole Brandon. Your phone buzzed, stopping your inappropriate thoughts of Kol.

 _I'll be home late babe, don't wait up._

A normal girlfriend would have worried and wondered where he was most nights but you didn't care – you were actually happy when he didn't come home. Brandon was more of a façade to show your friends and family that you moved on from your ex.

You heard the doorbell ring and wondered who the hell it could be this late at night. It wasn't Brandon – he was out doing God knows what. You walked towards the front door and opened it – only for you to realize that there wasn't anyone there. Something at the bottom caught your eye and you quickly looked down to find a note on top of a small box. You stepped outside and looked around but there was no one there. You quickly took the item and headed inside, making sure you locked your front door.

You made your way to the couch and sat down with the box and the note. With shaky hands, you opened the box to discover a ring inside. The blood was drained from your face – it was the ring Kol gave you when he asked you to marry him. More specifically, it was the ring you buried with Kol's dead body. This can't be, you thought to yourself as you examined the ring closely. It was the same exact ring, no doubt about it. The date you and Kol started dating was engraved in the same place as you remembered it. You put the box aside and reached for the note. Was someone playing a prank on you? If anyone was this cruel, it would be Klaus. But what could he want with you? You weren't apart of their world anymore. You gave up on everything related to vampires when your boyfriend died in your arms.

 _Did you miss me, princess?_

You read the few words repeatedly in your head, your eyes jumping from the ring to the note. Princess was the cringe worthy nickname Kol gave you because he knew you hated it. It was basically an inside joke between you two that no one else knew.

Suddenly, you heard a noise coming from upstairs. Your eyes darted towards the staircase leading up to your bedroom. You gathered the courage to get up from the couch, walked towards the kitchen, and grabbed the knife you were slicing tomatoes with. Your pulse was racing, you felt like someone was playing some sick joke to get to you. You wouldn't put it passed Klaus – he _was_ fucked up in the head.

You walked upstairs and tiptoed towards your bedroom. "Kl-Klaus?" You called out, your voice was trembling. You couldn't sound confident to save your damn life. You pushed the door open slightly and noticed a tall figure standing by your side table. Your mouth went dry. This person's back side was way too familiar. It was Kol – a very sad looking Kol, and his hand was holding up a picture of you and Brandon.

"So this is my replacement?" Kol asked a little too cockily. His back was still facing you. He put the picture down, scoffing.

You dropped the knife to the ground, you thought you were hallucinating. The voice, the ring, and the note… It couldn't have been a figment of your imagination. You weren't _that_ good. "This can't be real…" You whispered, not knowing if you should run or scream, or maybe both in the same time.

Kol laughed softly and turned around, flashing you his million-dollar smile. In just a few short steps, he was in front of you. "I can assure you this is real." He inched his fingers forward, wanting to touch the side of your face.

You backed up against the wall, not letting him touch you. You were hyperventilating. Kol was dead – you freaking _buried_ him. You saw him die in front of your own eyes for God's sake. How could this be? Your lips were trembling, it's like you forgot how to form words.

Kol put his hands on your shoulder as he tried steadying your shaking body. "You will remain calm Y/N." He stated, looking intensely into your eyes. He was compelling your nerves away.

"You're supposed to be dead." You mumbled, your breathing calming down. Well, at least he was useful for something. "How could this be?" You asked, trying to take in every single fine line on his face. He was still as perfect as ever, it was like nothing changed at all. He was still as beautiful as you remembered, even more if that was even possible.

Kol's smile fell from his face. He knew it was time for him to tell you everything – perhaps something he wasn't prepared for entirely. "I had to pretend to die to keep you safe." He blankly stated, brushing a strand of your hair off your face. Your heart leaped in your chest at the sudden intimate touch. Kol grinned, pleased that he still had the same effects on you.

"What are you talking about?" You pushed against his chest, trying to make space between you. You needed to think, and him being this close to you wasn't helping.

"Klaus wanted to get to me – he knew _you_ were my weakness." Kol made his way towards your bed and sat down, patting the space beside him, motioning for you to sit as well. You shook your head, you couldn't be near him right now. Kol sighed and looked down at the floor, trying to find his words. "I needed to die so that he could leave you alone Y/N. I got a witch to do a spell." He looked at you as you paced back and forth, a hint of amusement on his face. He always thought you were extremely cute when you did your little overthinking.

"So you couldn't fucking come back a year ago?!" You shouted hastily. "I _mourned_ you, Kol. I missed you every second to the point where I thought I was going to _die_." Your vision was blurred with the tears that kept rising. Without thinking, you did the one thing that you've been wanting to do as soon as you found out he's been alive this whole time – you slapped him hard on his cheek. You were sure your hand was burning way more than his face was.

Kol held his cheek in shock. He knew you were going to overreact but he didn't anticipate that you were going to hit him. He grabbed both your arms and flipped you so that you were laying on the bed. He quickly smashed his lips to yours, his hands roaming your sides and your stomach.

You struggled against his grip at first, trying to shove him off you. "N-no!" You yelled out, feeling Kol kiss every inch of your neck. You hated him. You hated him for making you fall in love with him so hard. How could he do this to you? Didn't he see you cry yourself to sleep for months after he died? Only a monster would sit by idly as you struggled to keep yourself together. "Stop Ko-Kol," You moaned involuntarily, feeling him bite down on your sweet spot.

Kol growled as he felt you lift your hips, thrusting yourself against his pelvis. He took hold of your arms and pinned them above your head, his lips latching themselves onto yours. This time, you didn't fight him. You returned his rough kisses, your teeth biting down hard on his lower lip. Kol groaned, grinding himself against you. He was so incredibly hard – he wanted to show you how badly he wanted you.

Your fingers intertwined together as your legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Kol thrusted himself against you once more, earning a moan from both of you. You turned your head to the side as Kol started planting wet open mouthed kisses down your neck. You opened your eyes for one split second, the picture of Brandon and you staring right back at you. Guilt washed over you as you realized you were on his bed with another man.

"I can't do this." You whispered guiltily, your eyes filled with tears. You sat upright on the bed, your eyes never leaving Kol's. You still couldn't believe the man you longed for every night was in front of you. He was alive and came back for _you_. "I'm with… I'm with someone else now." You tried explaining to him, pointing towards the portrait of Brandon. Even though you weren't _in love_ with him, he still deserved better. He didn't deserve you leaving him for a man that hurt you.

Kol shook his head, took your hands in his, and rubbed small circles on the back of your hand with his thumbs. "You don't love him Y/N. I can see it in your eyes – you still love me." He stroke your pulse point on your wrist with his thumb. "Does he make your heart beat as fast as I do?" He asked, feeling you pulsating beneath him.

There was no denying it, you weren't as passionate with Brandon as you were with Kol. However, no matter how much you desired him, you still couldn't shake the fact that at least being with a normal human didn't entail all the supernatural drama that came with dating a vampire. "I can learn to love him." You mumbled more to yourself than you did to him.

"Oh please, no you can't for fucks sake." Kol scooted over next to you and pulled you on top of him, positioning you so that you were sitting on his lap. You rested your head against his chest and closed your eyes. This felt like old times. "You can't love another when your heart belongs to me." He stated, softly pressing a kiss to your forehead.

You knew it was wrong loving Kol. You knew that this wasn't going to end well – Klaus was eventually going to find you both, and this time he was going to make sure you were _both_ dead. "What do you want me to do, Kol?" You looked up at his adoring eyes, you were both so close to each other. You could feel his soft breathing on your face.

"I want you to marry me." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. You couldn't hide the smile that forced itself on your face. Without uttering another word, you nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him till your lips were numb.


	41. Kol - Just Friends

Your best friend, Kol, has been there for you ever since your parents passed away. Every day after school, he would wait for you in the parking lot so that he could drive you home. In fact, he was pretty much your rock. He spent almost every waking moment by your side to distract you – just to make sure you weren't thinking of your parents. You didn't want to admit it to yourself but you slowly grew to have a crush on him. You didn't act on it though because he was dating one of your friends, Davina. She was regularly out of town lately to take care of some witch business.

Davina and Kol have been dating for almost a year now. You only met him through her but somehow, you two grew way closer than you and Davina ever were. Kol was kind, funny, and different. He was genuinely a nice person around you. He always made sure you were well protected, especially since you were the only one with zero supernatural powers in your group of friends.

As classes finished, you hurriedly made your way outside. You didn't like to keep Kol waiting. The rest of your friends thought it was weird that he waited for you every day but you didn't think anything of it. _He was just trying to be a good friend._

"You know… You don't have to come get me every day. I'm perfectly capable of bringing myself home." You stated, your arms crossed in front of your chest. Your lips curved into a smile.

Kol was leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets. He looked so fucking sexy – every girl from school even noticed. You could see the way people glared at you two and whispered to each other. They were all talking about how you were using your parents' death to steal your friend's boyfriend, as if you could be that insensitive. "You would be disappointed if I stopped showing up." He said smirking as he opened the door for you. He was such a perfect gentleman. "Wouldn't want to upset you now, darling." He murmured, teasing you.

You faked being shocked and lightly jabbed his chest with your finger, which he intercepted easily with his hand. Kol squeezed your hand back, making jolts of butterflies erupt in your stomach. You hated it when he looked at you – it made you feel naked. Almost like he knew the inappropriate thoughts you were having about him. "Careful Y/N, you're drooling." He chuckled, making you blush. You pried your hand away from his grip and quickly got inside the car. You hoped not too many people noticed your slight indiscretion.

"Do you know when Davina's coming back in town?" You asked, staring off into the void. You were trying to make some conversation.

"She said she might pop in sometime next week." He answered back, looking at you. You could see him staring from the corner of your eye but you refused to look in his direction.

After a couple of moments, you realized that Kol wasn't heading back to your place. "Where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"Back to my place. I'm bored and I can use the company." He grinned at you, making you roll your eyes.

"I have homework, Kol. My education can't wait." Your tone was mocking your teacher, making him laugh in return.

"Oh please, I bet I can teach you more things in an hour than that twit of a teacher can in a day." Kol snarkily replied. Cue the involuntary sexual thoughts of Kol. You started imagining him bending you over your teacher's desk, fucking you from behind while he told you how much of a bad girl you had been in class. You bit your lip and squirmed in your seat, rubbing your legs together to feel some friction. How is it that a simple fantasy could make you so fucking wet in under five seconds? Kol sensed something was going on and put a hand on your shoulder. "Hello – Earth to Y/N?" He asked, concerned. If only he knew the vile thoughts you were having about him.

"Sorry… I was thinking." You murmured, clasping your hands together on your lap. As the light was red, Kol reached over and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. Your breathing hitched.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his eyes deeply staring at yours. You felt like the temperature just went up by a hundred degrees. You swallowed hard and tried looking away from his intent gaze but failed.

"No-nothing." You whispered, digging your nails into your palms. _I was just thinking about good it would feel having your big cock ramming into my tight cunt._

It was as if Kol sensed what you were thinking. You could feel his lips curve into a teasing grin. Both your thoughts were interrupted from a honk. "Bloody bastard." He muttered under his breath, mentally cursing the driver behind you two.

 _The rest of the car ride was in complete silence._

Arriving to Kol's condo, it sunk in that it was the first time you were going to see his place. Usually you two either hung out in public places, your house, or Davina's. You were intrigued by what you were about to see.

"You don't have blood bags just laying around, do you?" You loved taunting him.

Kol snarled his fangs at you, jokingly, making you both burst out in fits of laughter. "I actually like my meals fresh." He inhaled deeply, grinning at you.

You shoved his shoulder in return, making him fake a wince. "Don't even think about it Kol."

He lead you inside his apartment, which was nothing like what you expected. The place was big, beautiful, and completely neat. It all just seemed so _normal_. "Wow.." You muttered, looking around.

"Did you expect me to live in a dungeon?" He cocked his head to the side, not masking his disappointment.

You nodded your head. "Something like that." You said as you made your way into the living room. There was a big TV and a huge collection of movies – ranging from the classics to recent movies, and everything in between. You didn't think an Original would be a movie buffer.

Kol picked out a comedy movie, one that looked like it was made before you were even born. "I'm in the mood to laugh." He stated, popping the movie inside the DVD player. He took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to him, motioning for you to sit.

You complied and laid down on the complete opposite side of where he was sitting. You lifted your legs and rested your feet on his lap. You two were so comfortable around each other it was practically ridiculous. "I'll be expecting a massage halfway through the movie Mr. Mikaelson." You laid your head on the couch cushion and focused on the movie.

After a while, you just couldn't stop laughing at the cheesiness of the movie. "Did people actually dance like that back then?" You asked laughing, gesturing at the couple on screen. Everything seemed so corny and perfect – it didn't look realistic, but then again you didn't have any knowledge when it came to dancing.

Kol laughed and got up from the couch, sticking his hand out to you. "Yes, we did, and now you are going to as well." He said smirking.

You held your hands up in front of him, surrendering. "Okay I promise I won't laugh anymore! Don't make me dance." You pleaded, giving your best puppy dog look.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed your hands, lifting you on your feet. "Just shut up and follow my lead. It's not that difficult." He sneaked his arm around your waist, pressing you up against your body.

You gasped at the sudden contact. You didn't realize how tall he was until you were both so close. You hesitatingly put your arms around his neck. "I'm warning you Kol, I suck at this." You admitted, awkwardly swaying side to side.

Kol snickered and took your hand in his, leading you two in perfect sync. "Stop overthinking it Y/N. You can do this." He whispered, giving you that intent look again. Your heart was beating rapidly. You wondered if he could tell how clammy your hand was. It was obvious _that you were extremely nervous._

Without giving any time to process, Kol dipped your downwards and lifted you back up again, your face an inch apart from his. You two stopped dancing but he still held onto you. However, instead of holding your hand, both of his hands made their way to your waist. You could feel him inch his lips closer to yours, the soft music still playing in the background.

As your lips touched, the kiss was slow at first. Kol gripped your waist harder, pressing you firmly against his body. Your fingers intertwined themselves into his hair as your kiss got deeper. Kol's tongue slipped into your mouth, slowly massaging yours. You moaned in response, which made him groan. He pushed you back towards the couch, slowly laying you down.

He climbed on top of you, making you wrap your legs around him. Kol softly placed kisses down collarbone, your breathing was ragged. You couldn't process anything – you couldn't even remember what your name was. You were full on making out with your long-term crush and even though it was supposed to feel wrong, it felt so damn right. You felt Kol grazed his teeth along your neck, making you shiver. He was sucking on your skin to create a hickey, marking you as his.

While his lips were busy on your neck, his hands were making their way up your shirt. "Kol…" You moaned out, letting him know you needed him.

He loved hearing your name escape his lips, even more when he knew he was giving you pleasure. "I know darling, I know." He panted out, thrusting his erection against your clothed core, making you both moan out. He was showing you he wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

You gripped Kol's hair, bringing his lips back to yours. You kissed him hard, thrusting yourself against him once again. Even though you were both fully clothed, you were both so hot and heavy for the other. Kol trailed one of his hands up your shirt. His fingers reached under your bra and tugged at your nipple, making you both frantically move against each other. You were so fucking close.

"Plea-please." You cried out, begging for your release.

Kol thrust himself against your harder and faster, his hand still playing with your breasts. He felt you were close to your peak and bit down on your lower lip, gently sucking on it. You hit your climax and gripped his shoulders, your nails practically digging themselves into his flesh, making him groan your name.

You were both breathing heavily, both of you coming down from your high. You couldn't begin to believe you just dry humped Kol Mikaelson, and that he made you come all over your panties.

"I.. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, his finger caressing your flushed cheeks. "I've wanted you ever since the first day I met you Y/N." He admitted, softly kissing your forehead.

You wanted to jump out of joy till you saw a picture of Davina and Kol on his shelf from the corner of your eye.

 _Oh fuck._


	42. Kol - Bitch In Heat

You were in Klaus' bed wearing a tank top and shorts. You kept rubbing your legs together for some sort of friction down there but it just wasn't working. You were a new hybrid and you _needed_ some release. It wasn't fun being a little bitch in heat – all you wanted was to fuck every living breathing thing everywhere, and anywhere in the house. Usually, Klaus took care of you for these sexual matters since he created this mess but he was currently in New Orleans. The asshole didn't even leave some sort of sexual toy for you to play with while he was gone.

You sighed heavily and dropped your head back against the pillow, bringing the blankets up to your face. You were so horny you felt like you were going to combust. Since you didn't have much choice, you decided to play with yourself. None of the Mikaelson's were home anyway.

After you were done making yourself come with your fingers twice, you were parched. You made your way downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink, still in your tank top and underwear.

As you opened the fridge, you took a water bottle out. While closing it, Kol startled you half to death while being behind a door – a smug look on his face. "Good morning darling." He chipped in, his tone happier than usual.

You yelled in shock and dropped the bottle, which he caught easily. He held the bottle out for you to take, which you did, an awkward expression plastered on you. "I thought everyone was out…" You said shyly, turning your back to him and facing the counter as you began drinking. You tried being nonchalant about the fact that you were still in your underwear.

Kol chuckled and leaned his lips down closer to your ear, making you shiver. "Everyone but me, little one." He gripped both sides of the counter, trapping you so that you couldn't leave. "I actually heard you enjoy yourself. _Twice_." He said the last part with crooked smile, making you blush ten shades red.

You turned in his arms and noticed the bulge in his pants – prominent and proud. You didn't particularly have a thing for anyone in this house but you couldn't help but realize how attractive Kol was. He did have a boyish face but it was nonetheless sexy. In fact, all the Mikaelson siblings were drop dead gorgeous now that you thought of it.

"Do you want a taste?" Kol mischievously asked, noticing how you were still staring at his bulge.

You cleared your throat and shook your head. "N-no…" You managed to softly say, nibbling your lower lip.

You couldn't hide the reality that you were still horny. Klaus wasn't here and his little brother was – he was most likely just as good in bed.

Kol daringly stared into your eyes as one of his hands inched closer to your face. He rubbed your lower lip with his thumb, his face slowly approaching yours. You didn't know what took over you but fuck it. You grabbed his face with your hands and smashed your lips to his, shocking him in the process.

"Klaus. Can't. Know. About. This." You said in between rough kisses, feeling Kol's hands roaming greedily all over your body.

He nodded, knowing if his brother found out, he'd probably behead both of you. You turned around in Kol's arms and rubbed your ass against his crotch, loving how hard you made him. Kol pushed all your hair to one side and kissed your bare neck, slowly sucking and biting his way down to your pulse point, making you moan.

While one of his hands slid under your shirt and went straight to your breast, squeezing it, the other hand made its way down your underwear. "You're still so fucking wet Y/N." He whispered against your neck as his fingers teased your clit. You rubbed yourself against his palm, telling him you needed more than this.

Kol wasted no more time as he roughly darted two fingers inside of you, his fangs grazing the side of your neck. "Yes, yes!" You moaned out, rubbing your ass against his hard on. The feeling of him fingering you and tugging on your sensitive nipples made you cum all over his hand in just a few minutes.

Pleased with himself, Kol stuck his two fingers out towards your lips. "Taste yourself." He commanded. You happily obeyed and sucked on his fingers long and hard, closing your eyes. "Does your cum taste good?" He asked, sliding your panties down. You nodded and hummed against his fingers, showing him exactly how you'd manage if his cock was inside your mouth.

Opening your eyes again, you saw how dark Kol's had gotten. You undid his belt and quickly let his pants and boxers fall to the ground. You pushed him back against the counter and got down on your knees. Fuck he was so huge – almost as huge as Klaus. _It was like the Mikaelson's were gifted by the sex Gods._

Pushing all the thoughts of Klaus aside, you gripped his hard length with your mouth and slid it all the way inside your mouth. Kol's head fell backwards as he groaned and realized you didn't have a gag reflex. You steadied yourself by putting your hands on his hips and guided your mouth up and down, sucking on him as hard as you could.

Kol put his hands on your head and took hold of your hair, forcing his cock in and out of your mouth at a faster pace. Knowing you were giving Kol head turned you on so much, you began rubbing your clit with two fingers while deep throating him.

"I want to finish inside you." Kol managed to groan out as he got you up on your two feet. He quickly took hold of your hips and lifted you up, putting you on top of the cold marble counter. He spread your legs wide, grinning at the beautiful sight before him. "Under other circumstances I'd make this last hours and hours, but for now I'll just fuck you hard and fast if that's alright with you darling?"

You thought it was cute how he was seeking your validation. Your pulled him by the collar of his shirt towards you and kissed him hard on the lips, your legs wrapping themselves around his waist. "You can do whatever you want with me Kol." You whispered, your fingers gripping his shirt and tearing it open – the buttons scattering all over the kitchen.

Kol took hold of his cock and rubbed it along your slit for just a few seconds before ramming himself hard inside you – earning a deep moan from both of you. You held onto his shoulders as your tightness adjusted around him. "Ready, love?" He asked, brushing your damp hair away from your forehead. You nodded.

He pulled out all the way before slamming himself back in just as fast. Your dug your heels in his ass, your nails raking down his shoulders. "More." You demanded hoarsely, placing soft little kisses on his collarbone. Kol complied by thrusting himself inside you faster and deeper, his hands gripping your hips hard, it would have been painful if you were still a human.

You met every single one of Kol's thrusts, your hands fisting themselves in his hair as you two battled for dominance with each other's tongues. In an instant, he lifted you up from the counter and put you down, your back facing him. Kol gripped your hair with one hand and pulled on it roughly while his other hand parted your legs. He positioned his cock at your entrance once again but this time, he wasted no time as he slipped himself inside you over and over.

You whimpered at the new position and gripped the counter harshly – your knuckles turning white. Kol spanked your ass, making you moan out in pain. "Does little Y/N like having my cock deep inside her?" He cooked in your ear, biting down your lobe.

You weren't used to Kol speaking dirty – hell you didn't even know he had any malicious words in his vocabulary. After all, he was British and always so damn proper. "Yes Kol, I love it!" You managed to say in between moans, your hips harshly colliding with his.

Kol slipped a hand between your thighs and started roughly rubbing your clit with two fingers while still fucking you hard. "It took every ounce of my strength not to barge inside your room while you were playing with yourself Y/N." He bit down on your shoulders, making you yelp in pain. "I wanted to fuck you on my brother's bed right then and there – make him regret not taking care of you." You grew wetter at the thought of you both screwing on Klaus' bed.

"We can do that next time." You grinned, feeling yourself being closer to your peak as he rubbed your sensitive swollen nub. You lifted one of your legs and put it on the counter – giving Kol better access. He was hitting parts of you that you didn't even know existed. "I'm so cl-close Kol." You whimpered out, feeling him slap your ass once again.

Kol gripped you by the throat with one hand and brought your lips against his as his other hand continued rubbing your clit. "Come for me, now!" He urged, practically choking you. You couldn't hold on anymore – you exploded for the fourth time that day. This orgasm was much more powerful than the other three though – if it wasn't for him holding you up, you would have fell to the ground by now. He came just as hard inside you, his warm load filling you up completely.

While you two were coming down from your high, you heard someone making gagging noises in the back. "Ew Kol! We're going to have to sanitize the whole damn kitchen!" Rebekah yelled annoyed, her hands covering her eyes.

Kol and you busted out in fits of laughter. _So much for keeping this a secret._


	43. Kol - Happy Birthday

Your eyes fluttered open as you woke up. It was a new day – a beautiful day actually. _It was your birthday._ You dreaded this day because it was the big twenty-five. You felt old, unaccomplished, as if you hadn't done anything remarkable in life yet. You didn't even hit thirty and you were already having your midlife crisis.

While you were thinking about all your life failures till now, you heard a knock on your front door. You quickly got up and walked to the entrance. You looked inside the peephole – it was Kol, your best friend. You smiled to yourself and opened the door immediately.

Kol was standing in the doorway looking handsome as always. He even started growing a bit of facial hair, which made him look older than he was. His hair was slightly dishevelled, making him look like he either just rolled out of bed or had a quickie with someone. "Are you just going to stand there, gawking at me?" He smirked, an eyebrow raised.

You gulped and motioned for him to come inside. "Cute attire." He licked his lips, eying you head to toe. You blushed, you were still in your pyjamas. You were wearing boy shorts and a tank top. You and Kol were so close that you never really felt the need to cover yourself around him. He was a close friend – nothing more.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." You winked playfully and took the flowers he had in his hands. "For me? You shouldn't have!" You gushed, hugging him.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful Y/N." He whispered in your ear, giving you goosebumps. He pulled back slightly and kissed both your cheeks. "May this year bring you nothing but love and joy." He said softly, holding you at arm's length.

Kol was such an amazing best friend. Every single year since you've met him, he was always the first to show up at your doorstep whenever it was your birthday. Even after you found out he was a vampire, something in you told you not to fear him. He was always there for you since day one, and you knew that he would never do anything to hurt you. _Not intentionally, anyway._

You took the flowers and walked to your kitchen, Kol following right behind you. "You'll get your real gift tonight." He said grinning ear to ear while you were putting the fresh flowers in a vase.

Your smile fell, realizing this would be the first birthday you weren't going to spend with your best friend. "I can't hang out tonight… I have plans." You said, biting your lower lip.

He frowned, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Plans? With whom?" He asked inquisitively.

Smiling shyly, you excitedly grabbed hold of his hands like a four-year-old. "I have a date with the cute hospital intern!" You smiled widely.

Kol pried his hands out of your grip, a pissed off expression on his face. "Jack? That lowlife isn't even worth your time." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "You could do better Y/N." He added.

You shook your head, disagreeing. Jack was cute and the only person that remotely showed any interest in you since your last boyfriend. "I know you're jealous because I'm spending my birthday with him and usually that's our thing… But you'll get over it Kol." You smiled reassuringly.

He scoffed, his eyes more venomous than before. "You think I'm pissed because of that?" He got up and started walking towards the door. "Go on your little date then, see if I care. Have a good fucking birthday." He spat before harshly closing the door behind him, while you stood in your kitchen, dumbfounded as to what just happened.

You weren't going to let this mishap ruin your day. You had a date to prepare for.

* * *

Halfway through your date with Jack, you already wanted to slice your neck open with your butter knife. Jack was boring you to death. It was _your_ birthday yet all he did was talk about himself. He didn't even notice how smoking hot you looked in your skin tight red dress. He didn't compliment you once throughout the night.

While Jack was going on and on about some nonsense, you discreetly took your phone and texted your savior.

 _SOS  
Eleven Madison Park_

You continued impatiently waiting for Kol to show up like he normally did when you had a disastrous date. However, this time, he was taking way too damn long. You glanced down at your phone and noticed you got a text from him instead.

 _I dare you to slip out of that restaurant without him noticing. ;)_

You glared at your phone. What kind of game was he playing? Not really having a choice, you decided to go with it. You quickly excused yourself to go to the lady's washroom.

As soon as you stepped outside and noticed Jack was looking at himself with his front camera, you darted out of the restaurant in a hurry. _Good thing the bastard was too self-absorbed to notice._

Kol was leaning against his car with his hands in his pocket, a smug look on his face. He was wearing a black tux which made him look like he was a walking sex machine. You bit your lip, trying to push naughty Kol thoughts out of your head. What you didn't notice was that his eyes darkened in lust as well when he saw you.

"You look ravishing." He simply put, his eyes wandering down your body.

Your cheeks were burning up as the sexual tension in the air thickened. He opened the passenger door and let you in. "You should wear a tux more often." You whispered awkwardly before climbing inside the car.

After Kol was driving around for a bit, you realized he wasn't headed in the direction of your house. "Where are we going?" You asked curiously as he pulled up at a hotel.

Kol made his way to your side of the car and opened it, holding out his hand for you to take. "It's your surprise." He said excitedly, handing the valet his car keys.

"Welcome Mr. Mikaelson." The front lobby receptionist said a little too nicely for your taste. She looked at Kol like he was a piece of candy. When she glanced at your hand in his, she practically eyed you like you were a walking plague. "Here's your card. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask." She cooed, holding out the card for him to take.

Before Kol could do anything, you quickly grabbed it from her hand. "Thank you." You spat bitterly, tugging on Kol's hand and leading him towards the elevator.

He chuckled and put his arm around you. "Did I sense some jealousy?" He huskily said in your ear.

Shaking your head, you got in the elevator with him. "She was eye fucking you asshole. I was protecting your honor." You crossed your arms above your chest.

You glanced at him, realizing how close he was to you. His arm was still around your shoulder, and you two were the only ones in the elevator. Was it bad that you wanted him to just hold you up against the elevator wall and fuck you till you forgot your own name? You gulped, your eyes boring into each other. You even felt him lean down towards your lips.

He groaned, hearing the little sound that indicated you both arrived at your floor. You took a deep breath and tried ignoring your lady parts screaming in agony. He lead you towards your suite.

You slid your card in the door and opened it. The room was huge, enough to fit dozens of people. It had a jacuzzi and a giant king sized bed in the middle. Rose petals were scattered everywhere on the floor and a bottle of champagne was neatly placed beside the bed. You even saw macaroons and chocolate covered strawberries – they were your favorite.

"I… I don't know what to say." Your eyes widened, seeing Kol take out a velvet box from the pocket of his pants. You thought he was going to propose to you for one split second. Maybe that's what you secretly even hoped.

"I've been planning this for a while." Kol admitted, popping open the box. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped diamond necklace. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You're my best friend Y/N. You're the person I want next to me when I'm the best possible version of myself or the worst. Somewhere during all these years… I started growing feelings for you." He smiled gently before taking the necklace out of the box. "I want you to be mine is what I'm saying." He said without any doubt in his tone.

You nodded your head repeatedly, your hand covering your mouth. This guy was pouring out his feelings to you and you were just awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to say. God, this was the worst moment to be at a loss for words. You turned around and Kol clasped the necklace around your neck. "It's so beautiful." You muttered, beaming.

Kol hesitantly placed his hands on your waist – he knew usually it would be unchartered territory but this time everything was so different between you two. You both just admitted you had feelings for each other. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your eyes never leaving his. "This was the best birthday you could have ever given me." You whispered.

He smirked, leaning in slowly. "It's not over yet." He murmured before placing his lips against yours. Kissing Kol was so foreign, yet it felt right. _It felt like it was meant to be._

You parted your lips, your tongue tangling with his. Your hands roamed his hair while his freely caressed your naked back. You both walked backwards towards the bed. You laid down, pulling him on top of you.

"I don't want you to feel forced into anything." He mumbled, kissing down your neck while his hands went up and down your thighs.

You could barely think straight. The feeling of his hands and lips all over your body was so overwhelming. However, no matter how distracted you felt, you knew you wanted this. You wanted to be with him. "No, don't stop." You panted, throwing your head back and giving him better access.

Kol smiled against your neck as he slid your dress down your body. You thanked God you decided to wear matching bra and panties that morning. "You look so damn beautiful Y/N." He whispered, his eyes taking you in completely.

It was unbelievable how good he could make you feel. You blushed and slipped his jacket off. Your trembling hands undid his buttons one by one, your eyes still gazing into his. Finally, he slipped off his dress shirt and threw it on the ground.

This wasn't the first time you had seen Kol shirtless. However, this time, you were allowed to actually stare at his beautiful body for as long as you wanted. _He was yours._ "Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

You bit your lip and nodded. Your hands reached out and you ran your fingers down his chest.

Kol's nose flared, his chest heaving. He gripped your hands, stopping you in your tracks. "Careful, darling. You're heading in dangerous territory." He said, his eyes darkening.

You ignored his words and unbuckled his belt, his pants finding themselves with his discarded shirt somewhere. You licked your lips, noticing the giant bulge in his boxers. God, you wanted to taste him so badly.

As if he read your mind, Kol grabbed hold of you by your hair and smashed his lips to yours. This time, his kisses were rough. He unclasped your bra and took it off – flinging it across the room. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?" He groaned while kissing down your throat. You knew he meant sexually, but some deep part of you wondered if there was a double meaning.

"Do you… Want to taste me?" You hesitantly asked, a moan escaping your lips as you felt him fondle your breasts.

Kol sucked on your throat as he hummed against your skin – signaling he did want to. "I don't want to hurt you." He admitted, pulling back and looked at you. He caressed the side of your face with his finger.

You shook your head and smiled gently at him. "Do it. I trust you." You said. Kol's face scrunched up in confusion – he never in a million years thought he would hear you say those words. You brushed your hair away from the side of your neck and turned, giving him space.

Without holding back, he gripped you by the side of your head holding you in place, and kissed your neck one last time before piercing his fangs into your skin. The pain was uncomfortable at first but the more he drank, the more you eased into him. It became erotic even, the both of you moaning as you grinded yourself against him.

After a few short seconds, he pulled back and kissed down your body. "Now it's my turn to please you." He murmured before sliding your panties off. He spread your legs, grinning at the fact that you were already so wet. Kol kissed your inner thighs, teasing you. Your squirmed beneath him but he held you in place. If anything, he spread you even more.

"Kol… Please." You panted, your breathing becoming heavier by the second. You threw your head back against the pillow as you felt his tongue dip inside of you. You gripped onto the sheets, your hips bucking. Kol began flicking his tongue up and down your slit, his thumb pressing against your sensitive nerve.

"You taste so fucking good Y/N." He huskily said, his tongue circling your clit while he inserted two fingers inside of you. You cried out his name repeatedly, one of your hands tugging at his hair.

As he curled his fingers inside of you, you held his head against your wet core as you exploded around him. Without wasting any time, Kol quickly slid off his boxers and kissed his way up your body. He brushed your wet hair off your face and kissed you softly on the lips, making you taste yourself.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, your leg hitching around his body. "I can't wait any longer, darling." He groaned, gripping his cock and rubbing the tip along your wet folds, making you both moan.

Nodding your head, you pushed yourself against him, the tip of his cock entering you. "Please." You whimpered against his lips. Kol urgently complied and slid himself inside you in one swift motion. He was rather larger than anyone you have ever been with, so it did hurt a bit.

You were both breathing heavily, you could tell he was trying to control his animalistic urges while you were trying to adjust to his size. "I'm ready." You signaled, holding onto his shoulders. Kol slid himself out of you and slammed himself back in just as fast. You whimpered, your legs wrapping themselves around him.

He quickened his pace while sucking on your neck. You met every single one of his thrusts, your eyes rolling inside your head with how good it felt. Kol gripped the headboard as his thrusts grew more harder and faster.

"Bite me." You begged, turning your head to the side.

The vein under Kol's eyes grew prominent, his eyes completely turning black. His hand slid down your body and began rubbing your clit while he sinked his teeth into you for the second time that night.

You held onto him for dear life, your moans turning into cries of pleasure as you came for him again. Soon after, you felt him explode inside you as his body went rigid on top of you.

Kol collapsed beside you, his breathing just as ragged. "Happy birthday, my love." He panted, softly kissing your forehead.


	44. Kol - My Savior

You were sitting in the back of your classroom, waiting for the lecture to start. Your book was open and your pen was ready to take notes – you were kind of a huge nerd. You didn't like being smart though, in fact, you hated it. You were often made fun of for being overly prepared. You were in college yet somehow, the peers that were supposed to be mature adults were some of the vilest people you have ever encountered in your life. While you were counting down the minutes till class was starting, you heard someone shuffle their way through the desks to sit next to you.

"Morning nerd." An all too familiar voice said beside you.

You didn't bother turning around, you knew it was Chad Knowles – the guy that made you hate coming to this school. He was a bully and proud of it. You rolled your eyes and faced forward, ignoring him.

Chad chuckled when he realized you weren't going to answer him. "It's impolite to ignore someone that's talking to you. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" He cooed, his words ringing in your ears. The bastard knew your parents died last year yet he still taunted you with this.

You held your tears back, you weren't going to cry and give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt you. "I guess they didn't." You muttered dryly, your fingers gripping your pen so hard it was about to break.

Smirking, Chad knocked over your water bottle to the ground. "Y/N! So fucking clumsy!" He shouted for the class to hear as he roared in laughter. "Are you retarded or something?" He teased.

The blood rushed to your cheeks as you bent down to pick the bottle up, your blood pressure rising by the second. You hated it when someone used the R word, it went against every single one of your beliefs. All you wanted to do was skip the lecture and spend the rest of the afternoon locked up in a toilet stall but you knew deep inside you couldn't miss class. You didn't want him to know he made your skin crawl, even though it was obvious.

"Please just leave me alone." You said through gritted teeth, hoping he'd get bored and whisk away.

Except, he did the complete opposite. "Why would I do that when bothering you is much more entertaining?" He flashed you a disturbing smile and stared at you creepily.

You thought that starting college meant being with people that had the same mature mindset as you. Instead, it was like high school all over again. Ever since your parents passed away, you haven't even been able to make a single friend in your classes. You completely excluded yourself from the rest of the world. Your thoughts of solitary were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind you and Chad.

"May I take a seat here, darling?" A British voice behind you said, making you come out of your depressing thoughts.

You turned around to see a tall handsome man – his face was flawless and his smile was incredibly charming. Hell, he looked like he came out of some Hollywood movie. "Su-sure." You whispered, moving your backpack to the floor and letting him take the seat beside you.

The mysterious hottie sat beside you and extended his hand for you to take. "My name is Kol. I'm new but I'm sure you knew that already." He threw in a friendly smile.

Just as you were about to shake Kol's hand, Chad grabbed it hard. "Can't you see we were busy having a conversation here, _mate_?" He emphasized the last word to mock Kol's accent. He squeezed Kol's hand a little too tightly but your eyes widened when you noticed Kol wasn't phased. In fact, Chad was the one wincing in pain.

Kol grabbed Chad by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face. "You're going to leave now and count every single tile in the hallways." He muttered, his lips curving into a childish smile. Chad abruptly got up from his seat and darted out of the room, leaving you dumbfounded.

"How did you do that...?" You quizzically asked, your head directing back towards Kol. "I haven't been able to get rid of him since the semester started." You admitted shyly.

Kol chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "I have my ways. Maybe I can teach you sometime Y/N." He winked, making you blush.

You tried ignoring the fact that you never even told him your name to begin with. You thought it was a bit weird but you didn't want to ask. You were just happy he got your bully to leave you alone. "Class is about to start." You announced, lowering your voice.

He laughed and rested his elbows on his desk, pretending to pay attention. You could see from the corner of your eye that he was still looking at you the whole time your teacher was lecturing. In fact, he didn't even take any notes down once. All he did was look at you. Normally, you would have found this creepy. However, he was hot and the least of your worries. _So you thought._

As class finished, you were about to grab all your stuff and leave. "Do you maybe want to go out sometime?" Kol asked, stopping you in your tracks.

You bit your lip and looked down at the ground, trying to find any and every excuse in the book to give him. "I… Uh… I don't even know you." You said confusedly.

Kol got up and began picking up all your stuff – handing them back to you one by one. "Then get to know me on our date." He stated so easily, brushing his finger against yours as he gave you back your pen. You shivered at his touch but smiled nonetheless. _The hot foreigner had a point._

"I'm not a fun person to be around." You shrugged your shoulders and walked by his side towards the exit.

Kol shook his head, showing his disagreement. "I actually think you're going to be more interesting than the rest of the people here." He nudged your shoulder with his playfully. "Come on, one date. If you think I'm not worth a second one by the end of the night, I promise I'll leave you alone." He smiled reassuringly and continued. "It's not like I bite. Not on the first date anyway." He grinned as if he had some kind of inside joke with himself.

You shifted on your feat uneasily. You didn't understand why this guy wanted to go on a date with you. You were awkward and shy. He seemed anything but that. "Fine… One date. I'm friends with some really important people so if I go missing after our date, they'll come and find me." You lied, you had no friends at all.

Kol chuckled and held his hands in front of him as if he was surrendering. "Alright love, I'll keep that in mind." He took out his phone and gave it to you so that you could put your number down.

You kind of liked his cheesy little British nicknames, it was something you could definitely get used to down the line. _If he wasn't a serial killer, of course._


	45. Kol - Mikaelson Ball

The Mikaelson's were hosting a party to celebrate the reunion of their family. Tyler, your boyfriend, scored invites for you both. You were thrilled knowing it's been a while since you two dressed up nice and went somewhere. Ever since he found out he was a werewolf, he would constantly disappear here and there without telling you where he was going. You liked him a lot though, and you weren't ready to give up on him just yet.

For tonight's special occasion, you wanted to grab his attention. You wore an elegant black gown that hugged your curves perfectly. You had a lot of skin exposed, but just the right amount. You smiled to yourself as you caught your reflection in the many mirrors that were in the Mikaelson family's home. Tyler would be pleased. _Or so you thought._

You made your way towards him, unable to hide your excited grin. You were waiting for him to notice your attire.

"Want a glass?" He asked, chugging his champagne and quickly grabbing another one.

You shook your head, your smile fading. "Don't overdrink. You know how you get when that happens." You said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Tyler hastily shrugged your hand off. "And you know I hate when you tell me what to do." He said through gritted teeth, downing another glass.

Looking at the floor, you tried not to burst out crying. You were trying so hard to hold your relationship together, you couldn't even remember what truly being happy with him felt like. You took a deep breath and looked at him once again. "Dance with me?" You asked, half-smiling.

"I don't dance to this kind of music. I'll see you later." He said as he started walking off.

You glared at him, not understanding what the hell you did wrong. "What the fuck is wrong with you Tyler? I'm trying so hard to make us work." You said exasperatedly.

He turned around, looking at you with a look of pity. "You're trying too hard." He muttered before vanishing into the crowd, barely loud enough for you to hear. He most likely thought you didn't.

Blinking, you realized you were crying as you felt something wet on your cheek. You quickly brushed it away with the tip of your fingers, hoping you didn't smudge your makeup. The last thing you needed to do was act like a cry baby at an extravagant party.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying." You heard someone with an accent say behind you.

You turned around, your eyes widened at the sight of who you knew was the youngest Mikaelson sibling. He was tall and easy on the eyes, that's for sure. "I wasn't crying. I have something in my eye." You lied.

The man before you chuckled softly and held out his hand for you to take. "Would the beautiful lady like to dance?" He asked cheekily.

Shaking your head, you held your hands in front of you to say no. "I can't… I'm here with someone." You mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow and looked around you. "Are you talking about the guy you were just with?" He put a finger on his earlobe, as if he was listening in on something. "He just left the house." He held out his hand for you to take again.

You gulped and decided to go with it. _What's the worst that can happen, right?_

"I'm Kol." The handsome man added, placing an arm around your waist and taking your hand in his. His touch was warm and inviting, almost like it was something you could get used to.

"I'm Y/N." You said shyly.

Kol danced with you in such a way that both your bodies complete moved in sync. You didn't even know you could actually dance to this type of slow music till he made you.

"Now Y/N, why were you crying?" He asked curiously, his eyes deeply staring into yours.

It was hard to look away from him – something about his personality pulled you in. "I don't think it's any of your business Mr. Mikaelson." You both smiled at how formal your answer was.

"Since it's my party, and you're my guest, I'm making it my business." He replied, pulling you closer to his body.

Your breathing hitched, realizing how close he was. You could practically smell the champagne off his breath. "My boyfriend and I haven't exactly been getting along lately." You said solemnly.

Kol nodded, his face deep into thought. "If you're unhappy, why are you still with him?" He shot back.

You flinched, not expecting him to be this abrupt with you. How can a stranger ask such a personal question when you two have just been talking for barely five minutes? "I didn't say I was unhappy." You said, composing yourself.

He smirked and without a warning, dipped you quickly. You gasped as he pulled you back up just as fast, your bodies pressed against each other. "You didn't have to." He whispered, his gaze flickering from your lips to your eyes. "If he truly cared about you, he would be the one here standing this close to you. If you were my girl, I wouldn't leave you here alone with any man. In fact, I'd whisk you off somewhere and have my way with you, darling." He added huskily, placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You were shocked, you didn't think he'd have the balls to say something of this manner. Without uttering another word, Kol and you continued looking at each other for what felt like the longest seconds of your life. It was unfamiliar, intimate, and almost violating in the simplest form. It felt different to say the least.

As he was about to say something, a cough behind you broke your trance.

"I see you've met the lovely Y/N, brother." Klaus said, grinning ear to ear. You knew he loved torturing your boyfriend, and seeing you with another man this close was bound to make Tyler unhappy.

"I have to go." You mumbled, letting Kol go and walking away. You ignored his protests and made your way to the balcony. You needed to think.

While starring off into the void, you were wondering why your thoughts kept drifting off to the things Kol said. You knew you were unhappy but you always assumed it was something that could change if Tyler became normal again. He wasn't always like this, he was an amazing boyfriend at first. However, that felt like it was years ago.

You hugged your arms to your chest, shivering at the cold wind.

"I apologize for my brother's little intrusion." Kol said, appearing practically out of thin air. He wrapped his jacket around you without a second thought. _Such a gentleman._

You smiled at him, clinging onto his warm jacket. "It's fine." You said, leaning against the balcony. You wanted to look at anything but at him so you opted to stare at the drunken people walking in and out of the huge mansion doors.

"You're quite the amazing dancer, darling." He nudged your shoulder with his, making you blush.

You rolled your eyes, giggling. "I was pretty much born with two left feet Kol. It was definitely all you." You were sure he knew you sucked but it was sweet of him to pretend you didn't.

Kol leaned his back against the balcony railing. You could feel his gaze on you again, which in turn made you nervous. "I think we make a good team." He smirked.

Taking a deep breath, you scoffed. "I can feel you looking at me. Stop it." You said bluntly, turning your gaze towards the opposite side.

He chuckled and inched his lips close to your ear. "Do I make you nervous Y/N?" He cooed in your ear, giving you goosebumps.

Turning your head, you were face to face with him once again. This time, you were the one that involuntarily looked down at his perfect lips. You parted your lips to speak to let him know he didn't make you feel anything but nothing came out.

Kol placed a hand on your cheek and the other one on your hips, turning your body towards his. Every single cell in your body was telling you this was wrong but you felt like your feet were glued to the ground. No matter how much you wanted to push him away, you didn't. Instead, you bit down on your bottom lip.

In response, you saw Kol's eyes darken. "Now you're just teasing me." He whispered, his lips closing the gap between yours.

You placed your hands against his chest, steadying yourself. Instead of pushing him away, you wrapped your hand around his tie and pulled on it hard, making him groan. Kol's fingers dug in your hips as his kisses grew more urgent.

Your tongues battled for dominance against one another, his touches leaving traces of fire everywhere his fingers went. You haven't felt this alive in forever, you thought to yourself.

"What the fuck Y/N?" You heard a very agitated Tyler yell from the back, making you two break apart.

 _Uh oh._


	46. Kol - Mikaelson Ball Pt 2

You hated the fact that you put yourself in this position. You always wondered how people could get caught cheating red handed till it happened to you. Looking back and forth between Kol and Tyler, you felt light headed, like you were going to throw up.

Kol seemed incredibly calm, _way too calm even_. In fact, he had a smug look on of triumph on his face, as if he won a prize. His hands were still on your waist, holding you close, shielding you from the rest of the world. On the other hand, Tyler's hands were balled into fists. His eyes were yellow and he was shaking.

"I…" You didn't have time to say anything else. Tyler lunged forward with his fangs out, aiming towards Kol. Everything happened so quickly, you didn't even have time to process what was going on. In a second, Kol had his hand wrapped around Tyler's throat – holding him up in the air without even trying.

"Don't hurt him!" You shouted, horrified at the sight before you. Tyler was practically losing consciousness, the veins in his forehead looked like they were going to burst. "Please!" You begged Kol, attempting to pull on his arm.

In return, Kol smiled down at you nonchalantly, flashing you his perfect set of white teeth. "Anything for you, love." He set Tyler down, his attention coming back to you. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, ignoring the fact that your boyfriend was on the floor, gasping for air.

You didn't know what to say or how to act. A part of you wanted to smack Kol across the face for hurting your boyfriend. However, the other part wanted to secretly continue kissing him. "You should go." You muttered, kneeling beside Tyler. As soon as you glanced back up, your vampire in shining armour was gone.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by quickly, your relationship with Tyler was still holding on by a thread. If anything, he was even more worried about you leaving him now since he saw you with Kol. You reminded him daily that he didn't have anything to worry about. As a matter of fact, you haven't even seen or heard of Kol since your little indiscretion at the party. _You were secretly disappointed._

 _You giggled, feeling Kol's hot lips kiss you all over your inner thighs. "You're a tease." You mumbled, gripping the bed sheets tightly. No matter how much your legs wanted to give out from all the pleasure he was giving you, you couldn't. He continued holding your legs apart, exposing yourself to him._

" _And you love me for it." He mumbled, darting his tongue out and tasting your wetness. You bucked your hips against him, your body shuddering at the feeling._

 _Kol wasted no time satisfying you with his tongue and his fingers. By now, he was an expert. He knew the places to right places to lick, suck, and fuck. He knew how to drive you over to the edge while still begging for more. He basically had a degree in giving the most powerful orgasms._

" _I can't anymore." You panted out, coming down from your fourth release. He wasn't done yet though, he was just getting started._

" _You're not done till I say so, darling." He smirked and grabbed your hips, pulling you against his body, the tip of his cock teasing your entrance._

You blinked your eyes open, your upper body abruptly rising from the bed. You placed your hands on your forehead, trying to wipe off the beads of sweat. You were breathing heavily, your body still shaking from the extremity of your dream.

"Did you have a good dream, love?" A voice with a thick accent beside you asked, making you jump in surprise.

"What the fuck?" You shouted, gripping the sheets and bringing them up to your chest to cover yourself.

Kol was laying down beside you, his arms crossed behind his head. He had a seductive smile on his lips, as if there was some inside joke you didn't understand. "You can't be here." You muttered, remembering Tyler.

"Why not?" He asked, his finger lightly tracing down your arm. You shivered.

You got up from the bed, walking towards the front door to open it. Instead, Kol rapidly shut it closed and cornered you against it, his tall frame towering over yours. "I asked you a question." He brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, his eyes gazing down into yours.

"I have a boy-boyfriend." You stuttered, pressing your back against the wall, trying to mold into the wood. The more you moved away, the closer Kol got.

He smirked at your response, his expression practically seemed dangerous. It wasn't scary though, on the contrary, it was sexy as hell. "You also had a boyfriend when your lips were hungrily kissing mine." He brushed his thumb over your lower lip.

You wanted to push him away but you didn't know how. It was like the temperature in the room was suddenly way too hot. "It was a mistake." You blurted out.

He chuckled, his hand falling to his side. "No it wasn't Y/N. There's a connection between us and you know it." He walked towards your dressing, his curious eyes scanning everything and nothing.

There was a stranger in your bedroom, telling you there was something going on between you two. Instead of screaming or calling for help, you were more nervous about him noticing you were wearing hideous shorts with bunnies on them. "You didn't even try contacting me after that night." You mumbled like a whiny girlfriend.

Kol smiled, he thought it was cute the way you were already attached. "I wanted things to cool down for you first. I was giving you a chance to dump that loser wolf boy of yours." Eying the picture of you and Tyler, he set it face down on your dresser.

You were appalled. How was he expecting you to dump your boyfriend over some kiss with a stranger? "I don't even know you, weirdo." You closed your eyes, wondering how you could get yourself into such a predicament. You weren't this type of girl – _you were good_. As soon as you opened them, Kol appeared in front of you. Startled, you put your hands on his chest. "I'm not going to end my two-year relationship with Tyler over some guy I met at a fairy tale ball." You breathed.

Kol put his hand above yours, holding it against his heart. "So, you're willing to stick with him just because you two have been together for two years." He voiced it more like a statement than a question. "Is two years with someone worth a lifetime of misery?" He questioned coldly.

You felt like he had just slapped you in the face. He had no damn right to talk about your relationship when he knew nothing about it. _Even though he was right._ You pushed him away and held your door open, motioning for him to leave. "Get out, and don't you dare come back." You said harshly, looking towards the floor. In an instant, he was gone.

* * *

You didn't know what it was but you just couldn't forget about the things Kol had said to you. Even more, it was insane how his words affected you so much, seeing as he was merely a stranger. In fact, even Tyler noticed the way your behaviour has changed lately.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked after long moment of silence between you two.

You shrugged your shoulders, drifting your gaze off towards the sky. "Whatever you want to do." You responded in a monotone manner.

He took a deep breath, his knuckles turning white. "You know what? I'm sick of this." He stated, getting off the bench.

"What?" You asked dumbfounded, getting up as well.

"You're not the same anymore. Ever since that night at that stupid ball, you've changed." He responded, making you gulp. He was right, there was no denying it. _You couldn't, even if you wanted to._

"You're right. You deserve better." You said softly, your eyes unable to face his.

Tyler proceeded to go off in a rant, telling you that you were nothing but a waste of his time. He knew you were uninterested in him because of Kol. You couldn't disagree – _he was right_. Something about the way Kol voiced his opinions made his words stung too deep. It made you overthink in such a way that it kept you up at night, wanting to continue arguing with him over and over.

After your little meltdown with Tyler in the park, you rushed in your car and headed to Kol's place to give him a piece of your mind. He needed to know he was the reason your relationship ended.

"Open the door! I know you're in there!" You shouted, banging your fists on the Mikaelsons' main entrance. "I can see your stupid overly expensive car!" You yelled.

A very confused Kol opened the door. He was shirtless and in sweats, his pants loosely hanging off his lower body perfectly. "Are you lost?" He asked, his eyes blinking. _He must have just woken up from a nap._

You took a deep breath, trying to focus on the matter at hand. You weren't going to let his good looks get in the way of your overly prepared speech. "Tyler broke up with me and it's all your damn fault." You poked his chest, your finger jabbing in his skin lightly. "I had a good thing going on until you walked into my life and ruined it." You added, your voice rising.

Kol's eyes widened. You thought he was going to get mad, but instead, he busted out laughing. "Hold on. You're blaming me for your failed relationship?" He asked stunned.

If you weren't mad before, you were sure as hell fuming now. You hit his chest with your fists, pushing him back inside the house. "You're a dick!" You shouted.

Rapidly, Kol backed you up against the wall, his hands tightly gripping your wrists above your head. "You just don't want to admit you fucking like me, darling." He breathed close to your face, his lips near yours.

You shook your head, unable to free yourself from his tight hold. "I can't have feelings for an asshole." You said, panting.

He dipped his face down, his lips pressing against yours. You were stunned for a second but quickly recovered, your lips hurriedly kissing him back. You intertwined your fingers with his, moaning softly as you felt his tongue brush against yours. This might have only been your second kiss but you felt like your lips were so accustomed to his, like they were made to be molded together.

"Say it. Say you want me Y/N." He muttered between kisses, his hand picking up your leg and wrapping it around his waist.

You shook your head, biting down on his lower lip. You weren't going to admit to defeat. _Not yet, anyway._


	47. Kol - Family Reunion

**Requested by AnnieK400**

" _Annie." You heard Kol whisper, crying out to you in pain. Finn had just hexed him and vanished into thin air. The asshole couldn't bear to see the aftermath of what he caused._

 _You rushed to Kol's side, tears flooding down your cheeks. The love of your life was about to die and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You were a useless human and nothing more. "Please Kol, don't leave me." You begged, as if he had a choice. You held him up in your arms, your fingers gripping his for some sign of miraculous recovery. But you couldn't be hopeful, this time there was nothing that could save him._

" _I love you da-darling." He whispered hoarsely, coughing out some blood. His lips were tinted in red but you didn't care. You still bent down and kissed him one last time, your kiss was mixed with tears and blood._

 _A few short seconds after, you didn't feel Kol's warm hands gripping yours anymore. You didn't feel him kiss back. He was in your arms, and he was dead._

You woke up screaming from your nightmare, your hair disheveled and your whole body covered in sweat. You had the same recurring dream again. The very one you've had for a month straight – the nightmare where Kol repeatedly passed away in your arms.

Getting off the bed, you made your way to the bathroom. You felt like these dreams were signs trying to tell you something. But what could it be?

You didn't waste another thought on it due to your stomach acting up for the fourth day in a row this week. You hurriedly kneeled over the toilet seat and threw up again. You didn't understand why you were still sick. During the first and second day of your misery, you assumed it was food poisoning from something you ate. However, now you were running on day four, so it couldn't be.

After you were done throwing up, you brushed your teeth and observed yourself in your bathroom mirror. You glanced down at your stomach and turned sideways. _Am I pregnant?_

It couldn't be. You didn't sleep with anyone since Kol. Plus, he was vampire. _Wasn't his semen supposed to… Not be alive?_

You shook your head at yourself. You couldn't just stay there and wonder – you needed confirmation. You decided you were going to go get yourself fully examined at the hospital. At least by going there directly – they could tell you what the hell was wrong with you.

* * *

"And you've been throwing up in the mornings?" Dr. Shepherd asked, writing down notes on his paper. You did a blood test two days prior to your appointment so you knew he had the results of whatever was going on with you.

You nodded.

"And how's your appetite been? Anything else that's been irregular and frequent?" He questioned while placing his hand on your stomach.

"Well… Now that you mention it, I've been peeing way more than usual. I've also been eating a lot more. But I feel like it's due to stress." You winced as he touched a specific part of your belly. He stopped right away and called the nurse so that she could bring your labs.

Dr. Shepherd made his way towards you – a smile on his lips. You released a deep breath you were involuntarily holding, you knew it couldn't be bad news since the man seemed happy. _It's not like he'd tell someone they have cancer while laughing, right?_

"I have good news… Well, depending on how you take it." He swallowed hard and continued. "You're about five weeks pregnant, Annie." He grinned.

Your eyes widened, your mouth was suddenly parched. You felt like your lungs collapsed, you couldn't breathe. While you were phasing out, you could see Dr. Shepherd frantically trying to calm you down.

 _You were pregnant with a dead vampire's baby.  
_

* * *

Telling your best friends you were pregnant wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. You thought they would all be weirded out by the thought but they were actually ecstatic about the news. Rebekah was already picking out gender neutral baby clothes.

"I don't think I can have this baby." You mumbled, your eyes puffy and red. You hated your hormones – they were all over the place. One second you were dying from fits of laughter and the next, you were balling your eyes out.

Freya and Rebekah both sat across from you on the bed. They took your hands in theirs, slowly rubbing circles on the back of it. "Kol would want you to have this baby." Rebekah whispered, giving you a reassuring smile.

Your face fell. "Kol's dead so he doesn't really get to have a say." You muttered. Plus, if he were alive, you'd be scared shitless to tell him. He didn't look like the daddy type.

Freya pulled you in a tight hug. The closest thing you had that resembled Kol in any shape or form were his sisters. You were grateful for them, they reminded you of him. They were also the most painful reminders of what you lost but the good overweighed the bad. "Annie, you can, and you will do this. We're going to be by your side every single step of the way. We promise you." From the corner of your eye, you could see Rebekah was softly crying as well. She always did have a big heart when it came to her siblings.

Freya was right though – they were there for you for every single little thing. Whenever you had a doctor's appointment or a craving, Rebekah and Freya were by your side in a flash. Hope was also excited to have a baby cousin. You were about four months along in your pregnancy and everyone's happiness was through the roof besides yours. You couldn't stop imagining what it would be like _after_ the baby was born. _Joy, your child was going to be fatherless._

Since you needed the Mikaelson's more than ever now, they made you move into their giant mansion. Now they always had their eyes on you, which had its good and bad sides. It was good because their fridge was always stocked with your favorite foods, but it was bad because they could hear you whenever you were crying. You didn't mind though. Hope, Freya, and Rebekah always did whatever they could to cheer you up. You couldn't have asked for better friends.

While you were playing with Hope in the living room, your phone rang. "Did you pick up my cheeseburger?" You asked Freya, already knowing it was her. _God bless caller ID._

Freya laughed through the phone. "Yes, love. With extra, extra bacon." She added. Your mouth began salivating at the thought.

You heard the front door opening – silently thanking their vampire speed. You hung up on Freya and turned around, expecting to see her.

Instead, a bewildered Kol was standing there with your bag full of food. His eyes widened – his glances darting from your face to your stomach, which was evidently a bit bigger since your pregnancy was along four months.

You stood up, your hands covering your mouth. You thought you were going to faint. You could feel your heart racing – you thought you were dreaming. Damn, it felt so fucking real. _It was real. He was here._

In a few short strides, Kol was in front of you. He knelt down and pressed his ear against your stomach. He was listening to the baby's heartbeat. "Hello, little one. I'm your father." He whispered, pressing kisses repeatedly over your swollen belly.

You ran your fingers through Kol's hair. Behind him, you could see Freya and Rebekah standing there with their arms crossed, both smiling widely. "We've been trying to find a way to bring Kol back for the last couple of months. We just didn't want to bring your hopes up in case it didn't work. So, we decided to surprise you once it happened." Rebekah chipped in.

Freya motioned for Hope to come towards her. "We're going to give you some time. Call us if you need us." She winked, all three of them leaving you alone with Kol.

Kol stopped kneeling and got up. You almost forgot how tall he was. He wrapped his arms around your waist, his lips quickly finding yours. It's like nothing changed – he still knew all the right places to touch. "I've missed you so much, Annie." He mumbled between kisses, his hands roaming your back.

You realized you were both crying when your kisses started tasting salty. "You're never leaving me again Kol." You kissed him again, your hands frantically feeling every inch of him to make sure he was really there. "Never." You repeated.

"You've made me the happiest man alive." He whispered, pulling apart from your bruised lips. "We're going to have our own little family." He added. He always envied Klaus for having a family but now he was going to have one of his own.

"And you're going to have a son to actually play baseball with." You grinned.

Kol's eyes widened – his mouth dropping in surprise. "It's a boy?" He shouted excitedly, lifting you up by your waist and spinning you around.

You nodded, biting your lower lip. There was nothing that could ruin your happiness now. You were reunited with the love of your life, the father of your child. _You felt complete again._


	48. Kol - Seven Devils

Requested by a_tea_enthusiast

You were nervously fidgeting with your fingers, trying to soothe your anxiety. You were sitting shotgun in Damon's car. You two were headed to the ball that the Mikaelson's were hosting. Since Kol, your boyfriend, was one of the people hosting the event, he couldn't pick you up. You opted for Damon, your best friend, as your second choice. You didn't really mind though, the wait meant you could truly surprise Kol with your outfit.

You were wearing an incredibly sophisticated cream colored ball gown, courtesy of the Salvatore brothers. The dress was practically out of a fairy tale – it made you look like a princess. You even had matching gloves with it. Around your neck, you had a heart-shaped necklace that Kol gave you. It was the only jewellery you were wearing, which made it stand out even more. Your hair was down in loose waves. With how hot it felt in the car, you wished you could tie it up.

"Stop being nervous Y/N. I can hear your heart going crazy." Damon said chuckling. "Good thing the bastard's already dead. Your look tonight would have killed him." He winked at you.

Reaching over, you playfully slapped his arm. You had your reasons to be nervous. You've only been dating Kol for about three months, making your relationship freshly new. Plus, this was going to be the first time you were going to meet his mother. You weren't exactly prepared either.

As you arrived at the party, your eyes widened at how beautifully decorated the front of the house was. Everything seemed so elegant. People were pulling up in their cars – there was even a valet taking their keys. _The whole thing seemed so damn formal._ You weren't really surprised though, you knew the Mikaelson's were over the top.

You stepped out of the car and made your way to the entrance, your arm looped through Damon's. "Here goes nothing." You whispered, taking in a deep breath.

As soon as you entered the house, your eyes quickly scanned the room for Kol. He was waiting by the staircase, talking to someone. When he noticed you, his jaw dropped. He grinned and pushed the person he was with aside, making his way towards you in a heartbeat. Kol looked as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black tuxedo which fit him perfectly. _God, your man was sexy._

"I'll be taking over from here." He muttered to Damon, nodding his head in a polite manner. It was his way of thanking him for bringing you over. Kol took your hand in his and kissed the back of it.

You curtsied, which made him chuckle. If this whole event was going to be extra, so were you. "Well, hello Mr. Mikaelson. You look dashing." You bit your lower lip.

Kol lead you towards the dance floor, your hand still in his. "You look ravishing, Y/N. You're lucky there's so many people around." He inhaled sharply and turned you around, making you face him. He placed his hands on your hips as you two began swaying to the music. Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine was softly playing in the background.

Holy water cannot help you down  
Hours and armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn  
Your kingdom down

Your heart pounded in your chest – you were most likely never going to get used to Kol being yours. He was charming, perfect, and had such a way with words. "Everyone's staring at you." You whispered, noticing the glances being thrown in your direction.

Kol shook his head and dipped his face down close to yours. "Actually, everyone's looking at _you_. All the men here are wishing they were lucky enough to be me. As for the women, they're green with envy because they want to be as breathtakingly beautiful as you are, darling." He explained.

Not being able to help it, you blushed crimson. You never really knew how to accept compliments from people. The fact that you were dating the most incredible man in the world didn't help either, Kol was always there to boost your confidence level.

Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

You wrapped your arms around Kol and rested your head against his shoulder. "You should thank Damon and Stefan, they're the ones that helped me get the dress." You retorted.

Kol shook his head, his fingers slightly brushing over your naked lower back, giving you goosebumps. "The dress has nothing to do with it, darling. Believe me when I say it's all you. If anything, I think this dress really needs to go…" He spoke softly, trying not to go too far with his words.

Since you two have only been dating for a couple of months, you were taking things incredibly slow. As a matter of fact, you two hadn't done anything yet besides having heavy make out sessions. Kol knew you were a virgin so he wanted to make your first night together special.

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

You tried ignoring the foreign sensation you felt between your legs but it was hard. "You can't say things like that and not do anything about it, Kol." You said sternly, in your best serious voice.

He laughed in return and pulled back, gazing into your eyes. He ran the back of his fingers down your cheek, resting them by the side of your face. "And what would you like me to do?" He muttered, running his thumb over your lower lip.

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

Whenever he looked at you like this, you couldn't help but feel so exposed. It was like he knew all the thoughts you were going to have without you even thinking about them first. You don't know what overcame you, but you wanted to take Kol by surprise. Without uttering anything else, you kissed the tip of his thumb, your lips slightly sucking on the tip. Kol's eyes widened in shock – his jaw tensing. You weren't done though, you wanted to do more. You gently bit down on his thumb, teasing him.

You could sense the lust and hunger erupting from Kol, his eyes turning jet-black. "Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered, swallowing hard. "If you're going to bite me, you should have the courtesy of letting me bite you back." He added.

And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find you saying it's to be better now  
And it's an even sum  
It's a melody  
It's a battle cry  
It's a symphony

He was right, he never drank from you. The conversation never even came up. Of course, you thought about it at times, but it wasn't something you two approached. You didn't even know if it was something you'd enjoy. _But you wouldn't necessarily know till you tried, right?_ "Have you… Ever thought about it? You know, biting me?" You asked, your hands sliding down Kol's chest.

He nodded, the veins under his eyes growing more prominent. "I've thought about it every single day since I've met you, Y/N. Your smell is intoxicating." He responded.

The more you two talked about this, the more your palms became sweaty. You could sense yourself pulsating from nervousness. You knew he felt it too by the expression on his face.

Kol inched his face closer to yours, the veins under his eyes still notable. He brushed your hair to the side, his nose running down the side of your neck. "Are you afraid, love?" He whispered against your ear, making you shiver.

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in my house  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done

He knew the answer to his question before you could even answer. He could hear the way your blood pressure was going erratic. You've never seen this side of Kol but it excited you. "Do it." You answered back, your eyes looking at him with certainty. "Bite me." You commanded.

He took a deep breath, contemplating on if he should just bite down on your neck like you wished. Kol wasn't that type though – he had to think things through. He was a gentleman. "I don't want to do something you don't want to." He explained, softly pressing his lips to yours.

You kissed him back with force, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Kol gladly kissed you back, his teeth gently grazing against your lower lip. "I want to be yours, Kol." You said between rushed kisses, your tongue gently gliding alongside his. "I want to be yours, _completely_." You repeated, panting.

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done

"Are you sure?" He asked once more for confirmation, his eyes examined your face for any sign of doubt. You loved the fact that he respected you so much, it was what attracted you to him in the first place.

You nodded and tilted your head to the side. You knew all the guests in the house were compelled – they weren't going to notice Kol drinking from you. You closed your eyes as you felt Kol bend down, his lips slowly planting kisses all over your neck. You let out a small moan.

He kept one hand on your waist while firmly putting the other one around the back of your head, holding you in place. "I've wanted to taste you since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He whispered against your skin seductively. Before you knew it, his fangs were pierced in your skin.

They can keep me high  
Till I tear the walls  
Till I save your heart  
And I take your soul  
And what have we done?  
Can I be undone?  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul

The pain was short, and it was soon replaced with a feeling of euphoria. It was something you couldn't even begin to describe. Feeling Kol drink from you was so intimate. You never had sex before but you somehow imagined that the feeling was similar. You felt like you were now bound to him forever. _He marked you as his_.

Kol's hands were gripping you tighter, the groans eliciting from him letting you know that he was enjoying himself. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back and licked the corners of his mouth clean. You felt a bit lightheaded. _It was worth it though._

Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done

As the song ended, Kol held your body firmly against his. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Y/N." He pecked your lips, he couldn't even contain his smile. "Now let's get you something to eat. I want my mother to meet the girl I'm going to marry someday." He grinned.


	49. Kol - Bad Boy

You were in the library with Kol, trying to study for finals. _Trying, but failing._ It was hard to focus on solving calculus equations when the recently undaggered original just kept staring at you, lust evidently all over his face.

Kol has been infatuated with you ever since you were the one that pulled that dagger out of his chest. The worst part was, you didn't even do it on purpose. You were compelled to do it by the stupid Salvatore brothers. They were seeking revenge for something Klaus did. Nonetheless, ever since Kol laid eyes on you, he was smitten. He was the bad boy of the Mikaelson family and he loved that you were the shyest person he had ever met in his life. Since he met millions of people during the past couple of centuries, it pretty much meant something.

"Can you stop doing that?" You nervously tapped your book with your pen, swallowing hard.

Kol smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. "Doing what?" He asked innocently, leaning in. "Looking at you like I want you? Because I do." He whispered seductively.

You shot him a death glare and pushed your glasses back up on your face. You never knew what to say when Kol flirted with you, which was basically every hour of the day. You were awkward and shy, and well, he definitely wasn't.

"I can't focus if you're going to torture me." You mumbled.

He leaned his chair closer to yours. "Then should we use this table for other purposes? Like maybe testing how strong it truly is?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making you giggle.

Kol was hot as hell, there was no denying it. Even your friends thought you were crazy for always ignoring his advances. You just weren't ready for a boyfriend – you wouldn't even know what to do with one. _How often do they need to be fed and changed?_

"Down boy." You pushed his chest back as he was about to get up from his chair. Suddenly, he placed his hand over yours, holding it over your heart.

"You truly have no idea how you make me feel, do you Y/N?" He smiled, and not just any smile. It was the type of smile that you saw in movies or read about in books. _His eyes were practically twinkling._

Your throat felt dry and stiff. Just as you were about to blurt out something stupid, your friend interrupted you two. "Y/N! Are you ready for the final?" Claire's question was directed at you but her wandering eyes were ogling Kol.

"I'll go get us something to drink." He got up, his focus remaining on you. He always wanted to make sure you knew that he didn't want anyone else. In other words, he wanted to prove how serious he was about you. Most girls would think that's romantic, however, you thought he was wasting his own time.

"Oh my God! He's so freaking hot!" Claire gushed in the seat next to you, fanning herself with her hand as a joke. "Why are you two not dating yet?" She asked a little too loudly, making heads turn in annoyance.

You held your book up in front of your face, shielding yourself from her. "Because I don't like him. He's just my friend." It was none of her business yet you still felt obligated to answer, like you had something to prove.

Claire shoved your book away from your face, she was grinning. "He's not your _friend_ Y/N, he's your future husband. You should just give him a chance, the guy's crazy about you! The good one's don't come around often, you need to claim him while you still can." She winked.

You didn't appreciate how she was talking about your relationship with Kol. It was as if she insinuated his love for you had an expiry date. Maybe some deep part of you was actually scared it was true. But why did it matter? _You didn't like him anyway._

While you were deep into thought, the devil himself came back. "A caramel frappuccino for the most beautiful girl in the world." He handed you your drink. When he realized Claire wasn't going to leave, he bent down to her eye level, his eyes gazing into hers. "You're going to leave now and go cram somewhere for tomorrow's exam." He spoke calmly.

Your mouth dropped in shock. "You can't compel my friends!" You shouted, baffled.

Kol rolled his eyes and sat down next to you again. "She's not your friend if she's having inappropriate thoughts about your _future husband_." He emphasized the last two words, making you realize he was listening in on the whole thing.

You blushed in return and took a long sip from your cup. "I hope you're happy knowing I'm going to fail my exam tomorrow. You didn't let me study one bit." You said sternly.

He chuckled. "You don't need an education. In fact, you don't even need to work. I'll provide for us while you just wear something sexy and wait in bed for me every night." He winked playfully.

That's it, you had it. If he was going to continue talking this way, you were going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. You got up, gathering your things and started walking towards the exit, ignoring his protests.

"I'm sorry! I won't say anything else, I promise." He even pretended to lock his mouth with imaginary keys, making you laugh. You couldn't stay mad at him for long, he was your weakness at the end of the day.

You both finally stepped out of the library, breathing in the fresh air. It was fall, your favorite season. You loved the way the leaves changed colors. "It's so beautiful." You mumbled absentmindedly, stopping at a tree to admire its branches.

"Yeah, she's exquisite." Kol whispered, staring at you.

How many times was he going to make you blush? You resumed walking, your hands tucked away neatly in your pockets. Kol quickly made his way beside you. "Are you cold? I can give you my jacket." He was about to remove it till you stopped him.

You shook your head. "I'm fine." You smiled at him reassuringly.

You two walked in silence for what felt like the longest time. You both didn't mind though, you were so comfortable with the fact that not every moment had to be filled with endless banter.

"I think it's time you officially meet my family." He said after a while.

Your eyes widened, not understanding why he would want such a thing. It seemed so formal and so intimate but you two weren't even dating. "Why?" You questioned.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right way to say whatever he was about to blurt out. "I want them to meet the girl I'm falling for." He simply put it.

You stopped walking and turned around, facing him. "You're not falling for me Kol… You don't even know me." You retorted.

Kol looked hurt, his expression made it seem like you cut him open with a knife. "I know you more than you think Y/N. I know you have to stop walking whenever you see a stray cat because you want to take it home. I know you always pretend to be failing yet you're the top of your class. I know you're the most innocent girl I've ever met, and I know for a fact that you know that there's something between us." It was as if he was holding in this speech for the longest time, like he didn't know when it was the right time to say it.

You wanted to walk away, to tell him there couldn't be anything between you two, but he was right. You did feel something for him but you just didn't know what it was or how you should act on it. "I don't know how to be a girlfriend." You blurted out.

Kol's lips curved into a smile. He hesitantly closed the gap between you two, his arms engulfing you in a hug. "You know more than you lead on. I just want you to give me a chance Y/N, I'm not asking for anything else." He ran his fingers through your long hair, loving how silky it was. "Let me make you happy." He whispered huskily in your ear, making you shiver.

God he had such a way with words it made your knees weak. You pulled back slightly, looking at him. Claire was right, he was gorgeous. His face didn't have a single imperfection, he was like a freaking Greek God. "O-Okay." You whispered, your lips parting as you noticed Kol staring at them.

He hesitantly leaned forward, his eyes seeking approval from yours. You didn't move or say anything, which he took as a positive sign. Kol pressed his lips slowly to yours, his hands holding your face in place. The kiss was the opposite of what you expected. It wasn't awkward or weird, his lips were soft, and even made you feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach.

After a couple of seconds, Kol pulled away from you, his forehead resting on yours. You were both breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that the second I felt you pull that dagger out of me." He mumbled softly, pressing his lips to yours once again.


	50. Kol - Prank Night

You were in the happiest place on Earth right now – in Kol's arms, cuddling by the fireplace. You two have been dating for nearly five years now. In fact, he was the one that turned you into a vampire. As soon as you two confessed your feelings for each other, you wasted no time being human. That was the thing about Kol, he loved making hasty decisions. In this case, you didn't mind though, it meant that you two could be together forever.

"As much as I love having you in my arms, I need to be entertained in other ways, love." He mumbled, a sly evil smile on his face.

You groaned as he shifted, you felt too comfortable in your old position. "What do you have in mind?" You felt intrigued.

"My siblings have been a bit of a bore lately. I think it's time I show them how fun life used to be before they became uptight arses." He got up from the couch and held his hand out for you to take like the gentleman that he was.

You weren't going to argue with him, you loved annoying the hell out of his siblings. You haven't done it in a long time though, they were always busy running around with Hope. _This was going to be fun._ You took his inviting hand and got up as well, both of you laughing while making your way upstairs. "Who should we start with?" You asked excitedly.

"Rebekah. Let's start small." He grinned.

Kol quickly went to his room and brought back a mysterious bag. He took out an aerosol air horn with some duct tape and taped the thing behind Rebekah's door. Now whenever she would come in, the air horn would scare the crap out of her. _Brilliant._

"Elijah next! Please!" You begged. Your favorite person to annoy in the world was the eldest Mikaelson sibling. He was so serious and uptight all the time, it got on your nerves. You skimmed through Kol's bag of mysteries and a lightbulb went off in your head when you spotted a can of shaving scream. You smiled at him evilly and grabbed the can right away. "Follow me, baby." You laughed menacingly.

You two tiptoed to Elijah's room, he was the only that was home. He was taking a nap. Seeing his hand draped lightly over the side, palm facing up, you smiled. _Perfect._ You discreetly and quietly sprayed some shaving cream on his hand, Kol trying his best not to laugh too loudly. As soon as you were done, you both waited for the hilarious scene to unfold.

In a matter of a minute, Elijah rubbed his hand over his face, shaving scream getting everywhere. As he felt the substance go up his nose, his eyes shot open. "What in the world..." He muttered groggily, looking down at his hand.

By then, Kol and you were on the floor laughing your asses off. "If you needed help shaving, all you needed to do was ask, brother." Kol said between fits of laughter.

Elijah got up from the bed and looked at you two with disappointment. Nonetheless, his lips were still curved into what seemed like a small smile. "You two need to stop with these childish games. We already have one infant to take care of, we don't need three." He shook his head.

Kol walked over to the side of Elijah's bed and took a tissue, handing it to his older sibling. "Oh, come on now, brother. There's always time for games." He patted Elijah's back. "Let's go Y/N. There's one last person left on the list." Kol smirked. _Time to mess with big bad Klaus._

The best way to annoy Klaus was to test his patience. Kol and you decided to fill every single inch of Klaus' room with cups. The fun part was that every cup was half-way filled with water. The impatient hybrid was going to have to spend an ample amount of time cleaning that mess up.

When you two finished, Kol still wasn't done having his fun. "I'm craving more havoc." He whispered, kissing you fully on the mouth.

"Since we're done with everyone in the house, shall we continue outside?" You suggested, placing your hands on his chest.

Kol smiled widely, evidently loving that idea. "You're full of ideas today, aren't you darling?" He pecked your lips once more. "I'm actually famished, let's go get a bite to eat." He smirked, you knew right away there was a double meaning behind it.

While you two were running outside in vampire speed, you stopped as you saw a girl minding her business, walking to wherever she was headed. _Poor soul had no idea what she just got herself into._

"Hello, love." Kol muttered, appearing in front of her.

The girl's eyes widened, she seemed distraught right away. If you were in her shoes, you would equally be scared. "Hi?" She asked confused, trying to walk around him.

Kol grabbed her by the shoulder before she could get too far and spun her around. "My girlfriend here is a bit hungry. Do you have anything to offer us?" He asked, compelling her.

The girl shook her head. "I don't have anything to eat in my bag." She mumbled.

Kol threw his head back, laughing. "You do have blood running through your veins though. That's enough for us." He smirked before latching his fangs onto the side of her neck. The girl screamed in agony and he ignored every single one of her pleas. Instead, he motioned for you to come forward with his fingers. You smiled and grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. Biting into it, you began drinking her blood. You and Kol loved drinking from the same human – the simple act made you two feel so much closer in unexplainable ways.

After a couple of seconds, Kol pulled back, looking at you seductively. He had blood running down his chin, God he looked sexy. While you were still drinking from the girl, Kol pushed your hair back and began kissing your neck. Smirking, you pulled away from the girl and turned around in Kol's arms, both of you hungrily kissing each other, tasting the blood in each other's mouths. By this time, the human gripped her neck in excruciating pain and began running away. You two could care less about her at this point.

"Mmm… Onto the next." You moaned out.

For the next couple of hours, you both spent torturing and tormenting whichever unlucky human happened to cross your path. It was more fun than you expected, in fact, it was the most fun you two had in a while.

Kol picked the next location you two were going to explore. It was strange how familiar it looked. He brought you to what seemed like a college. "Wait… Isn't this Cristina's school?" You asked your boyfriend.

He nodded, smiling. "I called her while you were feeding and asked where she was. She said she had to stay after classes to finish up a project or something." He led you down the hallways of the school.

"Why here?" You wondered.

"Well, we had so much fun with strangers… I thought we'd have even more fun with one of your human friends." He wiggled his eyebrows.

You shrugged your shoulders, deciding to ignore the gut feeling you had telling you this was wrong. You trusted Kol, you knew he wouldn't do anything permanently damaging to your friend. _Right?_

You finally found Cristina's classroom, her nose was practically glued to her book. She was a huge nerd after all. "Hey guys." She said happily.

Kol didn't even bother making any small talk, he went straight to compelling her. "You're going to do exactly as we say." He smirked when she nodded. "Take your pencil and stab it into your neck." He commanded.

Your eyes widened, you didn't understand what he was trying to do. You thought he was only going to feed on her a bit and leave her alone, you had no idea he was going to make her inflict pain on herself. "Wait, what?" You walked to her quickly but it was too late, by then she already plunged the pencil on the side of her neck. There was blood spurting everywhere, including her books, the floor, and your clothes.

You bit into your wrist and held it out to her, forcing her to drink from you while Kol just stood there, chuckling. As soon as Cristina composed herself, you compelled her to forget everything and sent her back. "What's wrong with you?" You asked Kol, appalled.

He furrowed his brows, not understanding your question. "We're just having a little bit of fun, love. No need to take things so seriously." He closed the gap between you, his arms trying to pull you in a hug.

You slapped his hands away, your face serious. "You can't hurt my friends, Kol. That's not freaking okay." You spat back.

Kol held out his hands in front of him, as if he wanted you to calm down. It did the opposite, pissing you off even more. "If your brain hasn't processed this yet, we're vampires Y/N. This is what we do." He answered sternly.

Your jaw tightened. "We don't do it to our friends." You retorted.

He scoffed. "Humans." Kol corrected. "They're humans and they're not our God damn friends, darling. You're never going to age and somewhere down the line, Cristina's going to realize you still look the same when she's hitting her forties." He was talking to you like you were a child. "What are you going to do when she asks you what your secret to eternal youth is?" He asked sarcastically, leaning against a desk.

You were enraged with him. Not because of everything he was saying, but also because he had a point. Your human friends were going to grow old and you weren't. It wasn't even something you thought of. You didn't need to yet, you were only a five-year-old vampire. "I don't care if they're humans, vampires, or freaking warlocks. I care about Cristina and you're never going to touch her ever again. Got it?" You threatened.

Kol chuckled and stepped in front of you, his tall figure hovering over yours. "What are you going to do if I do, Y/N?" He was tempting you.

You swallowed hard, your eyes staring into his. "I'll kill you." You answered simply, taking a deep breath. Kol just didn't get what the big deal was. He didn't have any friends, especially human ones. He was always surrounded by vampires. In his eyes, humans were only seen as their source of food.

"You wouldn't kill me, you're in love with me." He whispered, cupping your face in his large hands.

You leaned into his touch. "I want you to promise me you won't touch them Kol." You needed him to agree.

He sighed and pecked your lips. "Fine. Cristina's safe. I can't make any promises about the other ones though." He smirked.

Hitting his chest, you both laughed. "Alright, alright. I promise I won't hurt them. I'd do anything for you, darling." He kissed the top of your head.


	51. Kol - Beer Kinda Girl

Requested by a_tea_enthusiast

You were in the library with your boyfriend, Kol, studying for your history exam. You were the worst at preparing for tests – you always tried to cram everything in your brain in the last minute. Surprisingly enough, usually it did work. However, when it came to history, it was much harder because the exams had to do a lot with memorizing important events and dates.

While you were intently reading your book, Kol was nudging your shoulder impatiently. "Are you done yet?" He asked, toying with a few strands of your hair.

You rolled your eyes at him. "Kol, we've only been here for half an hour." You whispered.

Kol placed a hand on your thigh, slowly sliding it up. "That's too long, darling. We could put that time towards something more useful." He said huskily in your ear, trying to seduce you.

You blushed crimson, your hands quickly grasping his, stopping him. "We're in a library for Christ's sake! How can you be horny?" You asked, puzzled.

He grinned, his smile making you melt. "I've taken you in a parking lot, Elijah's bedroom, and a broom closet, and you're finding a library ghastly?" He buried his face in the crook of your neck, making people stare in your direction.

If you didn't want to die before, you sure as hell wanted to die now. "Kol!" You shouted, jabbing his side with your fingers. He winced, holding his side in pain. You saw people glaring at you from the corner of your eye, some of them were even telling you to quiet down. You ducked your head, making Kol laugh even harder than before.

Without warning, he took your history book, his eyes skimming through it. "Oh, I've been there. It's a lovely place if you ignore the war that's going on." He smirked and continued. "This isn't true, it happened in 1910, not 1912. Your book is lying." He was baffled.

You shook your head and tried getting your book back, which Kol kept holding away from you. "Hitler didn't actually kill himself, I bit into his neck and sucked him dry. He was quite the annoying lad." He nodded, as if he was having a conversation with himself.

You saw the librarian was coming up to you two. She didn't seem pleased, not one bit. "Y/N, dear, I always thought you were a good girl. Please take your _friend_ and leave." Her nose scrunched as she stared at Kol up and down, a look of disappointment on her face. She could tell he was bad news from a mile away.

To your surprise, your boyfriend didn't say any snarky comment. In fact, he was being completely calm about it. The Kol you got to know and love would have compelled her away or something. Instead, he smiled charmingly at her, making her eventually leave.

"You didn't say anything." You stated, shocked.

Kol closed your book and started putting away all your stuff in your bag. "Of course, I didn't, love. I'm not a damn monster, I respect my elders. _Sometimes._ " He kissed your cheek.

"Where are you going? I'm not ready for tomorrow." You pouted.

Kol took hold of your arm, forcing you to get up. "I'm getting bored out of my mind here Y/N. If I stay a second longer, I _will_ actually kill someone." He jokingly flashed his fangs in your direction. "Let's get out of here, I'm going to take you to my favorite little spot." He took hold of your hand, leading you out of the library.

You didn't bother arguing with him. If Kol wanted something, he was going to get it regardless. That's one of the many things you learned during the year you two have been dating. Even when he was stubborn, he was perfect. Sure, perfect didn't truly exist, but he was pretty damn close.

"You brought me to a bar?" You asked Kol, your lips curving into a smile as you got out of the car.

He nodded, taking your hand once again and leading you inside. "When my siblings were busy ignoring me, I had nowhere to go so I always came here. I drowned out my problems with the sound of music." You loved it when Kol opened up to you. You know he didn't trust a lot of people so for him to tell you personal things was incredibly important – it wasn't something to take lightly.

Kol picked out a table, right in front of the stage where live music was playing. The bar wasn't that busy, you could tell the people that were inside were regulars. The music was soft, slow, and even though the audience didn't seem like much, the singer didn't care – she was still singing her heart and soul out. In return, the small audience was captivated by her songs, and so were you.

"I can see why you're intrigued with this place." You said, watching the band perform. The music was amazing – mesmerizing even.

Kol was smiling ear to ear. It brought you immense joy knowing he was so happy being in his place of comfort. After a short few seconds, a waiter came by to take your order. Kol ordered a beer for himself. "And what will you have, my love?" He asked adoringly.

"I'll have a beer too, please." You smirked at Kol, seeing his eyes widen. "What?" You innocently asked him.

He took hold of your hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I didn't know I was dating a beer kinda girl." He sounded way too excited.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet Mr. Mikaelson." You pecked him softly on the lips.

Kol cupped your cheek, deepening the kiss. His tongue softly brushed against yours, eliciting a slight moan from you. You two pulled away at the sound of someone clearing their throat. The waiter placed both beers in front of you and awkwardly left your table, making you two burst out into a fit of laughter.

After almost an hour of chugging beers and listening to music, Kol stood up abruptly from the table. He held his hand out to you, his lips forming into a mischievous smile. "Dance with me." He ordered.

You shook your head, ducking your head down in embarrassment, just like at the library. "I don't know how to dance." You confessed, blushing.

Kol shook his head, placing his hand in front of you once again. "Nonsense. I'll lead you, love. Trust me." He said encouragingly.

Your eyes darted between him and the dance floor. "There's no one dancing." You muttered, biting your lower lip.

He chuckled at how you were trying to find absolutely any reason not to dance. "We'll set an example." He retorted.

Swallowing, you placed your hand in his and got up from your seat. Kol lead you to the dance floor, you could feel people stare at you two. "Dancing is easy. Your body just has to fall in sync with your partners." He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his body. His hands held you steadily, making you move against the soft rhythm of the music.

After a while, you didn't even feel like you were dancing at all. Your eyes were lost in his, your movements following his perfectly. You fell into him so easily, you couldn't even believe it. "How do you always convince me to do things that I normally wouldn't do?" You whispered softly, a hint of a smile on your lips.

"It's a part of my charm." He wiggled his eyebrows, making you giggle. It was true, Kol always brought you out of your safe zone. Before he came along, you never imagined yourself doing half of the things that you two did together. It made you happy though – _he made you feel alive_.

"I'm thirsty." You said pouting at him, your eyes practically twinkling.

Kol pecked your lips. "Go back to our table darling, I'll bring us drinks." _Such a gentleman._

You did as he said, taking your former seat again and staring off into the band. "I've never seen you around here before." A man commented. He almost seemed like he was your age, maybe a couple of years older.

You smiled shyly. "Yeah, it's my first time here." You replied.

He held out his hand for you to shake, which you hesitantly did. "My name's Alex. My father owns the place." He said, introducing himself.

"I'm Y/N." You kept it short and sweet, trying your best not to start something. You were wondering why Kol didn't come back yet.

"I'm sorry to be blunt but you're really beautiful." Alex said, flustered. He scratched the back of his head, his smile was beaming. He didn't seem too straight forward or anything, he actually looked nice, which made things even more awkward. You assumed he thought you were alone.

"I'm here with someone." You half-smiled at him, trying to be polite, your eyes were trying to search for Kol. He was still by the bar, ordering drinks for you two. "My boyfriend." You added.

Alex nodded, his smile fading. "Well then, he's a lucky man. It was a pleasure meeting you Y/N." He said before walking away.

You didn't think his intentions were malicious or anything. He tried his best but you had a boyfriend. As soon as he knew, he backed off, which was the most genuine thing a man could possibly do. However, as soon as Alex left, you saw Kol staring at you two from a distance. He had his crazy vampire eyes on and he was clutching the drinks so hard that his knuckles were white. His lips were even pursed into a thin line, making him look threatening.

 _Something told you this wasn't going to end very well._


	52. Kol - Beer Kinda Girl Pt 2

You didn't even have time to get up and react. In an instant, Kol was in front of Alex, his lips curved into a menacing smile. You knew that look too well – it was the face the predator in him did before sinking their teeth into their prey's neck.

"Can't you tell when a girl's taken, mate?" He asked, stepping closer to Alex.

Alex held his hands up in front of him in surrender, his face scrunched in confusion. "I thought she was alone man, I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere, you wondered how could Kol even see red through an innocent face like Alex's.

You made your way towards them, your guilty facial expression quietly apologizing to Alex. He looked at you for one split second, pissing Kol off even more. "Eyes up here before I gauge them out of their sockets." He muttered angrily.

You placed your hand on Kol's chest, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working though, both men towered over your tiny figure. "Kol, please, he didn't know we were together." You breathed out, unable to catch his attention. When your boyfriend was in one of his little moods, it was almost impossible to get him out of it.

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Alex said through clenched teeth, his hands balling up into fists. You knew he was trying to be nice but Kol was overstepping his boundaries.

" _My_ girlfriend." He emphasized, grinning cockily. "The girl that you've been fantasizing about for the last hour belongs to _me_." He added through clenched teeth.

You swallowed hard, you were running out of options deciding on what to do. You even noticed Alex's eyes widening from getting caught.

"He's been staring at you since we started dancing, love." Kol explained, his nose flaring.

"Please just take me home Kol. It's not worth it." You whispered, trying to plead with him.

Alex smirked, suddenly, he didn't seem as nice as you thought he was. "Yeah, Kol. Listen to Y/N." He muttered, his eyes darting to you once again.

You knew right away as the words left his mouth that he was done for. _You were right._ Kol took him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, holding him up against it easily. "You think you're allowed to say my fucking girlfriends name!" He yelled, pulling him back and slamming him back harshly against the cold concrete.

Alex's hands tried prying at Kol's face, which he dodged easily. Kol punched him in the jaw, knocking him out with one single blow. You could tell by the way people were staring at you that you weren't welcome at the bar anymore. No one bothered saying or doing anything though, they could tell how much stronger Kol was compared to every single one of them.

"Let's go." He commanded, grabbing hold of your hand and leading you back to the car.

You two were silent the whole drive back home. You didn't know what to say to him. You knew about his jealous fits but it was never this bad before. Usually, he would just turn a serious situation into a sarcastic one with his dark humor. You've never actually seen him knock someone out from his rage.

"Are you going to be quiet the whole ride home, love?" Kol asked after a while, staring ahead at the road.

You shrugged your shoulders, you just didn't know how you felt about the whole situation. "I don't know what to say Kol." You admitted, nervously fidgeting with your fingers.

Kol reached over his hand and gripped yours, trying to soothe your nerves. "He was looking at what's mine Y/N. I had a right to do what I did." He was trying to justify his actions.

Sighing, you intertwined your fingers through his. "I'm not a prized possession. I just wish you'd handle things better. I know it's hard for you… Being a vampire and all, you do feel like you're entitled to more than everyone else." You whispered, hoping this wouldn't start an argument.

He pursed his lips, his hold on the steering wheel tightening. "Vampire or not, I will never let another man look at you. I don't have to be supernatural to be possessive over my girlfriend." He retorted.

He was right – guys in general were possessive. _But did you want to be with someone that lashes out in public like that?_

Kol parked by the Mikaelson driveway and turned around in his seat, facing you. He cupped your cheek with one hand, his eyes adoringly staring into yours. You couldn't think of any coherent thoughts when he looked at you like this. "Don't be angry with me, love. Please?" He pouted jokingly, making himself look like a two-year old child.

You took a deep breath. "Then promise me you won't act out like that again." You loved that he was jealous and possessive over you but you did have your own limits, and tonight, he crossed them.

He bit his lip, he was thinking of his next words carefully. "I won't apologize for the way I am Y/N. You dated me knowing I was a monster." He rubbed your lower lip with his thumb. "I will shred someone to pieces if they come anywhere near you, darling." He spoke so softly, as if there was no way in hell you could change his mind.

Kol did have a point, however, you started your relationship off with him knowing exactly what you were getting yourself into. You didn't want to change him one bit though – you loved him the way he was. At times, it was just hard being with someone so impulsive, it even scared you sometimes. You didn't want to fear the person you were in a relationship with.

"But I do love you, and I don't ever want to do something that'll make you question me." He paused, his face inching yours. "If it makes you happy, next time I'll ask your permission before punching someone." He grinned, he was trying to compromise.

This was as close as you would get to him agreeing to your terms, there was no point in continuing to argue. "Okay." You said simply, running your hand through his soft hair.

Kol closed the gap between you two, pressing his lips softly against yours. Your mouth moved in sync, his hand trailing up your thigh. "I hate trying to be the nice guy, it's not my thing." He mumbled between kisses, his teeth gently nipping on your lower lip.

You smiled through the kiss, your hands wrapping themselves around his neck. "You can be bad with a hint of nice." You suggested, playfully.


	53. Kol - Stranger Danger

Requested by a_tea_enthusiast

You were listening to music and trying your best not to die from how impatient you were getting. You were lying in bed, waiting for Kol, your boyfriend, to return. He was out doing mischievous things with his siblings, like always. It bothered you at first when you met him, but now, you got accustomed to how ruthless the Mikaelson's were. Some deep part of you even secretly enjoyed it.

After Kol had turned you into a vampire, it took decades for his family to accept you. All the heated arguments, drama, and pointless bloodshed was worth it though. Now, you were a part of the family. _You were finally a Mikaelson._

You quickly got up from your bed and headed downstairs as you heard the doorbell ring. It was odd, because Kol would have just entered with his own set of keys. As you opened the door, a smile erupted on your face. "Klaus!" You said excitedly, throwing your arms around his neck. You didn't even notice how upset he was.

"Hello, sister-in-law." He greeted, closing the door with the kick of his foot. He led you towards the living room and started pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" You asked, your face was full of worry. You were afraid something had happened to Kol.

"It's Kol." Your heart fell as soon as those two simple words left his mouth. _You hated being right._ "The younger Gilbert boy… Jeremy, he killed him." He whispered, a tear escaping his eye.

You covered your mouth with your hands, your eyes widening. You were trying to gasp for air, to cry, to say something, but nothing would come out. Your legs gave out as you fell to the ground. You were clutching your sides, trying to make sense of this mess.

"I vow to you Y/N, I will bring my little brother back even if it is the last thing that I do." Klaus said, wrapping his arms around your frail body as he sunk down beside you. He kissed the top of your head, his hand soothingly rubbing your back.

You couldn't hear him though, you couldn't make sense of his words. _Kol was dead._ Your boyfriend of many centuries was gone. You didn't have anything or anyone anymore. You felt like you had lost all reason to be a part of this world.

* * *

It took you many weeks to pull yourself together after you had heard the worst news of your life. You were planning on seeking revenge for Kol but Klaus had told you not to. He insisted that you come with him for a fresh start in New Orleans. He was basically forcing you to go with him. It was strange because you had thought your ties with the Mikaelson's were over since the only thing you had in common with them was gone. However, Klaus, Elijah, and even Rebekah made it abundantly clear that you were now a part of their _always and forever_.

"Remind me again why you're willingly being a servant for these humans?" Klaus asked sarcastically, taking a sip of the coffee you had just brought him.

"I'm not a servant, I'm a _barista_." You smiled and handed him a cheese croissant.

You weren't used to being without Kol. Your whole life revolved around him for as long as you could remember. The only way you were getting over his death was by using as many distractions as you could get. You thought the best method was by trying to live a normal life. In other words, you wanted to get a job, adopt a puppy, or maybe even redecorate your house. You just needed any type of diversion.

"Hey, can you maybe give me a cookie instead of flirting with customers?" A man impatiently asked, tapping his finger on his watch.

You were used to dealing with assholes, they didn't bother you as much anymore. Klaus, on the other hand, was not going to idly stand by while someone disrespected his family.

Just as you expected, Klaus grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and started into his eyes, compelling him. "What's your name?" He asked.

The man gulped. "Isaac." He whispered.

"Are you married?" Klaus' lips were formed a slight evil smile.

The scared man nodded, his fingers trembling as he held onto Klaus' arms.

"You're going to leave my sister-in-law a very big tip and then you're going to go outside and call your wife. Tell her you've been cheating on her with your boss." He commanded.

Isaac's eyes widened. "My boss is a man." He retorted back.

"Even better." Klaus finished, letting the man go.

Isaac took out his wallet and dropped a few hundred dollar bills on your counter before leaving the cafe.

"Was that really necessary?" You shook your head as you disappointedly looked at Klaus.

He chuckled and got up from his seat. "I'm always going to be overprotective Y/N. It's time you accept it." He smiled widely, flashing you his perfect set of white teeth.

You two had grown so much closer ever since Kol passed away, Klaus was basically the only reason why you hadn't gone crazy yet. You were going to forever be grateful to him for stepping up during your time of need.

"You're leaving already? Who's going to terrorize the rest of my clients?" You fake pouted.

"I'll be back later to pick you up when your shift ends. We can go for dinner or something." He smiled at you one last time before leaving you.

The rest of your shift passed by quietly. Since you were immortal, time was a blur. Now you had forever to decide what you wanted to do for the rest of your life. This is what you thought about during your eight hour shifts at the cafe – how you were going to spend the rest of your days without the love of your life.

"What would you like?" You asked a young man as you were changing the receipt in your cash register.

You furrowed your brows as the person didn't answer, your eyes glancing up at them. The man looked at you in shock, his mouth dropping. _Was he mute?_

You waved your hand in front of him, smiling softly. "A coffee or something?" You repeated awkwardly.

"Y/N." He whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear. Good thing you were a vampire with heightened senses.

"Yes… That's what my name tag says." You pointed at it, your smile fading. You were kind of creeped out at this point.

He just stared at you, his eyes were full of what seemed like _hope_. He was smiling, grinning even. Something about the way he looked at you just seemed so intimate, like he knew you inside and out. _It was freaky_.

Suddenly, the guy grabbed you by the back of your head and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened as you felt his tongue trace your lower lip. Your reaction was delayed but as soon as you realized what he had done, you pushed him back, slapping him across the cheek.

He held his cheek in pain and looked at the hint of blood that was on his finger. "That's my girl." He said smirking in such a familiar way, almost like Kol.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" You muttered angrily, unable to control the veins under your eyes from appearing.

"It's me, darling. Have you missed me?" He asked smugly.

You didn't believe him – this couldn't be. Jeremy killed Kol, he was gone for good. This person looked nothing like your ex-boyfriend.

The stranger saw you hesitating and continued looking at you longingly, waiting for you to take it in. "The first time I laid my eyes on you was when you were sitting by a pond. You were wearing an elegant red dress that didn't do your body justice. The second I heard you laugh, I knew I had to make you mine Y/N. That was the moment I fell in love with you." He breathed.

"How… How is this possible?" You whispered.

"I came back as a witch. As you can see, I'm a bit different physically but I'm still me, I can assure you that." He traced your cheekbone with the back of his fingers, just the way Kol used to do. "Tell me you believe me, love." He begged.

You nodded, your eyes pooling with tears. You walked around the counter and threw your arms around his neck. Kol caught you easily, spinning you around in circles. "I'm never leaving you again, Y/N Y/L/N. I will always find you, even death can't stop me." His hands roamed every inch of your body, God you missed this so much. "I know I'm not in my actual form, but I hope you won't mind this body for the time being." He pulled back, his forehead resting against yours.

Shaking your head, you pecked his lips repeatedly. "I don't care what body you're in as long as you stay, Kol." You rested your hands against his chest. "However, your actual self is much sexier than this one if you don't mind me saying." You smiled broadly.


	54. Kol - I'll Bring You Back

Requested by a_tea_enthusiast

You were lying next to Kol, watching him sleep. You wanted to wake him so badly – to feel his touch, to kiss him. You couldn't though, he didn't even know you were there. _You were dead._

Kol turned around in his sleep, facing you. His eyes shot open as he stared right at you. He slowly inched a hand on his silk sheets, specifically on the spot where you used to sleep. His hand went right through you, making you forcefully bite down on your lip to hold yourself back from crying. You could see his lips quivering and the tears in his eyes begin to form. You reached your hand forward and gently caressed his cheek with your finger. You wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that you were right here watching over him, but it was useless. He couldn't hear you.

He got up and quickly made his way downstairs, you already knew where he was headed. Kol stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, making a disgusted face as he saw the blood bags. He liked his breakfast fresh.

"Maria!" Kol yelled out impatiently.

Within a minute or two, the house cleaner appeared before him, her eyes wide with fear. "Yes, Kol? Is there anything you'd like?" She asked, her body already trembling. She knew what was coming.

Kol smirked, his eyes darkening. "Come here, darling. Don't be scared." Maria didn't move an inch though. If anything, she stepped closer to the door. She knew that the maids in this house mysteriously always disappeared but she didn't care, she needed a job. She had her kids to feed.

Kol groaned in annoyance and in an instant, he was standing behind her, holding onto the side of her head, tilting her neck up. "I don't like it when my food gets cold." He said before sinking his teeth into her skin. Maria yelled and cried, she tried fighting against him but she grew weaker with every gulp he took.

You couldn't watch anymore, you hated this. You hated helplessly watching the love of your life mourn over you by sinking his teeth into anything he could find. Kol hurting people was a routine that he religious followed ever since you passed away. It was basically his own method of coping with his loss. You closed your eyes as you wrapped your arms around yourself, telling your subconscious it would soon be over.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, can you stop feeding on the help?" Rebekah grabbed hold of Kol, pushing him off Maria. She bit into her wrist and held it against the poor human girl's mouth, letting her heal. "I'm tired of replacing them, Kol. Finding honest and hard-working people nowadays is harder than you think." She said sternly.

Kol wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "Fine, I'll eat breakfast outside from now on." He made his way to the backyard door to head outside.

"We're all upset over her being gone, brother." Rebekah whispered.

Kol stopped in his tracks, his hands balling into tight fists. "You're upset over losing your shopping buddy. You have no idea how I feel Rebekah, I lost my soulmate." He replied.

Your heart shattered into a thousand pieces, you couldn't stand seeing him so heartbroken. It's been a month since you were killed by one of the witches, and his wound was still so fresh. You'd give anything to just be able to talk to him again, to tell him that you were here with him every single second of the day – that you wanted him to move on, to be happy.

Freya stepped into the kitchen, her brothers following right behind her. "Y/N wouldn't have wanted to see you like this, Kol. She knew you were better than this." She added.

Kol's anger was boiling up, you knew he felt like he was being attacked by his siblings. "Don't you understand Freya? I'm nothing without her!" He shouted, punching a hole through the wall.

Elijah and Klaus both went to his side, each of them placing a comforting hand on Kol's shoulder. "I know this doesn't sound like much, but I swear to you little brother, time does heal all wounds." Klaus rubbed his back soothingly.

Kol shook his head in return, unable to control his tears. "Please Freya, I'm begging you. Let me talk to her, just let me speak to her once and I won't ask anything of you again." He pleaded, rushing over to her side and taking her hands in his.

Freya bit her lip and looked around the room, waiting for her other siblings to contest. Everyone was quiet. "Okay, I'll do it." She answered.

* * *

Freya put a circle of rose petals around Kol. Everyone gathered around him, anticipating your return. You were nervous about the spell not working. You knew Freya was strong, but was she powerful enough to bring back the dead?

She started her incantation, focusing as she uttered the magical words. A gust of wind swept into the room, making the Mikaelson's jump in surprise.

You were staring at Kol, giggling the whole time. You stopped as soon as you realized his eyes widened. Instead of looking through you, this time he was looking right at you.

"It actually worked." Rebekah whispered, uttering the first words, breaking off the silence that lingered in the room.

You grinned widely and threw your arms around Kol's neck, hugging him tightly. He held onto you just as hard, his hands holding you up by your waist. "You're here, you're _real_." He panted repeatedly.

You pulled back slightly and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, before finally resting your lips on his. "I'd say get a room, but I have a feeling our little Y/N is going to disappear as soon as one of you steps out of that circle." Klaus had a hint of a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"We don't have much time, Kol. I can't hold the spell much longer." Freya breathed. You could tell she was losing all her energy.

"Okay, okay. You need to stop hurting Maria, or anyone else for that matter." You told Kol, wiping away his tears with your thumb. "I love you Kol Mikaelson, and I didn't go through hell and back to make you into a good person for you to just fall back into your old habits as soon as I die." You blurted out.

Kol chuckled slightly, putting you down on your two feet. "You've been here for two minutes and you're already bossing me around. I can't live without you Y/N, why don't you understand that?" He pecked your lips once more, your kisses started tasting sweet with a mix of salty.

You looked around, taking in the rest of the Mikaelson's. "I miss you guys, so much more than you all know." You smiled at every single one of them. You were shocked at how sullen Klaus and Elijah seemed. You didn't think they cared about you as much as you did about them.

"We're going to bring you back, Y/N." Klaus chipped in, stepping closer to the circle.

Elijah and Rebekah both nodded, the youngest Mikaelson even choked back a sob. "We promise we'll do everything we can." Rebekah whispered. You didn't doubt them one bit, you knew they would try their hardest. _They were your family._

"I love you Y/N, and I'll be a better man for you, love. I swear it." Kol got the chance to say before Freya fell to the ground, leaving the roses discarded all over the floor.

 _They couldn't see you anymore, you were back to being invisible._


	55. Kol - Little Nugget

You felt a hand on your stomach as you slept soundly. You were too exhausted to move – being 12 weeks pregnant was just too tiring. You felt the bed shift, which meant Kol was going to go prepare some breakfast for you. Since he found out you were carrying his child, he has been nothing but a good boyfriend. He always made sure you took your prenatal vitamins on time, he drove you to all your appointments, and even prepared every single meal for you. You practically didn't have to lift a finger anymore.

You felt Kol's cheek against your stomach, he was trying to feel his child. "Good morning, little one. Mommy's been really tired lately, I hope you aren't giving her too much of a hard time." He placed a chaste kiss on your stomach.

If you didn't love him before, you definitely fell in love with him now. Hearing him speak to your child was just so damn sexy. You could never imagine Kol being a father because of how childish he used to be. Thinking back to it, you were scared to tell him you were pregnant, you didn't think he could handle all this responsibility. _He sure did prove you wrong._

"We can't wait to meet you little nugget. Daddy's going to make sure you have the world at your little fingertips." Kol whispered softly, trying not to wake you. Little did he know, you were pretending to be asleep.

Finally, he placed one last kiss on your skin, said his goodbyes to your stomach, and walked downstairs. You laid there for a couple of minutes, just taking everything in. You were happy and had everything you had ever wanted in life. You had a loving boyfriend, a beautiful home, and you were going to be a mother. Life just couldn't get better than this.

You got up from the bed, slipped on one of Kol's shirts and made your way downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. "Mmm… Baby likes bacon." You said, leaning against the doorway. Kol stood in front of the oven, his hand was gripping a frying pan. Your man looked so damn hot, especially in the morning when he was making you breakfast.

Kol turned around, his hungry eyes trailed down your body. "You're lucky you're pregnant." He said, gulping.

You crossed your arms over your chest and made your way towards him. "And why's that?" You questioned.

He put the frying pan down and gripped your hips, pushing you back against the counter. He leaned in close to your ear, his teeth gently grazing against your lobe. "Because if you weren't, I'd ravage you on this counter till you did get pregnant." He whispered huskily, biting down on your ear.

Just as things were about to get heated between you two, the smoke alarm went off. Kol groaned, making you burst out into fits of laughter. "You won't be laughing when you're going to be eating burnt bacon." He said, trying to shut the alarm off.

"Now, where were we?" Kol asked, turning around. His mouth dropped in shock.

You were sitting on the floor, clutching onto your stomach in pain. "It hu-hurts." You managed to choke out, rubbing your belly.

He rushed to your side and quickly bit down on his wrist, holding it to your mouth. "Darling, you have to drink my blood. It'll heal you." Kol said with certainty.

You did as he said and within a few seconds, you choked out every single drop of blood that you tried swallowing. You just couldn't hold it down. "What the hell…" Kol was panicking at this point.

"Hospital. Take me to the hospital." You repeated exasperatedly. You knew now that whatever was going on was not something supernatural.

* * *

Kol quickly drove you to the ER. He was freaked out, to say the least. He was compelling people left and right so that they could see you before any other patient. "My girlfriend, she's pregnant and something's wrong with her!" He shouted repeatedly to the doctors, the lines on his forehead were creasing in worry.

The doctor examined you thoroughly, only to tell you that nothing was wrong with you. "You were having cramps – it's normal during pregnancy." He said, reassuring you two. "I'll prescribe something for the pain." He added.

Kol gripped both of your hands in his, silently thanking God.

"Your baby looks healthy actually, would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Hunt asked.

You bit your lower lip in excitement and looked at Kol. "Yes." He answered for the both of you.

Dr. Hunt carefully examined the ultrasound. "Congratulations, you're going to have a daughter." He printed out the pictures of the ultrasound and handed it to you.

Tears sprung your eyes as you and Kol looked down at the pictures. "Our little nugget is a girl." Kol said more to himself than to you. He kissed the side of your head once- twice- three times before softly pressing his lips to yours. "I swear to you Y/N, I'm going to be the best father that I can be."

"I don't doubt that one bit Kol. She's going to have the most amazing father." You smiled to yourself and looked down at the picture of your daughter. You couldn't wait for her to be born so that you could start the new exciting chapter in your life.


	56. Stefan - Road Trip

You looked out the window, taking in the beautiful scenery. You were passing by a lake with Stefan's car. You were both on a road trip to go see Klaus in New Orleans. Stefan had important matters to discuss with him. Honestly, you didn't really care. You just didn't want him to be left alone after he had found out that Damon and Elena were hooking up. You couldn't imagine what he felt at all. Damon reached a whole new level of cruel for going after his own brother's ex-girlfriend. At least one good thing came out of Damon's new bond with Elena – _your friendship with Stefan_. Somewhere down the line, you two became extremely good friends. _Best_ friends even.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan asked, looking at you quickly before staring back at the road ahead. You coughed awkwardly and shook your head to say no.

You reached over to the radio and turned it on. Being in a car with him for so long without saying something stupid was so hard. You didn't want to send him over the deep end because he was still so fragile over Elena. "I like this song," You mumbled, fake smiling. You actually had no clue what the song was but you went with it to change the subject. The last thing you needed to tell him was that you were thinking about his brother fucking your best friend.

"We need to stop for gas. You hungry?" He questioned, smiling at you. His smile made you melt every single time. He was so adorable when he wasn't trying to rip into someone's jugular.

"Starved!" You laughed, rubbing your belly. "Are you hungry?" You immediately regretted the words that came out of your mouth. Why the hell would you ask a vampire if he's hungry when you're the only source of blood around? You gulped, noticing him grip the steering wheel slightly. Stefan was still trying to control his urges from his last blood drinking frenzy. In other words, the last time he _cheated on his vegan diet_. "I'm so-sorry Stef... I'm so stupid! I don't think before I speak." You half whispered as you already started counting your blessings. You should have told your parents you loved them before leaving the house.

Stefan inhaled slowly, his nostrils practically flaring. "You don't need to apologize Y/N." He reached over from his seat and gripped your thigh with one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine with you by my side." He added, smiling at you as he exited from the highway.

Your heart started beating rapidly, realizing he didn't let go of your thigh. You were panicking internally, wondering if he heard the effects he had on you. _Fuck._ Of course, he did, he had sharp ears after all. You nodded your head, not saying anything else. You noticed he still hasn't took his hand away from your thigh. You secretly _loved_ it.

Stefan parked the car in front of a bar. It was basically the only thing around so he didn't really have a choice. "Let's just hope they have food," He said, coming over to your side of the car and opening the door for you. He was such a gentleman, you had no idea how Elena could pick an asshole like Damon over his perfect younger brother.

You followed him as he lead the way inside the bar. The place seemed pretty normal. You noticed a couple of people eating and thanked God silently. _There was food_. Stefan felt your excitement and nudged your shoulder with his, making you both laugh.

"What can I get ya?" The woman behind the bar asked, eying Stefan like he was a piece of meat. "Is your kitchen still open? My girlfriend and I are starving." He stated, putting an arm around you. Your heart leaped inside of your chest. No, no, no. You couldn't crush on your best friends ex-boyfriend. You weren't that type of girl.

"I'm sorry, it just closed half an hour ago." The woman said, her eyes looking at you with envy. You ignored her raging stare and looked down at your lap. You weren't really surprised it wasn't open, it was pretty late.

"Are you sure? Check again." Stefan said intently, his eyes staring deeply into hers. You knew right away he was compelling her. _Way to go best friend, that's my best friend._ The woman quickly did as he said, and went in the back to prepare our food.

"Sorry Y/N, I just didn't want her to keep staring at me." He awkwardly smiled and let go of you. You wanted to frown but held back. You liked pretending to be his girlfriend.

After a couple of minutes, the woman brought out two burgers and fries. You both ate quickly, talking about everything and nothing in between bites. Being with Stefan was so easy. He was drama free, understanding, and so incredibly attentive. He was the most genuinely nice person you have ever met.

"You uh… You got something there." Stefan said, leaning close to your face as he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. You had ketchup in the corner of your mouth, _how fucking sexy_. Stefan brought his thumb to his lip and licked off the remainder, staring right at you as he did so.

"Um… Thanks." You muttered awkwardly, running a hand through your hair. "I think we should do shots!" You yelled out, trying to ignore the awkward vibe that just happened between you two. You giggled, clapped your hands and called the barmaid over. "Four rounds of tequila for my friend and I over here please." You grinned at Stefan, knowing this was going to be a fun night.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to hold your liquor Y/N?" He asked, smirking at you. Last time Stefan and you drank, you had the most massive hangover compared to him. _Damn alcoholic vampire._

 __You scoffed, waving your hand at him. You were determined to beat him this time. You handed him a shot and took one for yourself. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" You yelled as both of you threw your head back and let the tequila take its effects.

It felt like hours passed by as you both continued drinking. Stefan was finally having some _fun_. He needed this. Hell, you even needed this. "Come on Stef! Don't give up now!" You said laughing, taking another shot. You were a tequila girl and damn proud of it. While sucking on your lime, you felt someone grab you from the back. You turned around, coming face to face with a drunk man from the bar.

"Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" He asked, his breath reeking of scotch. You tried pushing him away, your protests muffled by the lime in your mouth.

"What my girlfriend means to say is no." Stefan said solemnly, pulling you to his side. He had that crazy vampire expression, which made him look terrifying. You spat out the lime, your cheeks blushing as you stared at him. He was so fucking sexy when he was protective over you.

"I'm sorry man… It didn't look like she belonged to anyone." The guy scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well she does. She belongs to _me_." Stefan spat out, whirling you around to face him. He stopped in his tracks for a second and looked deeply into your eyes as if waiting for your approval. You nodded, letting him know it was okay. Stefan smiled and crashed his lips to yours, taking your breath away. You fisted your hands in his hair and brought him closer to you, if that was even possible. He groaned into the kiss and reached down, his hands resting over your ass.

You broke apart from him, panting for air. You looked around, noticing the guy had left. You giggled, your arms still remaining wrapped around Stefan. "I'm sory Y/N... I don't know what took over me." He mumbled, resting his forehead against yours. "I go crazy when I see other guys looking at you." He pecked your lips.

You looked at him stunned. You were confused. He was in love with Elena yet he got jealous over guys looking at you. You didn't know what to say. Was this even Stefan talking or was it the alcohol? "It's okay Stefan… You're drunk." You smiled half-heartedly, letting your hands drop to your side. You got out of his grip and sat down on the bar stool. "We can forget this ever happened, it's fine." You took a sip of your water - your cheeks were still heated from your passionate kiss.

Stefan sat down next to you, his hair was still dishevelled from your short indiscretion. He turned to face you, his look unable to mask how apologetic he was. "What if I don't want to forget?" He asked, his finger brushing over your cheek.

You leaned against his palm, wishing he said these things to you sober. "Do you think you could ever love someone else?" You whispered, dreading the answer.

"I think I've already begun." Stefan said, his face full of hope for the future.


	57. Stefan - Ripper Party

"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping" You heard Stefan whispering into your ear before planting a soft kiss on your lobe. He slid the covers off your naked body and started placing little kisses down your back.

Your eyes fluttered open, you were still worn out from your last night's activities, which consisted of sex, alcohol, and lots of blood. "Are you saying I'm not beautiful all the time?" You asked, your lips curving in a teasing smile. Ever since you became a vampire, you felt so much more energetic. Now you two could go on for hours on end without feeling the need to stop to take a break. Being immortal definitely had its perks.

Stefan chuckled and flipped you on your back. "You're always beautiful. Especially when your hot mouth is around my cock." He mumbled into your ear, sending shivers throughout your body. Normally, Stefan would never speak dirty to you like this, but ever since he brought back his ripper ways, it was as if he was a whole new other person. You were glad because the other Stefan bored you to death. You two started dating ever since he fully became his old ripper self. In fact, he was the one that even turned you.

"Stefan…" You panted out heavily, feeling him rub the tip of his hard length against your clit. He was such a tease. You thrusted your hips against him, showing him how much you _needed_ him.

"Good morning Y/N." You heard from a very sarcastic Damon. He was standing near the door, a smirk on his smug face. You shrieked and hid under the covers, a very pissed off Stefan trying to shield your naked body from his brother.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Stefan growled and dipped his head down. Little Stefan wasn't so happy either.

"Your door was wide open – what was I supposed to knock?" Damon asked cockily, throwing Stefan's dress shirt at him. "Get dressed love birds. We have a long day of driving ahead of us." Damon yelled out as he walked out of the room. The three of you were going to a party in New York. It was some yearly sorority event that the Salvatore brothers said would be fun. Apparently, it was going to be filled with delicious people you could all feed on. Plus, who didn't love free blood _and_ alcohol?

You rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower with Stefan right behind you. _A trip with the Salvatore brothers should be fun._

It wasn't hard finding the dorm where the party was happening. You could spot slutty and sweaty college students from a mile away. "This should be fun." You whispered, licking your lips. You couldn't wait to dig in.

The three of you made your way inside the party. The place was swarming with so many people, you already lost Damon somewhere in the crowd. "Dance with me." Stefan demanded, slipping his hand in yours and leading you towards the dance floor. After a song or two, you began feeling thirsty. You knew Stefan was also starved since you saw him grabbing a human girl and compelling her.

You felt someone grab your hips from the back and pull you towards them. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since you walked in." A drunken man whispered into your ear. You turned around in his arms. He was nowhere near as hot as Stefan but he would do – _for now_. You grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned him towards you. "You won't scream or panic." You smiled innocently and sunk your fangs into his neck, his blood engulfing you, making you feel euphoric. From the corner of your eyes, you could see Stefan was also feeding on his human.

After a couple of seconds, you pulled away from the boy and licked his neck clean to mask any trace of a vampire bite. Since Stefan was still busy with the girl – you decided to have your own little fun. You turned around in the unfamiliar boy's arms and started grinding your ass against his crotch. _He was already hard._

"What's your name beautiful?" He whispered huskily, roaming his hands up and down your sides. The poor boy had no idea what he was in for.

"Y/N." You said, turning around in his arms. He had such broad shoulders, almost broader than Stefan's. "And you are?" You asked, trailing your finger down his chest. "You're hot. That's what you are." You were a bit tipsy and you knew you were close to dangerous waters, especially with Stefan standing at an earshot. Some twisted part of you loved making him jealous.

The man chuckled and leaned in close to your ear. "The name's Damian. Do you know that guy? He keeps looking at you." He pointed towards Stefan.

You shrugged your shoulders and took hold of his hand, leading him upstairs. You could feel Stefan following you with his own human. "You could say he's my boyfriend." Damian looked confused, which made you giggle. You lead him inside an empty room and pushed him onto the bed. "But enough talking." You straddled Damian's lap and started kissing down his neck.

Stefan barged into the room with the girl and shut the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing Y/N?" He angrily asked, pulling you by the hair off Damian. _He was so fucking hot when he was all mad and jealous._

You trailed your fingers down Stefan's chest and rested your them on the buckle of his belt. "I'm just having a little bit of innocent fun." You smirked, knowing very well he was as turned on as you were.

Damian and the girl sat on the complete corner of the room, both petrified. They had no clue what they walked in on.

Stefan snarled and gripped your neck, bringing you close to his face, his fangs almost seemed threatening. "You're mine Y/N. Don't you dare act like you're not." He said angrily, his eyes practically black.

"Prove it." You mumbled as you rubbed one of your hands against his erection. Making ripper Stefan jealous was one of your favorite pastimes. You were sadistic this way.

Stefan ripped off your dress and threw you onto the bed, making sure you were facing down the mattress. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up so that you were on your hands and knees. He slipped your panties to the side and trailed a finger down your slit. "Is my dirty little whore wet for me?" He asked, hearing your soft whimper. You nodded your head, making a very displeased Stefan smack your ass hard. "Say it. I want to hear you say it Y/N." He demanded, rubbing the part that he hit. You could feel it was becoming red.

"I'm we-wet." You panted out, your ass backing up against him. You needed him to give you what you wanted, and just stop torturing you. "Please baby." You begged, feeling his tongue dart out and lick your clit.

Stefan pulled down your panties and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. In one swift movement, he slid down his boxers and positioned himself at your entrance. He held the tip of his cock and rubbed it up and down your pussy, teasing you like he did that morning. You moaned and moved your hips a bit, trying to get some sort of friction from him. You were even more turned on knowing two people were about to watch you both fuck in fear.

Finally, Stefan slipped his hard cock inside you. You moaned out and gripped the sheets, knowing he was going to give it to you hard. He pulled himself out and slammed himself back in just as fast, making you cry out his name. "No one can fuck you like I can." He stated, gripping your hair with one hand while the other one made it's way to your clit. He rubbed it hard while sliding himself in and out of you, making your hips meet his thrusts in pure pleasure.

"I ca-can't Stefan…" You panted out, knowing you were close to your peak. Stefan smacked your ass again, making you yell in pain and pleasure.

"You won't come until I say so." He groaned out. "Damian, why don't you do us a solid and come join the party." You could feel Stefan's enjoyment in his tone, which confused you. What the hell was he up to? "Drop your pants and go in front of Y/N." Stefan demanded, rubbing your ass.

"Wh-what are you doing?" You asked Stefan, licking your lips as you saw how hard and big Damian's cock was. _Was it bad that you wanted both dicks in the same time?_

"Since you were desperate to make me jealous, I decided you're not going to come until you make Damian come first." Stefan pulled out his hard length and slammed it back inside you, making you moan out and inch your lips closer to Damian's hard length. Whatever game Stefan was playing with you, you were secretly enjoying it.

You followed Stefan's instructions and took Damian in your mouth, earning a groan from him. Damian fisted his hands in your hair and guided your mouth up and down his shaft. You could tell Stefan was secretly loving watching you have another man's cock in your mouth.

"Are you enjoying being fucked by two men?" Stefan groaned out, his thrusts getting faster and harder. All you could do was moan in response, which made Damian moan out as well due to the vibrations you made him feel. You could tell he was close with the way his hips were jerking.

Stefan trailed his fingers towards your clit once again and began rubbing it violently, which would have made your legs give out if his other hand wasn't holding you in place. Knowing your boyfriend was fucking you from behind while you were giving some stranger head in the same time was making your pussy so wet, it was practically _aching_ for release. You knew you couldn't come till Damian did so you started sliding your hand up and down his shaft. "I'm gonna co-come fuck!" Damian yelled out, spilling his load all over your chest. You took some of it on your finger and licked it clean while looking at Stefan, knowing it would piss him off, which it did.

Stefan pinned you against the wall with both your legs still wrapped around him. He continued fucking you hard, his thrusts almost hurting. "Did you enjoy having another man in your mouth you whore." His fangs pierced your neck, making you gasp in pain. The combination of his thrusts and his bite sent you over the edge, making you tighten around him. Stefan dug his fingers into your hips as he spilled himself in you.

The room was full of both of your heavy breathing, including Damian's. After a couple of seconds, Stefan pulled himself out of you and smirked. "It's time for some dessert." He said, licking hips as he looked at the human girl still shaking in the corner. _God, you were so in love with this man._


	58. Stefan - Off The Rails

You were trying your hardest to fall asleep at night. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. You tossed and turned for hours while thinking of your ex-boyfriend, Stefan. Even though your breakup was a couple of weeks ago, you couldn't help but think of him every second of the day. How could you forget someone you thought you were going to spend the rest of eternity with?

Stefan and you broke up because you thought he wasn't over Elena. She was with Damon now, but you still couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they never dated. She obviously would have stayed with Stefan, you thought to yourself grumpily while clutching onto a pillow. The worst part is, when you two broke up, he didn't do anything to stop you. He went along with it without a single care in the world, which pissed you off even more.

While you were trying your hardest to doze off, you heard your window slightly opening. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest – you thought it was Stefan. You were clearly wrong when you heard Damon's annoying voice.

"Are you awake?" He asked, climbing in through your window. You pretended to be asleep, secretly hoping he would go away. "I know you're awake Y/N, I can hear your heartbeat increasing." He laid down beside you, with no shame whatsoever.

You groaned and threw your pillow in his face, which he caught easily. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep you asshole." You turned around, your back facing him.

He chuckled and turned towards you. "Oh please, I could hear you tossing and turning all the way down the street." He murmured close to your ear, making you shiver. You hated how vampires could hear everything – the last thing you needed was for Damon to hear your secrets.

"What's wrong? Is it Stefan?" You asked, knowing the answer already. There's no other reason Damon Salvatore would climb in through your window at the crack of dawn.

"He fell off the rails again." He answered sharply.

You sighed and turned to face him. You didn't understand why he came to you, it's not like Stefan was any of your business anymore. "I can't help him Damon. We broke up." You mumbled.

Damon scoffed. "The hell you guys broke up. You're the only one that can bring my brother back Y/N. Don't make me force you." Hate dripped off the tone of his voice. You two never really got along in the first place.

You got up from your bed and forced him to get up as well. "Fine, let's go so that I can prove you wrong." You simply said, knowing that you weren't going to be able to do anything.

* * *

Damon lead you to The Grill, where Stefan was apparently feasting on dozens of people without any remorse. Well, he couldn't have any remorse anyway since his humanity was shut off.

You walked into the bar and gasped at the sight before you. Stefan was leaning against a girl's limp body, blood seeping down his chin. The girl seemed so young, like she was a freshman in high school. You knew she was dead as soon as you heard the snap of her neck. "Enjoying the show?" Stefan asked sarcastically, letting her body fall to the ground.

You shook your head disappointedly and walked closer to him, but not close enough so that he could hurt you if he wanted to. "Turn it back on Stefan." You said, skipping straight to the point.

Stefan threw his head back and laughed. You hated it when he was his ripper self – he could be such a dick. This was the opposite of the Stefan that you knew and loved. The man that cared for you and loved you – the very same one that made you think fairy tale romances could exist.

"Why do you even care? You broke up with me, _remember_?" He spat angrily.

Your eyes dropped to the ground as you tried searching for what to say. As much as you hated him at the moment, he did have a point. "Just because we ended things doesn't mean you should go and kill half the citizens of Mystic Falls." You answered back, taking a few steps in his direction. You tried ignoring the bodies scattered on the floor and focused all your attention on him. You knew if you showed disgust it wouldn't push him to turn on his humanity again.

He half-smiled. "You're right. Maybe I should kill you instead." Using vampire speed, he pushed you against the wall, his hand wrapped around your throat.

You choked as you struggled to breathe and gripped his wrist with your hands, trying to push him off you. Where the hell was Damon when you actually needed him?

After watching you panic for a couple of seconds, Stefan let go of you. "Now leave me alone before I actually snap your neck in two." He said through gritted teeth.

You held onto your neck as you struggled to control your breathing again. "You won't kill me. You still care about me deep down." You said between large intakes of breath.

Stefan chuckled and put his hands on either side of the wall, trapping you in. "That's where you're wrong. I don't give a shit about anything anymore Y/N." He replied.

You placed your hand against Stefan's cheek and looked at him yearningly. "Come back to me Stefan, please." You whispered softly.

The veins under his eyes surfaced, his eyes also darkening as he got a whiff of the blood rushing through the veins of your wrist. Stefan quickly grabbed hold of your wrist and bit into it, making you cry out. "I told you I didn't care about you anymore." He said through large sips, holding onto your wrist so hard you were afraid he'd break it.

Your vision was blurry, your body becoming weaker by the second. "Ste-Stefan… Stop…" You whispered out, your body sliding down the wall and hitting the cold floor. "I'm pregnant." You mumbled, closing your eyes.

You felt him cease to drink, your wrist dropping to the ground. "You can't be pregnant, I'm a vampire. Do you take me for a fool?" He shouted in your face in rage.

You shook your head and took his hand, putting it against your stomach. "Listen." You answered.

Everything was dead silent as Stefan focused. He heard your heart beating, and heard another faint sound in the background – a second heart was beating alongside yours. Confusion struck his face as his humanity came back within a flash, a rush of emotions taking over. He hurriedly bit into his wrist and held it to your mouth, which you drank from without protest.

Stefan wrapped his arms around your frail body and pulled you on top of him, your cheek resting against his chest. "How could this be…?" He asked confusedly, still in shock.

You shrugged – you knew just as much as he did, which was nothing. "I don't know but I haven't been with anyone else Stefan. It's yours." A tear ran down your cheek. You didn't want him to find out like this, especially not when you two had been broken up.

He wiped your tear away and gently rubbed your back, he believed you. "We'll figure this out together Y/N." He kissed the top of your head. "I'm going to be a father this baby is going to be proud of, and I know you're going to be the best mother." He lifted your chin and pressed his lips to yours, easing your worries.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Damon asked excitedly, standing in the doorway.


	59. Stefan - Anxiety Girl

You had an oral presentation to do in class and you were nervous. You had an anxiety disorder after all, so anything in relation to public speaking nearly made you puke. Every time you had a presentation to do, you stood in front of the mirror and practiced repeatedly till you knew everything by heart. Even then, you still somehow managed to choke once you were in front of your peers. While practicing intensively one night, you phone buzzed, signaling a text message. It was from Stefan – your best friend.

 _Want to hang out? I bet I can take the edge off._

You held the phone to your chest and shook your head, smiling. He knew how terribly nervous you could be – he was your biggest support system. You were going to text him back to let him know you had to practice more but you heard a knock at your window. You turned around to see Stefan standing on the other side of it – a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" You giggled and opened the window, inviting him in.

"I knew you were going to find an excuse to ditch so I came to you." He smirked and held out a plastic bag full of goodies.

"You brought my favorites!" You exclaimed excitedly, emptying the bag. Stefan brought sour candies, Mountain Dew, and brownies – a perfect recipe for diabetes.

He jumped on your bed and laid down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. "I plan on distracting you tonight." He said confidently.

You rolled your eyes and threw your teddy bear at him, which he caught easily. _Damn vampire._ "You need to leave Stef. I still need to practice." You put your hands on your hips dramatically to show him how serious you were.

Stefan scoffed in return and shook the bear at you. "I'm sure Mr. Cuddles heard your speech over a thousand times." He took the bear's head and bobbed it up and down – showing you that the inanimate object agreed. "You can do this Y/N, you got this." He smiled at you reassuringly and put Mr. Cuddles down.

You laid down next to Stefan and breathed in and out. You knew he was right but you couldn't help but choke up at the thought of speaking in front of people. Something about all those pairs of eyes staring at you made you nauseous just thinking about it.

"You know… I can always compel you to not be shy." Stefan turned towards you and cupped your cheek adoringly.

You tried hard not to blush but you failed. Whenever Stefan was this close to you, your body just reacted in ways that couldn't be explained. Your heart felt like it was beating faster, your palms were sweaty, and your eyes couldn't afford to meet his.

"I don't want you to do that. I need to feel my real emotions." You sighed softly, closed your eyes, and leaned into his palm.

Stefan nodded and rested his forehead against yours. You refrained from opening your eyes – you could tell he was staring at you. You two have been best friends for what felt like ages since him and Elena broke up but you always held yourself back from making the first move. Elena was the love of his life – it took him forever to move on from that. You didn't want to break your heart in the process while just waiting for him to come around and admit he had feelings for you.

Stefan tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and put an arm around your body, pulling you closer to him. "I know Y/N. I just wish you would let me help you sometimes." He sighed.

You opened your eyes, the proximity of his face nearly giving you a heart attack. "You do help me. Without you, I probably would have combusted by now." You took hold of his hand and played with his fingers. It was true, he was there for you more than anyone else was. He was the most important person in your life and you wouldn't have given him up for anything.

Stefan smiled as he looked at both your hands together – something about his smile seemed different than all the other times. This time, he genuinely looked happy. "What if I ease your stress… In other ways?" He asked suggestively.

You furrowed your brows, not really understanding what he was trying to say.

Stefan cleared his throat and sat upright. "Just forget it. It's a terrible idea." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and stared straight ahead. It looked like he was trying to avoid looking at you.

Sitting up straight as well, you gently put a hand on his back. "What's wrong?" You asked worriedly, holding his chin and forcing him to look at you.

Without a warning, Stefan inched his face closer to yours and stopped himself just as your lips were going to touch. He cupped your face with his large hands and gazed into your eyes. "I'm going to kiss you." He stated without a doubt in his mind. "I'm going to kiss you so hard you're going to forget everything about presenting tomorrow." He encouraged.

You gulped nervously, your hands gripping your sheets. Just as you were about to protest, Stefan crashed his lips to yours. Your eyes grew wide – your lips barely kissing him back at first. After a short few seconds, you closed your eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Your lips began moving in sync with each other – your hands wrapping themselves around his neck and holding him in place.

Stefan put his arms around your small waist and pulled you on his lap, making you straddle him. Your heart was going crazy and your stomach was filled with knots. You couldn't believe you were kissing Stefan Salvatore.

After your heavy make out session, he pulled back slightly, a smile dancing on his face. "Are you still nervous?" He teased, his thumb running over your swollen bottom lip.

You shook your head and pecked him on the lips once more. "I don't even remember what we were talking about." You admitted shyly, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

Stefan chuckled and kissed your forehead. "That's my girl." He mumbled cheekily.


	60. Stefan - Broken Promise

_Dear diary, as the days pass, I can't help but feel insecure. During the beginning of the school year, Elena was with Stefan. Now she's with Damon, and somehow, I ended up with Stefan. He reminds me daily that I'm the one he wants to be with… But why do I continue having my doubts? I see the longing looks thrown in her direction, I notice his jaw clenching whenever Damon and Elena are in the same room. Is it all in my head?_

You closed your diary and sighed. Every day you woke up, you had this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of your stomach telling you something was wrong. You loved Stefan though – too much to let him go. You were so used to having him around, you were afraid that if something happened between you two, it would destroy your friendship.

You always tried ignoring the little voice screaming inside your head that told you to be careful but you still followed your heart. In return, your heart lead you to Stefan.

"Did you write about me?" You heard Stefan groggily ask as he rolled over in your sheets. He looked so gloriously delicious whenever he was shirtless.

You kissed the top of his head and set your diary aside on your night table. "That's for me to know and you to never find out, mister." Stefan was actually the one that got you into the whole keeping a journal thing. You didn't even know you liked writing till you finally had some place to pour your heart out to.

Stefan quickly grabbed you by the waist and flipped you over so that he was laying on top of you. He pinned your hands above your head, keeping you trapped in, and trailed kisses down your throat. "Tell me." He asked seductively, sucking on your skin.

You bit your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning. "N-no." You sternly answered, intertwining your fingers with his. _He was so damn sexy whenever he wanted to be._

He parted your legs with his and rubbed his morning wood against your clothed wet core. Biting down on your sensitive flesh, he smirked against your skin as he heard the sweet sounds of you whimpering beneath him.

As things were starting to get incredibly heated between you, the annoying sound of Stefan's phone interrupted. "Fuck." He groaned in anger, reaching for the phone. He quickly read the text and set his phone back down, taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" You asked, running the tip of your fingers down the side of his face.

He looked at you and smiled softly. "It's Elena. She needs to see me, it's urgent." He reached for your hand and kissed the back of it.

Pressing your lips into a tight firm line, you sat upright on the bed and wrapped your arms around your legs. "Why?" You questioned, your eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. You wanted to mask your disappointment but it was hard. Whenever Elena needed something, the Salvatore brothers were always there to court her. It felt like it was her needs above everyone else, including yours. _Even when it involved your boyfriend._

"She didn't say." He sat upright as well and effortlessly pulled you on his lap, forcing you to look at him. "You have nothing to worry about Y/N. I'm yours." He gazed into your eyes, making sure you knew how sincere he was.

You pouted, resting your cheek against his chest. Stefan wrapped his arms around your petite body, making you feel like you were home. "You know that, but _she_ doesn't. I feel like if you ever had to choose, it would always be her." You realized that as soon as those words left your mouth, you even felt him tense up slightly.

Stefan ran his fingers up and down your back, trying to soothe you. "You know that's not true. It's only for a little while, till Damon gets back. I promise." He was referring to the fact that Damon was out of town for a couple of days.

Taking a deep breath, you got off the bed and started getting dressed. "Okay but don't forget we're going out tonight." You smiled softly, trying to hide the pain in your voice.

He got up and kissed you one last time before getting dressed and leaving to meet Elena.

You were growing impatient. Your movie with Stefan was about to start in an hour and he still hasn't returned yet. In fact, he practically spent the whole day with Elena. He did text you every hour or so but the last message was almost three hours ago. You were worried.

"Fuck it." You muttered under your breath before taking the car keys and deciding to go to the Salvatore boarding house yourself. You were tired of making little scenarios in your head of all the different possibilities explaining why Stefan was running so late. If you were going to stop being a pussy, it needed to be now.

When you arrived at his house, you took a deep breath before slowly opening the main door. It's one thing to imagine crazy things in your head, and it's different to see them come to life. Stefan and Elena were in the living room. His hands were in her hair, his lips were against hers.

You cleared your throat awkwardly, fighting back the tears that were surfacing.

"Y/N." Elena and Stefan said in unison, looking at you with hurt all over their faces. You didn't understand how they could look so hurt when you were the one that just got cheated on.

"You… You promised." You whispered staring directly at Stefan. Your face feel to the ground and you quickly composed yourself. Without uttering another word, your turned around and made your way out the door just as quickly as you came in. You didn't need any justification from them – you just needed to get the hell out of there.

As you were about to open your car door, Stefan held it shut. He made his way outside in vampire speed, _stupid bastard_. "I can explain." He said exasperatedly, trying to reason with you.

You shook your head, the tears couldn't be controlled anymore. "No Stefan, you need to fuck off and leave me the hell alone." You said through gritted teeth, trying to open the door again. Damn thing wouldn't even budge, he was much stronger than you were.

"Y/N, please." He begged, gripping both your shoulders and facing you. "It didn't mean anything. She just wanted to see if there were any feelings left between us and there weren't any, I swear to you." He pleaded.

You scoffed and began hitting his rock-hard chest, your tiny fists not even hurting him in any shape or form. If anything, you were the one falling apart right now. "You two could have done _anything_ else but you chose to fucking make out while your girlfriend was waiting for you like a fool." You shouted angrily, knowing very well Elena could hear everything you two were hearing. _The bitch had vampire hearing._

Stefan stared at you in pity – he didn't even try to deny it. He knew you were right. "Let me make it up to you, please Y/N. I can't lose you, you're all I have." He whispered, grabbing hold of your wrists.

Somehow managing to release yourself from his hold, you slapped him hard across his face. Stefan looked at you in shock. "We're done Stefan. I _never_ want to see you or Elena ever again." You uttered.

Without wasting another breath, you got in your car and drove. You didn't know where you were going or what you were going to do – but you needed to be alone. You needed to get your shit together and forget Stefan Salvatore ever existed.


	61. Stefan - Broken Promise Pt 2

While you were driving off far away from the Salvatore boarding house, your vision was blurred with tears. Your whole time on the road consisted of crying one hour to angrily shouting at other drivers the next. You were basically taking out your anger on them.

You just couldn't begin to understand how you ended up in this situation. You loved Stefan with every single ounce of your being, and you couldn't believe he hurt you like this. You gave him multiple chances to get out of your relationship and he never once took any of them. Instead, he promised and lied to you about his feelings while still having a thing for Elena on the side. _God, you felt like an absolute idiot._

After what felt like hours of being on the road, you ended up in some random bar in New Orleans. You felt drawn to this place because you knew the Salvatore brothers had a lot of history here so you decided to see what the fuss was all about yourself.

As you walked into the place, you noticed people kept glancing at you. _Weird._ You ignored it and went straight for the bar. You were about to drown your sorrows in shots of tequila.

"Is it your first time here?" A man with a thick accent beside you asked. He had the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen. His lips were curved into a sly grin, his hands were around a glass of what looked like scotch.

You nodded and quickly grabbed your compact mirror from your bag. Your reflection was a hot mess. You had dry mascara all around your eyes from all the crying. In other words, making you look like a panda. You were probably the most hideous version of yourself at the moment.

"Selene, please bring this girl something to drink." The man commanded, flashing the girl behind the bar a seductive smile.

"Tequila shots, please. Keep them coming." You smiled politely while trying to fix your messy face.

"I'm Niklaus." He said, extending his hand for you to take.

The name sounded incredibly familiar but it was such a strange name that it couldn't be. You put your hand in Nik's, expecting him to shake it, but instead he kissed the back of it. "I'm Y/N." You said shyly, enjoying his old fashion ways. If you didn't spend the last couple of hours crying over another man, you most likely would have swooned over this.

"What brings you to New Orleans?" Nik asked curiously, taking a sip from his drink.

You took a deep breath, wondering if you should tell him or not. Oh well, he was a stranger anyway, it's not like he knows you. "Caught my boyfriend cheating on me with his ex." You muttered.

 _Perfect timing._ Selene brought over two shots of tequila and set one down in front of you, and the other one in front of Nik. You mumbled a 'thank you' and quickly drowned your shot, setting it back down on the table.

Nik drank his shot shortly after you as well, and motioned to Selene to bring two more. "I can't imagine why a man would cheat on a beautiful woman such as yourself." He whispered.

You knew he was just trying to hit on you but you couldn't help it. It felt good to have some attention from a guy that wasn't torn between two women - even if Nik was just a stranger at a bar.

After a few rounds of tequila, you found yourself laughing again. You somehow managed to stop thinking about Stefan. In fact, you even got to know Nik a bit better. However, you knew you were going to forget all this by next morning.

"Why do people here keep staring at me?" You asked quizzically, noticing people whispering in each other's ears while eying you and Nik.

He chuckled and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Let's just say I'm kind of like royalty here. These people just haven't seen me with a woman ever since my last ex-girlfriend." He answered.

You furrowed your brows. "What happened to the last one? Did you kill her or something?" You asked jokingly.

Nik smiled mischievously. "Something like that, love." His accent was starting to grow on you now. The more you drank, the more you began realizing he really was attractive. He had this aura that just pulled you in. Especially when he used British nicknames – that's when he was the sexiest.

"Are you going to keep ogling me?" He whispered, leaning in beside your ear. You didn't even notice you were daydreaming till he pulled you out of your thoughts. Nik placed a soft kiss on your earlobe, giving you goosebumps. He pulled back slightly, gazing into your eyes as if he was asking for your permission.

Since you didn't say or do anything, he took that as a sign of approval and captured your lips in a slow kiss, his hands cupping the back of your head. His lips were so much more different than Stefan's – it was foreign, hurried, and… Oh god, you just remembered _Stefan_.

You pushed Nik back quickly, your eyes blinking in surprise. "I can't do this." You said, your voice laced in regret. No matter how much Stefan hurt you, you weren't going to stoop to his level by doing the exact same thing he did.

"Hello, old friend." You recognized Stefan's voice, your face scrunching up in confusion. _How the hell did he know where you were?_ You thought he was talking to you till you saw Nik's lips curve into a grin.

"Stefan Salvatore – why don't you join me and my new friend for a drink?" Nik asked, getting up from the stool and putting his arm around Stefan.

Stefan scowled at him, his face darting from yours to Nik's. "Actually Klaus, my girlfriend and I will be leaving now." He said sternly, grabbing you by the arm and making you get up.

Your heart was racing, your pulse was erratic. You started putting the pieces together. _Niklaus was Klaus – the big bad hybrid of New Orleans._ If there was a ditch anywhere nearby, you gladly would have jumped in it by now. Normally, you would have told Stefan to fuck off but in this case, you were happy to see him before you turned into Klaus' next meal.

"Suit yourself." Klaus answered. He looked at you one last time, his tongue slightly gliding over his lower lip. "I'll be seeing you soon, love." He smirked and vanished out of the bar.

"You were so mad at me that you had to go and fuck the first guy you found?" Stefan spat.

His words stung more than they were supposed to. He had no right to be mad, he was the one that got you in this predicament. "I can do whatever I want with whomever I want, Stefan. Unlike you, I have the decency to do it when we're not in a relationship." You said coldly.

Stefan sighed, his forehead creasing. He always did that when he wanted to rip someone's head off. By the looks of it, you were the one he was aiming for. "I told you Y/N, there's nothing going on between Elena and I. She's with Damon and I'm happily with you." He tentatively reached his hand towards you, the back of his fingers caressed your cheek.

You wanted to give in – you wanted everything to be okay between you two. But how were you going to forgive him for lying and cheating? You closed your eyes, taking in the feeling of his fingers against your skin. _God, you were going to miss this_. "I can't do this anymore." You whispered, opening your eyes and gazing into his sad ones.

Stefan cupped your cheeks with his hands, his expression completely broken. "Please don't leave me Y/N. I'm begging you – I'll do _anything_." He begged, his eyes turning a tint of red. If your heart wasn't completely shattered, you would have thought this guy was genuinely sorry.

Shaking your head, you gripped his hands in yours. "You hurt me Stefan. You made me feel like I was important and then you went ahead and kissed her. You can't change what happened." Your voice quivered.

He rested his forehead against yours. "You're right, and I'm sorry. But let me fix this. You said that if I had to choose between you two, I'd pick her. You're wrong Y/N. I choose you." He mumbled, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"What do you mean?" You asked, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Let's go somewhere – just you and me. We can start over. I won't ever talk to Elena again, I swear it. I want us to work Y/N. I mean what I said, I'll do anything you want me to." He had such a hopeful smile on his face, you didn't know what to say or how to react.

You pecked his lips quickly but Stefan wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against his body. He needed your confirmation – he needed you to tell him everything was okay. The only way you knew how was to show him by kissing him back.

Your relationship was messy and imperfect but you didn't care. Stefan was the love of your life and you couldn't imagine being with anyone else. If he was willing to fix things then so were you - no matter how long it would take.


	62. Stefan - Creatures of The Night

"Another one?" You asked Brad, your regular customer, showing him the bottle of vodka. He nodded.

You poured him another drink, feeling sorry for him. He was here every single night since his wife passed away, poor man.

You hated working night shifts at the bar but you had no choice. You had to pay your bills somehow. The only thing that made it worth it though was your boyfriend. After a long night of dealing with drunken flirty men, you could go home to the sexiest man you had ever met, Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't your typical man. He was actually a gentleman. You never in a million years thought you'd find the one but you did. He held the doors open for you, he called in to check up on you every hour or so, he even said 'bless you' after you sneezed. He was a rare one.

Speaking of the devil, you grinned as you saw him from the corner of your eye.

"Can I get your number, beautiful?" He asked seductively, sitting a few feet away from you.

"I have a boyfriend." You retorted, flashing him your most happy smile. The best nights were when he came to your work to surprise you. He knew the nights were long and he didn't mind waiting for your shift to finish. You always told him he didn't have to but he insisted. His excuse was something about the creatures lurking in the night. Your overly protective boyfriend was cute and all, _even if he was superstitious of mythical beings_.

There was something about the way Stefan looked at you that always made you want to jump his bones no matter where you were. "I'll be back in fifteen, gentlemen. Try not to set my bar on fire." You said to the guys sitting around the stools. You weren't scared of leaving them alone for a few minutes, they were your regular customers.

You quickly walked out of the bar and headed to the back alley, your face unable to hide your excitement. In a flash, Stefan had you pinned against the cold cement, your legs wrapped around his waist. "I've missed you." You whispered, feeling his hot mouth latch onto your neck.

He thrusted his hips forward, letting you know just how much he missed you back. You moaned, holding onto his broad shoulders. "I really hope you never have chit chats with anyone else here in the dark like this." He mumbled, his kisses reaching your collarbone.

You giggled, your fingers running through his silky hair. "Oh yes, Brad and I always make out in the dark like this." You whimpered the last word, feeling his teeth gentle press down on your sensitive part.

Stefan pulled back, his eyes searching for yours – he had his serious face on. "Don't even joke about that." He ordered.

You furrowed your brows, setting your feet back down on the ground. You placed your hand on the side of his face, your fingers gently tracing the worried lines on his forehead. "Stefan, you have nothing to worry about, you know that, right?" You asked, your tone soft.

He took in a deep breath, the lust in his eyes were replaced with concern. "I just wish you got a regular job in the daytime. Can't you switch shifts or something?" He pleaded.

You began realizing that the only reason he always came to check up on you was because he was, in fact, worried about the darkness. _What was it with him and being alone during night fall?_ Shaking your head, you gently pecked his lips. "You already know I can't do that." You smiled and wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him against your body. "I love you Stefan, but sometimes you worry too much." You paused, realizing you haven't said that to him yet. Whatever, it was going to come out eventually. "I like it though." You added reassuringly.

His eyes widened at your sudden confession. He didn't look so happy though. It was the opposite – his face seemed pained. "There are things about me that would make you regret that." Just as he was about to continue, his ear twitched. Stefan stepped away from you, his mouth dropping in shock.

"Hello, brother." You turned your face to see a beautiful man standing a few feet away. He had jet black hair, a smug look on his face, and he seemed older than you two. You knew Stefan had an estranged brother, every chilled bone in your body told you right away it was him.

"Damon." Stefan breathed, turning around. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone anything except polite.

Damon smirked in return and inched closer to you two. In response, Stefan shielded your body behind him protectively. _What the hell?_ "I came to get you. We have some things to take care of back home. It's time you stop playing house with the delicious girl behind you." Damon cocked his head to the side and waved his hand sarcastically.

Something about the way Damon called you delicious made you feel so incredibly uncomfortable, like it had a double creepy meaning behind it. "Go home Damon. I'm done with that life." He closed his eyes, his face dropping to the floor.

His big brother scoffed. "You can't be done being a vampire, little brother." He laughed, seeing your eyes widen from confusion. "I take it your little girlfriend has no idea about who you really are. I'll let you handle this one." He smiled evilly, happy that he screwed up whatever was between you and Stefan. "I'll be back for you by sundown." He disappeared, leaving you dazed.

Stefan turned his attention back to you, his eyes were seeking fear in yours. However, you weren't scared. If anything, you were confused by what you had just seen. _Did Damon just disappear out of thin air?_

"I can explain." Stefan began with, closing the gap between you two.

"I damn well hope so." You muttered blatantly. "I always knew there was something different about you, I just didn't think you were…"

"A vampire." He finished, his jaw tightening. "I won't hurt you." He added.

You already knew that though. Stefan was charming, sexy, dangerous even, but not to you. In the last six months that you two have been together, he hasn't done anything to make you doubt this. "So, you're not going to like suck me dry behind my own bar, right? I have a shift till six." You joked, trying to lighten the mood. For someone that just found out their boyfriend was a blood sucking creature, you were actually holding it together pretty well. I guess a part of you always knew there was something strange about him. Obviously the one time you meet a man that treats you well, he _must_ be straight out of a fictional novel.

Stefan chuckled, his hands cupping your face. You placed your hands around his wrists, your fingers gently rubbing soothing circles. "Why aren't you scared of me? I could break you like a twig." He said in all seriousness, resting his forehead against yours.

"I know that." You breathed in slowly, trying to find the right words to form. "I know you Stefan. I fell in love with the man I got to know during the last six months." You half-smiled. "I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me." You bit your lip, hoping he understood where you came from.

He nodded. "A part of me was afraid of what you would say. Another part of me knew that you wouldn't leave me if you did find out." He inhaled, his thumb running over your lower lip. "I don't want you wrapped up in my world Y/N. It's dangerous." He explained.

Why did it feel like he was saying goodbye to you? You didn't like this, not one bit. "Whatever you're thinking of, stop it right now Stefan Salvatore." You cupped his face, your eyes gazing into his loving ones. "I'm in this with you whether you're a vampire or not. I love you for you Stefan, I don't care about anything else." Your lips were quivering at this point. There was something definitely fucking wrong with you. You just found out your boyfriend was as dangerous as a serial killer but you were more concerned about him leaving you.

Stefan's eyes were tearing up, mimicking yours. "I know you don't care, and that's why you can't be apart of my world. I can't let anything happen to you because I love you." A tear slipped down his cheek, which you brushed off. Stefan lifted your chin up, forcing your eyes to meet his mesmerizing ones. "You're going to forget all about me, Y/N. You're going to live a long and happy life in a world without any darkness." You don't know when or how, but you started crying. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry about this." He whispered before vanishing.

You looked around you, confused. It was cold and you were alone, standing in the back of the bar where you worked. You reached into your bag, searching for your phone. Instead, you found a pregnancy test. _What the fuck?_


	63. Stefan - Creatures of The Night Pt 2

You were storing away bottles of liquor in the cabinets of your work place. You were tired, cranky, and God you needed a shot of tequila but you couldn't touch that anymore no matter how badly you wanted it. You were five months pregnant, which meant you had to take care of yourself. You took a break from doing your daily inventory and sat down on a stool, gently rubbing your stomach. _You were starting to have cramps again._

The doctor said it was normal, he said that you it was due to the abnormal amount of stress you had. It was stressful knowing you were going to raise a child by yourself. You were twenty-three, alone, and had no idea who the father of your child was. In fact, you just randomly found a pregnancy test in your bag. You decided to take the test, thinking it was a sign. As a result, you found out you were carrying a child. Since you had no recollection of who the father was, you guessed it was from a one night stand with a client from the bar you work in. It was strange because you were never the type to sleep around, and you never drank during work hours. It didn't help dwelling on it though, it's not like finding out the father was going to help your current state. You couldn't undo your pregnancy.

Abortion was also out of the question. You thought of putting up the baby for adoption, it would have been better for him or her anyway. A bartender's salary wasn't going to cover everything. However, you couldn't bear the thought of knowing you had given up your own flesh and blood. Something inside you told that you had to keep this child. In some shape or form, your gut feeling was telling you not to get rid of them.

You got up from the stool, taking a deep breath and steadying yourself. You walked to the bar and began preparing drinks for whoever requested one. This was your life now. You had no choice but to continue this crappy job till something better came along. You needed to better yourself for your child, and you were going to do it as soon as you had the chance. Right now, just wasn't the time.

"You're pregnant." A man said behind you.

You whirled around, coming face to face with a gorgeous man. He had the type of jaw that could slice someone open with how perfect it was. You placed your hand on your stomach, smiling at him softly. "It's that obvious, huh?" You asked sarcastically. Your little bump was small but still stood out proudly. You had a tiny figure so it wasn't hard to notice.

The man chuckled lightly, his laugh was so fake it practically hurt. "I'm sorry, Y/N." The fact that he knew your name almost scared you till you realized you had a nametag on your boob with it on. Still, it was freaky how your name rolled off his tongue so naturally, like it wasn't the first time he was using it. "I'm happy for you." He added, his face mimicking anything but happiness. He looked sad, disappointed even.

"Thanks…" You whispered awkwardly.

"Stefan." He finished. "My name is Stefan." He repeated, half-smiling.

You nodded and went back to making one of your regular clients a drink. "Do you want something to drink, Stefan?" You asked him politely.

He contemplated for a couple of seconds, which was strange since he was in a bar. _Isn't drinking something people normally did at a bar?_ "I'll have some scotch, please." He asked formally.

Complying, you quickly poured him a drink and handed it to him. As you were about to turn back around, Stefan grabbed hold of your wrist, forcing you to look at him. Suddenly, his eyes seemed like the only thing you could focus on. "How far along are you?" He questioned.

"Five months." You answered without giving it a second thought.

"Are you happy?" He asked, sorrow dripping from his tone.

You bit your lip, wanting to answer his question but not fully knowing the answer. "I don't know. I feel lost, like I have no purpose. I'm hoping this baby's going to change that." You didn't want to respond to such personal questions coming from a stranger but you felt compelled to do so, like you didn't have a choice in the matter.

Stefan's eyes adoringly gazed into yours, his hand still holding onto your wrist. "Doesn't the father make you happy?" He asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know who the father is." You answered bluntly.

His eyes widened, his brows furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"I don't know how I ended up pregnant. I don't even know who the father is. I just woke up one day and there it was, a baby in my stomach." You blurted out.

Stefan closed his eyes, his jaw tightening. It was as if he was trying to figure something out. He let go of your wrist, letting you suddenly come out of your daze. You blinked a couple of times and the mysterious stranger was gone.

* * *

Finally after a long tiring day of work, you headed home. As you went inside your apartment, you heard a knock on your door. It was strange because it was five in the morning, no one was supposed to be awake at this hour.

You opened the door, your mouth dropping. It was the hot guy from the bar. _Stefan._

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" You asked in fear.

He shook his head, resting his figure against the door frame. "You moved… I can't come in anymore. You have to invite me in Y/N." He pleaded.

You were scared and didn't understand why a stranger you had just met for ten minutes was showing up at your door. _How in the world did he even know you moved a month ago?_ You wanted to reach for your phone but a jolting pain in your stomach erupted, making you drop to the floor in pain.

Stefan tried his best to enter the door but he was unable to for some reason. "Let me in! I can help!" He urged.

You felt like you didn't have a say. You could either ignore his cries and die alone on your floor or you could die, but at least in his company. "Come in." You breathed, clutching onto your stomach.

In an instant, Stefan was holding his wrist against your mouth. You choked, tasting something bitter. _It was blood._

"What the hell!" You shouted, trying to push him away. While trying to fight against him, you didn't even realize you were starting to feel better.

He repeatedly told you how it was going to be okay while soothingly running his fingers down your hair. Something about him being so close felt so intimate. It was strange because it didn't feel foreign, it was almost like a familiar feeling. As if this wasn't the first time you were being caressed by him.

After you managed to somehow calm down, you pulled back from him. You stared down at your clothes in shock, you were covered in blood. "What's wrong with me?" You whispered, tears flooding your eyes. You were sitting on the floor covered in a stranger's blood, wondering how the hell you ended up in this mess.

Stefan took a deep breath and cupped your chin, forcing your gaze on his. "I want you to remember everything we went through together." He instructed, his voice quivering.

In a flash, a rush of memories came back to you. You clutched your head in pain, crying out in angst. Every single touch, kiss, lovable memory you two shared came crashing in. _You remembered everything._

You backed away from him, your back now pressed against the wall. "You left me. I was pregnant and you left me!" You sobbed out.

Stefan quickly made his way to you, his hands attempting to touch you. You wouldn't let him though, every time he tried, you cried harder. "I didn't know you were pregnant Y/N. I didn't even know vampires could re-reproduce." His stuttered, his voice cracking. There were tears running down his cheeks as well.

"I don't care." You said stubbornly, getting off the floor. "Get out Stefan. I was fine without you for the last five months so I sure as hell don't need you now. I can raise this baby by myself." You whispered, wiping away the tears with your sleeves.

Stefan got up to his feet, his eyes trying to beg yours for forgiveness. "This is our baby Y/N. I'm never going to leave you two ever again. I'm staying and that's final." He said firmly.

You shook your head, your hands balling into fists. You don't know how but as a wave of hatred for him washed in, you found yourself hitting Stefan repeatedly, crying into his chest. "I hate you so much Stefan Salvatore. I want nothing to do with you!" You cried.

He had his arms wrapped around you, holding you the whole time. He didn't even try to stop you, he knew you had pent-up emotions that needed to be let out. "I love you too baby, so much." He whispered against your hair, kissing the top of your head repeatedly while you two cried in each other's arms.


	64. Stefan - Human Puppet

You were working a double shift at the hospital, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Being a nurse wasn't that easy. You were always overly tired, exhausted, and felt like you were going to drop dead at any second, but it was all worth it. You loved helping people. You enjoyed slaving away every day to those in need because you were genuinely a good person that cared about people. So, no matter how much you complained about your day, there wasn't anything else you would rather do.

While you were walking towards your next patients room, you noticed a man standing in the hallway. He was staring at the wall without any emotion, which seemed odd. You inched closer to him, examining him. He physically looked fine – fit even. "Sir, are you okay?" You asked worriedly.

The man smiled at you. It didn't look like an approachable smile, in fact, it scared you. "I'm better now that you're here." His eyes darkened, there seemed to be veins underneath them that surfaced. He quickly grabbed hold of you, his hands holding your head in place.

You wanted to scream but nothing came out, you didn't even fight him. Your boy went stiff against him. "Please don't. I haven't lived." You muttered softly, shaking in his tight grip.

He went rigid as well, his hold loosening. "What?" He asked confused.

You took a deep breath, your body turning around to face his. Your pleading eyes stared into his confused ones. He didn't seem so scary up close. The weird part was that he looked gorgeous. "You're about to kill me or something, right? I still have patients left to see today… So, whatever you're going to do, can it wait? I'm the only nurse on the floor right now." You explained, gulping.

The guy's eyes widened. Instead of slitting your neck, his lips curved into a smile, he even started chuckling. "I was about to suck you dry of your blood and you're more worried about other people?" He asked, bewildered.

You nodded, your brows furrowing. "What do you mean suck me dry… Like a…" You muttered.

"A vampire." He finished, grinning.

You turned around to run for your life but in a flash, he was in front of you. "You're not going to scream or be scared." He demanded, calmly. You suddenly felt at ease.

"Why aren't you killing me?" You whispered.

"I find you intriguing, plus killing everyone and anyone I meet hasn't really been fun lately. I think I'll keep you alive… For now." He spoke so softly, you wouldn't even think he was psychotic.

You were startled as you heard your name being called on the intercom, asking you to check up on a specific patient. "I'll be back for you later tonight, Y/N." He was gone.

* * *

For the next couple of months, you began hanging out with mysterious gorgeous guy almost every day. _His name was Stefan._ You two had gotten so close, he even killed people in front of you. You didn't appreciate it obviously but he kept compelling you to remain calm, so you didn't really have a choice. You were roped into the world of vampires and werewolves, and now it was too late to back out. From everything Stefan told you, you gathered that his humanity was shut off. You wondered what he would have been like if you two met under different circumstances. A gut feeling told you that you would have liked the person he was.

One day, you two were hanging out on the roof of the hospital you worked at. "I'm going out of town for a week. They need me to train other nurses at a nearby hospital out of the city." You explained, looking at all the people coming in and out of the hospital through the main entrance. Everything seemed so small and insignificant when you were this high up.

"Get someone else to train them, you're staying here." Stefan commanded.

You glared at him, annoyed at the fact that he thought he could control you. Of course, he could with a single look but that was beside the point. "You can't tell me what to do Stefan. You can occupy yourself with other things." You were about to head back till he grabbed your arm, pulling you against his body.

"Are you forgetting I can break you like a damn twig if I want?" He asked menacingly.

You pursed your lips. "Okay, do it. Kill me Stefan, throw me off this roof now. I dare you." You urged, crossing your arms in front of you.

Stefan stared at you longingly, his forehead creasing because of how hard he was thinking. It was as if he did want to kill you but didn't know how, like he was hesitating. "Leave." He ordered, staring into your eyes. You complied and did exactly as he said.

You left the city for seven days, expecting to come back to a very pissed off Stefan. Instead, there was nothing. _He was gone._ You hadn't heard of any news of him for almost two months till he showed up to your house one day.

There he was, standing by your door frame in all his glory. Something was different about him though. He didn't look cocky or dangerous anymore. He seemed hurt, like he reeked of guilt. "I didn't expect to see you again." You mumbled, holding your door halfway open.

"I wanted to come apologize for everything I did to you in person." His eyes were fixated on you, you could tell he truly meant it. _His humanity was on._

You opened the door wide for him, motioning for him to come in. "You don't owe me anything Stefan, it's not like we're friends or anything." You fidgeted awkwardly with your fingers, not really knowing what to say to him. _How could you explain to him you actually felt hurt that he left without saying a God damn word?_

Stefan's jaw tightened. He slowly moved his hands towards your face, the back of his fingers gently tracing down the side of your cheek. "You don't mean that." He whispered, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Why did he have to act cute when you were trying to stay strong? "I'm glad you're back to normal." You changed subjects.

He smiled softly, his hand dropping back to his side. "I have you to thank for that, Y/N."

You smiled back at him. "Are you okay with everything?" You asked worriedly. You knew his history, he told you before that every time he had his humanity turned back on, he had to face the consequences of everything he's done when it was off.

Stefan's serious expression returned, you could tell all jokes aside, something was bothering him. "I haven't been feeling good ever since I switched it back on, that's why I'm here." He confessed.

You didn't understand why he came to you, it's not like you had any idea what he was feeling. You were merely a human. "I don't think there's anything I can do unless there's something _physically_ wrong." You tried making it clear that you didn't know how to fix the emotional side of his problems.

He stepped closer to you, making you step back towards the wall. Even with his humanity back on, you were still afraid of him. He took a deep breath, sensing it. "You're the reason I'm myself again, Y/N. You managed to make me smile and laugh while I wasn't supposed to feel _anything_. _You brought me back._ " He muttered, cupping your cheeks with his hands. They felt so warm, you were practically turning into a puddle.

You wrapped your hands around his wrists, holding his in place. This was too much pressure to bear on your shoulders. "I'm scared Stefan, I don't want to see you like that ever again." You admitted.

He closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against yours. "I know." He breathed, licking his lower lip. "I promise I'm going to do whatever I can to be a better person for you Y/N. I swear it." He added.

You believed him. You didn't want to, but you did. "Okay, I'll help you." You giggled, seeing the happiness erupt on his face. _He was so attractive when he wasn't trying to bite into your jugular._


	65. Stefan - Chemistry Buddies

You were in chemistry class with Stefan, your best friend. Class ended about two hours ago but you two were still stuck here, cramming for tomorrow's exam. As smart as Stefan was, you weren't anywhere near like him. _You actually needed to sit down and read the same paragraph repeatedly to understand what was going on._

It was hard concentrating on the task at hand when your crush was sitting merely two feet away from you. The way Stefan parted his lips whenever he was reading something or the way his hand curled sexily around his pencil, God you were crazy about him. Your sexual drive over him was just at its peak point lately, you were practically going to combust with all the fantasies you kept having about your friend. Can you blame yourself though? _He was hot._

Clearing his throat, Stefan's eyes widened as he stared at you awkwardly. "Are you going to keep sucking on that pencil while looking at me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

You came out of your daze, looking between him and the pencil. You were imagining it was his dick. "Uh… Why are you even looking at me?" You questioned, turning the table around.

Stefan got up from his seat and in a few short strides, he was hovering over your desk. His arms were on either side of your table, trapping you in. His broad shoulders were so muscly, it was hard to look away from them. "It's hard not to look when I'm imagining your mouth doing other things to me." He whispered huskily, reaching over with his hand and brushing your cheek with the back of his fingers.

You shivered at the sudden touch, every nerve in your body awakening. The simplicity of his words created a pool of wetness in your panties. Stefan closed his eyes and took a big whiff, smelling your desire for him. His eyes shot open, this time darker. With one swift motion of his hand, he scattered all your books and pencils off the table and onto the floor. "Get up." He ordered.

You swallowed hard and without hesitation did as he asked. You stood there awkwardly, balancing your weight from one leg to another while he looked you up and down. You were wearing a blouse with a skirt. Something inside you told you Stefan liked your attire.

After he was done admiring you, he pulled you by the arm, the sudden movement making you trip against him. He wasted no time latching his lips onto yours, kissing you hungrily. You didn't have time to think or to pull back, your mouth fell in sync with his. You didn't know where this sudden kiss was coming from but you weren't going to question it. You had the biggest crush on Stefan Salvatore since he came to this town, and finally, he felt something for you too.

Stefan cupped your ass with his hands and lifted you up, delicately placing you on your desk. "I'm going to taste you now." He said between kisses, pulling down your panties. "I'm going to make you come over and over again with my mouth, till you're begging me to stop because your body can't take anymore orgasms." He breathed, raising your skirt and parting your legs.

You nodded repeatedly, sucking on his lower lip. You bit down on it harshly, making him groan. He pulled back slightly, looking at your parted legs. He smirked at the fact that you were already so wet and ready for him, your pussy was glistening under the light. "My, my, little Y/N. I can't wait to feel you cum in my mouth." With that, he darted forward, his tongue expertly flicking your swollen clit back and forth.

You forgot how to coherently form sentences at that point. You couldn't do anything except hold your legs wide, your eager pussy craving more at every single lick. You placed your hands on his head, holding him in place, your moans filling the classroom. "Yes, God, yes!" You shouted, feeling him insert two fingers inside of you. You threw your head back, pulling on his hair.

"Stefan, baby. Say my name when you're going to come." He panted, curling his fingers inside of you, hitting your sweet spot. You obliged and came undone around his fingers, your juices coating his tongue. Your legs were still quivering from your powerful orgasm but he didn't stop, his forceful mouth continued eating you out, making your body jerk.

Just like he vowed, he made you come repeatedly. You lost count after the third time. By now, you were soaked in sweat, your legs were practically like noodles. You were gasping for air; your body was exhausted from all the orgasms he had given you. "St-Stefan." You breathed, feeling his hand squeeze your breast, making you whimper. "I can't anymore, pl-please…" You moaned out, feeling him bite on your sensitive bundle of nerve.

You felt him smile against your pussy. He placed a sweet kiss on your clit one last time before getting back up on his feet. While you were recovering your strength, Stefan undid his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. "I'm not done with you yet, baby." He grinned and pulled you up on your feet, bending you over the desk. He spanked your ass so hard, you were sure he left his handprint on it. "I'm gonna fuck this ass one day, when you're up for it." He rubbed his hand softly on the spot he hit, making you whimper in pain and pleasure. You didn't know where this side of Stefan was coming from but fuck, it was sexy. You weren't going to argue with whoever this person was, not right now. "But for now, I'm going to fill your pussy with my cock. You want that?" He asked, rubbing the tip of his manhood against your wet slit.

You nodded, earning another painful slap on your ass. "Say it, Y/N. Tell me what you want." He commanded.

You pushed your ass back against him, making his cock swell even more. "Please Stefan, please fuck me." You begged, biting down on your lip as you felt him yank you by the hair.

Stefan lifted your leg up, placing it on the desk. He positioned himself at your entrance and quickly pushed his whole length inside of you, making you gasp at how big he was.

"You're." Thrust. "So." Thrust. "Fucking." Thrust. "Tight."

He was right. You couldn't even remember when was the last time you had sex with someone. "Harder." You ordered, meeting every single one of his thrusts.

He obeyed without any hesitation and soon enough, his thrusts were frantic. The room was filled with the smell of your sex, your moans, and his groans. As you felt your release coming, you slid your hand down your body and began rubbing your clit. Stefan pulled out, making you whimper at the loss of contact. "So impatient." He muttered, turning you around and kissing you hard on the mouth. His tongue danced with yours, you could practically still taste yourself.

Stefan lifted you up once again, placing you on the desk. However, this time, instead of using his tongue, he filled you up completely with his thick cock, making you two moan at the feeling. You loved hearing your skin slap against his, his balls hitting your ass repeatedly made you wetter at the thought of having them in your mouth next time. Now, watching Stefan fuck you felt so intimate. Your eyes gazed into his, refusing to back down.

The intimacy you two were sharing was bringing you close to your edge again. Your fingers quickly made their way to your clit, rubbing it vigorously. Stefan reached a tentative hand over to your neck, wrapping his fingers around it. "Do you know how crazy you made me when you rub your legs together in class while you look at me?" He asked, closing his eyes, trying to hold himself back from his release. "I know you're thinking about getting fucked by this cock Y/N." His hand tightened around your neck, choking you.

You couldn't say anything, you could barely breathe. You were gasping for air, your fingers and his thrusts continued seeking your release for the hundredth time. Luckily, you didn't have to wait too long. The feeling of Stefan choking you and the fact that he was talking dirty to you drove you over the edge. You tightened unimaginably around his cock, squirting all over it. Feeling you squeeze him, Stefan pulled out and held his hard length, spurting his hot semen all over your stomach and pussy, coating you in his cum.

"Y/N." You heard Stefan whisper. You couldn't speak, you were too tired from your earthshattering orgasms. "Y/N!" He shouted repeatedly, shaking you.

Your eyes sprung open. You were laying on your desk, in your chemistry class. You had paper glued to your cheek. Stefan's hand was on your shoulder, he was worriedly shaking you awake. _Oh my fucking God, this was only a dream._


	66. Stefan - You're Mine

You were getting ready for your date with the hot new resident from the hospital where you worked. Josh was nice, sweet, and nothing like your ex-boyfriends. _Thank God for that._

Looking at yourself in front of the mirror, you smiled at how happy you've been lately. A couple of months ago, you were completely lost. You had thought you were cursed – fated to be unhappy for the rest of your life. You didn't like to be miserable, you were sick and tired of it. So, you took it one day at a time. You started working at the hospital, you made friends, and you even went on crappy dates like normal people. However, you knew this particular date was not going to be horrible like the past ones.

Hearing the doorbell ring, you looked at your attire one last time. _You looked hot._ Your hair was in loose curls and you were wearing a blue dress that complimented your eyes. As you quickly made your way to the front door, you threw your cellphone inside your purse. You opened the door, a flirtatious smile subtly rested on your face. However, it soon disappeared as you saw it wasn't Josh at the front door.

"Stefan." You whispered, your hand lingering on the doorknob.

"Good evening Y/N, you look ravishing as always." He smirked.

Stefan Salvatore was your ex-boyfriend of two years, the one that scarred you and made you think you couldn't possibly be happy with anyone ever again. He was a vampire – _a monster_. You two were happy during your relationship at first, but then his true colors had come out. Whenever he'd switch back to his ripper form, you tried your hardest to bring him back. Eventually, you had grown tired of it. You didn't need this kind of drama in your life, you wanted a normal relationship with a _human_. So, you broke it off with Stefan.

"You need to leave, I'm busy." You stated, closing the door.

Stefan trapped his foot between the door and kicked it open easily, making you jump back. He stepped inside, he loved the fact that he could do as he pleased since he was once invited in many years ago. "Busy with that Ken lookalike from your job?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. "You don't need to worry about him anymore, I snapped his neck on my way here." He smiled at you and walked into your living room nonchalantly.

Every nerve in your body wanted you to strangle him to death but you knew it was of no use. He could easily rip your throat out. "Why the hell did you come back Stefan?" You were hurt, you loathed him for what he did to Joshua. He was genuinely _good_ , he didn't deserve to be roped up in this bloody mess.

Stefan stood in front of your fireplace and eyed every single picture that was perfectly placed in order. "You got rid of all our pictures." He took the portrait that you had with your cat in his hands and smiled at it, his fingers gently grazing over your face.

Not only did the damn bastard have the nerve to walk into your home, but he also had the guts to touch your things as if you two were still friends or something. You pranced over to his side, your heels clicking the hardwood floor and you tried prying the picture off his hands but he held it above your head, grinning.

"We broke up." You said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now give it to me." Your face was serious, you were not in the mood to joke around.

Stefan stepped closer to you, making you back up against the fireplace. You shivered as the cold feeling of the brick touched your bare skin. "Beg me." He whispered huskily, leaning forward.

His lips were dangerously close to yours, you could smell the bourbon off his breath. Your legs couldn't move, it's like you were glued to the floor. Your breathing hitched as you felt your heart skip a beat. Even months after you two had broken up, Stefan still made you feel weak. You detested him even more.

You placed your hands on his chest, pushing him away with every ounce of strength you had. "Why the hell are you here Stefan?" You asked again, this time your tone more unfriendly than before.

Stefan smiled and composed himself as he set the picture back down. "I'm here to make sure you don't forget about me. I was bored and had free time, so I came to see what you were up to." He sat down on your couch and started petting your sleepy cat, making him purr in his sleep. _Traitor._

Your hands balled into fists, your nails were digging into your palm. "What I'm up to?" You asked, your voice laced with sarcasm. "I have a new job, I have friends… I have a normal life that doesn't involve people's necks snapping or my boyfriend biting down on my best friend's jugular because he's freaking mad at me!" You shouted, making your cat's head turn in your direction.

Stefan chuckled at your little outburst. "You're still so cute when you get mad." He licked his lower lip and continued. "Meredith was annoying, she had it coming." He flashed you a sly grin.

He was insane, that was the only thing you could think of. Why else would his ass be here months after you two had broken up? "Okay Stefan. You win. You killed Josh, and once again you've proven I can't be happy. Is there anything else that you could possibly want?" Your eyes stung, you wanted to cry. You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had broken you though, so you tried your hardest to stay monotone.

He got up from the couch, his tall frame surpassing your petite self once again. "I want you to regret ever breaking up with me, Y/N. I want you to think of my face every single time you try to move on with some pathetic human that doesn't even compare to me." He spoke softly and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You winced at his touch. "Why are you doing this to me Stefan? Why can't you just let me move on." You said it more like a statement than a question.

He half-smiled and cupped your cheeks with his large hands, resting his forehead against yours. You two stood in a couple of seconds in silence, listening to each other's heavy breathing. For one split second, you almost felt like this was like old times. Like he was your old Stefan, the loving one that didn't have a single evil bone in his body. That moment was short-lived.

"Because you're mine, Y/N. You're going to be mine until the end of time, and I'm going to remind you every time you try to move on." He caressed your nose with his, his thumbs lightly tracing your cheeks.

A tear unwillingly escaped the corner of your eye, which Stefan easily wiped away. "Please just let me go. We can both be happy." You were trying to plead with him.

Stefan shook his head, the wrinkles on his forehead creasing. "I can't be happy without you, and I know for a fact that you still want me. I can hear your heartbeat increasing every time I'm in the room Y/N. Does Joshua make you feel the same way?" He asked.

He was right, he still had this insane effect on you that no one else could ever have. But you didn't want to be with him – you didn't want to be with a serial killer. "I can't do this Stefan. I can't, and I won't." You repeated.

The frown on Stefan's face was quickly replaced with a rehearsed evil smile. "Then I guess I'll have to kill every new person that comes into your life. Try to move on as many times as you want, just think of the number of dead bodies that are going to be piling up in your backyard." He quickly placed a chaste kiss on your forehead and vanished.


	67. Enzo - Augustine Hottie

_Dear diary, I think about him constantly. Even though our encounters are brief, I feel like I have a connection with him that cannot be explained. I've never touched him, kissed him, or even talked to him without metal bars separating us but I can feel myself falling for Enzo. Is it wrong to want someone that goes against everything your father has taught you?_

Your father was a member of the Augustine Society – he was their _famous_ doctor. While growing up, one day, you finally decided to go into his laboratory even though you were forbidden. Once you were there, you saw that he was holding a man captive. Your father couldn't make you forget what you saw, as such, he opted to make you believe that vampires were freaks of nature that had to be locked away. As much as you wanted to believe him, you couldn't help but feel drawn to the sad looking man that was locked away for days. Whenever your father was away from the house, you would constantly tip toe your way down to his laboratory to talk to Enzo, _the vampire_. You two have been friends for what felt like years now that you were all grown up.

Clutching your diary to your side, you realized you were missing him. You decided to pay him a little visit.

"You look like crap." You mentioned, sitting down in front of the metal jail bars with your diary neatly tucked away between the folds of your legs.

Enzo chuckled, his laugh soon muffled with coughs. "I've been better." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold damp wall.

You knew he was trying to be strong but he was incredibly damn weak. Your father only gave him one ounce of blood per day – it was barely enough to sustain him. Normally, you never did anything to help, but today you just couldn't help feeling an immense amount of guilt in the pit of your stomach. As much as you were supposed to loathe him for being nature's abomination, you couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

Without uttering another word, you placed your diary on the floor and got up on your two feet. You walked towards the fridge and took out a blood bag. You knew your father wouldn't notice if one or two were gone – his fridge was stacked with dozens of them.

Taking a deep breath, you made your way back towards Enzo's side. "Take this." You mumbled, holding out the bag in the cell.

Enzo cocked his head up, his face scrunched up in confusion. It was short lasted as he made his way towards you in a flash and took hold of your arm, his fingers digging into your skin. "You know I can just bite down on your wrist now and drain you of every single drop of your blood, right?" He huskily whispered, making you realize this is the first time you two have been touching.

You ignored the shivers you felt and gulped. "I know you won't do anything Enzo, we're _friends_." You said the last part, shaking the blood bag for him to take.

He hurriedly grabbed it and ripped through it with his fangs, drinking every single drop like a starved man, which he was. "Thank you, love." He flashed you his sexy Enzo grin.

You were about to sit down on the floor again before realizing your diary was gone. Enzo laughed, holding it up. "Looking for this?" He asked, dangling the diary in your face like it was some prized possession.

You glared at him in utter annoyance. "Give. It. Back." You tried mustering up your most threatening voice.

Enzo flipped through the pages and cleared his throat as he began reading your most personal thoughts. "Dear diary, I just can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop wondering how his hand would feel in mine, how the taste of his lips would feel, and how his di-" You shrieked against the metal bars, stopping him.

"Give it back you bastard!" You yelled, holding onto the metal bars as you yelled at him. You were so close to him, it was dangerous. If it pleased him, he could easily take hold of both your arms and snap them like twigs.

Enzo stopped laughing and set the diary down. He placed his hands above yours and gently caressed your knuckles with his thumbs, giving you butterflies all over again. "Your father would kill you for even having these thoughts Y/N…" He whispered, staring at you intently.

You sighed and took hold of his cold hands, wishing you could feel more than just this. "He's not that bad Enzo, I promise." As soon as the words left your mouth, you regretted it. You were telling Enzo that the man that was torturing him day and night wasn't that evil. "I'm sorry." You said shyly, looking down to the ground.

Enzo somehow managed to cup your chin through the bars and lift your face up. "Now, now, love. He is your father after all." He sighed and took your hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Don't apologize." He softly said.

God, you hated how close he was yet so damn far. You wanted to feel his lips elsewhere. "I... I should go. He'll be back anytime." You swallowed hard and squeezed his hands one last time before running back upstairs. You ignored the look of sadness he had on his face.

/Flash-forward a couple of days /

It was Christmas and your family was hosting their annual shindig where they showed off the research they discovered with Enzo.

You were wearing a silky long red dress that hugged your curves perfectly. After looking in the mirror one last time, you made your way downstairs to the party. You saw Enzo from the corner of your eye in a small cage, looking like some animal that was there for everyone's admiration. You smiled softly at him, trying to hide all the guilt and sadness that you felt inside. After catching up with everyone at the party, you made your way discreetly to his side.

"You look so ravishing in that dress… You're lucky that I'm in here, and that I can't do anything about it." Enzo whispered huskily, only loud enough for you to hear.

Your cheeks burned up in response. "Tell me what you would do." You knew this was wrong but you couldn't help it, you needed to hear it from him. Something about your little conversation being in public made this so much better.

Enzo smirked and gripped the bars, leaning his face close to yours so that his lips were merely inches away from your ear. "I'd whisk you away upstairs to your bedroom and ravage your body over and over again." He licked his lower lip. "I'd claim you as mine all night long Y/N." You turned around and met his intense gaze, your panties getting wetter by the second. Enzo inhaled deeply, as if he could smell your arousal. He grinned.

You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear and awkwardly coughed, trying to calm down your lady parts. "Enzo… I…" Your words were soon interrupted by your father.

"Y/N, dear, get away from there. It's dangerous being too close!" He shouted angrily, putting an arm around you and pushing you away so that you weren't close to Enzo anymore. He took a crystal glass in his hand and hit the side of it with a fork, calling everyone's attention. "Thank you for joining our family in tonight's celebration." He started off with, putting the glass on the table. He walked towards your aunt and held out her wrist. "I wanted to show everyone how easily the human flesh could heal with the help of our guest of honor's blood." He grinned, slitting your aunt's wrist as she winced in pain.

Your father made his way towards Enzo's cell and opened it, dragging Enzo by his handcuffs. In a second, Enzo broke his own hand and gripped your father by the throat – biting down on his neck. Everyone screamed in horror as everyone started running away.

Your cries were muffled by everyone else's, your knees weak as you fell to the floor. "He's still alive Y/N." Enzo said, realizing you thought he was dead. He put his arms around you and picked you up bridal style, hurriedly carrying you away from the scene of horror.

After Enzo set you down on your feet, your breathing hitched up knowing you two were finally alone without anything separating you. If he wanted, he could have ripped your head off. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, putting his hands on your shoulders and holding you at arm's length. "I actually quite fancy you." He smiled softly. Even with your father's blood all over his shirt, he looked so damn sexy.

You inched closer to him and put your hands on his chest, taking in the fact that you could fully touch him now. "You can't stay here." You whispered softly, your eyes tearing up. You knew if he stayed they would kill him. "You have to leave before his friends get here." You sniffled.

Enzo wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body against his, his hands fisting in your hair. "I'm going to come back for you Y/N." He kissed the side of your head, running his fingers down your long hair. He pulled back looked at you intently.

You inched your hand close to his face, your fingers running down his cheek. His nose flared up as he got a whiff of the blood running through your veins. He gripped your wrist hard, bringing it up to his lips, making you gasp. However, instead of biting on it, he softly placed kisses on your skin, sending jolts throughout your body.

Without warning you, Enzo grabbed you by the back of your head and crashed his lips against yours. Without any hesitation, you wrapped both your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Your lips mold perfectly together, his hands sliding down your sides as you moaned through the kiss.

After a couple of moments, he broke apart from the kiss. "Wait for me love, I promise I'll be back for you." He whispered, his forehead resting against yours. You closed your eyes, breathing heavily.

Once you opened them, Enzo was gone.


	68. Enzo - Canadian Eh?

It's been two months since you moved to Montreal, Canada. The city was vibrant, multicultural, and full of life. It was completely different than Mystic Falls. Unlike your old town, not everyone in Montreal knew each other. In fact, there was more than one high school and hangout place. The city was probably hundred times the size of Mystic Falls. It was much safer, too.

You didn't move here because you particularly hated your old town. You needed the sudden change because Enzo, your boyfriend, died two months ago. Being in Mystic Falls just made you depressed and you knew he wouldn't have wanted that for you. You needed a fresh start, and coming to a new city was the next best thing. Even if leaving all your friends behind hurt you more than you wanted to admit.

This morning was a boring day like any other. Getting out of bed was a struggle but you knew you had to do it. Enzo would have wanted you to move on with your life – to make the most of it. You two had plans to grow old together, travel and see the world, to make something out of yourselves. You wanted to continue fulfilling every single one of his wishes even if it meant doing it without him.

As you were about to leave your apartment, your cellphone rang. You quickly grabbed it, praying silently it was a call saying your class was cancelled. "Hello?" You asked, waiting impatiently for the voice on the other end.

 _Dead silence._

"I'm just going to hang up now…" You awkwardly mumbled into the phone before hanging up. You heard a honk on the phone just as you hung up, and you could have sworn the same honk was outside your window. _Weird._

Without wasting another second, you quickly strutted out of your apartment and into your car. You drove as fast as humanly possible to your school. The downside of Montreal was the insane amount of traffic and construction wherever you went. So, going to places took way more time than it did in Mystic Falls. However, you knew it was something you could eventually get used to. No city was perfect, after all.

When you hopped out of your car, you noticed a familiar silhouette catching your eye from the corner of the street. You turned your head in that direction, gasping. You dropped your car keys, letting it fall to the ground, and covered your mouth with your hands. It was him. You knew it couldn't be real, Enzo was dead. He was in hell somewhere paying for all the sins that he committed, you knew it for a fact.

You closed your eyes, your lips pressed into a thin line. As a crowd of people passed in front of you, you opened your eyelids. He was gone. You let out a deep breath that you were holding involuntarily, shaking your head. You quickly grabbed your keys off the ground, cursing at yourself for having these ridiculous hallucinations of him.

Of course when Enzo passed away, you had visions of him at first. You went from spending every single second of the day with someone to having them suddenly gone. It was normal to imagine his presence still there with you. However, after a while, the visions stopped. You didn't understand why they appeared again suddenly out of the blue, two months later.

Pushing all thoughts of your dead ex-boyfriend aside, you quickly made your way to class. Your new University had thousands of students always roaming around. Thus, getting to your classroom felt like World War III.

"Y/N." You heard someone whisper in the corridor. You whirled your head around, not seeing where the sound was coming from. "Y/N." You heard again. You felt numb – like walls were suffocating you in. It was Enzo's voice you kept hearing in your head.

It took every single ounce of your strength not to break down crying in the middle of the corridor. You couldn't move, you couldn't think. You didn't know how to react. You felt like the air out of your lungs was being sucked out – like you suddenly forgot how to breathe. You were having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway.

While gasping for air, you quickly ran into a classroom, slamming the door behind you. The class was empty. _Or so you thought._

"Missed me, love?" Someone whispered from the corner of the room.

Your eyes widened at the sight before you. Enzo was sitting on a desk, his lips curved into a sly smile. This time, your vision felt so much more real than everything else you previously made up in your mind. His voice even seemed so fucking real.

"I'm going crazy." You muttered to yourself, covering your eyes with your face. You let your hands fall to your side, hoping he would be gone. _He was still there._

Enzo got up from his seat and in a few short steps, he was right in front of you. "This is real, Y/N." He said sternly, placing his hands on your shoulders and holding you at arm's length.

You shook your head in disbelief, the tears pooling in your eyes. "You can't be real. I saw Stefan rip your heart out – I saw your body burning to ashes. I saw you incinerating to nothing in front of me." You whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Enzo continued. "That's right but Bonnie found a way. The door to the other side was opened and a lot of us got out. The first thing I did was look for you but your friends told me you had left. They didn't even know where you went." He gazed at you intensely, trying to ease your freaked-out expression. "They tried calling but your number couldn't be reached." He added.

Tears slipped down your cheek, which he brushed away easily with his thumbs. "I changed my number after I moved… I didn't want to talk to them anymore. They reminded me too much of what I lost." You choked out a sob and threw your arms around his neck. Enzo slipped his arms around your waist, his fingers running through your soft hair.

"I've missed you so damn much." He whispered against your hair. Pulling back slightly, he began kissing every single inch of your face. "You weren't that easy to find, you know that?" He chuckled and pressed his lips to yours.

You cries were soon turned into fits of giggles. "I just can't believe this is real." You mumbled between kisses, your hands roaming every part of his body. He was really there – you could feel him. His warmth, his touch, his smell. He wasn't a figment of your imagination anymore.

"And why'd you pick this busy city of all places?" He questioned, cupping your face in his big hands. "You think you're Canadian, eh?" He joked.

You laughed, placing your hands above his. "I'm never letting you go again." You vowed.

Enzo nodded and pecked your lips once more. "I told you I would always come back for you, my love. Don't ever doubt me for a second." He kissed the bridge of your nose. "I bought us two tickets for Greece – we're leaving tonight." He said, grinning.


	69. Tyler - Jealous Wolf

You were at a party _trying_ your hardest to enjoy yourself. It was hard to actually have some fun while your crush was standing ten feet away, barely acknowledging your presence. Tyler was mostly preoccupied with keeping other desperate girls hydrated. Literally. He was pouring shots down the throats of every remotely attractive girl that came his way. You didn't want to keep standing there, looking like a creep. However, you couldn't help it. You've had the biggest crush on him since grade school. Since he was a dumb jock, he didn't even notice.

Sighing, you took a long chug from your cup. Beer didn't taste that good when you were drowning your sorrows in it.

"Having fun?" Your face quickly followed the direction of the all too familiar voice, your face already beaming. God, he was so fucking sexy ever since he triggered his werewolf gene. In fact, his newly formed muscles were very much to your liking.

Awkwardly nodding, you opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Whenever he was around, you were mostly flustered and lost all trail of thought. As you were about to say something, you were both interrupted by Claudia – a girl from your senior class.

"Come on Ty, we're doing body shots." She said in what was meant to be a seductive tone.

Tyler glanced at you and held out his hand for you to take, a small smile forming on his lips. "Come on, Y/N. It'll be fun." He chipped in.

You shook your head. "No thanks but you go ahead." You noticed Claudia's glare from the corner of your eye. _She was so inviting._

Sighing, Tyler retracted his hand and nodded slightly, his lips firmly pressed together. He knew better than to push you. You were the shy girl from your class – the one that always played it safe. You weren't even going to come to this stupid Salvatore party. The only reason you came was because Elena, your best friend, was dating Stefan. She dragged you along with false promises, telling you it would be fun.

"Well, that was pathetic." Someone said in an unamused tone behind you.

You whirled around, coming face-to-face with the oldest Salvatore brother. "I don't know what you're talking about." You mumbled, walking towards the bar and pouring yourself another drink. You could tell Damon was following right behind you. You always had this uneasy feeling whenever he was around.

"Oh please. I spotted your embarrassing little exchange with the wolf boy from a mile away." He took a sip of his bourbon, a smirk on his lips.

You scowled at him, not understanding why he was picking on you today. Usually, he would be off somewhere trying to steal Stefan's girl. "Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about Damon." You let your hair fall in front of your face, trying to hide your blatant expression.

Chuckling, he stepped closer to you and tucked your hair behind your ear. "You're telling me you haven't imagined yourself getting down and dirty with Tyler?" He cooed.

Your eyes widened as you blushed. You despised how straightforward Damon was at times. "Even if I have, he doesn't like me anyway." You admitted, taking a sip of your beer.

Damon shook his head in disappointment and placed his arm around you, making you both walk towards the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. "You haven't been using the right techniques, my little Y/N." He placed his hands on your hips, bringing you closer to him. "You have to make him want you, and the best way to do it is by using someone." He whispered in your ear.

You placed your hands against Damon's chest, hesitating on if you should go with what he was saying or push him away. "You mean… I should make him jealous?" You asked quizzically.

He nodded, swaying you both against the beat of the music. "If there's one thing I'm good at doing, it's making other men jealous with my dashing good looks." He grinned, holding your hand in his and turning you around.

Maybe Damon was right, you thought. _What was there to lose anyway?_ Your back was against his chest, your ass grinding against his crotch. If you were fully sober, this was something you would have never considered in a million years.

Damon placed his hands on your hips, his lips dangerously close to your neck. You felt he was enjoying this way too much than he was supposed to but your drunken mind didn't stop him. Without asking permission, he lightly placed kisses down your neck.

You didn't want to admit that his lips felt good but it did. You threw your head back against his chest, giving him access to more skin. "I don't think it's working." You mumbled, your eyes closed and your lips slightly parted.

He chuckled against your neck, giving you goosebumps. "I think you're wrong." He simply put before you felt someone's strong grip on your arm, bringing you back to reality. You opened your ears to see an enraged Tyler, his face completely red. His nose was flaring, his eyes staring at Damon with daggers in them.

"What the hell are you doing with this guy Y/N? Don't you know who he is?" He spat angrily, shouting in your face.

"Hello – I'm standing right here." Damon said sarcastically, waving his hands in front of Tyler.

Tyler grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled in his face, his eyes practically turning yellow. "You better leave before I rip your throat out." He hissed.

Damon gripped Tyler's arms, his eyes darkening as well. "Last time I checked, this was the Salvatore boarding house. Now between us, which one is a Salvatore?" He shot back.

Tyler blinked – his eyes turning back to normal. He abruptly let Damon go and took a deep breath. "I'll go then." He said, making his way to the door through the massive crowd.

You looked at Damon and smiled at him, thanking him silently. He nodded in return. "Wait, Tyler!" You yelled, pushing your way through the massive amount of people. Finally, when you reached outside, you grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What do you want Y/N?" He asked annoyed, his breathing still ragged. You could tell he was trying extremely hard to control himself.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest, staring at him. "I want you to tell me why you were so damn pissed off." You demanded.

Tyler ran his fingers through his hair nervously, his eyes pleading with yours, trying to tell you to let it go. "Are you really going to make me say it?" He asked.

You stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he was saying. "Say what?" You asked, dumbfounded.

He took a deep breath and placed it hands in on your shoulders, his eyes boring into yours. "I was jealous watching you with Damon." He blurted out quickly. You could already tell he regretted it by the way he was acting.

You stared back at him in confusion. "Why?" You questioned.

Tyler groaned, realizing you weren't going to make this easy for him. "Because I fucking like you Y/N." He released a breath of air he was holding in and continued. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and seeing you with him made my blood boil. I don't like it when you give another guy your attention." He added.

A small part of you was screaming in joy but another part hated the fact that you had to go through such lengths to get him to admit his feelings. You placed your hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down. You could tell he was getting agitated. If there was one thing Tyler sucked at, it was expressing himself without feeling like his manhood was being taken away. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Did you know about my feelings?" You asked softly.

Tyler leaned into your touch, his cheek resting against your palm perfectly. He nodded. "I'm pretty sure everyone in school knows you've liked me since the first grade, Y/N." He smiled playfully, trying to ease the situation. This goofy version of Tyler was your absolute favorite, it was the one that made you fall for him in the first place.

Tyler placed an arm around your waist, making you step closer to him. You were trying your hardest not to get flustered but you knew you were terribly failing. "Then why didn't you make a move?" You were genuinely curious.

He cupped your face in his warm hands. "Because you're too good for me, don't you see that?" He stroked your cheeks with his thumb, his eyes lingering on your lips for a brief moment. "You've always been the good girl Y/N, and I'm bad news. I don't want to screw you up." He explained.

You scoffed and placed your hands above his. "Isn't that for me to decide?" You nervously wrapped your arms around his neck and got on the tip of your toes. "I can handle you Tyler. You're not as bad as you think you are." You whispered before placing your lips against his.

Shocked, Tyler didn't kiss you back at first. As soon as he registered the fact that you made the first move, he moved his lips softly in sync with yours. He wasn't your first kiss or anything but damn, kissing him just made every single nerve in your body feel alive.

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled between kisses, his hands sliding down your body and resting on your hips.

You smiled against his lips, your teeth playfully nibbling on his lower lip, making him groan. "Then don't." You simply added. You could care less if he hurt you, _it would have been worth it_.


	70. Rebekah - Star-Crossed Lovers

Your love life wasn't as easy as you wanted it to be. You thought that dating Rebekah Mikaelson was going to be fun, adventurous, and most importantly, without any drama. However, her family made it impossible for you two to be together. Niklaus, her older brother, always thought Rebekah should be with anyone but you. He thought she was going through some lesbian phase because of her passed failed relationships with men. He assumed that she was basically using you until another guy came along. _It was his way of trying to look out for you before anything bad happened._ On the other hand, Elijah and Kol thought that you two weren't a good match. In other words, that your relationship was doomed from the start.

"Y/N, love, I'm surprised to see you here." Klaus greeted you with a hug as you entered through the doors of the Mikaelson mansion.

You pulled back slightly and rolled your eyes. "I'm here almost every day to see Rebekah. Don't act surprised Nik." The weird thing was that Rebekah hadn't texted you that morning to come over. In fact, she didn't message you all day, which is precisely why you came over without any warning. It wasn't like her not to text you at least a sweet good morning message.

"I'm just hoping one day you miraculously won't show up anymore." He had his little sarcastic face on, something that he used all the time when it came to your relationship with his sister. Niklaus and you have been friends for almost two years now. You were one of the only people he felt he could trust, which was why he was very fond of you. No matter how much he liked you though, he wasn't quite pleased when his little sister caught your eye. You always felt like he was jealous because he wasn't getting your full attention anymore. He denied it though, he always argued that he didn't want to be stuck in the crossfire when your relationship with Rebekah would light up into flames.

"You're an ass." You lightly hit his shoulder. "Where's my girl?" You couldn't help but laugh at his fake gagging noise.

"Last time I checked, she was daggered in a coffin somewhere." He smirked. You didn't have time to question him or to react. Klaus quickly took out a syringe, plunging the needle straight into the side of your neck.

Your hands held onto him steadily, your body suddenly feeling like it was too heavy to carry. The last thing you remembered before everything went dark was seeing him lift you in his arms and carry you outside.

After a couple of hours, you woke up groggily on an unfamiliar bed, a sharp pain was seeping through your neck. You looked around the room, unable to tell where you were. The only thing you could recall was having a conversation with Klaus.

You got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Looking outside, you still didn't recognize anything.

"Don't bother, the land is secluded from everything and everyone. There's no way out of here." Klaus smirked, leaning against the doorway. He had such a smug look on his face, you would have done anything to have a white oak stake right about now.

"What the hell is this Niklaus? Take me home!" You demanded, not playing around.

He chuckled, making his way towards you in a few short strides. "You have two choices Y/N. You either dump my sister or I'll compel you to forget all about her." He threatened.

Your eyes widened, not understanding where this sudden hostility was coming from. Sure, he hated your relationship, but he would have never gone to these extreme lengths to do something to tear you apart from your girlfriend. _Would he?_ "She's going to find me Nik, and when she does, she's going to kill you." You were being completely stern with him.

He stepped closer to you, making you back up against the wall. Klaus put his hands on either side of your head, caging you in. You gulped. You wanted to be strong, especially for your girl, but it was hard when her freak of a hybrid older brother was all up in your face. _Literally._

"Rebekah would pick me over you in a heartbeat. We're bounded by blood Y/N. You're merely something to pass the time and you know it." His way of speaking was so soft, it was as if he wasn't uttering words that were cutting into your heart.

"You're supposed to be my friend Niklaus." You were appalled at how he could act like this with someone that was dear to him.

Klaus turned around, throwing his hands up exasperatedly in the air. " _I am your friend!_ That's why I'm trying to look out for you. Even noble Elijah thinks you two are doomed!" He was shouting at this point.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying. You didn't want to forget Rebekah, you loved her. She was the best God damn thing that happened to you in your whole life. You didn't want to break up with her either. You couldn't live without her. "I won't do it Nik. I don't care what you think, I'm going back home." You walked towards the exit.

Klaus reached you in vampire speed, his hands holding onto your shoulders firmly. You wanted to look away from his eyes but you couldn't, every fiber in your body told you to keep staring into them. "You are going to forget all about the Mikaelson family, including me and Rebekah." The tears from your eyes began slipping down your cheeks, your lips were quivering. "You are going to live a long and happy mundane life, away from anything supernatural." He added, letting go of you.

You looked around, feeling dazed and confused. Not only was there a man standing before you that you couldn't seem to recognize, but behind him, there was a beautiful blonde girl that walked in. _She was probably the most beautiful girl you had ever seen._

"What did you do to her you monster!" The girl yelled, holding the man up against the wall by his neck.

"Come on now, Rebekah. I just did you a favor." The man choked out, laughing.

Instead of bothering to reply, Rebekah snapped his neck, letting his limp body fall to the ground. "Come on, love. We've got to go." She said hurriedly, grabbing your hand and leading you outside.

You didn't understand what the fuck was going on or how you ended up here, especially with a stranger. "Who are you?" You feared for your life. How did a petite girl like her snap that guys neck like a twig? _She barely even flinched when she was holding him up with one hand._

"Oh, bloody hell, Nik compelled you." She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she drove off. "Long story short, I'm your girlfriend and you're in love with me." She smiled at you reassuringly, which didn't really convince you at all. However, something about the way she looked at you comforted you. "My brother, the evil bastard you saw, doesn't approve of our relationship so he tried making you forget me." Rebekah took your hand in hers, clutching onto it tightly.

You wanted to let go of her hand but something in the pit of your stomach was telling you not to. Her warm touch almost felt too familiar. "How do I know everything you're saying is true?" You asked, looking down at both your hands – they fit together perfectly.

Rebekah paused for a second, thinking. "Your parents named you after the first child that they had lost in a tragic boating accident." You looked at her in shock, this is something that you hadn't ever told anyone. "You also have a birth mark in the shape of a heart on your behind." She flashed you a small smile.

There was no doubting it anymore. Whoever this girl was, she knew you to the core. "How do we get my memories back?" You asked softly, looking out the window. You wanted to remember her more than anything. If this girl was worth telling personal things to, she definitely was a big part of your life.

Rebekah took a deep breath, her smile fading. "Only my brother can make you remember me. I'm going to make him though, don't worry love." She rubbed circles on the back of your hand with her thumb. "In the meantime, I plan on making you fall in love with me all over again." She grinned at you.


	71. Elijah - I'll Do Anything

You were spending some time with your older brother, Emmett. He was a new vampire so he was pretty much still adjusting to his new lifestyle. On the other hand, you were still human, and damn well proud.

"Where's your creepy boyfriend?" Emmett asked impatiently taping his foot on the ground. He was referring to Elijah.

You shot him a glare, hating the nickname he gave your man. "He's not creepy – _he's sweet_." You smiled to yourself.

Your romance with Elijah started because of Emmett. Somehow, he ended up getting turned by Klaus. He was supposed to act dead so that you'd never contact him again but he didn't have it in him to abandon his little sister. So, one night, he tip-toed into your bedroom and told you everything. You didn't believe it at first though. Hell, you even thought he was out of his damn mind. But after meeting the rest of the Mikaelson family and getting roped into their crazy world, you didn't have much choice.

No matter how much you hated knowing about the supernatural world, you were still glad that something positive came out of it. _Elijah._ He wasn't like any other man you'd ever encountered. For starters, he was genuinely nice. He opened doors for you, watched out for you, and always made sure you had everything and anything you needed. He was so damn old school too, it was actually sexy.

"I'm getting hungry, Y/N. I don't understand what's this ridiculous diet he's put me on." Your brother groaned, his knees bouncing faster. He was clutching onto his arms, he looked like an addict waiting on cocaine.

Elijah thought that your brother was too dependent on human blood, that he was basically abusing it unlike other new vampires. Your brother did always abuse pleasure by having an excess amount of it. He was also like that when he was a human, so you couldn't imagine what he was going through as a hybrid. Your smart boyfriend thought that he should train Emmett's needs with blood bags, basically allowing him to drink only from them. As soon as he'd have some self-control, he would be able to move onto blood straight from the vein.

"He'll be here soon." You half-smiled, praying you were right. It wasn't like Elijah to run late, his timing was always incredibly impeccable. Something must have been holding him up.

Your brother hid his face in the crook of his arms, you could tell he was trying to think about anything except the blood pulsating through your veins. You felt kind of bad for him. He was a vampire slash werewolf, but at the end of the day, he was still your big brother. The person that was always there for you when you needed them the most, your protector. And now that he was in a vulnerable state, you couldn't help but want to be there for him too.

"Emmett." You called out, earning zero reaction from him. "Em." You repeated, nudging his shoulder. "Drink from me." You held out your wrist, hoping you wouldn't regret this.

Emmett's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas, now you had his complete and undivided attention. "I can't do that… You're my little sister. That's gross." He made a disgusted face, which you completely saw through. You knew he was trying to be strong for you.

Holding your wrist up against him again, you nodded, letting him know it was okay. "I'll be fine, just do it. Make it quick." You muttered, turning the other way. You never in a million years thought you'd be giving your older brother permission to drink your blood. _Gross._

Emmett gulped, the veins under his eyes growing more prominent by the second. He could hear your heart beating, the blood rushing through your whole body. He felt it all with his newly heightened senses, all he could think about was sucking you dry. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around your arm, bringing you closer. He bit down on your wrist, his eyes closing as he slowly started drinking from you.

The pain wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Sure, it was uncomfortable and incredibly awkward, but it was bearable. You let him drink, both of you staying in silence. Well, Emmett wasn't quiet. His breathing was ragged, his grip on your arm was tightening. In fact, it started hurting a bit. "Em…" You whispered, trying to pull your arm away.

He wasn't letting go through, if anything, he was taking in bigger gulps of your blood, his eyes were completely dark at this point. "You're hurting me!" You shouted, trying to push him away. All your attempts were failing – you felt so damn lightheaded, you couldn't even wince anymore from the pain you felt from how hard he was holding onto you. You closed your eyes, waiting for the worst.

As a few seconds passed, your eyes shot open to a horrific sight. Elijah had Emmett held up in the air with one arm. His hand was clasped around his neck, leaving Emmett struggling for breath. "You had the nerve to touch my girlfriend?" He asked calmly, his fangs baring at Emmett.

Emmett was gasping for air, the veins on his forehead looked like they were about to explode. "Elijah! It wasn't his fault!" You shouted, trying to get up. You still felt so damn tired, you just fell back down to your seat.

Elijah threw Emmett across the floor, both were in their predatory mode now. "Maybe if you didn't fucking put me on blood bags, I wouldn't have to resort to drinking from my own sister!" Emmett shouted, lunging himself at Elijah.

Of course, your boyfriend dodged him easily. In an instant, he overtook him from behind and shoved his hand inside Emmett's chest, holding onto his heart. "I don't care if you're her brother. I will rip out your heart and feed it to mice." He said through gritted teeth. He looked so fucking scary, even you were terrified of him at that point.

Emmett stared at you in shock, it was as if he woke up from a trance. You finally managed to get up, your legs still wobbling. "Elijah." You whispered, holding onto your forehead. "Please. Don't hu-hurt him." You choked out, your eyes pleading with his.

Elijah let go of Emmett, making him stumble back. "Leave. _Now._ " He ordered. Your brother looked at you one last time, silently apologizing to you before disappearing.

Quickly, Elijah made his way towards you. He bit into his wrist and held it against your mouth, forcing you to drink his blood, which you did. Within the next minute, you felt completely fine again. _Fine and pissed._

"What the hell was that?" You asked, pushing against his chest. His perfect suit was stained with Emmett's blood all over it, making him look crazier than ever.

Elijah's brows furrowed, he didn't seem to understand. "Your brother almost drained you of your blood and somehow I did something wrong?" He smiled sarcastically and started fixing his suit. "Excuse me if I'm not comprehending." He added.

"You promised you would never hurt Emmett. You gave me your word and you broke it." You mumbled softly.

Elijah scoffed in return. "He was going to kill you!" He shouted, getting angrier by the second. "I'm going to break my word repeatedly if I have to, especially if it means keeping you safe. I'll do anything." He said with certainty.

You shook your head, placing your hands on his chest as he tried stepping closer to you. "You're supposed to be the noble one Elijah." You couldn't believe you feared him for the first time since you've met him. You've never seen him act this way. He was always the good one, the one that dressed in a suit and never got their hands dirty. You didn't even know he could be this aggressive.

Elijah sighed, his face dropping to the ground. "You're scared of me now, aren't you?" He softly asked, sounding disappointed in himself.

You nodded, unable to lie to him.

He stepped closer to you, he pressed his palm against your cheek, his eyes fixed into yours. "I am not the innocent man that you think I am Y/N. I am flawed in many ways that you cannot even begin to fathom." He took a deep breath. "But I will not stand by and watch anyone hurt you. You've given me purpose since the day we met and I intend on keeping you alive." He leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes never leaving you.

It was so hard trying to reason with him when everything that came out of his mouth sounded like it made sense. "And what about Emmett?" You asked softly.

His jaw tightened. For once, he was at a loss for words. He pulled you in against his chest, one of his hands gently brushing down your hair. "I want you to be more careful Y/N. If I could, I'd be with you every second of the day, just like my heart is. But with all this frenzy going on with Hope, I have to watch over her too." He said.

You nodded, you understood more than he knew. "I can take care of myself Elijah." You retorted.

He pulled back slightly, his lips merely a few inches from yours. "I'm trying to suggest you move in with me. In fact, it's not a suggestion. I'm demanding you stay with me." He smiled widely, his eyes practically shining under the light with how delighted he was with his new idea.

"Isn't that too soon?" You asked worriedly, chewing on your lower lip. You two have only been dating for a few months.

Elijah kissed your lips softly, his hands cupping your face and holding you in place as he deepened the kiss. "Nonsense. I know I want you for the rest of my life Y/N. Why can't our forever start now?" He mumbled against your lips, smiling the whole time.


	72. Caroline - Dark Secret

Requested by Azureman136

For the past couple of months, you just weren't the same person anymore. Your friends, your family, and your girlfriend could tell something was wrong with you. They couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but they just knew you had changed.

Caroline, your girlfriend of many years, has tried talking it out of you. Communication was her specialty, which wasn't normally something that would piss you off. However, in this circumstance, you needed her to back off and quit trying to bug you.

"I just wish you'd talk to me." She crossed her arms over her chest, her brows creased with worry.

You chewed on your lower lip, unable to form words. You loved her so much but you were sick and tired of her and everyone else worrying about you. You needed your freaking space.

"I can tell something happened Y/N. I care so much about you – more than anything in this world." She cupped your cheeks with her petite hands and gazed into your eyes, the tip of her nose touching yours.

You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes. "I have to go." You muttered softly before reopening your eyes. Hers were puffy, you could tell she had been crying over you. No matter how much of a bad vampire bitch your girlfriend was, she was soft-hearted at the end of the day. It was one of the many traits you loved about her.

Caroline brushed your hair behind your ear and pecked your lips softly and quickly. "Fine. I'll see you later tonight?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

You shook your head. "I'll be busy. I'll call you tomorrow." You grabbed your stuff and quickly made it out of there before she could say anything else.

You hated yourself for the way you behaved with her during the last couple of months. There was no denying it, you were a shitty girlfriend. You just didn't want her and your group of friends to know _why_. How could you possibly explain to your loved ones that you change into a human flesh eating Wendigo at night when no one was around?

You didn't know when or how this started. The reason why you avoided Caroline was because you spent most days cooped up in a library, trying to figure out how to become normal again. You didn't particularly like the taste of humans but, when you were a Wendigo, it was like you lost control of every nerve in your body. _You just couldn't help it._

Just like any other night, you had turned into the beast that you feared most and lurked out in the forest. There were always nearby campers to feast on, luckily for you.

While you were eating on one of them, you heard a branch twitching from behind. Your eyes widened as you stopped right away, turning around in full predatory mode. Caroline, Damon, and Stefan were staring at you in shock. Your girlfriend had tears streaming down her cheeks, meanwhile the boys just looked disgusted and confused.

"Baby… It doesn't have to be this way." Caroline spoke so softly, you'd think she was talking to a toddler.

You hissed at her and continued eating your favorite meal of the day.

Stefan and Damon pounced on you, both holding you down by the arms.

"Don't hurt her!" You heard Caroline yell at them.

Damon scoffed, his grip on you tightening. "Your girlfriend is literally eating the citizens of this town and you're worried about _us_ hurting her?" He tried masking his fear with humour.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill you all!" You yelled in a frenzy, trying to get out of their holds. It was of no use, both vampires overpowered you.

Caroline gently ran the back of her fingers down the side of your temple. "We're here for you Y/N. We'll wait hours if we have to for you to become your old self again." She winced as you tried biting off her finger.

Damon groaned in return, he clearly would rather be anywhere but here.

Stefan shot him a death glare. "Can you be anymore insensitive?" He tilted his heads towards Caroline, who was full out sobbing at this point.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on blondie, she'll be back to normal in no time. Don't worry." He flashed her a half-smile but he knew better than to make assumptions.

Hours passed and you finally returned to your normal human form. You looked around your surroundings, your breathing heavy. Damon and Stefan finally let you go. Caroline stood over you, her arms held out. You quickly got up and threw your arms around her, tears flooring your eyes.

"It's going to be okay Y/N. I promise we'll figure this out." She said reassuringly, pulling back slightly and resting her forehead against yours.

"What if I'm stuck like this forever?" You were scared, you didn't want to survive on eating human flesh.

Caroline smiled at you and softly pecked your lips. "I'll love you till the end of time no matter what, even if you're a flesh eating… Whatever you are." She giggled, but you could see how scared she truly was underneath her strong exterior.

"Wendigo." You chipped in, your fingers twirling in her golden curls.

"I thought they only existed in movies." Damon said.

You looked at him in disbelief. "You're all freaking _vampires_ for fucks sakes. You can't believe other supernatural creatures exist?" You retorted.

You didn't know what was going to happen or how you were going to break this curse that was placed on you, but all you knew for a fact was that it didn't matter anymore. Your girlfriend and her friends knew the truth and now they were all going to help you.


	73. Caroline - Dark Secret Pt 2

As much as Caroline and her friends wanted to help you, they had no idea on where to even start. This was the first time that they had even come across a Wendigo. Although your girlfriend was clueless, she did have the bright idea to go see Bonnie for help.

"Maybe this has something to do with _how_ you became a Wendigo." Bonnie suggested, looking at you over her shoulder while her fingers quickly typed away on her keyboard.

You gulped, realizing that you'd have to face your biggest fear. You had to show Caroline specifically _how_ you ended up in this predicament.

"If I show you something completely disturbing, you promise not to break up with me or something?" You asked your girlfriend, your lips slightly quivering.

Caroline scooted over next to you on Bonnie's bed and put her hands above yours. "I saw you eating someone alive yesterday. I don't think there can be anything worse than that." She smiled and squeezed your hands reassuringly. "Besides, you eat people, and I drink their blood. If changing you back doesn't happen, we can feast on people together." She added jokingly.

Bonnie giggled in the back, making you smile. You nodded and began opening your email on your laptop while mentally preparing for what you were about to show them. "Come here, Bonnie." You urged, patting the spot next to you. Both girls were now sitting on either side of you.

You took a deep breath before pressing play on the video. The video showed Serena, your ex best friend, talking. She was in the middle of the woods, holding the camera in front of her. She explained that she believed Wendigo's were real and she was going to prove it by feeding you human flesh without you knowing.

"Wait- gross. So, the bitch lied?" Bonnie questioned.

You nodded. "She pretended she was feeding me chicken." You responded, pressing play once again.

Throughout the next few days in the woods, for almost every single meal, you ate human flesh without knowing. Somehow, you even ended up getting addicted to it. By the last night in the video, Serena was preparing for your transformation. Excitedly, she talked away in front of the camera about how she expected it would be like.

Finally, when the moment came and you transformed, it was nothing like Serena expected. You were much more monstrous and terrifying – to the point where her hands were shaking while she was filming you eating nearby campers.

You noticed from the corner of your eye that Caroline and Bonnie were both uncomfortably fidgeting on their seats, they couldn't watch anymore of it. "Okay, you two get the point." You smacked the laptop screen shut and pushed the computer away.

Caroline took a deep breath and put a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "We'll figure something out. We _always_ do." She smiled at Bonnie, her eyes widening. She was trying to signal her best friend so that she could add comforting words as well.

"Yeah, Caroline's totally right." Bonnie chipped in.

You knew they meant well but they were taking on more than they could handle. "And how do you suppose we're going to find a cure for this mess?" You asked.

Caroline's lips pressed into a tight line, she had no clue.

"Klaus." Bonnie whispered, barely audible for you two to hear.

"What?" You didn't know what that was.

"It's not what, it's a _who_." Your girlfriend said awkwardly, giving Bonnie a death glare.

"He's the oldest living vampire that we know – he might know something." Bonnie tried reasoning with Caroline. You hated when they had a conversation amongst themselves that you didn't quite understand.

"Why are you two acting strange?" You were losing your patience.

"Because Klaus and Caroline used to be _friendly_." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as Caroline lightly hit her arm.

You finally put two and two together. Your girlfriend had slept with this person, _how lovely_. "So, we're going to pay Caroline's ex fling a visit so that he could help her new lover?" Bonnie and Caroline both nodded. "Just a typical day in the town of Mystic Falls." You groaned, letting your body drop on the bed as your head hit the pillow.


	74. Katherine - First Time For Everything

While being friends with Elena, you were introduced to Katherine Pierce. Eventually, she even became one of your closest friends. Everyone warned you not to be close to Katherine, that she would basically find one way or another to backstab you. You didn't listen to them though – you chose to ignore every little horrible thing they had to say about your new friend.

Katherine wasn't like how everyone described her to be. Sure, she was a vindictive little bitch that always had to have her way, but that was one of the many things you loved about her. She was also kind, overly protective, and she was the only person you knew that could easily match your sarcasm with their own dark humour. Overall, she was an amazing friend when you got to know her. You two had become so close now that you were like the best friends that everyone thought were secretly gay for each other.

The one thing that she didn't stand, however, was your boyfriend. She always had her doubts about him and she never wasted an opportunity to tell you how much of a lowlife he was, and how undeserving he was of your love. You defended him by telling her that everyone thought the same thing about her. Thus, she owed it to you to give Aiden a chance, just like you did with her.

After your class was done, you packed your things to go meet Aiden. You two had your own little routine that you stuck to almost every day. Most people would find it boring, but you thought it was cute.

As you approached his locker room, you noticed that he was standing in the middle of the hallway with one of his friends, Stacey. The two seemed to be in a heated argument. You weren't the overly clingy obsessive type, so you waited a couple of seconds to give them their space. It was hard not to look away from their conversation though, with how expressive Stacey was when she talked. From the corner of your eye, you could see she kept angrily raising her hands in the air. Eventually, she even pushed Aiden against his locker and walked away furiously, the sound of her heels obnoxiously clicking against the floors with every step she took.

Aiden angrily closed his locker, slamming the door harshly. Turning around, his eyes finally fell upon yours. "Y/N." He whispered, taking a step close to you.

You flashed him a small smile, awkwardly swinging your backpack on your shoulder. "What was that about?" You puckered your lips for a kiss.

He dipped down, quickly pecking you, which was unlike him. Usually, he'd have you pinned against his locker by now, showing the rest of the school just how much he wanted you. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked quietly. He was acting sketchy and weird. You even noticed people staring at you two, whispering to each other.

You nodded your head and followed him inside a classroom, shutting the door behind you two. You had a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach, you felt like you were about to throw up. "What's wrong?" You asked worriedly, taking a step closer to him.

Aiden stepped back, a look of guilt plastered all over him. "You're going to be mad, and I get that. But I just wanted to tell you I love you so much, and that I'm a fucking idiot." He was rambling on nervously.

"You're freaking me out Aiden." You were sweating at this point, the room felt so hot.

"I slept with someone, Y/N." He let out, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

You felt like someone had stabbed you in the heart with a knife. Your boyfriend of two years had just admitted to sleeping with someone else, and you felt like a God damn idiot. "When?" You whispered quietly.

"Last night at Chad's party. You weren't there and I-"

"So, since I wasn't there watching over your every move, you decided to screw someone else? Somehow this is my fault?" You shouted, cutting him off.

Aiden gulped, he knew he couldn't stay anything to defend his actions. "I'm an idiot babe, there's no doubt about it. But I swear I can make it up to you if you give me the chance." In an instant, his hands were rubbing up and down your arms, trying to soothe you.

You put two and two together, realizing that he had slept with Stacey. It was ironic because you had always made jokes about him having a thing for her. Funny that in the end, she was the one that he turned to in his moment of weakness. _Girls do have amazing instincts._

"We're done." You murmured, quickly grabbing your things. You weren't going to let him treat you like a fool. You knew that you deserved better than a cheater. You ignored Aiden's pleas and headed for your place.

On your way home, you texted Katherine letting her know what just went on.

* * *

Within the next hour, Katherine hurriedly rushed over to your place with DVD's, chocolates, and lots and lots of booze.

"I told you he was an idiot. Didn't I?" She kept repeating, over and over.

You rolled your eyes, chugging on the bottle of vodka. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to call Damon and Stefan to come drag your dead ass away." You took another sip of your drink.

Katherine glared at you. "That's a low blow." She didn't like talking about the Salvatore brothers that much. All she had to say on the matter was that she regretted whatever she did with them. Once, she even told you that she didn't love either of them. In other words, she toyed with them out of boredom. "My ass is hot." She got up from your bed and walked to your mirror, shaking her butt in front of it. She laughed, admiring herself.

"It's _okay_." You leaned back against the bed, licking your lips as you looked at her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She had perfect curves that girls would die to have. As for the men, they'd die to ravage her.

Katherine turned around, eying you suspiciously. "Oh please, you're telling me that through all the gay rumours about us, you've never thought about what it would be like to actually be together?" She raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

You bit your lip, unable to hide the smile on forming on your face. You didn't want to admit it to yourself since you were in a relationship this whole time, but you did secretly did wonder what it would be like. "No, of course not. What a weird question to ask." You laughed awkwardly and took another sip of your drink.

She slowly walked towards you, her hips perfectly swaying in the process. She climbed the bed, slowly inching closer to you on all fours. "You never thought about how my lips would feel on yours? How good it would feel to have your fingers tangled in my hair?" She asked seductively grinning as she took a strand of her hair and started twirling it between her fingers. She was teasing you.

You swallowed hard and without thinking, ran your fingers softly through her curls. Her hair was smooth, silky, and you couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would be to have a fist full of it in your hand while she did other unspeakable things to you.

"You're thinking about it now, aren't you?" She whispered. Katherine took the bottle of vodka from your hand, chugged the rest, and placed it down beside your bed.

"You're so messy." You giggled and wiped a small amount of vodka off her lips, cleaning it. You licked the remainder of it off your finger.

Katherine's eyes widened as she stared at you. Slowly, she approached her face closer to yours. "Don't freak out." She muttered before placing her lips on top of yours. Kissing her felt different than kissing Aiden. For one, her lips were soft and they weren't rough like his. Secondly, her hands expertly knew where to go. She cupped your face, deepening the kiss.

You felt her tongue against yours, eliciting a small moan from you two. You fisted your hands in her long hair, holding her head in place. You never in a million years thought you'd be making out with a girl, especially not a vampire, yet here you were – on your bed, locking lips with one of the oldest and hated immortals.

Katherine trailed her lips slowly down your jaw, nipping away at your skin. You laid back down against the pillows as you felt her slowly suck on your neck. "I've always wanted to taste you so bad Y/N. Every time you're near me, I can smell your blood and it drives me absolutely crazy." She took a whiff of your scent, licking her lips at the anticipation.

You wrapped your legs around her and rubbed the back of her neck with your fingers, letting her know it was okay. Katherine wasted no time, within a second her teeth pierced against your flesh. Your eyes widened at the sudden pain, which was quickly replaced with pleasure. When she was done drinking, she pulled back slightly and licked the little droplets of blood that were slipping down your skin.

You were so aroused, you couldn't take it anymore. You hurriedly took Katherine's shirt off, flinging it across the room. She took your one off as well, discarding it with hers. You two stared at each other for a minute, admiring each other's bodies. She was beautiful, to say the least. Her eyes were still dark, which made her look a bit dangerous. "Tonight's about you." She said, pushing you back gently, making you lay down.

She slipped your pants off, her fingers gently caressing your body. She wasn't rough or in a hurry like Aiden was most of the time. Katherine was taking things slow, which felt so foreign to you. She unclasped your bra, taking it off. "You're so perfect." She whispered, taking your nipple in her mouth. She circled her tongue around it, making you grow wetter by the second.

"You're killing me here." You panted, making her laugh in return. Katherine gave your other breast as much attention, her fingers slowly squeezing your nipple. When she was done playing with your breasts, she kissed down your stomach, her tongue dipping inside your belly button.

She seemed so carefree – you loved the fact that she was taking her time with you. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked, reaching your panties. Katherine pressed her fingers against your wet slit through your underwear, loving the fact that your wet core was obvious through the fabric.

You shook your head vigorously, sinking your head back further against the pillows. "Don't you dare – I'm going to stake you if you do." You breathed heavily.

Katherine giggled, slipping your panties off. "God, you're soaked." She spread your legs, admiring how ready you were for her. Slowly, she ran her fingers up and down your wetness. She slid a finger in her mouth, tasting you. "Mmm, you taste sweet, just how I imagine you'd taste." She smirked and dove her tongue inside your entrance, making you scream out her name.

You couldn't tell if she had done this before – some deep part of you suspected she did with how she expertly licked and sucked on your most intimate part. Katherine sucked on your sensitive bundle of nerve, one of her fingers quickly sliding in and out of you. "More, please!" You begged, bucking your hips.

Katherine smirked against your womanhood, you could tell she was enjoying this a little too much. "Ask me nicely Y/N." She darted her tongue out over your clit, earning a whimper from you.

"Please Katherine, I want two fingers inside of me." You moaned out as your hands started squeezing your breasts, _you were close_.

Katherine obliged and started quickly sliding two fingers in and out, her tongue still stroking your clit back and forth. That's it – you couldn't take it anymore. You gripped Katherine by the hair with one hand, holding her mouth in place. You came around her fingers, your orgasm hitting you violently as you shuddered.

She pecked your clit one last time before kissing her way up your body. Katherine kissed you on the lips roughly, making you taste yourself. "I've never… Done this." You admitted shyly as she brushed your hair off your face.

"There's a first time for everything." She tugged on your nipple, turning you on once again. "Now come on, it's my turn." She had a wicked smile on her face.


	75. Kai - Seven Deadly Sins

You weren't a religious person, in fact, you didn't know much about religion at all. Your parents were Christian and they tried their hardest to teach you but nothing stuck. You didn't believe in God or a higher power. The only thing that you could vaguely remember were the seven deadly sins, which you happen to commit in a matter of a week.

It all started when you were invited to a Halloween party that was being thrown across your dorm. You were roommates with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. You were living the dream life – you had amazing friends, and an even more amazing boyfriend. Stefan was the love of your life, you couldn't picture being with anyone else. He was everything you had ever wanted in a man. He was smart, caring, and insanely handsome. You didn't know how you ever caught his eye but somehow you did, and you were grateful.

"Tell me again why we're going to this thing." He said, standing in front of the mirror, trying to adjust his horns. Stefan was going as the devil, and you were going as his angel. It was corny but cute.

"Are you really telling me you're not looking forward to tearing this costume off me when the party's done?" You stepped out of the bathroom, twirling around for him. The costume was a bit shorter than you liked but whatever, this holiday was an excuse for everyone to be slutty anyway.

Stefan eyed you up and down, his eyes growing darker by the second. "You're right, as always." He wrapped his arms around you, his lips kissing down the side of your collarbone.

Halloween was your favorite holiday – it was the only time of the year where you could be whoever you wanted without anyone judging you. You were happy that you were spending it in the dorm with your friends, there were parties lined up almost every day of the week.

"If you're this excited now, I can't imagine what you're going to do when it's actually Halloween." You murmured, a moan eliciting from your lips. The actual holiday was a week from now.

Stefan's hands trailed up your sides, his hands resting at the small of your back. "I'll give you a little hint. Most of the night is going to involve us both lying in bed, preferably without clothing." He pressed you against his body, showing you just how serious he was. "But since it is your favorite time of the year, maybe I'll let you wear a couple of naughty costumes." He added.

A knock on the door interrupted your heated moment. Caroline stepped in hurriedly, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "Oh, my God, ew! Were you two about to do it out in the open?" She covered her eyes but you could tell she was still peeking through her fingers. "Your costume is so adorable! Y/N always does become creative during this time of the year." She laughed and headed inside the bathroom.

* * *

You were finally at the party with Stefan. You two were dancing, drinking, and finally enjoying yourselves. It's been such a long time since you've had fun with all your friends, you almost forgot what it felt like to be normal. It wasn't that easy being the only human in your group of friends. Everybody else was a vampire, a witch, or a hybrid.

"Do you want something to drink, beautiful?" Stefan asked in your ear, his hands on your hips.

You nodded, you were parched from all the dancing and yelling.

Stefan disappeared off into the crowd, and returned within a couple of seconds. "Where are the drinks?" You asked, noticing his hands were empty.

He laughed lightly and put a hand on your back, whisking you off towards the exit. "It was too crowded, I couldn't get through. Let's go outside for some air." He suggested, not really giving you a choice.

You stepped outside into the cold air, and tightly wrapped your arms around yourself. You loved everything about fall, especially the cold crisp air and the color of the leaves changing.

"Are you cold?" Stefan asked, as he took off his coat. He put it around your shoulders, his arms protectively wrapped around you.

You two stood still for a couple of seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered it in such a way that it felt like it was the first time he was seeing you. You blushed crimson and pulled him flush against you by the collar of his shirt. Your lips molded together perfectly while his cold hands cupped your cheeks, holding you in place.

As you ran your hands through his hair, something felt different. His hair was much silkier and softer than you remembered. As you opened your eyes, your body went stiff. The man you were kissing wasn't Stefan. You pushed the man away abruptly, staring at him in shock. "Who the hell are you?" You asked.

He had a smug look of triumph on his face, like he had just won the jackpot in a casino. "Malachai but my friends call me Kai." He extended his hand for you to shake.

You were confused, just a second ago he looked exactly like Stefan. You knew for a fact that you weren't drunk. It finally clicked in your head that he disguised himself as your boyfriend, which would only be possible if…

"I'm guessing by that look on your face that you figured out I'm a witch." He retrieved his hand back to his side.

You turned around and started running as fast as you could, only to run into straight into him. He was much quicker than you were. "What do you want with me?" You winced in pain and rubbed your temple, you were in pain from the hard impact.

Kai laughed evilly and crouched down to your level. "Oh darling, I can't tell you everything just yet. That would ruin my fun." He whispered a small incantation, and suddenly your eyes felt so heavy.

You drifted off to sleep, succumbing to the darkness.

 **Wrath**

As soon as your eyes fluttered open, you started examining your surroundings. You were in a bedroom where everything was white. Literally - the walls, the bedsheets, the pillows, everything was just plain white. On the side table, there was a glass of water, which you hurriedly drank like a starved man that was stuck on a deserted island. The water was still cold, which meant someone had just recently put it there. You drank every single drop of it, your mouth felt so dry.

The room didn't have any windows, so you couldn't even tell where you were. You were so terrified to get up from the bed, you briefly recalled what had happened before you knocked out. _Were you that drunk that you imagined someone else with your boyfriend's face?_

Standing up, you slowly braced yourself. You still felt woozy. " _Stefan_?" You called out, your voice laced with uncertainty.

 _No answer._

"Stefan?" You tried again, this time with a bit more force.

A strange man walked into the room, a tray of food in his hands. There was orange juice, croissant, and donuts – they were your favorite. "Don't yell, you'll tire yourself out." The man placed the tray of food on the bed, smiling at you.

You tried recalling his name but your memory was still a bit unclear. "Where am I? Where's Stefan?" You refused to eat anything he served you, which was hard considering your stomach growled at the sight of food.

"You're not asking the right questions." He impatiently tapped his foot.

You suddenly remembered his name, it was Kai. Something about it seemed so familiar. "What questions? Why the hell am I here? I don't even know you!" You shouted, taking a step back towards the wall.

Kai's smile grew at your sudden outburst, he always had a thing for making things more dramatic than they should be. "Your boyfriend and his little friends screwed me over one upon a time. They kept me imprisoned in a parallel universe and left me for dead." He sat on your bed and tilted his head to the side, grinning. You realized he was checking out your ass and you shifted uncomfortably, trying to make your skirt longer. You were still in your angel costume. "Does it ring any bell yet?" He added.

You took a deep breath, trying to put the pieces together. Elena and her friends had so many enemies before you came along, it was hard to keep track of them all. "You're the boy! The one that killed his own family!" You shouted in horror, covering your mouth with your hand.

He stood up abruptly, leaning closer to you, forcing you to back up against the wall. "Bingo! And they say blondes aren't that bright." He laughed at his own little joke wickedly.

"But why the hell am I here?" You were growing angrier by the second – he wasn't really answering your question.

Kai grabbed you by the hair, making you cry out. "You're an important piece in my revenge against the Salvatore brothers. You're Bonnie's best friend and practically Damon's sister-in-law. I plan on using you to torture them, and then I'm going to slit your throat right in front of your pathetic little boyfriend." He smiled proudly at his own little plot.

You slapped Kai hard against the face, making him release your hair. "You're bat shit crazy!" You shouted. You quickly grabbed the glass or orange juice and flung it at his head, the glass painfully hit his temple.

"You're going to regret that." He murmured, wiping off the blood off the side of his head. He whispered a spell and within a few seconds, you doubled over, clutching onto your throat. _You couldn't breathe._

"How does that feel Y/N? Does it hurt knowing that you're basically my pet? I can do with you as I please and there's nothing you or your friends could do about it." He chuckled.

You weren't hurt or sad, you were pissed at Stefan for putting you in this predicament. You hated him for leaving you alone at that party, even if it was for merely a minute. You wished you had never met him or his friends. Most importantly, you regretted coming to this fucked up town in the first place.

 **Sloth**

You've been stuck in this room for what felt like weeks now. It's technically been only two days though, you were being overly dramatic. It was hard not to be, you hadn't eaten since you got here. You occasionally took a sip of water to hydrate yourself but you were dying. _Literally._

You didn't want to move or shower, you just wanted to die already. You didn't have the strength to fight against Kai or try to escape. No matter what you tried, he was always one step ahead of you with his magic. Thus, there was no point in trying to outsmart him.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

You refused to open your eyes, you decided to just ignore him. Maybe if you tried hard enough, he'd eventually evaporate into thin air.

"I don't like being ignored." He sounded whiny.

You heard his footsteps nearing the bed and kept your eyes firmly shut.

"I like it when my victims try to escape – it makes things interesting. You're the most boring person ever, no wonder you fit well with the boring Salvatore brother." You felt the bed shift, he was sitting on the edge. "Personally, if I was a girl, I'd go for Damon. He's more dangerous and less self-loathing. Don't you get tired of Stefan's broody face? Carrying around all that guilt must be exhausting." He sighed dramatically.

"Maybe you should date Damon then, I can set you two up if you're that interested." You whispered sarcastically.

"It's alive!" Kai shouted, mimicking Frankenstein.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a pillow, placing it over your head. You were too tired and lazy to argue, you just needed to sleep until he was done toying with you. Feeling his hands on your legs, you shot your head up quickly, practically banging the headboard. "What the hell are you doing?" You asked, hugging your knees to your chest.

"If you're going to act like a blow-up doll by just lying there all day, I'm going to start treating you like one." He stood up and walked around the bed, getting closer to you.

You stood up as well and grabbed the blankets, covering yourself with them. "Hey, you're not a rapist! You're a murderer!" You held the covers tightly around you, your face laced in pure disgust.

Kai burst out laughing so hard, he clutched onto his stomach to control his fists of laughter. "Trust me baby, I don't need to force myself onto girls." He wiggled his eyebrows at you teasingly. "They want me all on their own." He walked towards the door, he was done talking to you for now. "By the way, showering isn't illegal you know. There's fresh clothes for you in the bathroom." He smiled one last time before leaving.

 **Gluttony**

You stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around your body. The mirror was covered up in fog so you wiped it away with your hand. Your face looked so tired and worn out. Your eyes were puffy from all the crying, and you had bruises on your body from all the times you fought against Kai.

From the corner of your eyes, you noticed clothes were laid out neatly on the sink. Beside it, there was even a comb, body lotion, and facial products. You found it strange that a serial killer was taking such good care of you. Why did he care about your skin being soft when he was planning on slitting your throat anyway?

After you were done getting dressed, you walked back into the bedroom. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. There were carts of food in each corner. There was Italian, Chinese, Indian, and even Western food. Your mouth salivated looking at all the choices.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just went overboard and got everything." Kai stood in the corner and scratched the back of his head nervously, a boyish grin on his face.

You didn't know what to say. You were still mad and upset but fuck, you were starving. "Is this a trick? It's poisoned, isn't it?" You asked, eying the dessert table. You didn't even know where to start.

Kai chuckled and shook his head, taking a bite out of a cannoli. "I wouldn't put this much effort into poisoning someone, Y/N." He took another bite, moaning at how good it tasted. The bastard knew the way to your heart was your stomach, he knew exactly which cards to play.

"Fuck it. If I die tonight, I'll die happy." You licked your lips and grabbed a plate, filling it up with pizza and noodles. You sat down on the bed and started eating away, moaning at every bite you took. You ate it so quickly, you barely had time to chew on your food.

"Be careful Y/N, don't choke on it. There's other things I'd rather have you choke on." He winked.

You ignored him and continued feasting away. After your stomach felt a bit satisfied, you decided to ask him a couple of questions. "Why did you do it? Kill your siblings I mean." You asked quietly.

Kai took a deep breath and took a sip of his coke. "For power. I like feeling strong, like there's nothing that can stop me." He answered.

You placed your plate down on the table and sat back on the bed. You were going to take a break for a few minutes before diving into dessert. "Doesn't having all that power get lonely?" You were curious.

He shook his head and looked around the room. "I can have anything I want, anytime I want it. Do I look unhappy to you?" No matter how much he tried acting like a strong douche, you felt like it was just a façade.

"Well, honestly, you do look lonely. I bet you haven't spoken to anyone in weeks besides me. And even then, you had to kidnap me to talk to you." You gulped, realizing you had crossed a line. His expression went from being sarcastic to angry.

"You don't know anything about me Y/N, so you can stop trying to psychoanalyze me. Dinner time's over, go to sleep." He ordered, coldly. With the flick of his wrist, all the food was gone. You were left with nothing but your empty white room.

 **Pride**

Kai came back the next morning, bright and early. His emotions were so all over the place. One second, he was all cold. The next, he was completely happy and jittery. You couldn't keep up anymore.

"I'm tired, can you please come back later." You begged, trying to go back to sleep.

He took the covers off your body, exposing your barely covered self. "I have a surprise for you, rise and shine princess!" He yelled excitedly, climbing on top of the bed.

You groaned, turning around to meet his gaze. His face was lit up like a four-year-old on the morning of Christmas. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have issues with respecting people's personal space?" You asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they're all dead now." He smiled widely, making you shudder.

You finally obeyed and got up from the bed. "What's my surprise? Do I get to die early? Or are you going to give me diabetes again?" You tied your hair up in a messy bun.

Kai grabbed your hand, leading you towards the door. Your heart started racing in your chest as you became aware that he was finally taking you outside of the bedroom. "You've been such a good little girl lately that I decided to reward you." He led you downstairs. The house was huge, bigger than the Salvatore mansion. Unlike Stefan's house, everything in Kai's place was bright. It was odd, you always pegged a sociopath would have a house as dark as their soul.

"You live here all by yourself? That's insane." You half-whispered, more to yourself than at him.

He stopped in front of a giant flat screen TV, eying it with pride. "Well, that could change soon. Maybe you could live with me." He said seductively. You knew he was joking but some deep part of you felt like he wasn't.

"So, what's this surprise you woke me up for? I swear if you brought people for me to cut up into tiny little pieces, that's your thing, not mine." You said jokingly.

Kai rolled his eyes and opened a drawer full of DVD's. It was full of horror movies, ranging from the classics to the lame modern ones. "I know you have a thing for Halloween, so I thought we could have a scary movie marathon. That is, if you're not going to act like a scaredy cat." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

You crossed your arms over your chest, your head tilted up high. "My best friends are vampires and witches. I'm dating a freaking vampire, and I'm being held hostage by a sociopathic witch. Trust me when I say I'm not afraid of anything." You had so much pride when it came to horror movies, you never wanted to admit the fact that some of them actually scared you shitless. You just hoped no one would notice.

"Fine, pick one." He said.

You decided to opt for Saw. It wasn't scary or anything, it was just full on disgusting. Throughout the movie, you winced in pain as the gross parts came up. "I have no idea how people like you enjoy this." You whispered, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in your mouth.

"And I have no idea how such a tiny little human can eat so much." He murmured, staring at you in awe.

You turned your face, your cheeks started to heat up as you noticed he was staring at you. You cleared your throat and returned your gaze back to the movie. "Who has the time to come up with shit like this?" You were referring to the games Jigsaw came up with.

He chuckled and threw a popcorn in his mouth. "It's actually quite fun, you'd be surprised as to how much mind work and creativity has to go into planning a game. I've done it quite a few times." He admitted, proud of his handy work.

You threw a popcorn at him. "And this is exactly why you're still single, you psycho." You laughed at your own little joke, even though it wasn't funny at all.

Kai glared at you and grabbed a fistful of popcorn, throwing it at your head. "I'm single because I haven't met anyone as crazy as me yet. The world is full of boring girls like you, Y/N." He sighed dramatically.

As much as you wanted his words not to sting, it did. You held the bowl of popcorn over his head and dumped all of it on him, laughing all the way. "Bet I'm not that boring now, Parker." You smirked.

Within a flash, he tickled your sides, climbing on top of you. "I've never met a human more annoying than you." He said between fits of laughter, his fingers tickling every inch of exposed skin.

You tried kicking him off you but failed, he had you trapped between him and the sofa. "Get off me!" You shrieked, laughing the whole time. "Okay, I'm sorry. I take it back!" You begged, feeling him begin to slow down.

Kai's fingers finally ceased. Both of you were breathing heavily, just looking at each other. He wasn't that bad looking, he was quite handsome. He had just enough facial hair that made him seem older than he was, and his eyes were gorgeous. If you put the serial killer side of him away, he was kind of hot.

"You're staring." You whispered out of breath, feeling his gaze burn holes into your eyes.

He didn't say anything, instead his eyes quickly gazed down at your lips, and back to your eyes. It was so fast – you almost missed it. He gently inched his hand forward and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. His touch felt so intimate, it made you shiver. You two listened to each other's soft breathing for a couple of more seconds, without saying anything.

You parted your lips to say something but Kai beat you to it. "I have some work to do. You can watch the rest of the movies on your own, I'll see you tonight." He got up from the couch and started walking towards the exit. "Oh, and don't even try escaping. The whole house is baby proof." He winked one last time before leaving you alone with your horror movies.

 **Greed**

You missed Stefan more than anything. You missed his touch, his kisses, the way he made you melt with just a simple look. You even missed your annoying friends, hell you just missed having a conversation with someone normal that didn't play it all hot and cold.

Kai wasn't around for the next day, which surprisingly made you incredibly bored. So, instead of mopping around thinking of your boyfriend and the guy that kidnapped you, you decided to explore his huge house.

Everything was so elegant and perfectly placed, you wondered if he decorated the house himself or if he hired a professional to do it. There wasn't one thing that was out of place or didn't go with the décor. From everything you had witnessed in every room, you realized that he had severe OCD.

You saved his bedroom for last, wondering if you should even go inside or not. He wasn't home anyway, it wasn't like he was going to find out, _right_? As you walked inside, the first thing you noticed was a picture frame that was on his night stand. The rest of the house didn't have a single picture on the walls, or anywhere for that matter. So, you were curious to see who's picture it was.

You picked up the frame and eyed it curiously. It was Kai, at a much younger age. He looked cute, happy, and above all, innocent. Beside him was a girl, she had her arm wrapped around him. You deduced it was his sister since her facial features looked like his. _She was pretty._

After you were done over analyzing the picture, you walked into his closet. _Oh, my fucking God._ He had a walk-in closet with over hundreds of dress shirts and shoes that were all lined up perfectly, according to color and length of sleeve. This was every girl's wet dream, including yours. Upon looking at every piece of clothing, you pulled out your favorite shirt. It was a Freddy VS Jason shirt, which you slipped on, over your t-shirt. It was way too big for you, but it would do for now. You took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that it smelled just like him – like the fresh scent of earth after a heavy rainfall.

You stepped out of the closet in your new outfit, wondering what else you could do while he was away. You saw his perfectly made bed and eyed it suspiciously. The damn thing didn't have a single crease, so you decided to ruin it. You hopped on it and began jumping up and down. If Kai was going to hold you captive, the least thing the bastard could have done was leave you with a bit of entertainment. When you were tired from jumping, you laid down on the bed, enjoying how soft it was. You felt like you were on a damn cloud.

Just as you were about to doze off, you heard someone clear their throat. You cursed yourself mentally, already being full aware that you were in deep shit. "Enjoying ourselves now, are we?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. He didn't look upset or mad, if anything, he looked amused.

"You left me here… Alone. I had nothing to do." You sounded like a lonely housewife.

Kai chuckled and eyed you up and down, his jaw tensing. You were still in his shirt, and on his bed, which was arousing him. "So, you decided to entertain yourself on my bed… I see. Were you doing other things that I should know about? Do I have to worry about washing my sheets?" He licked his lips seductively.

You swallowed hard and gripped the sheets tightly, your knuckles practically turning white. "You're sick." You slid the shirt off your body, trying your best not to take the one underneath off as well. You threw it at him, which he caught easily, a smirk still on his face.

"Did you have fun rummaging through my things?" He was still so amused.

You shrugged your shoulders. "It did keep me entertained." You were being nonchalant.

Kai sat next to you, the both of you still on his bed made you feel awkward. "You can have all this you know? If you lived with me, you could have anything you want." His face was completely serious, unlike last time, he didn't have a single hint of a smile.

The thought of living with him didn't make you gag as much as it did before. You couldn't help but think what it would be like. You'd have your own walk-in closet, and basically anything you desired. Stefan was so much simpler than Kai was, he didn't care about materialistic things at all. You took a deep breath and got off the bed. "I'll be in my room." You mumbled, heading off.

 **Envy**

It was Halloween tomorrow, and you couldn't be more excited. You begged Kai repeatedly to let you decorate the front of the house. He argued that it was useless, that there wouldn't be any kids coming around here anyway. You said you didn't care, that just being in the spirit of the holiday made you happy. _He obliged_.

You didn't feel like you were being held captive anymore. He let you do practically whatever you wanted, except leave, _of course_. He was always around making you laugh with how much of a sarcastic asshole he was. In the end, being here wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. It just felt like you were having an abnormally long slumber party with your friend. _A friend that secretly wanted you._

You could tell by now that he had a little crush on you. The way he looked at you and acted around you, proved that some deep part of him cared. You had to hold onto that thought, it was the only thing that was going to keep you alive long enough for Stefan to find you.

"It's not as scary as the Salvatore house, but it'll do." You were admiring your handy work.

Kai scoffed. "That place isn't even scary, it's just as old as its residents." He was low blowing your boyfriend. He closed his eyes and began his incantation. Within a couple of minutes, there were dead bodies splattered across the lawn. His house definitely beat Stefan's now.

"They look so real…" You commented, unable to look away.

He smirked in return. "Maybe they are." He whispered in your ear, standing right behind you.

Feeling startled, you jumped back, your back pressing against his chest. "Now what were you saying about the Salvatore house being scarier?" He murmured against your skin. God, you had goosebumps.

"No-nothing." You replied. You felt him brush all your hair to one side, exposing your neck. _Oh God, was he going to kiss you?_ You closed your eyes, trying to steady your heartbeat.

Kai ran two fingers down the side of your neck, the tip of his fingers were so cold from working outside this long. You didn't move away or push him back, you just stood there motionless like an idiot.

"You're shivering." He took off his coat and put it around you, just like he did that first night you two met. For a sociopath, he sure was a gentleman.

"This feels like the first night we met." You turned around in his grasp, smiling up at him.

"You mean, the first time we kissed?" He said it as if there were going to be many more kisses to come. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't smirking or anything. He seemed as nervous as you were, if not, even more.

"You tricked me. I thought I was kissing Stefan." You said softly.

Kai's jaw tensed, his fingers balling into fists. "You seemed to enjoy it a lot though. You were so busy purring for me, you didn't even notice I wasn't your boyfriend." His tone was bitter, jealous even.

You felt like he had just slapped you across the face. You felt shitty for mistaking him for your boyfriend, but then again, he did cloak his real face with a spell. "You're an ass." You stormed off inside, ignoring him yelling out your name.

 **Lust**

You woke up excitedly, a smile dancing on your lips. It was finally Halloween, the only day of the year that mattered. You hurriedly rushed off to Kai's bedroom. You knocked on the door, expecting him to already be awake.

 _Nothing._

Growing impatient, you barged into the room and hopped on his bed. "Wake up! It's Halloween!" You shouted like a toddler, clasping your hands together.

Kai groaned and kicked the covers off his body, revealing his naked torso. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ "Don't you know how to knock?" He was annoyed.

You gulped and turned around, giving him some privacy. "Sorry, I thought you were dead or something. I did knock." You mumbled.

He chuckled softly, realizing you felt tense around him in this state. "Are you having inappropriate thoughts about me Y/N? Are you picturing me in a silly Halloween costume?" He stood up and within a short stride, he was standing in front of you, in nothing but boxer briefs. "I do look dashing in a cop outfit. I bet you'd look even sexier in a little prison uniform." Kai was getting himself excited, it was obvious with the bulge that was forming in his boxers.

You covered your eyes with your hands, shrieking. The temperature in the room suddenly felt so damn hot. "Put on some clothes Malachai!" You rushed out of the room, your heart still pounding in your chest.

As you headed downstairs, you tried removing the images of him from your mind but it was so damn hard. _Why did your kidnapper have to look like Adonis?_

"Are you still thinking about my hard-"

"Shut up. Just stop talking." You said harshly, whirling around.

He was finally dressed in decent clothes, his jeans hanging off his hips perfectly. His dress shirt wasn't buttoned all the way, leaving room for your imagination to play. "You can admit it you know, just say you want me." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for your confession.

You scoffed, wondering if he was crazy or not. "I'm in a relationship, Kai." You were trying to remind him.

"Then why haven't you tried escaping? When's the last time you even thought about returning back to Stefan?" He spat the words without a second thought, knowing he was right. "Me kidnapping you has been the best thing that's ever happened to your boring life, admit it. You don't want to be caged up in a relationship with the Salvatore brother." He stepped closer to you, trapping you between him and the kitchen counter. "You want someone that's unpredictable, fun, and even a bit dangerous." He whispered, his lips inches from yours.

Your head was spinning, you just wanted to run out of that house and never look back. Yet, some deep part of you felt like Kai was seeing into your soul, like he knew you better than anyone else. Which was crazy since you had just met the guy a week ago. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're the one that likes me?" You softly asked.

His lips twitched into a smile as his fingers gripped the counter, encaging you even more. "I'm not prince charming, Y/N. I'm not going to whisk you away to a faraway castle." He rested his forehead against yours, breathing heavily. "I'm not a safe bet." He added.

You didn't ask him to be any of that, so you didn't understand where the hell was he coming from. "Who said that's what I wanted?" You breathed.

"Y/N, I-"

You cut off what he had to say by crashing your lips to his. Kai's eyes widened in surprise, his hands gripped you harshly by the shoulders. He didn't kiss you back at first, but as soon as he registered what was happening, he kissed you back with equal force. The kiss was earth shattering, every nerve in your body was tingling in excitement.

Kai's hands roamed your back while yours wrapped themselves around his neck, refusing to let him go. His lips were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His lips trailed down your collarbone, to your neck, and he gently sucked on your skin, marking you with a hickey. You didn't stop him, you felt a rush of emotions as you sensed his teeth roughly bite down on your skin.

You moaned as you felt his tongue slide over the spot he bit. He pulled back slightly and admired his work before kissing your lips again. Your tongues collided together, fighting for dominance while your hands explored each other's bodies. After you were out of breath, you pulled back slightly, both of you just staring at each other.

His lips were red, you couldn't even imagine how bruised yours must have been. You could already sense the nasty hickey that continued forming all over your neck.

"I'm letting you go." He whispered, his thumb caressing your swollen lower lip.

You blinked a couple of times, confused. "Wh-what?" You asked.

"I'm letting you go back home to him, Y/N." He repeated.

You stared at him dumbfounded, tears in your eyes were pooling. You've been waiting days to hear these words – you didn't think that your heart would rip to shreds the second he'd say them. "But… I thought…" You didn't know what to say.

"I'm not good for you, Y/N. I'm screwed up in the head and I won't ever be able to make you as happy as he does." He pecked your lips one last time, his arms dropping back to his side. Just like that, the spell between you two wore off.

* * *

You spent the next hour gathering your things. You didn't cry, you refused to. Kai was right, you couldn't be with him. Your true happiness was with Stefan – he was the love of your life. Plus, what would your friends think if you came back home and told them you fell for a serial killer in a matter of seven days? The mere thought of it was insane.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked, leaning against your doorframe. His eyes were on the ground, they refused to meet yours.

You nodded and took your bag, slinging it over your shoulders. You two headed downstairs quietly.

He pulled out a set of car keys and handed it to you. "There's a GPS in the car, it'll help you get back to the Salvatore house." He said.

You looked at him, hurt. "You're not coming with me?" You didn't want to come off as a whiny brat but you did.

He shook his head, smiling half-heatedly. "I don't think they'll welcome me with a party. It's best if you go alone." He was right. _You wished he wasn't though._

"Kai… I…" You didn't even know where to begin.

"I know, Y/N. Me too." There were so many words left unsaid between you two, but it was okay. Deep down, you two knew that this would have never worked.

You dropped your bag to the ground and wrapped your arms around Kai, one last time. He lifted you up from the ground, letting you wrap your legs around him. You breathed in his scent, trying to burn it into your brain. You didn't want to forget the feeling of his skin, his smell, the way his voice sounded.

You pulled back slightly, kissing him one last time. This kiss was much different than the other one's you two shared. It was soft, full of shaky and shallow breaths. You two were trying to memorize each other's lips.

After a while, Kai set you down. Without saying anything else, you took your bag and walked out of his house. Tears streamed down your cheeks, you just couldn't hold it in anymore. You drove off towards the Salvatore house, ignoring the pain you felt in every single part of your body.


	76. Elijah - True Gentleman

You were in your last year of medical school – the hardest time where absolutely everything you did matted. To celebrate making this far, your colleagues asked you to hang out with them for some drinks. Of course, you gladly accepted.

After drowning what felt like ten shots of tequila, you were done for the night. You weren't used to drinking as much anymore since you started med school, so you were pretty much a lightweight now.

All your friends were drunk and you didn't feel like calling a cab. You knew that your best friend, Klaus, would gladly pick you up. You dialed him quickly, trying your best not to throw up in the process. All the alcohol was starting to get to you.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Elijah? Is Klaus there?" Your head was throbbing.

"No, he's occupied for the moment." He answered.

"Why isn't he ever around when you actually need him?" You started giggling.

You heard a small sigh on the other end of the line. "Are you drunk, Y/N?" He had his serious voice on.

"N-no." You shot back quickly, bursting out into a fit of laughter. "You should join me, Elijah! Just don't come dressed in a suit, it's too formal for the bar." You giggled at your own joke.

"I'll be there in five, don't move." He ordered, hanging up.

You stared at your phone, wondering why the hell did you do that. You didn't like bothering Elijah, he was always in his own little world. Just like he said, he showed up within a short five minutes, the lines on his forehead creased in worry.

"Are you okay, darling?" He asked, wrapping his coat around your body, thinking you were cold.

You stood up, confident that you could stand straight. _You were wrong._ Elijah quickly caught you as you stumbled into his chest. "I'm fine, completely _fine_." You looked up at him, wondering how you got so lucky to have someone as courteous as him around. He always did find a way to save you when you needed help, way more than Niklaus lately.

"Let's get you home." He whispered, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You couldn't help but stare at him, he was gorgeous from this angle. Either you hadn't noticed before, or you were just too drunk. You didn't know which one it was. "You'll have to catch me first." You smirked at him and quickly ran out of the bar.

Within seconds, Elijah stood in front of you. His expression wasn't too please. "If you don't get into the car right this second Y/N, I swear I will carry you in my arms. Now, which one would you prefer?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"You wouldn't dare." You crossed your arms in front of your chest, daring him.

He scoffed and without any effort, picked you up and started walking towards the car. You began pounding your tiny fists on his chest. "Let me down!" You shouted, trying to wiggle your way out of his grasp.

"I never pegged you to be a whiney drunk." He raised an eyebrow, unlocking the car door.

"I'm not. I'm actually a horny drunk." You winked at him and licked your lips seductively.

Elijah's jaw tightened in response. He quickly opened the door, placed you on the seat, and buckled your seatbelt. Your heart pounded in your chest with how close he was to you. You knew he felt the same with how his hands fidgeted nervously with the belt.

"You should drink sometimes too, Elijah. You need to loosen up." You commented, resting your head against the headrest.

Elijah chuckled. "If I let go, who's going to drive you home late at night?" He questioned.

He did have a point. He was always the one saving his siblings for mishaps. Lately, he's been having your back too. "You're no fun Elijah." You pouted and closed your eyes, trying your best to get rid of your drunken state.

After a while, you two arrived at your destination. "Why are we here?" You realized it was the Mikaelson house.

"You're staying with us tonight. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone till your hangover wears off." He came to your side and helped you out of the car.

Like a true gentleman, he walked you inside and helped you get to the guest bedroom. Elijah was such a sweetheart sometimes, it was hard not to notice all the little things he always did for you. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" You whispered as he laid you down in bed and tucked you in.

Elijah hovered over you, lightly chuckling as he placed the blankets neatly over your body. "I believe you did last time you were drunk." He ran the back of his fingers down your cheek.

His gaze was so mesmerizing and he was so close, you couldn't help but want to kiss him. Thus, without giving it a second thought, you pulled him by his tie and softly pressed your lips to his.

Elijah kissed you back at first, his hands gently cupping your cheeks. He could probably taste the alcohol. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back slightly, his nose gently brushing against yours. "What are you doing to me?" He asked softly.

You didn't want to talk – you just wanted to feel his lips on yours, possibly on every inch of your skin. You brushed your lips against his once again, rougher this time. Elijah fisted his hands in your hair, his tongue repeatedly grazed against yours.

"I want you." You said between kisses, your shaky hands trying to undo his tie. "I want you so bad." You repeated.

Elijah quickly grasped your hands, stopping you. "No. Not like this." He whispered softly, his eyes were dark with lust.

"Why not?" You pouted.

"I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk girl, no matter how much she seduces me." He gently pressed his lips to your forehead.

Your drunken self was upset but deep down, you knew that he was just being a good man, like always. You nodded and quietly went to sleep, dreaming solely of Elijah.


End file.
